


When the Day Met the Night

by ZvezdaMoya



Series: Kingdom Fall [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 104,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZvezdaMoya/pseuds/ZvezdaMoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a war drawing close, it's grounder against sky person. Not that John Murphy really cares. He can barely stand his own people let alone grounders. Banished and captured, he's tortured for information. His only breaks from the pain being with the healer, a young girl named Kylo who never says a word. He assumes it's because she can't understand him, but really she doesn't want to hear his shit. From two conflicting worlds it seems this pair couldn't be more different. But maybe they have more in common than they think, in fact, how different can sky and ground people be? With Murphy and Kylo falling fast they realize that letting someone in may not be the worse thing in the world. No, they'll leave that title to the Mountain Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. March to the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo kills a deer  
> Lincoln a lil shit  
> presents  
> He's not in the first chapter, but you will quickly find out I'm Murphy trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as we near the end of land  
> And our ocean graves are just beyond the sand  
> I ask myself the question  
> Why I fall in line  
> Then out of the corner of my eye  
> I see a spaceship in the sky  
> And hear a voice inside my head:  
> Follow me instead
> 
> yu laik hogeda gonakru
> 
> -Z

Her tattered hood was raised to block out the sun as blonde strands escaped and blew past her face. She strolled behind the pair leisurely while the wind rustled the leaves, making the only noise around them. Their feet padded softly as they stalked up the hill, wary of the motion just ahead. She split off from the group and found shelter just before the clearing. A deer was grazing the tall, unkempt grass unaware of the trio. 

As the girl continued walking the remaining two crouched down and stepped closer to the small opening. The leader leaned down to the youngest and, in their native tongue, issued quiet instructions. “You mustn’t fear it.”

The child laughed. “I’ve killed five people. I think I can handle a deer.”

“You must also remember your place. You are no better than that creature for one day you may be someone’s prey.” The woman’s stern look caused the youngest to shrink and look to the forest floor. “Raise your head. A warrior should never bow.” Once her head shot up the leader looked to the animal.  “Steady your bow and place the arrow in its hold.” The young girl complied. “For the arrow to fly true and strike its mark the one that wields the bow must draw strength and courage from within”

She watched in admiration as the girl pulled the tail of the arrow back and lined up her shot. The deer suddenly veered up before falling to the ground, a desperate bark coming from it’s throat. It stilled and the girl gave a confused look to the arrow still placed between her fingers and the one embedded in the creature's side. She looked to her leader who was scowling at the beast.

They watched as the blonde jumped down from her spot and sauntered up to the prey. She removed the arrow and placed it back in the quiver it had come from. 

The leader sighed and motioned for the youngest to follow as she approached the hunter. “That was Tris’s shot to take, not yours.”

The girl seemingly ignored the eldest as she examined the two heads in curiosity. “Well, I took it.” She looked up as two more men entered the clearing to take the meal back to camp. The three watched as they took the deer and turned toward the eldest.

She brushed them off. “Camp is not far. These two will fare as enough protection until we return.” They acknowledged her and retreated back into the forest with the game. She turned back to the blonde who was trying to sneak by. “Kylo.” The girl huffed and pivoted on her heel to face the leader. “Tris can not learn to hunt if others do it for her.”

The blonde gave a quick glance to the small warrior and shrugged. “I’m hungry, we all are. We shouldn’t have to wait for the Second to learn to hunt before we eat. She’s no Lexa, Anya. We would have all starved.” 

The scowl on Anya’s face deeped. “I allowed you along so you could gather herbs to heal those in need.”

“I am healing those in need. I’m feeding the starved.” She watched the leader’s jaw lock. “You had to have noticed the decline in game lately. If it continues-”

“It won’t. These matters are not of your concern.” Her tone sharpened causing both girls to straighten slightly. “Kylo, gather herbs.” 

The blonde sighed in defeat and rummaged around the area as Anya and Tris conversed at a distance. She was picking wild sumac when a ray of light hit her green eyes. She squinted and reached down to retrieve the artifact. Her brows furrowed at the small foreign object in her hand. It was cylindrical, made of some metal and a few wires hung from the inside. Her eyes scanned the environment before tucking the object in her bag and making her way back over to her companions. 

They retreated back into the safety of the forest, Kylo brandishing her bow and arrow in case of an ambush. She could feel the youngest observing her as they walked beside their leader. 

Tris moved to be closer to the healer. “I could have shot it.”

“No, you couldn’t have.” She glanced down at her quickly before returning her attention to the surrounding area. “Combat is not the same as hunting. It shares similar maneuvers, but the motivation is different.”

“Motivation has nothing to do with it.”

“It has everything to do with it. Why do you fight?”

“To win.”

“To kill. Why do you hunt?”

“To kill?”

“To live.” She rolled her shoulders when she saw the familiar entrance to the camp. She replaced her equipment and sighed. “When you fight your blows become desperate, rarely thought out. Hit them before they hit you. To hunt you must be patient. You have to be aware of every step both you and the prey take. You were thinking like a warrior, Tris, you need to think like a hunter.”

The entered the gates and Kylo made a move to get to the medical station, but Tris had caught her sleeve. “Both have the same goal: Kill your target.”

“I hope I die before I see your reign.” She tore her arm away and ambled to the station. 

She unloaded the contents of her bag on the table. A loud thud caught her attention and she picked up the metal object. She turned it over in her hand and her mind went back to the day the strange object had fallen from the sky. 

It was stationed not far from the Mountain and their camp, making Anya anxious for the reason of its landing. She sent scouts to monitor the Sky People and their strange ways. Lincoln had told Kylo stories of the new arrivals. They were similar in appearance. Young, no older than Kylo. He told her of the boy who had crossed over to the Mountain resulting in a scout spearing him through the chest. Lincoln had cleaned him up and made sure his wound gave his people enough time to heal him. 

She thumbed over the metal curiously and strolled out of the hut in search of her friend. She checked both the armory and food storage, but found no trace of him. Kylo ran a hand through her blonde locks and looked around the camp. Raiko was training some of the children, everyone's attention on the combat. She threw her hood back over her head and quickly wandered out of the camp. Once clear of the guards she broke into a sprint toward his cave. She ducked into the small opening and scanned the dark cavern. 

With a sigh she began to examine the walls and drawings. A young girl was the center of the more recent sketches. She noticed the lack of his equipment and some blood on the floor. She kneeled beside the small puddle and looked to the chains that were sprawled out across from her. 

She felt the anger inside build as she exited the cave and made her way back to camp. She ignored the strange looks from the guards as she stormed past the gates and towards Anya’s hut. She passed the training center and pushed aside the cloth that hung over the entrance. Anya was speaking to Tris about the history of the tribes when Kylo threw the metal contraption on the table earning both a thud and the leader's attention. 

Kylo crossed her arms and stared down Anya defiantly. “Here’s your reason for the decline in game.”

The woman reached down and picked up the object. She turned it over in her hand and sighed. “The Sky People.” 

“Lincoln is missing, Anya. It’s one thing to hunt our food, it’s another to take our people.”

“There’s nothing we can do for Lincoln, his life is in their hands.” She watched the blonde stiffen and step forward. “It was his decision to aid them, he must deal with the repercussions. I will not risk the lives of warriors to save a traitor.”

“Then let me risk mine.” 

Anya shook her head sympathetically. “I understand you have a connection with him, but we need you here. There has been an increase in disease that you need to monitor. You’re the only healer, Kylo, not the only warrior.” 

“Anya-”

“No.” She narrowed her eyes and motioned to the entrance. “Now go.” She threw the artifact back at the blonde who caught it and huffed, exiting the hut.

Tris looked up to the leader. “She’s going to go after him.”

A small smile crept onto Anya’s face. “I know.” 

Kylo gathered her bow and arrow before stuffing some medicine in her bag. She shouldered it and stepped out of the hut when one of the elders limped up to her.  She sighed and motioned for the woman to take a place at her table. She threw her supplies down and began examining the patient. She boiled water while crushing the herbs. She made a soother and gave it to the elder who thanked her and ventured out of the tent. 

Kylo threw her head in her hands and sighed. A noise outside the hut caught her attention and she quickly rose from her spot and brandished a knife. Light tapping echoed from the back as a man in a red hoodie stumbled in and fell to the ground.

Her eyes widened at the unfamiliar clothes and she quickly stepped forward, pulling the hood down and pressing the knife to the stranger's throat.

A weak voice spoke in the language of the Sky People. “Kylo, It’s me.”

She threw the knife on the table and shook her head. She refused to slip into the mountain's language as she helped the man up. “Don’t let Anya hear you speaking in that tongue. You’re home now, that means Trigedasleng.” With a nod he aided in taking the rugged jacket off as she inspected his chest. “Why are you wearing their clothes?”

“One of them helped me escape.”

“The girl?” He nodded. “What did they do to you?” He looked down as she quickly threw medicine together and smeared it on his wounds. “Lincoln, you need to stay away from them.”

“They’re aren’t all bad.”

“They tortured you.”

“We speared one of theirs.” The girl stared at him and he sighed. “And I stabbed one of their men.” 

“Don’t defend their actions, Lincoln.”

“I’m not. I’m justifying them. They aren’t that different from us, Kylo. They protect their own.” He winced as some of the medicine entered his wound. 

“I understand that and I don’t care if they’re here. But when they start attacking our men and team up with the mountain…” She threw him a shirt. “...I don’t want to hear how similar they are to us.”

“They don’t even know about the Mountain Men.”

“It’s just a matter of time. Spearing that kid will only sway them so long.” She clenched her fists and leaned on the table dropping her head. “Xavi’s gone.”

He got up from his seat and moved to her side trying to get a look in her eyes. “The mountain?” She nodded slowly. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head. “A warrior never bows.” He smiled at her. “The Sky People are not Mountain Men. I’m not asking you to trust them, just me. Spare them.”

The blonde shook her head. “It’s not me who you should be asking mercy from, that’s Anya’s authority.”

He placed his hands on her shoulders. “When have you ever listened to Anya’s authority? Kylo, she doesn’t need to know.”

“Lincoln, they believe you a traitor.”

“Is that what you think?”

“No.”

“Then let them believe what they wish. There are kind people in their camp.”

She sighed. “What do you want me to do?”

His face lit up in a smile. “If you see one of them, don’t kill them. Give them a chance.”

She shook her head in defeat. “Fine.” He pulled her in for a hug and she rolled her eyes. “But no more sneaking out.”

Lincoln scoffed. “Sure, if you don’t either.” The girl deadpanned. “What? You think I haven’t seen you going off on your own? Remember whose Second you are.” 

She lightly nudged his shoulder. “I’m not a Second anymore, Lincoln. In fact, I believe I was the one who beat you in combat.” He chuckled and patted her head lightly. She scrutinized him. “Is the girl really worth The Death of a Thousand Cuts?”

His face fell at the sudden question. “I thought you said you didn’t think me a traitor.” 

“I don’t. That doesn’t change the punishment.”

He sighed and stood in thought, finally nodding. “She is.”

She rolled her eyes. “All the women in the village and you pick a Sky girl.”

“One day you may understand.” She scoffed and busied herself with the plants on a separate table. He watched her with a smile on his face when he remembered something and went to the red jacket. He took something out of the pocket and walked up to her. “I brought you something.” She turned toward him and he pulled out a knife. 

She picked it up curiously. “This isn’t one of ours…”

He shook his head. “It was laying there in their camp.”

She examined the weapon. The handle was wrapped in a green cloth with a curve to give its wielder a better grip. She noticed an engraving on the inside and looked to Lincoln. “What’s that?”

He glanced down at it and shrugged. “I’m not sure.” He watched her green eyes shine as they scanned the knife. 

He chuckled. “And they call me the traitor.”

Her attention was cut from the weapon and she glared at him. The sides of her mouth gave way to a smile as she nudged him from her hut. “Go get some sleep, traitor.”

He quickly leaned down to her ear, whispering in Mountain language. “Goodnight.”

She shook her head as he left the hut. She looked back to the knife and sat down. She turned it over in her hands and felt the cloth. She thumbed over the engraving, unaware the strange markings were two small letters. J.M.


	2. Ode to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skai raunon  
> heya skai raunon  
> leida skai raunon  
> leide Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to be the one, be the one who has the sun's blood on my hands,  
> I'll tell the moon, take this weapon forged in darkness,  
> Some see a pen, I see a harpoon.  
> I'll stay awake, 'Cause the dark's not taking prisoners tonight.
> 
> yu laik hogeda gonakru
> 
> -Z

The water had just began to heat up as she sat by the fire, mindlessly drawing patterns in the dirt with a stick. Lincoln’s absence made her time in the camp uneasy causing her to fidget with her hood pulled over her eyes to avoid the sun. It had been years, but they still ached in the light. She yearned for the night when no one was awake and it was just her and the world. She use to find solace in it. The air was always more fresh and seem to sympathize with her clan, carrying with it the scent of their prey. But that was then. Now it seemed to haunt her. She couldn’t run free through its embrace without the ghosts of her tribe-her real tribe-running with her. The wind brought nothing but whispers of the dead. The moon had always been her favorite thing about the night sky. Being able to bask in it’s beauty and stare at it without the risk of it fighting back. The sun was different, violent even, but now both had turned on her. The moon no longer shown to give her guidance but as a cold reminder of what once was and can never be. 

Old habits had yet to die as she let out a yawn in the middle of the afternoon. She barely noticed the water boil over before she took it from the fire. She rose to her feet and carried the large bucket back to the hut, shifting the dirt over her sketches as she walked. Almost reaching the door, a warrior-in-training accidently bumped into her in his rush causing the steaming water to fall to the ground. They both jumped back to avoid the burning liquid. The boy muttered apologies before returning to his sprint toward the gate. Kylo growled, kicking the bucket back over to the basin in annoyance. Usually Lincoln would be here to do this for her, but he left in the morning with a pile of white lilies.

She dipped the bucket into the water and watched as steam rose from the heated metal. The commotion by the gate had become too loud to ignore, though she tried. Carefully walking back over she replaced the bucket over the fire and strained her eyes toward the crowd. Someone had made their way from the shouts to a nearby bin to gather weapons. 

The blonde called from her spot by the fire. “Raiko.” When he turned to acknowledge her she nodded toward the gate. “What’s going on?”

A low rumble echoed from the man as he chuckled. “What’s wrong, Nightwalker? Your eyes still haven’t adjusted?” Satisfied with the growl that came out of her throat he continued. “The scouts found one of the Sky People wandering in the woods, they’ve brought him in.”

“He was alone?”

The man nodded. “And beaten.” 

‘ _ They protect their own, huh, Lincoln?’  _ She thought as she watched him pull out a small serrated knife. “What actions are they going to take with the boy?”

Raiko’s face twisted into a smile as he held the blade to his eye making sure the edges were jagged. “We’re going to make him talk.” 

Kylo shivered at his cold tone and lack of anything but pleasure in his face. He cocked a brow at her before turning away and following the group to a small shelter not far from Anya’s residence. She could just make out two scouts shrouded in green gripping a frail figure. His head was hanging and with the trail he left behind him, she guessed he was unconscious or just on the brink. For his sake, she hoped it was the former. He was a stark contrast to those around him. His face was hidden by brown hair; dirty and shorter than that of any man in the village. His skin was still pale, yet to be exposed to the sun long enough to bring any real color. He was tall, she assumed, from the length of his legs that were dragging on the ground and his body, though not weak looking, held no real shape. 

She watched them drag the boy into the shed, Raiko following close behind. Hearing the water evaporate as it touched the flames made her head jerk away from the dispersing group. She fumbled with the bucket and retreated back to the medical hut. Placing the boiled water on a table and throwing the necessary herbs in, she rested her head in her hands. Her eyelids slowly fell with the warmth of the earth laxing her into sleep. 

Her eyes fluttered open to welcome the crisp outline of the room dressed in black. Night had fallen over the quiet village. She raised her head and stretched her arms while looking down into the pot. Most of the tribe would be asleep, save for a the few guards that were stationed outside the defenses. She sighed and drained the water into smaller containers. A sharp scream almost made the girl drop the supplies in her hands. She placed them down on the counter and looked to the door. The Sky boy. It must have been hours since Raiko started and once he did there were no breaks. Glad she was spared the pained cries throughout the day, they would only continue as the moon mocked those below her.

Every bloodcurdling scream made her stomach tighten and her fists clench. The night was meant for tranquility and silence, but it was cut like a serrated knife by the agonized cries. Kylo finished with the remedy and after an inner battle, huffed and left the protection of her small space. The village looked abandoned. No lights radiated inside any huts and all the people seemed to be feigning sleep, ignoring the pleads and groans coming from the shed. 

Strolling by the edge of the camp, she listened to the forest echo a sad song for the boy. It seemed to sympathize with him. The intense beauty that still stunned the girl was dulled. The once vibrant glow of the forest turned a melancholy blue and the birds that usually slept to sing in the day were lamenting in quiet tones.

A violent scream rocked her attention and her eyes swung to the only shelter with any light. Her feet stilled in front of the hut and the wind blew through the village in a cold sweep. She shivered, pulling her arms around her as movement caught her attention. Rakio’s shadow was pacing around the room, obviously displeased with how things were going. She heard an angry grunt and a pained cry followed. Another chill ran up her spine, but the wind could not be blamed. 

Quietly backing up and returning to her residence, she buried her head in her hands and enjoyed the relief of being able to see without the aid of light. 

The morning slowly came for the tribe who started going about their daily routines. The screams had ceased halfway through the day causing the kids to rumor that the Sky boy was weak and died only after a day. They giggled by their mothers as Raiko stalked out of the hut, his blade dripping with crimson. They silenced and looked wide-eyed at the warrior. Anya met him outside of her hut, their words hushed by the bustling of the clan. 

With a curt nod from the leader they both approached the medical hut and entered. Raiko’s face flashed rage while Anya stood staring at the sleeping form in disappointment. She looked to the man and motioned to the girl. 

He walked over and shook her shoulder. “Wake up, Nightwalker.” Kylo couldn’t miss the venom in his tone as she groaned and raised her head from the table. Moving the blonde hair from her face she looked to Anya in confusion. “What’s the use of a healer who’s never awake to heal?”

The girl bit back with just as much poison. “I’m practicing for the day they bring you in with injuries, Raiko. Hopefully it will take them too long to wake me and your fight will be over. Do the whole 12 clans a favor.”

He took a heavy step forward, but stopped when Anya shook her head. “This conversation only needs two. Leave, Raiko.” The man glared at the girl but obeyed. “Kylo, gather whatever you may need to assist the Sky boy.”

“He’s not dead?”

“No, not yet. We haven’t any information out of him either.”

“You need me to fix him up, so you can break him all over again?”

“I won’t ask twice.”

“You didn’t even ask once.”

Anya scowled at the teen in annoyance. “Kylo.” The blonde sighed, recognizing the impatient tone. Sluggishly she took some bottles from a table and some cloths. After her hood was raised, Anya gave her a satisfied nod and walked out of the tent with the girl behind her. 

The trudge to the small hut was agonizing for Kylo as the villagers stared at her in awe. She usually never left her sanctuary let alone with anyone, especially not the leader. Anya stopped just short of the door causing the girl to come to an abrupt halt. 

Kylo looked from Anya to the entrance. “Alone?” 

The leader nodded. “Much to the dislike of Raiko, but I know how you feel when someone looms over you.”

She shrugged and pulled aside the drape, entering into the lit room. The first thing she saw was the limp body desperately clinging to life. Across from him were a multitude of weapons, each stained with his blood. She placed her equipment on the floor lightly and moved the tray of devices to the side. The weapons clashed together causing the room to fill with metallic chimes. The boy cringed at the sound and she felt a pang of sympathy run through her. 

She knelt down, examining the boy’s bloodied form. Most were fresh, but there was damage to his face that hadn’t happened recently. 

Her eyes went wide when he slowly lifted his head, blue eyes meeting hers. His voice was hoarse, probably from screaming, as the mountain language slid off his tongue. “Here for round...what is it now? 21?”

She ignored his comment and scooted toward his left thigh. A puddle of blood was pooling around an open gash. Kylo sighed at Raiko’s ignorance of the human body and grabbed one of the larger bottles, tipping it over into a cloth. 

She quickly placed the cloth over the wound earning a hiss through clenched teeth from the boy. He leaned his head back against the wall and groaned. 

She looked up at him and felt herself pale. His position finally gave her a better view of his face. But it wasn’t the dried blood on his brow that caught her attention. There was a violent bruise spanning across his neck. She reached up and lightly put her fingers on it causing him to flinch back. After seeing his discomfort she retracted her hand and looked back down at his thigh. 

Another sigh escaped past her lips as she saw the wound on his arm. She looked at him hesitantly before deciding him too weak to fight her. She grabbed one of the knives from the tray and turned to him. 

He clenched his jaw waiting for the sting, but she stood up and moved behind him. She cut his bonds and he instinctively rubbed his wrists. She returned to her original position and threw the knife to the side. She took his hands in her own and pushed them down on the wound.

He groaned. “You could have just told me.” She moved her attention away from his thigh and locked eyes with him. They were only a few inches away and a smirk donned on his face. “I like you way more than the butcher out there.” She quirked an eyebrow and moved on to his arm, watching to make sure he kept pressure on his wound. He watched her work on his arm in confusion. “You can’t understand me, can you?” 

Her attention remained on patching up his arm causing the boy to heave out a sigh. “Now I understand how your butcher feels.” He leaned a little closer to the girl. “One sided conversations.” When nothing came from the healer he moved back to his original position. “I don’t get it. Why do only some of you know english? Wait, why am I asking you? You’re not even one of them.” 

She internally rolled her eyes and went to lift his shirt. He wiggled his eyebrows. “Not even the girls at my camp were this eager. I usually like to wait a bit, but considering the circumstances it might be nice to just indulge.”

Placing a cloth to his stomach, she held in her laughter as a whimper drew from his lips. Kylo busied herself with disinfecting and cleaning the wounds. She felt a light tug on her jacket and looked up to see the boy staring at her. “You got a name?” Nothing came out of her mouth causing him to point to himself. “Murphy.” He looked at her expectantly, but she returned her attention to his wounds. He groaned, “Useless.” 

Loud footsteps sounded just outside the hut and the girls head shot up. She stood up, placing herself in front of the boy. Murphy looked up at her in confusion until Raiko walked into the room. 

He stopped when he saw the small girl. His eyes fixed on the unbound Sky person and he picked up a knife. He growled at Kylo, his Trigedasleng coming out fast and sharp.  “What is he doing loose?” The blonde looked between the two. 

Raiko took a step forward and she quickly picked up a weapon from the table and pointed it at him. “Heed your step, Raiko. Or this ends up in your heart.” 

“We need information.”

“He needs time.” She took a step closer, the point of the blade hovering over his chest.

Raiko glowered at her. “We should have killed you, Nightwalker.”

“Yes, you should have. Now leave.”

The warriors shared a glare before the man left in the direction of Anya’s hut. Kylo dropped the blade and Murphy noticed her hand was shaking. 

She turned slightly on her heel to look down at him. A smile found its way onto his face. “At least I know you're not mute.” 

She scanned his wounds and with a huff she seated herself across from him as a guard. 

He watched as her green eyes closed and in a few minutes her breath evened. He raised his brow looking down at his freed hands. Either she was an idiot or a genius. After a moment he sighed. Genius. He couldn’t move his hands away from his wound or there was a chance he could bleed out, Clarke had taught him that much. 

He opted for studying the girl in front of him. Light blonde hair, the first out of the many grounders he had seen. Vibrant green eyes, surrounded by what he suspected was kohl that traveled across her face like a ribbon over her eyes. She was wearing a black jacket, the hood pulled far enough that a light shadow covered the top half of her face. Her pants and boots matched the charcoal black of the jacket and he could just see some of her olive skin, tanned by the sun. His eyes rested on something in the hilt. A blade with a familiar green handle. He furrowed his brow at the strange girl before resting his head against the wall.

After a couple of hours, night slowly met the day causing the sky to celebrate with an orange and purple hue. 

Kylo rubbed her eyes and looked to Murphy. Asleep. She finally let down her healer facade and took in the boy. Even with the dried blood and bruises she could tell he was handsome. He was about her age, maybe a year or two older. 

Her eyes fixed on his neck and she tilted her head a little. “Why were you alone?”

She heard the drape move and she looked up to see a sickening smile on Raiko’s face. “My turn.” He picked the girl up earning a yelp from her that woke Murphy.

The boy tried to get up but the pain shot through his leg and he groaned. “What are you doing?”

Raiko looked down at the boy and slipped into a language he would understand. “Your energy seems to be back. She’s done her job and now it’s time for me to do mine.” He pushed Kylo out of the hut and she stumbled to the ground. 

She growled and raised herself. A shrill scream rang out and she stopped herself from sprinting back into the shed. She clenched her jaw and pivoted on her heel, returning to her hut. Another night passed in cries. It seemed the forest had grown accustomed to them, all empathy lost as the birds remained quiet. But maybe they were scared. What if they played the wrong note? Would the boys punishment extend to them? Kylo sat in her darkened quarters wishing for Raiko to stop or the boy to die-whatever happened first. 

Placing one of her arms on the table, she rested her head on it and with the other arm extended, traced patterns in the wood. She begged her mind for peace, for sleep, but none came. She barely noticed the torturer step into the hut.

“Anya requests your presence.” She looked for any signs of a sadistic smile or glare, but his face was serious. “Hastily, Nightwalker.”

She picked herself up and followed the grizzly man back to the small shed. She hadn’t noticed the lack of noise until now. She looked at the back of Raiko. His shoulders were stiff as he entered, holding the cloth open for her. 

She stepped in to see Anya standing in front of Murphy, disdain written in her features. She turned and silently greeted Kylo with a nod. She walked over to Raiko to tell him something and the healer took the chance to walk out of the shed, grabbing a cup. She walked over to the basin and filled it. One of the guards was giving her a strange look, but she shrugged it off and re-entered  the room. Anya and Raiko had barely noticed her absence as she knelt beside Murphy. 

He lifted his head, a look of relief drowning his face when he was met with the soft green staring back at him. “Came back to tell me your name?” His voice was quiet as he tried to smile which only turned to a grimace as pain shot through him. 

She looked down at his hands that were once again tied behind his back. With a sigh she lifted the cup to his lips and he gratefully drank. When he was done she set the cup down and turned back to him. He was staring at her, a tiny smile on his face. “Thank you.”

“Nightwalker.” His voice shook her as she reluctantly tore her eyes away from Murphy, who was furrowing his brow trying to understand the alien language, and set them on Raiko. “Rise.”

Her attention darted to Anya who nodded prompting her to comply. “I’m not here to heal him…”

“No.” Anya sighed. “We need the Warrior Virus.” The leader watched the healer's eyes darken as she shook her head. “Ky-”

“I won’t.” 

Raiko stepped forward, gripping her neck. “It’s no shock you’re a traitor, Nightwalker. I blame that coward that took you under his wing. If you were my second-”

“I would be a murderer.” She spat at him and his grip tightened.

“Raiko! Must I contain you?” Anya voice rose earning silence throughout the room. He hesitantly released his hold on her neck and stepped back. The girl rubbed her throat and looked down at Murphy who was watching the scene with eyes wide with confusion. Anya placed her hand on her shoulder. “We are attacking. He’s the first step, give him the virus and send him back to his camp. Half of them will be dead before we get there.” 

Kylo shook her head again. “No.”

“What reason could you have against this? These are the people that took Lincoln. That tortured him and you’d let them live?”

“I’m doing this for Lincoln. He sees something in them, something we must have missed.” Her eyes caught Murphy’s. “If you give him the virus, he won’t make it back to his camp. He’s lost too much blood, he’ll be dead before he gets there. He’s weak.”

“We shall see, give him the virus.”

“Do you not get it? I’m not going to.” 

Anya clenched her jaw and looked to Raiko. “Fine. If you don't, we’ll call to someone who will. Raiko, travel to the next village, get Nyko.” Once the man left she turned back to Kylo. “I will not have you challenging my authority.”

“Your  _ authority _ doesn’t reign over me. You may have captured me, Anya, but you didn’t contain me. You can be the Wood clan's leader, but you’ll never be mine.”

Anya’s face shifted, the usual patient demeanor was gone and replaced with something darker. “Your leader is dead. In fact, I remember sawing off his head. You’re alone,  _ Nightwalker. _ ” The young girl took a step back. She was used to people from the tribe calling her that, but never Anya. She’d always seen her as equal, never referring back to her past. “Guards!” Two men entered the small hut. “ _ Contain _ this prisoner.” They wrapped their arms around hers and dragged her out of the hut as she kicked.

Murphy looked to the leader for answers. “What the hell just happened!? What are you doing with her?”

Anya looked down at the boy, exhaustion taking over. She sighed and in crisp english uttered. “We’re getting you a new healer.”

The guards dragged her to one of the cages and shoved her in it. Kylo growled as she rattled the cage. She huffed and flopped against the bars, her arms crossing in front of her chest. It was another day before anyone even bothered the girl.  She heard the cage shift as if someone was hitting it resulting in her moaning and rolling over to face the noise. 

Cold, brown eyes met hers and she quickly scrambled to the back of the cage. Raiko’s sadistic smile had returned as he opened it and grabbed her arm, pulling her out. 

She noticed Anya standing in the doorway, her arms behind her back making her look somehow taller. A quick pain entered her side where Raiko kneed her. He continued with a punch to her face and she fell. 

Anya stepped forward. “As the Wood clan's leader I feel no need to protect a Nightwalker. We gave you shelter, food, life yet you protect our enemy.”

Kylo wiped the blood from her cheek and stood up, gripping her side. “You gave me an illusion. Nothing more.”

Hurt seemed to cross over the older woman’s face before turning stoic. “Since you seem so fond of the Sky people, we will send you to them. See if they return these feelings.” Kylo stepped forward in protest but a sharp pain exploded on the back of her head causing her vision to darken. Raiko caught the unconscious girl and picked her up. Anya sighed. “Place her at the foot of their camp. Her life is in their hands now.”


	3. The Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skaikru houm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're the judge, oh no, Set me free  
> I know my soul's freezing  
> Hell's hot for good reason  
> So please  
> I don't know if this song is a surrender or a revel  
> I don't know if this one is about me or the devil
> 
> yu laik hogeda gonakru
> 
> -Z

Bellamy kicked the tree in anger. Who the hell did she think she was? This wasn’t the ark, he wouldn’t be bossed around. _Bellamy, leave. Nobody needs your temper right now, ok? He’s hurt._ Bullshit. He’s the reason Charlotte’s dead. Bastard should have died out here. By looks of it, he almost might have. A groan escaped Bell’s lips and he leaned his back against the tree. What the hell was it about Clarke that made him so pissed? He ran his hands through his hair and continued his trek to cool down.

He hadn't gotten far when he noticed a dark ball not far from the wall. He took the ax from its hilt and crept closer. Upon inspection he saw it was person- _a grounder_. He called to the guards and two kids ran up to meet him, their eyes stuck on the unconscious form in front of them.

“Helix, did you shoot one?”

“No, my guns still loaded.”

Bellamy looked between them and rubbed the back of his neck. “Why would they leave one of their own?”

A brunette boy kicked the figure lightly. “Maybe it’s dead?”

The other shook his head. “No, I can see it breathing.” Helix knelt down scanning the tree line. “It could be a trap.”

Bellamy knelt beside him and turned the figure over. “It’s a girl.”

“She looks hurt.”

Bell shook his head. “I’m not buying it. Bring her in.”

“But what if it **is** a trap?”

“Then we fell for it.” He began walking back through the gate as the boys complied and picked up the grounder. “Whether it is or isn’t. We need information.”

The group quickly made their way to the dropship. Bell halted them right before the entrance and poked his head in. Clarke was busy with cleaning the remainder of Murphy’s wounds. He looked back to the boys and motioned them in. They stealthy carried the girl up into the secluded part of the ship. Helix searched and stripped her of any weapons, not even giving the green handled knife a second look. He placed the supplies on a crate near the door.

He turned to Bellamy. “There’s a few weapons, but it’s mostly-what I think is anyway-medicine. She could be a doctor or something.”

Bell nodded as the other boy tied her up. A groan echoed from the girl and she opened her eyes to three figures in front of her. The shortest had a hat on, the brunette next to him hung back and the tallest, a raven haired boy with piercing brown eyes was looking at her.

She tried to move her hands to the back of her head but found them bound. She sighed, wincing at the sharp breath that hurt her lungs.

The man knelt down so their eyes could meet. “Why were you outside our camp?” She spit at his feet and he reared his fist back, letting it fly into her gut. She coughed and lifted her head, looking through her dirtied blonde hair, a small smile creeping onto her lips. Bell took a step back in shock. He saw fury in her eyes which only fueled his resolve. “I’ll knock that cocky grin off your face.” He punched her harder in the stomach causing a groan to fall from her lips. He watched in awe as she once again raised her head, the smile gone, but her face proud. “What are your people planning?” Receiving only silence he raised his hand to tug at his hair in annoyance. She spit once again and chuckled when the bloodied saliva hit his face. He stepped back and wiped his face. He looked over to the crate, spotting the buckle whip from before and looked back at the stubborn girl.

He sighed and slowly walked over to it, the other two boys dropping their heads. “Lift her shirt.”

“Bell, I don’t think-”

“If we don’t learn what they’re planning, we’ll all be dead before we get a chance to defend ourselves. These guns will mean nothing.” He looked to the boy in the hat. “Lift her shirt.”

Helix said nothing but complied walking behind the grounder and lifting her shirt to reveal her back. Bellamy stood behind her, his hand shaking with the whip. He gulped before closing his eyes and lashing the girl. A violent cry came from the whimpering girl.

She could hear sudden footsteps from below her as another stinging sensation covered her back. She shrieked as the pain intensified with another lashing. Her head hung as she heard harsh words from in front of her.

“Bellamy Blake what the hell do you think you are doing!?” Kylo heard the man sigh and the sound of the belt dropping to the floor.

“Get her out. Now!”

Her head was heavy and her back ached, but with little energy she had she raised her face to the girl who was staring wide-eyed at the scene. The girl was clothed like the Sky people, but something in her face reminded Kylo more of a grounder. Her hair was inky with a small blonde streak running through the sloppy braid that passed over her shoulder. Light blue eyes stared at her in sympathy before flashing with rage and turning to the two boys that were coming towards her. “If you touch me, she won’t be the only one screaming.” They looked to Bell and shrugged. “Go.” They hurried down the ladder causing Kylo to tilt her head. Was there more than one leader? “Bellamy, step away from the girl.”

“From the _grounder._ No, Ry, our people are dying! And I can’t do anything to stop it! Nothing! We’re stuck in a place we thought we knew, but we were wrong. You and my sister let that other vermin go, but not this one. I will get her to talk and then we can finally have the upper hand.”

“So, you’d torture a poor girl to get the _upper hand?”_

“‘A poor girl’? Do you hear yourself Ry? She’s a killer, they all are. Sparing her life means taking some of our own.”

“Bellamy! Do _you_ hear _yourself?_ Jesus, I thought there was a brain somewhere up there. A life is a life. We have to protect them.”

“I am, ours.” He picked up a knife and put it to Kylo’s throat. “Listen to me, I don’t care if you can’t understand me. But if you can, tell me what I need to know,” He dug the knife into her neck slightly earning a reprimand from Ry, though she dared not interfere with the fear that he might just finish the job. “or I’ll kill all the grounders anyway. It’ll be more violent, less thought out, probably more painful, but don’t doubt us. I’m thinking we send them a message, maybe your bloody corpse strung up like they did to Jasper.”

Kylo made no move, her eyes just boring into his. Ry growled behind them. “Think about what you’re doing. The Bell I knew on the Ark wouldn’t do this.”

“The Bell you knew on the Ark was weak.”

“You call shooting the chancellor to save your  sister ‘weak’? Bell you were a cadet, you raised your sister to be the warrior she is, you fought the odds and made it. Bell you were never weak...not until now.”

Kylo raised her brow at the two when the sounds of the sick could be heard from the bottom floor and a blonde girl poked her head up from the ladder.

Her brows furrowed at the sight. “What…” She looked for answers from her friends, but when she received none she sighed. “He’s sick. Everyone he touched is getting sick.”

Kylo’s eyes widened. _The boy made it?_ The two Sky people followed the girl down the ladder. Bell stopped just before the exit and looked down at the crate. He picked up her supplies, finally descending down. She could hear the latch close and lock, a groan coming from her as she shifted slightly.

Murphy coughed into his jacket before leaning his head back against the wall. He watched Clarke return with both Bellamy and Ry. He narrowed his eyes when Bell turned around and locked the hatch to the top floor of the ship. He jumped off the ladder and placed something on a nearby table before covering his mouth with his shirt and following the brunette out, staying away from the ill.

The once quiet dropship filled with kids as the virus spread. Murphy hacked into a bucket for most of the day, but as the illness retreated after a couple of hours his eyes wandered to the hatch. Clarke had gotten frail and he began to take over with help from Ry who decided to stay in the ship: sick or not.

They were working on Connor, whom Murphy was trying his best not to help, when Ry noticed his attention lingering on the door.

She sighed. “Hey, Igor, I kind of need your help.” His head swung to her and she received only a curt grunt in response. Connor began to cough and she rolled him on his side.

Murphy scrutinized her before crossing his arms over his chest. “What’s up there?” He nodded to the hatch and watched her actions freeze. “I heard the scream too. Jesus, I’m sick not deaf.”

“You don’t look sick anymore, Murphy. But they are.” Her eyes scanned the room. “So, either sit in the corner and mope or help me.”

“You’re avoiding the main topic here.”

“The main topic is that you came back and so far 6 kids are dead because of it.” Murphy looked down and the girl sighed, moving some stray hair from her face. “Sorry, it’s just…”

“Yeah, yeah, should have stayed banished. I got it.”

“No, Murphy, that’s not it.” She waited to meet his eye but he just shook his head, glancing at the hatch. She rubbed the back of her neck and threw a bucket into his arms. “Fill this with water and then distribute it out.” He rolled his eyes, but strolled from the ship.

Ry took the opportunity to quickly climb the ladder, unlock the hatch and enter the room. She closed the door lightly and turned to face the figure. She jumped slightly when she saw the grounder already looking at her with venomous eyes.

She put her hands up. “I’m not here to harm you.” She took a step forward, but nothing changed in the grounders demeanor. “Bell doesn’t think you can understand us, but I think you're just playing smart.” Ry grabbed the cloth and water that was never cleaned up from the first time they held somebody in the small room. She knelt down in front of the girl and showed her the materials. “I just want to clean up that cut on your face and then I’ll move on to your back.” She brought the cloth up to the girl’s cheek, but Kylo jerked back before she could touch her. “I’m not like Bellamy. He means well, but he doesn’t understand that this is wrong.” Ry repeated her previous action earning the same result and a low growl from the grounder.

She huffed and sat back, taking in the appearance of the girl. “Bell didn’t make that cut. Trouble in paradise?” Ry seemed amused with the quiet girl. “Yeah, you look like the kind to cause trouble in a tribe or clan or pack or-whatever you guys call yourselves. Is that why you're here? Third strike? Even if you do understand English, you wouldn’t get that reference, would you? Huh.” Kylo raised a brow at the stranger. She coughed once but the brunette took no real notice of it. “So, blondie, I just realized we haven’t been introduced. I’m Orion Asher.” She noticed her green eyes sparkle somewhat at the name. “You heard of it? Orion? Most people call me Ry.” Whatever had shown on the grounders face vanished as she returned to ignoring her comments. “See, this is the part where I get your name so I don’t have to refer to you as just ‘you’ anymore.” She watched the blonde close her eyes in boredom and sighed. “Fine. I’ll guess…”

Murphy had done as she instructed although he was out of people to give water to. He looked around in search of the criminal and groaned when she was nowhere to be seen. His gaze crossed the hatch. It was unlocked. He narrowed his eyes and walked up to the ladder. Before he climbed it a glint caught his eye. He reached over to a table and picked up a knife, green wrapped around the handle. His eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. He stuck his blade in his hilt and climbed up. He put his ear to the door and heard mumbled talking.

“Uhmmm, Rose? Though I doubt that’s what you know them by. Sasha? Glass? Cora? Hmmm. Oh! Felix?”

He threw open the hatch and climbed up.

Kylo flinched at the noise and Ry instantly stood up. She let out a breath“Murphy, Jesus, I thought you were Bellamy.”

He scoffed. “He wishes.” A mess of blonde peeked out from behind Orion upon hearing the voice. Their eyes met and the smile that was on Murphy’s face fell.

Ry looked between them in confusion. The grounders face was unreadable as he took a small step forward. “Do you know her?”

“No, I-” He shook his head, his mouth hanging open slightly. “What happened to her?”

“Bellamy.” She watched the boy’s fist clench and shrugged it off. “She won’t let me help her. Won’t accept any water. Hasn’t said a word. I’m at my wits end.”

“I knew it was short but-”

“Murphy.”

“She’s not much of a talker. Pretty sure she has no idea what we’re saying.”

Ry cocked a brow. “And you call me dumb.” She rolled her eyes at the boy and knelt down again. “So, It’s definitely not Felix, right?”

“The hell are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out her name.”

“Looks like you’re trying to annoy her.”

Ry shrugged. “If that works.” She looked back to the grounder, but her attention was on Murphy. “She seems a little fixated with you, John. Get a girlfriend while you were gone?” He glared at her and they held a silent argument cut short by a sickening cough. They both turned to the grounder who cleared her throat and spit out blood. “Murphy, were you up here before? Did you touch her?”

“What? No, when the hell would I have had time to come up here?”

“Clarke never touched her and she wouldn’t even let me near her...shit.” Her eyes widened as she sprinted toward the ladder.

“Asher! What the hell is happening?”

“Bellamy's sick!” She quickly retreated down the hatch before appearing again. “Take care of her, don’t let her die or I’ll kick your ass.” She nodded toward Kylo and lowered herself, closing the hatch on her way.

Murphy knelt beside the girl who was keeled over. “So, we meet again, grounder.” She coughed again, her head remaining down. “I guess the tables turned. Kind of thought you were dead when those guys dragged you away, though I didn’t really understand what was going on what with your stupid nature language and all.” He noticed the back of her shirt was wet, a darker color than the rest of it. He slowly lifted the cloth causing the girl to wince. He saw the gashes and sighed. “Lashing; one of the King’s favorites.” He grabbed the supplies and set to work cleaning the wounds. “Sorry, grounder, I’m no doctor. That’ll be Clarke, but she’s sick too.” He sat back and nodded in approval of his efforts.

He moved to sit in front of her as she coughed. He noticed that Bellamy had bound her arms and sighed. “I have no doubt you could killed me.” He took the knife from his hilt and cut them, freeing her hands. She used one of them to wipe away the blood. “You’ve got the virus, but by now you should be either dead or looking like death and you don’t.” He couldn’t miss her jaw clench as she ran a hand through her long hair. “Here.” He handed her a cup of water. She looked at it carefully, but refused to take it. “You did the same for me.” Taking the cup, she brought it to her mouth and drank. A satisfied smile spread across Murphy’s face. “Here’s my question. You wouldn’t let Miss Life’s Important touch you, but me, hey why not?”

She set the cup down and rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes. “As much as I hate agreeing with her, Ry’s right. A name would be nice.” Her eyes fluttered open to see him scanning her. “I’m really not one for hospitality, but I’m kind of tired of calling you ‘grounder’.” She shifted her gaze to the wall causing him to sigh.

He noticed the cut and bruise on her cheek and he grabbed a cloth and dabbed it in water. He moved closer and gently applied it to the area. She moved her head slightly, looking into the familiar blue eyes staring back at her. He tried to ignore her as he attempted to clean the wound.

“Kylo.” His hand stilled and he made eye contact with the grounder who had finally spoken. “My name is Kylo,” She looked down at his hand holding the cloth. “and that is not how you clean a wound.”


	4. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ky almost beats Bell to a pulp  
> She wants to go to a waterfall  
> Murphy goes with her  
> I really don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it bother anyone else  
> That someone else has your name, your name?  
> I scream, you scream, we all scream  
> 'Cause we're terrified of what's around the corner  
> We stay in place  
> 'Cause we don't want to lose our lives  
> So let's think of something better.
> 
> yu laik hogeda gonakru
> 
> -Z

Murphy’s jaw was hanging open as he blinked a couple of times. “Either I miraculously learned how to talk _tree_ or you can speak English.”

The wonder shining in his eyes made a small smile fall onto her lips. “If that is what you call it, yes. I can understand you.” His brows furrowed and she could see a thousand questions swirling in his mind. “The Star called you ‘John’.”

“Who? Orion? Uh, yeah, it’s my name. John Murphy.” He watched her tilt her head in amusement. “On the Ark we all have first and last names.”

“That seems excessive.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “The last names show ancestry. People call me by mine because there’s more than one John.”

“Why would two of you have the same name?”

“Wait, are you saying your people don’t recycle names? There’s no other Kylo?”

She shook her head. “In my tribe our names are picked by the moon. Everyone is different, therefore everyone is gifted their own name.”

“The moon...what?” Kylo rolled her eyes and leaned back, wincing as the cold metal of the wall made contact with the lacerations. He studied her before shifting uncomfortably. “You didn’t come here with your own free will. So, what the hell happened back at your camp?”

“This is punishment.”

“For what?” She looked to the opposite wall, her face remaining straight. “It had to be bad if they just gave you up to us. We could have killed you.”

“I am not convinced you still will not.” She could see out of the corner of her eye his head drop to look at his shoes. “I refused to give you the virus.”

“You knew about this?”

She nodded slowly. “Only a healer familiar with it could distribute the virus to the victim.”

“What stopped you?”

She finally made eye contact with him as she shrugged nonchalantly. “I thought you too weak.”

He rested his arm on his knee. “You know just how to hit a guy's ego.” She looked away from him again, focusing on the wall. “What does ‘guno’ mean? Some of your buddies said it after you left.”

Her eyes snapped back to him, confusion engulfing her features. After a second her brow relaxed and an annoyed expression crossed her face. “It is ‘gona’.”

“Whatever. What does it mean?”

He watched as she crinkled her nose, obviously done with the conversation “‘Warrior.’”

“Warrior Virus?”

She nodded. “It is used to rid an enemy of the weak and enervate the strong. It is used in war.”

“Why ‘warrior’?”

Kylo smiled slightly at the boy. “Because those that survive are considered warriors.”

A sudden yell caught their attention and it was only a second later that Bell’s head emerged from the hatch. He quickly scrambled in front of them, almost falling over. Ry followed him as she tried to pull him back to the bottom of the ship. He tore his arm away when she tried to grab it and he pointed to the grounder.

“You’re dead.”

Murphy stood up and placed himself in front of her. “Bellamy-”

“Shut the hell up.” He moved forward, pushing Murphy out of the way and grabbed the grounders shirt pulling her closer to his enraged face. “You’re useless. There’s no point in keeping you alive. I bet you think the virus is funny. You may have her fooled,” He looked over to Ry. “But not me. I know you’re a murderer. There’s no mercy in your blood so I may as well spill it.”

“Bellamy Blake don’t you dare!” Orion yanked his shirt trying desperately to pull him back. “You need to get downstairs so we can get you in a bed. You’re sick!”

“Yeah, in the head!” Murphy stood to the side, his knife now in his hands.

Bellamy growled at the two before looking to the foreign girl. She was staring at all of them, indifference written in her features. He let go of her shirt and stood up but made no move to leave. A loud explosion sounded off in the distance and he watched with satisfaction as the grounder’s eyes widened and frantically looked around for answers.

He scoffed at her. “Hear that? That’s defeat. See, I had a friend make a weapon we call a ‘bomb’. Does a lot of damage. It was supposed to destroy that stupid bridge, but I’m hoping a few of your friends got hit too.”

Kylo felt the rage boil inside of her. She quickly stood, kicking Bellamy in the stomach causing him to fall. She spun around to see Orion coming towards her. Kylo quickly stepped around her, grabbing Orion’s arm and forcing it behind her back. The grounder kicked the back of her knee, making her kneel and with a spare rod, knocked her upside the head. Murphy wrapped his arms around her forcefully in an attempted to make her stop. Kylo stomped on his foot and when his arms retracted she elbowed him in the stomach. He keeled over and she took the opportunity to knee him in the face. Once her captors were groaning on the floor she picked up the knife that had fallen from Murphy’s grasp and stalked over to Bellamy.

She knelt down and placed the knife to his throat, putting light pressure on it. “ _There’s no mercy in your blood so I may as well spill it.”_

“Don’t stoop to his level.” A strained voice croaked out. The girl growled before turning slightly to see the brunette girl holding her head. “Prove him wrong.”

Kylo looked back Bellamy. He was staring at her, his breath heavy. She raised the knife and threw it into the ground near his head. She stood and stepped back and Ry noticed her lip quivering.

Bellamy slowly sat up and Orion ran to him, inspecting his neck. Kylo shook her head as she watched their interaction. “What have you done?”

“So you do speak english.” Bell glared at her. “We just took the first step in winning.”

“You took the first step in war.”

“The difference?”

“No one wins in war.” She fell lightly to the ground. Her fists were clenched. “Get it over with.”

Orion quirked a brow. “Get what over with?”

The grounder almost shrieked as she glowered at them “My fight! Kill me! I would rather die than be in this place.”

The brunette quickly shook her head. “No.”

“I mean…”

“No Bell! No, you don’t die today.” She stood up. Bell quickly put his arms around her to steady her as she looked about to fall. She lifted her hand to the back of her head and grimaced. “Looks like we both need medical attention, eh Bell?”

“Come on, Ry.” He moved her toward the hatch and forced her down. “And you.” He turned to look at Kylo. “I’ll decide what to do with you tomorrow. Murphy, you ok?”

Murphy nodded, holding his bloody nose. “Fuckin’ peachy.”

“Hurry up. Lock the hatch when you come down.” He followed the criminal leaving the grounder and Murphy alone.

“See, I knew you could kill me.” He looked to her but she was avoiding his gaze. He sighed and walked up to her. “But you didn’t and that’s got to mean something.”

She scoffed, her tone was cold. Not the one that previously indulged him in conversation for the first time. “It means I am waiting for my clan to do it for me.” She clenched her jaw looked at her boots. Her voice went quiet as she spoke more to herself than Murphy. “He was wrong about you. You all slaughter without remorse.”

He sighed and looked to the hatch. He walked over to it, shaking his head. She heard the metal clash letting her know it had closed. She let out a breath, but jumped slightly when his voice caught her off guard. “Not all of us.” He returned to his spot in front of her. “Let’s chat.”

She crossed her arms and he chuckled as he sat beside her. He tilted his head back and finally let go of his nose. “There’s no question you know how to fight. Even knocked down our best guy.” She turned her head away from him and he sighed, leaning against the wall. “Just like old times, huh?” Murphy nudged her slightly. “Tell me about the all powerful moon that titles people.” She shuffled away from him slightly. “I feel like he-the moon's a guy right?-I feel like he’d name me ‘Mistake’ or ‘Asshole’. Have those been taken?” To his surprise the girl next to him let out a laugh, the first he had heard from her. He broke into a proud smile. “And here I was worried you didn’t have a personality.”

She finally turned to look at him, her brow raised. “Why are you still here?” He looked slightly bewildered as he shrugged. “I believe your people are waiting for you. I suspect there will be a discussion about me.”

He sighed. “This date isn’t going to well, is it?”

“‘date’?”

He chuckled as he stood up. “Guess you know just as little about my culture as we do yours.” He walked over to the hatch and opened up. “Let’s do this again sometime.” He gave a mock salute and climbed down the ladder, locking the door.

He could heard Clarke’s sharp voice as he approached the group. Bellamy and Octavia were standing next to each other as Murphy joined the small huddle.

“Did you learn _anything_ from last time?”

“I learned that grounders can’t be trusted.” Bell crossed his arms. “She’s dangerous, Clarke. She beat the shit out of me and Murphy, here. Plus, Orion is now laying in one of the cots because of this bitch.”

Octavia shook her head. “You gave her no other choice, Bell. What would you do if you were in their camp and you learned that they had potentially hurt us?” Her brother’s silence gave her an answer. “I say we let her go.”

“No, O. We can’t just let her go.”

Clarke rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, we just can’t keep her.”

“Guys, she’s not a puppy.” Murphy was looking between, amused with the bickering.

Bellamy glared at the boy. “Yeah, puppy’s can’t put a knife to my throat.”

Octavia scoffed. “Ry told me you did the same to her.”

“And worse.” Murphy added.

Clarke lowered her voice as Miller walked in and sat on one of the crates, giving water to Connor. “You said she can speak english?” Bell nodded. “Has she said anything about her camp? About what they are planning? How many there are?”

He shook his head. “Bitch hasn’t even said her name.”

“It’s Kylo.” Murphy leaned against the wall and nonchalantly crossed his arms over his chest, surveying the group.

Bellamy’s face flashed rage and he took a threatening step toward the criminal. “You knew she could speak english and you didn’t say anything?”

Murphy raised a brow. “Oh, I’m sorry, was I supposed to tell you before you said you’d kill her or after she kicked our asses?”

“You're right. Why would I think _you_ would do anything that would benefit us? You only care about yourself Murphy.”

“Yeah, well nobody else does.”

They glared at each other and another question formed in Bellamy’s head. “This is your fault. Why’d you let her loose?”

Murphy opened his mouth to speak, but before either of them could do anything Clarke had stepped between them. “Stop. This isn’t helping _anyone._ Bell, you’re sick. Go rest up. Murphy you should wash that dirt off your face and Octavia, you are going up there with me.”

“No.” Bellamy shook his head causing his sister to sigh.

She looked past Bell. “Come on, Clarke.” she easily pushed her brother down into a cot and climbed the ladder with the blond to the top floor.

The two spent an hour fixing the grounders wounds properly. They received no words from the girl who stared at the wall unmoving. They asked about her clan, her name, why she was there and even apologized for the bridge but she remained silent. After the lacerations were ‘patched’ as much as the grounder would allow, the sky girls gave up and returned to the lively sounds of their camp, locking Kylo in the dark room.

Once alone she slowly rolled her shoulders back and laid across the floor on her stomach. She rested her head on her arms and listened for the sounds of the outside. Nothing. The forest had abandoned her in the small dismal room. She could see no radiant butterflies or flowers that only showed their true beauty to those who were patient enough to behold it. The silence screamed in her ears and she yearned to be back at her camp. She would deal with Raiko and Anya just to be able to walk freely amongst the stars. To hear the whispers of the past and feel the cold run up her spine. Everything that once seemed to bother Kylo she now ached for.

The dark was no sanctuary for her tonight.

She closed her eyes and hummed a song Anya had taught her the first year she entered their camp. The noise was a welcome distraction from the abyss that gently lulled her into sleep.

A couple hours passed and no one came to disturb the grounder. She was jolted awake by cheers and angry cries coming from beyond the metal walls. Bellamy had told the criminals of the prisoner and a suggestion had quickly spread to lop off her head and use it as a ball. Only a few of the kids who had been locked up for less severe crimes said to let the girl go. Two sides had emerged out of the discussion, the more violent group had to be deterred from marching into the dropship. The debate continued as Bell slid his hand down his face in annoyance. He looked to the ship and began to walk into it when his sister appeared at his side. No words were exchanged, just a silent warning to each other as they climbed the cold metal rungs to reach Kylo.

He stood in front of her and when she made no move that acknowledged him he huffed. “Grounder, we-”

“There is a river not far from your camp, I know you have been there. Off of that river there is a ravine in which a waterfall rains.”

He crossed his arms glaring at the girl. “So?”

“I wish to go to it.” She groaned as she sat up, finally lifting her eyes to meet him. “It has healing qualities given to it by the flowers growing in its stream. I also find I am covered in dirt and do not desire to smell like you people any longer.”

He shook his head and looked to his sister. Octavia was looking at her clothes in interest. He sighed and turned back to the grounder. “No fucking way.”

“Then you may as well leave.”

“Wha-”

“I will offer you no information about my clan. Your beatings can not persuade me. You know nothing of this land, there are worse things than your petty threats and attacks.” Her attention had shifted to the girl. Octavia was staring at her in awe, her eyes widened with knowledge that she had yet to share with her brother. Kylo scrunched her nose, reverting back to Bellamy.

“Octavia. Come on. Leave the animal in her cage.” He motioned to the hatch and O finally looked away and hurried down the ladder as Bell followed.

He growled and walked back to the group defeated. Clarke rushed up to him now that the two parties had dispersed and went back to their jobs. “Bellamy. Where did you go? Murphy had to stop Carter from almost killing Helix to get into the dropship.”

“I was talking to the grounder.”

Her eyes widened. “Did you-”

“O was with me. She’s stubborn.”

“I know, I mean she never listens to you and-”

“The grounder, Clarke.” He glared at her and a slight smile graced her lips.

“Kylo. And what did you expect? You beat her pretty good, those cuts are bad and she barely let me and Octavia touch them.”

Murphy made his way over to them. “We calmed Carter down. “

Clarke raised her brow. “How?”

“He’s chopping wood with an ax.” Murphy shared an amused look with the group as they watched the built boy swing the weapon with ease. “Was it the best idea?” He shrugged. “Probably not.”

Bellamy ran his hands through his hair and turned to the blond. “What are we supposed to do with a wild animal, Clarke? Bitch even had the nerve to ask to go to some waterfall near the river to get cleaned up.”

“Take her.” Clarke met his gaze with authority. “She’s covered in blood and dirt which could get her infected. If she won’t let us help her, let her do it herself.”

“Are you kidding me? She can rot up there for all I care.”

Murphy rolled his eyes. “But you don’t. She’s not a savage, Bellamy. If you want to see one, try looking into a mirror sometime.”

The brunette growled. “Why don’t you go with her then? She’s least likely to kill you seeing as you two are in love or something.”

“You know, It’s sad when even _I’m_ a better person than you. The hell happened to your humanity?”

“ _My_ humanity? Tell me, Murphy, why were _you_ sent down here?”

“Men like you are the reason the world went to hell. Care to cause the next World War? Let’s just sacrifice the rest of us because one asshole was too stubborn to _talk_ to the enemy. It’s always guns first with you, huh Bellamy? Hey, how do you think the Chancellor’s doing?”

Clarke once again had to step between them as Octavia spoke up from her spot behind the group. They all startled back,unaware she had been listening. “He could be onto something, Murphy. We can send you as a guard with her to the waterfall as a sort of test.”

“Something tells me these people don’t know how to read or write.”

“Save the smartass remarks, Murphy. Look, if you go with her, she won’t feel outnumbered anymore. That means she may try to kill you to escape and in the process prove that the great Bellamy Blake is always right. But, if she goes and you come back unscathed and safe, like I know you will, then she no longer qualifies as a prisoner-she’s a guest. And bonus: Me , Murphy, Clarke, and Orion all get to say ‘I told you so’.” She finished looking to her brother for approval.

Bellamy was still glowering at Murphy. “Now I just hope I’m right about her.”

Clarke sighed. “Don’t listen to him Murphy. Look, we’ll only do this if you are comfortable with it. You could be putting your life at risk.”

Murphy looked over to the dropship as if contemplating. His voice was quieter than usual as he thought about the many chances she had to end his life. “No I’m not.” He turned back to the group. “I’ll do it.”

“Fine. But you keep her bound this time, at least until you reach the waterfall, you hear?” Bellamy scowled and began walking away from them.

“Where are you going?”

Bell stopped with a sigh and turned to look at them. “I’m checking on Orion, is there a problem with that?

When the man had resumed his trek, Murphy cupped his hand around his mouth and yelled. “And you say _I’m_ in love.” He snickered when Bell snapped his head around to glare at him. Clarke shoved a gun in his hands causing him to turn his attention to her.

She saw the shock on his face making her shrug. “Just in case.”

Murphy nodded slowly, awkwardly slinging it on his shoulder. He jogged to the dropship, ignoring Bell’s orders as he climbed the ladder and unlocked the hatch, throwing it open. He walked up into the room and immediately went to a crate.

Kylo watched as he rummaged inside it a bit before seemingly finding what he was looking for and approaching her. Without a word he gently grabbed one of her wrist and carefully placed a foreign metal object it. He repeated the action with her other wrist. She held them up and tried to pry her hands apart, but they only went so far before the echo of a chain sounded.

He saw the look of confusion on her face. “They’re ‘handcuffs’. Pretty much do the same thing as a rope, but the ‘guard’ down there insisted I use these instead.”

“So it is not enough to lock in me in a small room, but I must also suffer without the use of my hands?”

He only shook his head and grabbed one of her hands. “Come on, Moon Girl, up.” He pulled her to her feet, quickly placing his hands on her arms when she almost stumbled. “Follow me.” Murphy climbed down the ladder and when he noticed Kylo hadn’t followed him he looked at the hole. She was looking down at him with an annoyed look on her face. “Now is really not the time to be stubborn.” The girl rolled her eyes and lifted her hands, shaking the cuffs so the chains rattled. “Oh.” He looked around the ship. Bell was still quietly talking to Ry. He groaned and looked back up at her. “Alright, just do what you can. I’ll catch you if you fall.” He swore he heard a small scoff from her but shook it off as she descended carefully. On the last two rungs she jumped off and Murphy steadied her.

Kylo looked around the metal contraction with indifference until her eyes caught on two pairs. Bellamy and Ry were staring at her. The girl made a move to get up but he stopped her, sitting her back down on the bed.

The grounder searched for Murphy and found him by the door waiting for her. She walked up to him, the room noticing that her steps were much lighter than any of the 100’s. “Why have you brought me down?”

Murphy smiled slightly. “Feel like a swim?” She tilted her head. “We’re letting you go the the waterfall. You just need to show me where it is.”

“You must come with me?”

“This may not come as a surprise, but most of us don’t trust you.”

“Do you?”

“Why else would I go with you?”

“It was an order.”

He avoided her gaze and stepped out of the dropship. “Stay close to me.” She complied as she scanned the camp. It was very different from her own. The huts were closer. A giant fire was constantly burning in the center and kids were laughing in groups. They were all more connected. A giant family just trying to protect their own.

A dark haired boy spotted the two and tightened his grip on the ax he was holding. “Hey, Murph, you taking that thing out back and shooting it?”   

“Fuck off, Carter.”

“C’mon, put it and us out of misery.”

“Don’t talk about her like that.”

“What are you gonna do about it? Huh, grounder-pounder?”

Murphy clenched his jaw and balled his fists at his sides. “I’m taking her to the waterfall, and if you’re here when I come back?” He chuckled darkly. “Let’s just say you better hide that ax.”

The other boy ground his teeth, but backed away. Kylo looked up at Murphy who was watching Carter’s actions carefully. He sighed and began walking through the sky camp. “Let's go.” She followed his lead as she observed the delinquentes with child-like curiosity. He glanced at her and noticed the wonder in her eyes. “Ok, Moon Girl, here’s what I’m thinking. You ask me one question about my people, I ask you one about yours. We keep going until we reach the waterfall or one of us offends the other. Deal?”

“If that will satisfy your constant need to talk, then fine.” He smiled ignoring her comment and she spat out the question that had been infused on her mind since she heard their title. “Did you really fall from the sky?” He nodded slightly. “Can you tell me of the clouds? Or what lies past them?”

“Slow down there, Kylo, that ain’t the name of the game. You get one question. I get one question.” She huffed causing him to laugh. She looked into the woods, a small smile on her face as they entered it. He sighed and looked up to the sky that began to be covered by the green. “It’s beautiful up there. You can see the stars a little better and if you use the telescope in the library you can just make out Mars. It’s the only thing I miss.”

“‘Mars’?”

He shook his head laughing. “The view.”

She nodded, pretending she understood what ‘Mars’, ‘telescope’, or  a ‘library’ even was. “I believe it is your turn. Tread carefully, Sky Boy.”

He rolled his eyes at the nickname and stepped over a log. “If you can speak English, which I’m still confused on how that survived, then why do you have your own language? Why wouldn’t tree-hugger be the only language?”

“Our language is called Trigedasleng. It is mainly what we speak. Only warriors are taught ‘English’. We were forced to learn it when...” She trailed off, unsure of how much to disclose to Murphy.

“What happened?”

“One question.”

“I answered both of yours.” He looked back at her to see she had a brow raised. “Fine.”

She smiled and easily strolled until she was beside him. “Why were there exactly 100 of you?”

He scoffed. “That’s a weird question.”

“I am expecting a weird answer.” She easily ducked under a low branch and gracefully made her way up a steep hill even with the cuffs on. She stood at the top and smiled when the wind flew through her hair. Murphy watched her for a second. Of course she could navigate the woods, she’d grown up in them. But he never thought she could be one with it. If he had been a deer or a bird he would have mistaken her for another woodland creature. Something so beautiful, yet so hunted. And he was the one hunting her, or his people were. Her voice shook him back to reality. “Well, Sky Boy? Where is my answer?”

He rolled his eyes and clumsily made his way up the hill. “We’re all teenage criminals. The Ark-our home, it’s dying and so they sent us down to this potentially radiation filled planet to see if we could survive. Why 100 of us, well that I’m not sure of.”

“Ah, that explains it.”

“Explains what?”

“Why you are all so violent and aggressive; you are criminals.”

She was smiling making him stifle a laugh. “So you’re secretly a smartass?”

“Not secretly.”

He shook his head, finally chuckling. “Alright, my turn. You have to tell me about this moon thing. And why Kylo?”

“When a child is born the father brings it into the woods, by the smallest tree that overlooks the river. He then waits until the moon talks to him, tells him the name of the child and with it who they will become.”

“Listen, I respect the acid trip your people went on, but I’ve been very close to the moon. It doesn’t have a mouth.”

The grounder started to laugh as she looked at him in bewilderment. “You have spent so much time on this earth, yet it does not welcome you. Or maybe you are just too arrogant to listen to it?” He raised his eyebrows in utter confusion. “The moon did not _talk_ to our fathers as you talk to me. But it spoke to him through the world it illuminates. As he sits with his child, a deer may wander to the lake in search of water. There will be something about it, something different than the rest, that lets the father know it was sent. The child is sure to be gentle, not a fighter, but a protector. They will be kind, fragile, but with mental strength.”

“Well, I know your dad didn’t see a deer.” He smiled as he nudged her lightly. “So. Kylo. What _did_ the moon send your old man?”

A reminiscent smile spread on her face that was tinted with sadness. “He always said it was a pain waiting. That I was born on the coldest night and clouds covered the moon. He almost gave up and returned home before I got too cold, but something kept him there by that tree. He did not know what it was. A sense? Or me? But he stayed and the moon rewarded him. The clouds parted and he said the air around him blossomed into the colors of nature. Like stars that had fallen to the world to welcome me.” She chuckled sadly as she heard her father’s words echo in her head. “The spirit of the forest. Kylo.”

Murphy’s silence made her uneasy and she turned to find him admiring her with a smile on his lips. She quickly looked around and found the familiar rock structure. She nodded toward their right. “It is close.” She walked in front of him and her pace quickened. Murphy could hear the sounds of falling water as they kept going and soon enough they passed the clearing and saw water shooting down. He turned to the grounder who was smiling at the sight. She took a step toward it and he quickly grabbed her jacket. He took the key from his bag and unlocked her cuffs. Kylo rubbed her wrists before laughing excitedly and sprinting toward the water.

Murphy followed her warily, glancing around the open space. She cupped her hands and dipped them in the freshwater, happily bringing it to her lips. He knelt beside her and put one hand in the water. She looked over to him, the light from the sun finally shining over them. Murphy smiled at her and she lightly brushed her fingers over his neck. The bruises had faded somewhat, but she could still see the outline. He flinched away from her touch. “Why were you alone when the scouts found you?”

He looked down at his reflection in the water. “Game’s over. I’m going to look around, make sure your friends don’t show up.” He abruptly got up and trudged away.

Kylo monitored him silently before turning back to the ravine. She kicked off her boots and threw her jacket to the side. She let out a small whimper as she lifted the shirt over her head. She slowly stepped into the water and began to wade further in. She smiled as the cool liquid washed off the dirt from her skin. She lightly rubbed her arms and splashed some water in her face. She reached out and held her hand under the waterfall, plucking the strings of liquid like a harp. Kylo let out a satisfied breath before fulling immersing herself under the water.

When she broke back through the surface she wiped her eyes, ridding them of the excess water, to find Murphy staring at her in awe. Her chest was still covered, but this was the most of her he’d seen. A cocky smile made its way onto her face. “Care to join?” He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. His eyes were locked on her form as she waded through the shallow water to stand in front of him. She tilted her head in amusement as his eyes traveled down her body and snapped back to meet hers. She looked at the cut on the arm from her camp and sighed. “That needs cleaned.” She took his hand, forcing him into the ravine.

He followed her, looking toward her left shoulder. There was a black tribal tattoo in the form of three rips that swirled down her arm slightly almost as if a wild animal had attacked her. Kylo had let go of his hand and looked at him expectantly, crossing her arms.

“What?”

“Go under.”

“Why are you helping me?”

“I am a healer.”

He scoffed. “You’re telling me, if Bellamy was in this position, you’d be doing the same thing for him?” She was silent and he crossed his arms to mirror her.

She huffed and replaced her hands by her sides. “Do as I say, Sky Boy.”

He smiled. “Fine, Moon Girl, as long as you say to take my shirt off and join you for a little fun.” He winked and she rolled her eyes. Kylo smiled as an idea formed in her head.

“Then take your shirt off.” He blinked a couple of times and then scrambled to get the piece of fabric off. While he was distracted she swiftly moved so she was behind him and knocked his feet out from under him causing him to fall under the water line.

Kylo gripped her sides in laughter as the boy emerged with a glare on his face. “You think that’s funny?” He tried to get up, but stumbled and fell back making her laugh harder. He grunted and sat in frustration as the grounder covered her mouth to try and hide her giggling. “Yeah? Well I’d like to see you try and spacewalk.”

She raised a brow and padded over to him, holding out her hand. “Spacewalk?” He took it and she pulled him up resulting in their bodies being close enough to touch. Murphy’s eyes rested on her lips until he mentally scolded himself and shook his head slightly. He looked at her tattoo instead, anything to get the previous thoughts out of his head.

He absentmindedly brought his hand up and traced the rips. “Do these mean anything?”

She avoided the cold umber lines and looked down at the water instead. “‘Guardian’.” She raised her head to see him watching her in confusion. She noticed the area had grown considerably darker and the sun had lowered. “We should head back to your camp. The scouts may already be out.”

He nodded, dropping his hand and heading back to shore. She quickly placed her hair under the waterfall in the hopes most of the dirt would leave before following Murphy back. Kylo grabbed her jacket and Murphy pulled out a black shirt from the bag.

She stared at it and he extended his hand. “Ry thought you might want a clean shirt.” Kylo nodded slightly, taking it and putting it on. She threw her jacket on and held out her hands to the boy in front of her. He stared quizzically at her. “What are you doing?”

“ _Animals need to be caged_.” There was fury in her eyes as she glanced down to the cuffs lying on a rock.

Murphy followed her gaze and sighed, picking them up. “If anyone should be caged,” He placed them in the bag. “It should be Bellamy. Let’s go, I’m hoping someone went out and hunted something, I’m starved.”

Her arms dropped as she watched the boy start to walk with a smile on her face. She laughed to herself as she called after him. “Murphy, wrong way.”

“I knew that.” He adjusted his direction and she jogged to catch up with him.

After a while the night had taken over and he lost sight of the girl behind him. He stopped, no longer hearing her soft steps. He spun around, calling her name, but receiving no answer. He cursed under his breath and ran his hands through his hair before a branch snapped and he turned to inspect it.

He let out a loud sigh of relief. “I thought you ran off.”

“No, I ‘walked’ off. Here.” She held out what he thought were berries. He raised his brow causing her to roll her eyes. “You said you were hungry.”

He took them from her and examined them in curiosity. He gratefully popped one into his mouth and noticed Kylo’s face twist into a smile. “What?”

She tilted her head while shrugging her shoulders. “Nothing, just waiting for the poison to take effect.”

Murphy quickly spit it out. “What!?” She started to snicker until it became full blown laughter. “Kylo!”

“Relax, Sky Boy, they are just blueberries. Not poisonous.” He growled lightly as she took one from his hand and ate it with a smile. “Should we not be heading back to your camp?”

He said nothing as began the trek back. Kylo stuck with his pace as she frolicked around him in the darkened greens. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he tried hard to not trip over every small twig that he couldn’t see. The forest seemed to welcome her presence as it breathed with life. Various animals scattered along their path and the luminescent butterflies were no strangers as they periodically landed on the girl's outstretched arms. He almost forgot that she was the enemy, that there was a war and one if not both of them could be dead in a few days. What happened when they got back to camp? He shook his head to rid him of the thoughts of the future, for now he would just take in her laughing as a butterfly tickled her neck. She made him stop for a minute so she could look at the moon. Her eyes were closed as he watched her tilt her head up and bask in the blue light. He waited patiently as she stood, forgiving the moon for forgetting her tribe. She opened her eyes with a smile and looked back over to Murphy. She nodded toward his camp and they began the journey back. They heard the fire crack and voices rise from beyond the trees. He stopped her before they reached the entrance  and stared at her silently before stepping protectively in front of her and walking into the camp.

A hog was being roasted over the fire stealing the attention of most of the teens. A couple of them turned upon hearing a noise and stopped when they saw the pair. Whispers quickly spread through camp as they stalked up to the fire earning the eyes of Bellamy and Orion. Kylo raised her eyebrow at their stunned faces. The fire illuminated Murphy’s grin as he sat down on a log, warming up. The grounder looked around awkwardly unsure of what was happening.

John looked up to the green eyed girl and took her hand, pulling her lightly down beside him. She leaned closer to him avoiding Bellamy’s glare and whispered. “I believe it is custom to take me back to your containment room.”

He shook his head. “Not anymore. I told you, you’re not an animal. It’s time we stopped treating you like one. You’ll sit out here with us, whether Bellamy's ok with it or not.”

She looked back over to the man. He said nothing as he rotated the pig, the brunette girl next to him was smiling at her. Not liking the attention she trained her gaze on the stars above her. Anya was no doubt ignoring the view. In fact, she was probably planning her next attack on the Sky people and there was no medicine on the planet or in the sky that Kylo could use to heal the devastation Anya was about to unleash.


	5. Kitchen Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ky tell stories for a ridiculous amount of words  
> I wanted a chapter of stories  
> I made a chapter of stories  
> Tho it may just seem like stoires, it is actually important  
> Also, Thank you Eri for helping me with Orion (Ry is her charcter from Six Feet Under the Stars (it's really good :D) so I had her write her parts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody thinks what you think, no one  
> Empathy might be on the brink of extinction  
> They will play a game and say  
> They know what you're going through  
> And I tried to come up with an artistic way to say  
> They don't know you, and neither do I
> 
> yu laik hogeda gonakru
> 
> -Z

The fire danced along with the wind as the group sat in an awkward silence. Kylo kept her attention on the orange embers that flew around them like fireflies. Bellamy and Murphy were glaring at each other, an argument being played in their heads. The ‘guard's’ eyes seemed to absorb the fire, the fury and distrust in them evident to the grounder. She sighed, leaning back against the log and avoiding the teens’ glances. Small groups had formed near them. One in particular she found herself hiding from. Carter was sharpening his knife while his group talked in hushed whispers. Orion had spotted them too. The brunette girl rolled her eyes and stood from her spot beside Bellamy. Her feet moved to the grounder, but she found herself stuck in the same spot. A hand had grabbed hers, desperate brown eyes begging her to stay. She sighed and looked back to Carter’s group. He was nodding toward Kylo, toying with the blade threateningly, and the brunette’s eyes flashed with fury. She pried Bellamy’s grip from her arm with a reassuring smile before stomping around the fire. She snatched Carter’s knife and chucked it into the forest, the blade embedding itself in the upper half of a tree. The boy whined, causing the blonde native to give a slight chuckle, which quickly dissipated when the blonde-streaked girl sat in front of her.

Kylo avoided the curious blue eyes, kicking absentmindedly at Murphy’s feet beside her, as the girl spoke. “So, I heard you’re feeling better?”

The grounder shrank under the intense gaze, the kind eyes foreign to her. “No thanks to the cures of your people. It is a surprise any of you have made it this long.”

“Well, your people sound incredibly advanced for life without technology.” Orion gave a soft smile and the blonde kicked the dirt disinterestedly. “You shouldn’t have had to heal from anything. I’m sorry my people-”

The green eyes that were once locked on the dirt darted to meet the sky girl. “Your right to say sorry vanished when you attacked me. You invaded this land, you stole what was ours, _you_ waged a war.”

“I did my best to stop that war, and I had no choice in coming here, so I would not call whatever I’ve done an attack. _I’m_ not the one who hit someone over the head with a pole when all they were trying to do was help.”

“You should be thanking me.”

“Excuse me?”

“I could have killed you. Both of you.” The grounders gaze passed through the flames to meet Bellamy’s.

A dark grin formed on Ry’s face. “I wouldn’t underestimate me. I may have shown you kindness, but in no way does that make me weak.” Her eyes darted over to Carter’s group. “But I’m not here to threaten you. I’m not them.”

A smile spread on Kylo’s face, one that turned into a light laugh. “Your name becomes you, Star.”

The brunette’s face lit up at the response and she tilted her head to the side. “How so?”

The grounder crossed her arms, moving closer to Murphy and looking up at the sky. He glanced at her curiously before turning to Orion and looking to her for answers.

She shrugged. “Maybe I have to guess again.” She turned to Murphy, her eyes glinting with amusement. “Any ideas?”

Murphy rolled his eyes, nudging Kylo lightly. “Do you really want her to start this again?” The grounder’s eyes never strayed from the lights shining above them. “How about we play the question game again?”

The blonde’s shoulders shook a bit as she stared at the night. Orion followed her gaze and hummed in thought. “Orion. You reacted when I told you my name.” The grounder remained stoic. “How do you know Orion? What does it mean to you?”

Murphy shook his head. “C’mon, Ry, one question at a time. That’s the rule of the game.”

Kylo chuckled softly as she scanned the sky in search of the radiant beam. “Answer me this first, Star, and I will answer yours.”

The brunette straightened, eyes twinkling with curiosity as she fought to suppress her excited smile. “Deal.”

“Why would you shorten a name so beautiful?”

“Wasn’t really my choice. Apparently three syllables is too much for some people.” She rolled her eyes and nodded towards Bellamy, earning a chuckle from the two across from her. She leaned forward, propping her chin on her hands. “Your turn.”

Kylo looked between the two teens and nodded up toward the sky. “Do you see the star in the middle of that line?” The pair followed her gaze and squinted until both nodded slowly. “Orion. A star that protects those around it. A guardian. It is said there was once a heda-” She watched as they each raised their eyebrows in confusion causing her to sigh in annoyance. “-’leader’ that vowed to value and guard each life. This promise did not come without trials, however. My elders said that one night, a great clan rose up to take Orion’s village as their own. He called to arms his warriors, pleading to the moon for extra strength.”

Murphy rolled his eyes with a grin. “Here she goes again…” Orion elbowed him, immersed in the story and turned her attention back to Kylo who was grinning at the pair. Murphy nodded for her to continue and she complied.

“She listened to his bequest with sympathy, awarding him two of her bravest soldiers. They were made from dust of past stars and they left trails of light as they fell from the sky. Orion stood, the center of the three. His army behind him chanting cries of war as the enemy approached.”

“Damn it, I totally thought the moon was a guy.”

“Murphy!”  Orion snapped and knocked him off his seat. He fell to the ground with a thud and glared up at the brunette, who grinned and turned back to the storyteller. He quickly scrambled back to his seat and huffed as Kylo crinkled her nose at the two. “Sorry _some_ people can’t appreciate a good story.” Murphy stuck his tongue out at the brunette, whose nose wrinkled in response before her bright blue eyes landed back on Kylo. “So, did Orion and the Starfleet kick ass?”

The blonde tilted her head at the sky girl’s words and shook them off. “The enemy thought Orion weak.” Kylo glanced at Murphy for a second and then back at Ry. “They believed that his care for life, that his kindness, would be his downfall. They were wrong. It was his strength. He protected his kin through the battle, not one warrior fell and soon only three of the enemy remained. He sent back his fleet as he stepped forth with the two soldiers granted to him by the moon. Orion and his fellows charged them, knowing that if even one were to get back to the village, it was lost. They fought bravely, honorably, until both of Orion’s companions fell. He was the sole warrior in a field of blood. It is not said how long his fight raged on, or how they were defeated, but the enemy was soon vanquished. When the sun rose the next morning, the village came to bless Orion. Only they found no warrior left standing in the tarnished Earth. Orion had given his life so they may live and so the Moon descended from the above. She saw her soldiers and it is said the sky began to cry in mourning over it’s fallen brethren. The Moon watched as both sky and earth wept for the warriors. She smiled and promised their leader will always be there to guard them. The next night they looked up and three stars could be seen shining next to each other in a line. The brightest stationed in the center, casting a protective light around them. Orion.”

A soft hush fell over the two listeners as they stared at the girl in awe, eyes wide and mouths slightly parted. Orion’s voice fell barely above a whisper. “That was…”

“Different.” Bellamy appeared behind her, causing the trio to jump.

“Beautiful.” The brunette shot him a glare and turned back to the blonde with a bright smile.

“Whatever.” The man rolled his eyes, shooting a glare towards Murphy and Kylo. He cleared his throat and tapped the blue-eyed girl on the shoulder. “You need to get some rest. You’re still healing.”

Her nose scrunched. “No. I’m fine.” He opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off. “I’m perfectly happy sitting here listening to Kylo the Storymaster. You can be boring and go to bed unless…” Her eyes drifted to the pair across from her. “You want to join us?”

He sneered. “I’ll pass.” She rolled her eyes and turned her back on him. His face softened and his voice dropped to a whisper. “Just be careful, Orion.”

Kylo had stiffened at his presence, looking at the ground in discomfort. Her jaw clenched at his quiet warning and she threw her hood over her head, wishing it could just make her disappear. She rested her head on the palm of her hand as she stared vacantly into the fire.

Orion smiled apologetically before turning towards Bellamy. “There’s no need to. I trust her.”

His jaw clenched as his eyes burned into the grounder. “Isn’t that what you said before she almost killed you?”

“Bellamy-”

“Yeah, I know.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Look, I’m just a tent away if you need me. Okay?” She nodded and he trudged over to his tent, sending her one last glance before disappearing inside.

Kylo grabbed the sides of her hood, pulling it down further when she felt something shift beside her. Murphy had leaned into her slightly.

He was looking at Bellamy's tent. “Best put a leash on him, Ry, ‘cause I swear if he says one more thing I’ll-”

“Get your ass kicked.” Orion laughed and noticed the hooded girl. “He’ll come around. He’s just an over-protective asshole who happens to be my best friend.”

Murphy snickered. “I don’t think that’s how he sees you.”

“In my tribe…” Kylo’s words were quiet and faded out with the crackling of the fire. She started drawing shapes into the ground with her foot, unsure of how much to tell the two near her.

Ry coughed and looked to the blonde in an attempt to hide her rosy cheeks. “Another story? Without the question game? Jonathan it’s a miracle!” She grinned mischievously, but the blonde remained silent and Ry sobered as she turned to the boy. “Did I do something wrong?”

Murphy rolled his eyes and looked down at the green eyed girl. She was avoiding the group as she continued to draw swirls. He’d never seen her so timid and he turned to Orion, shaking his head. He leaned down closer to Kylo, lowering his voice. “Hey, Moon Girl, it’s kind of unusal for you to _not_ talk, everything ok?” He received no response and sighed. “Kylo, is this about your tribe?” He received a small nod and turned to the brunette. “I don’t know how-I’m not-I-”

Orion chuckled and knelt next to the blonde, kindness imbued in her soft voice. “So there’s something about your tribe?”

Murphy scratched the back of his head. “Shiagada? Shei-”

Kylo slowly looked over to the boy, sadness having taken over the bright green in her eyes. “Sheidgedakru.”

Ry studied the girl carefully. “You don’t have to talk about it, but…” Green eyes snapped to meet hers. “I have a feeling you want to.”

Murphy nodded. “Back at your camp, the butcher, he kept calling you ‘skiigadacu rag-’”

“Skeidgeda raunon” The grounder stared in amusement as the boy shrugged his shoulders. “‘Nightwalker’”

“Ah. What does that mean?”

“The clan I was with, the clan that brought you in, Trikru, they are not who I am loyal to. I was born a Nightwalker of the Night Clan, my father was Maxson, my mother Sitka.”

“Nightwalkers because?”

Kylo furrowed her brow in search of the words. Orion tilted her head. “Are you nocturnal?” The girl stared blankly at her. “Did you do most of your work at night? And sleep during the day?”

The blonde nodded. “It was safer at night and our eyes adjusted. All the other clans were asleep, leaving us to hunt and train in peace.”

“But you aren’t with them anymore.” Murphy was staring intently at her. “What happened?”

“There use to be 13 tribes until the Trikru besieged our men and slaughtered our women and children. No one was left. Back then there were no alliances, no rules, no mercy. Then Lexa came to power and united the remaining 12 tribes.”

“But not you, they kept you alive?”

Kylo nodded. “In battle, one of the Nightwalkers slain their healer. In a tribe, only one is taught medicine and herbs so when they learned I was the Night Clan’s healer…”

Orion looked at the girl sympathetically. “They took you.”  She nodded solemnly. “Do you miss them? Your tribe?”

A small smile appeared on the grounders lips as she tilted her head upwards, her hood flying down as the wind swept through the camp. “They are the stars now.” The other two glanced up at the night with her.

Orion and Kylo both stared in awe as the stars seemed to wave, their light fluctuating in intensity. Murphy glanced back at the grounder and only then did a smile form as he watched her long blonde hair blow in the wind. He reached up and lightly brushed some of it behind her ear earning her attention. The light in her eyes returned as they stared at each other, becoming oblivious to Orion watching them with a smirk plastered on her face.

She cleared her throat. “So, what about the North Star?”

Kylo turned to her, confusion engulfing her features. “North...Star?”

Murphy smiled at her and pointed up to Sirius. “That one, Ky.”

Orion shook her head and moved Murphy’s hand until it pointed to Polaris. He glared at her and she grinned. “There you go, Murph. You can tell because it’s the brightest.” She furrowed her brow and turned to the blonde. “Why are some stars brighter than others?”

Bellamy sat next to her, careful to keep his distance from the grounder. “You know why, Asher.”

The brunette shushed him. “I want to hear Kylo explain it.” The blonde shrunk and reached for her hood, causing Orion to glare at Bellamy.

He frowned and stared at the grounder sincerely. “I won’t do anything. Promise. That’s not why I’m here.”

Murphy leaned into Kylo with a grin. “Yeah, we know why he’s _really_ here.” Murphy nodded slightly to Orion causing the blonde to laugh lightly, finding solace in the boy next to her.

“Everybody shut up if you’re not Kylo.” Ry glared at the two boys who quickly shut their mouths and turned to the green eyed girl. “Go ahead.”

Kylo looked hesitantly at Bellamy before sighing. “Each star is a spirit. When death consumes the body mourners need something to remember the victim by. Before, when there was no one, it was just darkness. An empty sky.” She sighed again, giving a wary look to Murphy. “The Moon wasn’t always in the sky. She was once a small girl afraid of the night and the Sun acted as her protector. He made it so she would never have to experience that fear, but the Earth got jealous. He divided the two, leaving the Moon to be enveloped in darkness. I can not name it, the dark that rushes back after the light is put out. The light but wards it off. It wasn’t long until the first spirit wandered into her sight. It was lost, alone, and scared just as she was. Lifting it to the sky, she watched as it flew up and placed a star in the sky. She felt less lonely and began to search these spirits out, lifting them up. Soon she had grown and the sky was no longer bare or black. She herself rose and became the biggest spirit of all and once a month she sheds her light to show the Earth she’s no longer afraid.” She looked up to Polaris. “These spirits, they differ. The one you call North Star, Rainer, he was an honorable warrior. After his battle, many were injured, some not even belonging to his army. He ordered all that were able to carry the weak back to his village. Some were outraged, but he insisted. He took them back, healed them, provided food, even gave them the chance to leave, though none did. He brought them home.” Kylo turned to Orion. “So, Star, you ask me why some shine brighter. It is because of their worth. A cruel leader may only receive a dim speck while a worthy nobody gains the light of a thousand.”

Orion nodded and smacked Bellamy as he snorted. He looked at her incredulously. “What? It's ridiculous, Ry. People don't become stars.”

She frowned at him. “I don't think that's the point.” He scowled. “You can leave. No one’s stopping you.”

“No, Ry, I'm sor-”

“Not to me.” She nodded to the blonde, who had turned her attention back to the dirt.

He sighed. “I'm sorry, Kylo. I guess I just don't understand your people.”

The grounder scoffed. ”It is not that you do not understand them, it is that you have yet to try.”

Bell clenched his jaw and looked to the ground. Orion sighed and raked her hand through her hair. “Kylo, could you tell him another story?” The blonde looked warily between Ry and Bellamy. “I'll tell you whatever you want to know about life in the sky. I promise I know more than Jonathan.” The green eyes brightened with curiosity and she nodded slowly. Orion grinned and turned back to Bellamy, whose head shot up as her hand touched his arm. “And Bell? _Listen_ this time. They aren't that different from us.” His eyes wandered over her face before he nodded and she burst into a smile as she turned back to the grounder and leaned into Bellamy’s side, settling in for the tale.

Kylo sighed and grabbed a lock of her hair, examining how the gold absorbed the red hue of the fire and made the strand a light orange. “What do you wish to hear?”

“Well, you keep telling us about the moon…” Orion paused as Murphy let out an audible groan. “But what about the sun?”

The grounder tilted her head in thought and chuckled as she looked to the pair across from her. She glanced around the small group, a smile on her face. “Tell me what is more beautiful: how the Moon lets the Sun shine throughout the day or the way the Sun lets the Moon glimmer at night?”

“Wait, tell me something about your tribe. Enough with this fairytale bullshit, there’s more to you guys, right?” Bellamy rested his arm on his knee and hissed lightly when the girl next to him elbowed him.

Kylo rolled her eyes and scrunched her nose. “I am telling you of my tribe, you just need to listen. These are not ‘stories’ as you call them, they are memories.”

“Memories? You can’t actually believe the stars are spirits, can you? They’re balls of gases that heat and expand. The sun-a star. One close enough to heat the earth which is just dirt and rocks. And your precious moon? It’s just part of the earth that broke off and entered its orbit. They aren’t spirits or memories, it’s science.”

Disgust flashed in Kylo’s eyes and she stood, looking down on him. “And there is no way it can be both, correct? For you only see it one way and that way _must_ be so.” Her fists clenched at her sides. “I have no patience for your arrogance.” She began to walk away from the fire when a hand caught her elbow. She snapped around to see soft blue eyes staring back at her.

Murphy pulled her back towards him. “Hey, don’t pay attention to him. He’s just an asshole that likes to talk.”

A smile found its way onto her lips as she glanced down at the dirt innocently. “You should not speak of yourself that way.”

He shook his head as he chuckled. “Och, Moon Girl, you’re breaking my heart.” He glanced back at the man to see Orion scolding him, enraged words flowing from her mouth. He looked back at the blonde. “Bellamy may not care about your tribe or these ‘memories’, but I do. So don’t tell him, tell me.” She sighed as her eyes drifted to the fire. The camp had become eerily silent with only the cries of the flames. Even the forest had hushed upon hearing the argument in the hopes the tale would continue. Ry had turned her back on Bell who sat staring at the dirt in irritation. Murphy moved his hand down her arm to connect with hers. “Sunrise. That’s the most beautiful time.” Kylo’s attention snapped back to the boy causing him to smile. “It means you’ve made it another day and sometimes if you look up you can see both the sun and the moon in the sky, if only for a couple of minutes.”

Her face was unreadable as she stared at him quietly. He began to let go of her hand when she wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his shirt. He stood awkwardly, unsure of what was happening until instinct kicked in and he returned her embrace.

Orion cleared her throat and Murphy looked to her, though Kylo kept hidden in his arms. The brunette fixed on the grounder and gently spoke her next words. “Kylo, if you wouldn’t mind, I would be very interested in hearing the rest of the tale.” The green eyes drifted over to Bellamy warily, and Ry sighed as she followed the grounder’s gaze. “I’m so sorry about him. I thought he could try to have an open mind or at least be polite. He grew up with little kindness and an excessive need for caution, but that’s no excuse for his rude behavior.” Bellamy looked to the ground in shame yet remained in place. “But, please continue your story. Some of us would like to listen.” She nodded her head towards the groups of teens, keeping a wary distance but still listening with rapt attention.

Kylo’s eyes darted to them, unaware of her following and gripped at Murphy’s shirt. He calmly sat her back down in their original places. Bellamy raised his head slightly upon hearing a shaky sigh from the grounder. She opened her mouth to begin, but Murphy had begun to shuffle beside her before grunting and laying his head on her lap, extending the rest of his body out on the log.

Orion giggled into her sleeve. “Murphy, leave Kylo alone and stop interrupting her!”

“Jeez, Ry, chill. I’m trying to get comfortable for the story.” He looked up at the green eyes staring down at him with a smile on his face. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Kylo smiled as she began to play with the brown strands of his hair. She looked back over to the pair next to her, visibly calmer than before. She watched with amusement as the brunette girl huffed in anticipation. “Where did I end?”

“You wanted to know which we thought was more beautiful: Moon lets the Sun shine, or Sun lets the Moon glimmer.” Orion’s eyes were twinkling as she rested her head atop her knees.

The blonde nodded. “And what, Star, do you believe?”

The sky girl hummed in thought. “I guess when the Moon gets her chance to glow. We always pay so much attention to the Sun that we take the Moon for granted.”

The grounders face lit up in a smile at her words. She looked to Orion’s companion. “And you?”

Bellamy sighed. “You can’t see anything at night, but I guess there's beauty in that. In the unknown.” He was looking at her in curiosity. “Earlier, you said the Sun protected the Moon, but the-uh-the Earth separated them?”

Kylo nodded once more. “As the Moon grew, the Sun did what he could to see her, only succeeding for a few minutes at a time. As the years passed he fell in love with her radiance, cursing the Earth for their separation. And on the nights where she chose to show that she was fearless, letting the darkness in, the Sun would weep, casting clouds in the sky so no one could see the hurt that plagued him. But she would return, just as bright as ever in hopes of catching the Sun’s eye for she too had fallen in love.”

Murphy had closed his eyes, but opened his mouth. “What’s the point? Why fall in love if they can’t be together? Who would want the heartbreak?”

“Everyone will hurt you, Murphy, you need to find someone worth the pain.” Kylo skillfully twisted the brown locks into small braids while the boy only hummed in response. She looked over the pair in front of her to see Orion staring at her in thought while oblivious to Bellamy glancing at her. “Love is not fleeting, not as life is. Even after death that feeling is left, wandering around and it-”

“Becomes part of a star?” Bellamy had turned to face Kylo, though his face was not one of mockery. He was trying to understand, she could see that much.

She smiled and shook her head. “My tribe believed that love between two people grows stronger every generation. That those that once loved and died, left that feeling to find another and thus as time continues it grows in strength.” 

“So, if two people in love die, their love spreads to two other people?” Kylo nodded at Orion. “But it had to start somewhere, right? Who were the first two people who fell in love?”

Murphy had opened his eyes and was looking up at Kylo. “The Moon and Sun.”

Another nod came from the girl. “Once the Earth was full of creatures that he swore to cherish, his loneliness left him and with it, his jealousy. He allowed the Moon to fall and meet with the Sun. They finally expressed their love, though it had been too long since the Moon had seen the Earth. The Sun witnessed the horrors that occurred everyday, unable to tear his eye, but she was always too busy with the spirits to notice the hate shrouded in the darkness.”

“Hate?” The group all said as one.

“The Earth was too blinded by the feeling of other creatures to notice they lacked kindness.” She furrowed her brow. “Love.” She looked into the fire after her amendment, thoughts swirling in her mind. “They fought, pillaged, and killed each other as the Moon looked upon them. She turned to her lover in a desperate attempt, but he shook his head, use to the bloodshed. It was then the thought blossomed in her mind. Love was to be spread, not kept between two spirits.” Kylo eyes drifted to her hands as she played with the braid in Murphy’s hair. “But to give, something must be sacrificed.”

“What did they sacrifice?” Orion’s voice was quiet, unsure if she wanted the answer.

“Each other.” Murphy shifted slightly and she paused while he situated himself. “They took their love, rising to the sky and sprinkling it over the Earth. The violence stopped and admiration shared. It was then the Earth looked to the Moon and Sun to thank them, but his words were lost. They were staring blankly into the others eyes, every memory of each other gone. They were strangers.” Kylo began to softly rake her hand through Murphy's hair as Orion leaned against Bell, a frown on her lips. “So, they returned to their positions in the sky, reigning over the creatures of Earth. But every once in awhile they cross paths and become one and for those few moments, they remember. They remember how it felt when the other held them. How the Sun always protected the Moon. How their love saved the world from itself. How it was worth it.”

Orion’s eyebrows furrowed, concern etched into her forehead. “Could the Earth do anything for them?”

“He told their story.”

Bell scoffed. “How the hell would that help them?”

Kylo looked around at the forest surrounding them, as if searching for something in the thick green. “They sacrificed so others could love. If none knew of this offering then none would understand why it was so important.”

Bellamy followed her gaze. “Ok. So, did the Earth just gather everybody up for storytime?”

The grounder rolled her eyes. “No, that is just ridiculous.” Bellamy opened his mouth a bit and raised his eyebrow causing her to laugh. “He dedicated two flowers to them. One that glows orange at night and another that only opens during the day to reveal light blue pedals.”

“I think I know what you’re talking about, I’ve seen something like that when we go hunting.”

She nodded. “In my tribe, when a man wants to show his love, he first plucks one of each flower and presents them to her, showing her that together they will always remember how they feel.”

Murphy looked up at Kylo, the flames causing shadows to dance across her face. “Has anyone ever brought you the flowers?” She glanced down at him and shook her head. He nodded once and closed his eyes once again.

Bellamy stretched and slowly stood up, catching the attention of the group. “Alright Ry, really, you need to get to bed. It’s late.”

“No, Bell, I’m a Nightwalker, so I’m gonna stay up and listen to cool moon stories.” She yawned and the raven-haired man frowned at her, causing her to roll her eyes. “What are you? My dad?” He sighed and pulled her to her feet, and she wrapped her arms around his torso. “Carry me.”

“What?”

“The only way I’m leaving is if you make me, so carry me. I’m tired.”

Bellamy looked around the camp awkwardly before giving an exaggerated sigh and swooping her up into his arms. “Jesus, you’re like another person when you’re tired.”

The girl cradled in his arms only smiled. “Shhhh, Bell, I’m trying to sleep here.”

“You know, I could drop you if I wanted to.”

“But you don’t, so shut up and take me to bed.” He looked down at her, a smile spreading across his face. Her eyes widened and she groaned. “Not what I meant, Blake.” He chuckled and began to walk back to the tent, leaving Kylo and Murphy alone.

She said nothing as she watched them leave. The grounder looked back at the fire as the boy laying on her lap remained silent. She began to twirl a piece of his hair as she glanced up at the sky, the stories of her people filling her thoughts. She closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of the forest. It had reanimated since her disagreement with Bellamy and was now back to the tranquil aura it once had. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the dirt in front of her being disturbed.

A redhead was cautiously standing in front of her, obviously on edge. “Hi.” She received a curt nod and looked back to her group. Carter’s group. She bit her lip and turned to Kylo. “I know how we must seem, but we really enjoyed your stories. It’s kind of cool to have someone around here we can learn new things from. Everyone on the Ark knows everything about anything and everyone, so we aren’t introduced to different cultures very often.” Kylo raised her brow in confusion causing the girl to speed up her talking in urgency. “It’s wrong what they did. We should have never blown up that bridge or shot those grounders, I’m so sorry. Jasper thinks he’s some hero, but… And I’ll make sure Carter stays away from you. He’s all bark and no bite. Speaking of which, do you guys have dogs down here? Do you even still call them dogs?” She watched the blonde blink a couple of times and she giggled at herself. “Sorry, like I said, never got to learn about different cultures. I’ll leave you alone. Oh.” She looked down at Murphy, noticing his even breathing. “I can wake him for you, I’m sure you’re tired too. We can set up a bed in the dropship if-”

“Leave him. I do not mind, I have no plans to sleep.” The redhead gave her a smile and left for her tent. Kylo sighed and inspected the boy in a peaceful rest. A smile found its way onto her lips as she brushed some of the hair from his face. She furrowed her brow while she remembered when she was little, running up to her mother and asking her one question about the previous story she had just told the sky children. ‘ _How did the Moon and Sun fall in love when they were so different?’_


	6. Prove Me Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I use book characters  
> Murphy almost goes murdery  
> war   
> Ky pissed af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I don't believe love's for me, oh  
> So won't you come around and prove me wrong  
> Won't walk the world  
> Any different  
> And my path won't change until you  
> Make a wall and make me fall  
> And break me down
> 
> yu laik hogeda gonakru
> 
> -Z

Kylo remained in her place for a couple hours, contemplating Anya’s next move and if there was any possibility she could sneak away to her leader and convince her the impending war would benefit no one. Just as the sun was rising she noticed the guard, Carter, had fallen asleep leaving the wall unwatched. The grounder almost stood up knowing she could leave. Knowing she could go back to her camp. Back to Lincoln. But then she looked down at the boy still asleep on her lap. His gentle breathing and peaceful face were enough to keep her rooted as she monitored how his chest rose and fell in even paces. The blonde’s brows furrowed as she rubbed one of her eyes. There was no stopping Anya, she knew that, but seeing the kindness some of the sky people showed caused her chest to tighten in worry for their lives. 

The wind picked up making Murphy shiver and adjust slightly. Kylo smiled and brushed some of the swept up hair from his face. His eyes slowly opened revealing the tired blue as he slowly took in his surroundings. He sat up while blinking at her. She took the opportunity to stretch out and a small yawn escaped past her lips.

Murphy noticed her half shut eyes and sighed. “Kylo, did you sleep at all?” She shook her head as if it was a normal answer. The boy looked around the camp in search of the familiar small yellow tent. He stood up and held out his hand. “You need to rest, you’ve barely slept since you got here.” At any other time she would have fought the request but she found herself lazily grabbing his hand as he pulled her up. He rolled his eyes in amusement until he spotted Carter dozing off. “Hey, dumbass, wake up. You just gonna let the grounders walk right in?”

The dark haired boy slowly raised his head, his jaw clenched in anger from being torn from his sleep. “Looks to me like they already have.” Carter’s darkened eyes bore into the blonde. “Your dick is going to get us all killed, Murphy. And the grounder army won’t even have to show up.”

Murphy dropped Kylo’s hand and walked over to the other boy, pushing his shoulder. “Yeah, well, we all know where your dick got you, huh, Jace? That’s why you’re down here, isn’t it? But I’m sure that girl was just lying, right? I mean, why  _ wouldn’t _ she want your slimy hands all over her?”

Carter quickly pushed back. “Yeah and you're so innocent. I wonder what Charlotte's parents would think if they knew you’re the reason she’s dead.” A dark laugh echoed from his throat. “That is, if they were still alive.” The boy began to circle Murphy. “No one really talks about why you were sent down here, but I guess they don’t need to, what with your new rap sheet and all. Tell me, could you feel the rope digging into your neck or was the lack of oxygen too distracting?” 

Murphy’s fist clenched at his sides and his attention darted to the blonde behind him. Her eyes were wide as they traveled between the two men. He took a single step towards her and watched as her gaze flickered down to his neck. He lowered his head, feeling the anger rise. Carter only found this scene amusing as he crossed his arms over his chest with a twisted smile on his face.

Carter motioned to Kylo. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? Your boyfriend forget to mention the fact that he was  _ banished _ ? It’s a hell of a story. C’mon, man, I’m sure she’s dying to hear it. See, Murphy here, he’s hated. Despised. Though it’s hard to be liked when you're an asshole-I bet you're too stupid to even know what that means.”

“Shut up, Jace.” Murphy didn’t lift his head, but his words came out cold.

“But I was just getting started! I mean this poor little savage had to tell your band of merry men stories all night, I figure it’s her turn.” His eyes were cold and dark. Kylo noticed his sickening grin and counted the similarities between him and Raiko. “How well do you  _ think _ you know Johnny boy? Because I can guarantee you’re wrong.” He scanned the grounder with a scoff. “Hell, maybe that’s why both of you get along, you’re both murders.”

A crack sounded as Murphy’s fist made contact with Carter’s jaw. The guard stumbled back, drawing the attention of some nearby teens. The dark haired boy quickly found his footing and straightened out. Murphy cocked his fist back again, but someone grabbed it before he could swing it. He turned to see scared green eyes looking back at him. 

“Kylo?”

She just shook her head and forced his hand to drop. “Retreat while you can.” Her attention darted to the opponent and Murphy watched as her eyes continued to widen in fear. “Please.”

Fury. She’d seen so many of her tribe, both Nightwalker and Wood Clan, fall due to this emotion. It gave them motivation, yes, but it also clouded their judgement. It caused them to only focus on hurting the enemy and not on what the enemy was actually doing. They were blinded. After Carter had staggered, Kylo watched him reach behind his back, an action Murphy had missed. Before he had even woken up she had noticed the strap that was strung on Carter’s shoulder, never bothering to figure out what had belonged to the end of it. But a black muzzle swung out as he took a step near Murphy, making her body go rigid. _A_ _gun._

“Please.” She repeated, tugging at his jacket. He followed her gaze to the boy, or more likely the gun he was threatening to pull out.

He looked down at her and nodded, taking her hand and walking away from Carter. He could hear his venomous words as he yelled after them. “I’ll kill her first, Murphy. Then, I’m coming after you.”

As Murphy dragged her away she looked back at Carter and saw him return the gun to its previous position and turn toward the forest, scanning it. She walked alongside the boy as he mentally scrapped the idea of his old tent. The dropship still had the sick in it and there was no way he was letting her stay out in the open, not with kids like Carter around. 

She hadn’t notice that he stopped until she ran into his back. “Murphy?”

“Why the hell aren’t there any safe places around here?”

She smiled. “Welcome to Earth.”

He rolled his eyes with a small chuckle. “Where were you when we first arrived? We could have used an official welcoming committee. Or is spearing just how you guys say ‘hello’?”

“Actually we prefer stabbing.” His laughter brought a smirk to her face. “‘Heya’. That’s how we say hello.”

He nodded with a grin as Bellamy and Orion walked up to them, both rubbing their eyes. Murphy raised his brow. “Yo, Bell, I thought you said Ry needed to sleep, not that you needed to sleep with her.”

The brunette rolled her eyes. “Please, John, I was asleep before we even got to the tent.” She stifled a yawn and Murphy raised an eyebrow.

Bellamy shot him a look, but couldn’t suppress the grin on his lips as he threw an arm around the girl’s shoulders. “Yeah, sleeping, or wrestling, or mattress dancing.” Ry elbowed him and his smile broke free. “Let’s just say some things go bump in the night that ain’t always scary.”

“Ew, man, c’mon.” Murphy shook his head in disgust as Kylo looked between them in disinterest.

Ry cleared her throat, obviously trying to hide her reddening cheeks. “He’s just fucking with you, Murph.”

He threw his hands in his pockets as his voice lowered. “Actually,  _ Ry, _ I’m pretty sure he was fucking with you.” He smirked as she moved away from Bell awkwardly causing his arm to drop.

Kylo looked past the group upon seeing a raven haired girl run up with the blonde doctor in a fit of giggles. She recognized the girl from Lincoln’s drawings.  _ Octavia. _

Bellamy furrowed his brow in confusion at the two girls. “O, everything ok?” 

She was looking at Kylo with a smile on her face as she nodded. She leaned over to Ry and whispered in her ear as Clarke mirrored her, doing the same to Murphy. The two began to smirk and nodded in understanding. 

Bellamy looked over to Kylo who just shrugged, too tired to care. “O, Clarke, what’s-”

“We told you so!” The group of four bursted out in smug smiles as understanding in the form of a glare crossed over Bellamy’s face and he glanced over to Kylo before returning his attention back to the four.

“Shut up.” He crossed his arms over his chest, an air of power engulfing him. “Clarke, don’t you have patients? Orion, I believe Monty was looking for you and Octavia, Del could use some help stripping and hanging the meat. Murphy, you should help out with that.”

They gave disappointed looks to each other before trudging off to their jobs. Murphy turned to the grounder who look like she was about to pass out. He mentally cursed and looked around, spotting Carter talking with some of the other teens. A redhead was sorting rations and he rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly walking up to her. 

He cleared his throat as he looked back at the blonde. It looked as though she hadn't even noticed his absence as she tottered on her feet, counting the teens to distract her from the exhaustion. “Hey, Lu.”

The ginger looked up, her hands stilling. “John.”

“Listen, uh, I need a favor.”

“Does it involve stringing you back up? Because I would be happy to help.”

He clenched his jaw. “I didn’t know she was going to-”

“Kill herself? No, me either. Guess I didn’t know her as well as I thought. Or maybe, and this is just a maybe, if she hadn’t been chased and threatened she wouldn’t have seen any need to do it.”

“Lu.”

“She was 12, Murphy.” He looked down and she ran her hands through her hair. “What do you want?” He looked back to Kylo and the ginger followed his gaze, her face softening. “She ok?”

He nodded. “Yeah, just tired. But I don’t trust these guys to leave her in a tent alone.”

“Why not?”

He chuckled. “We’re all criminals.”

“Yeah, some more than others.” She looked down, her words coming out harsher than she meant. “She can sleep in mine. I have to do the math with these rations anyway and I’d rather do it in a quiet tent than out here. I’ll make sure no one bothers her, especially Carter.”

“Thank you, Lu.”

The ginger shook her head. “The world must be coming to another cataclysm.” He gave her a quizzical look as she ventured from behind the makeshift table. “John Murphy  _ actually cares _ about someone.” She followed him over to the blonde who had thrown her hood up to avoid the sun that was now over the camp. 

Kylo looked over and saw the redhead from last night and nodded in greeting. She didn’t really hear everything they said, just key words: ‘bed’ ‘sleep’ ‘safe’.

Murphy examined the blonde for a moment before darting his eyes to the ground and walking toward the smokehouse. She stared after him until Lu pulled her to a small black tent by the dropship. The ginger situated herself on the floor with paper and a pencil she had gotten from Clarke and motioned to Kylo to take the bed. The grounder gratefully laid down and closed her eyes. The warmth of the tent and the quiet that surrounded the area was almost enough to push the dark thoughts out of her mind before she drifted to sleep. Almost.

\------

Kylo rolled over, burying her face in her arms. She groaned when something caught her senses, waking her up slowly. It was burning her throat and a cough escaped her mouth. She opened her eyes when she realized what in the air was so familiar to her. Smoke. The blonde sat upright, looking around the small tent.

“You up?” Kylo looked over to the voice. Lu was smiling kindly at her, a pencil behind her ear and paper scattered on the ground. “Sorry if everything's a little hazy, a fire broke out in the smokeroom. Carter said Del stoked the flames too high, but no one was seriously hurt. Just some minor burns.” Lu saw the look of disgust that flashed across the grounders face at the mention of Carter’s name. “Oh, I didn’t let Carter near you. He has no idea you’re even in my tent. He’s the only way to get any information around here, no one else really talks to me.” 

An inky haired girl poked her head into the tent, stopping when she saw Kylo. “Uh…”

“Raven, hey, what’s up? They get the flames under control?”

She looked back at the redhead, nodding. “Yeah, though all the meat got burnt to a crisp. Octavia and Murphy are lucky they didn’t suffer the same fate, guess Del just left them in there. They sent some groups out to hunt a while ago, but Clarke, and Finn haven’t come back yet. They found Myles outside of camp, a spear through his shoulder. So, uhm, who’s this?”

Lu scratched the back of her head, realizing for the first time she had never gotten the girls name. “The grounder that was left outside our camp.” She looked at the girl apologetically.

The blonde sighed as she stood up. “Kylo.”

Raven nodded. “Welcome to Camp Criminal. Lu, I need you to help with the landm-I just need your help with something.”

Lu looked between the two, noticing Kylo’s confused face and Raven’s urgency. “I promised Murphy I’d look after her.” She motioned to the grounder causing Raven to stiffen.

“Lu, this is important.”

The redhead sighed, turning to the blonde. “Do you mind if-”

“Go. I am in no need of a guard.” Lu smiled though it didn’t reach her eyes as she exited the tent. Kylo took the chance to look at the papers thrown about. There were a few drawings that meant nothing to the grounder. Something on the papers caught her eye, small scribbles in a neat line that extended the length of the page. The scribbles were repeated, some in the same order multiple times. She sighed and set them back, not understanding anything on the pages. 

Kylo exited the tent, the sun much lower than before. The teens all seemed to be preoccupied with different tasks, their thoughts somewhere else. The mood had darkened in the camp, everyone avoided each others eye. The blonde looked around warily until she spotted a lone boy leaning on the wall, his head lowered. 

She walked over to him careful to not earn the attention of the delinquents. “Heya, Murphy.” He lifted his head, but the lively blue she was used to seeing was nothing more than a vacant stare.

“Hey, Ky.” His tone was bare. No excitement or care evident in it. She furrowed her brow, glancing down at his hands. She lightly took one in her own upon noticing the bandage around them. She looked to him for answers causing him to shrug. “The fire.” Murphy pulled his hand away and replaced it by his side, scanning the camp absentmindedly.

She monitored him in confusion. “Mur-”

“Go back to the tent. It’s safer there.” He brushed past her without given her a second glance. 

She watched him leave, almost turning to catch up when another voice pulled her back. Bellamy ran up to her, his breathing heavy. He took a second to catch his breath before nodding to the dropship. “Myles, a hunter, your people speared him and took our only doctor. Can you help him?” 

She looked back at Murphy and sighed before nodding and following the brunette back to the ship. The boy already had a fever and judging from the blood loss it had been a while since the encounter. She quickly cleaned the wound causing the boy to howl in response. They could hear shouts sounding from outside the door and she glanced to Bellamy. 

He ran his hand down his face and exited to handle the crowd. Kylo turned back to her patient and grabbed a needle and thread. She began to sew, trying to ignore the conversation she had just had with Murphy. He had seemed so distant, his mind somewhere else entirely. Another thought quickly swirled in her mind. The scribbles Lu had been writing-one of them in particular. It gave Kylo a bad feeling, like she knew what it meant, but she was unable to establish it completely.

She tied the string and cut off the excess when he had been stitched up. Myles had fallen asleep and she watched him in indifference. The ship still contained those who caught the sickness late. One coughed violently and she quickly made her way over to him, checking his forehead and throat. That’s when she heard the thud of boots reluctantly entering the dropship. She silently walked back over, stopping when she saw Murphy standing over Myles’ sleeping form. His fist clenched and unclenched as though he was debating something. His back was stiffened as a shaky sigh escaped past his lips.

Kylo reached out and lightly placed her hand on his arm. He jumped, spinning to meet her. His expression hadn’t changed from before. “What the hell are you doing here?”

She looked down at Myles. “I was asked to aid him.” Murphy glared at the boy moving away from her touch. “What are  _ you _ doing here?”

“Nothing.” He avoided her gaze as he looked to the floor.

She crinkled her nose and placed her hands on his cheeks, turning his face so he was looking at her. His eyes were cold, vengeful. She watched as he clenched his jaw, but made no move to look away. She shivered slightly as his gaze cut through her. “John Murphy, there is murder in your eyes.”

“I thought two names were excessive.” He tried to smile, but the girl just took a step away from him. 

Kylo looked to the ground. “And I thought you were different.” His face softened at her words and he reached for her before thinking better of it and sighing.

“Kylo, I’m not-” He cleared his throat. “It burns. You can feel the rope pressing against your throat and your breath gets caught. The suffocation isn’t  even the worse part, it’s the burning. Everything feels like it’s on fire, your throat, your neck. And you can’t do a damn thing about it. Your own people strung you up for something you didn’t even do and they don’t care. Nobody cares.” 

She was looking at him now. Her green eyes staring intently, causing him to shift on his feet and look down. He jumped slightly when she reached up and lightly traced where the lines once were on his neck. He didn’t remove her fingers, just stared at her in confusion.

“Why would they punish someone innocent?”

“They thought I killed Wells, I mean we never got along but I had better things to do then shove my knife in his neck.”

“Yet you would do it now?” 

“Ky-”

“You would prove them right, give them a real reason to string you up just for revenge?” Her brow was furrowed and Murphy stared at her in awe. She was  _ angry _ at him. “I thought you smarter, stronger even and you would throw away your life to end others.”

“What the hell has gotten into you?” 

She huffed and her voice dropped to a whisper as she stared desperately at him. “I care.”

He felt as though all air had left him as her words sunk in. Murphy’s resolve broke and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in the long golden locks. She smiled and returned the embrace as he swayed them both slightly. He squeezed her lightly before pulling back and taking her hand. “Come on, bet you’re hungry.” He smiled at her, his eyes finally shining again. He tried to pull her to the door, but her feet didn’t move. He looked back at her, her demeanor having changed. She was staring at the ground in thought before she slowly lifted her head. “Ky?”

She shook her head pulling him instead further into the dropship where she had seen paper. He followed silently finally stopping in front of a crate. She let go of his hand and picked up the blank paper and a pencil Clarke had left before she could count medical supplies. “The girl with the orange hair.” She held up the materials trying to make him understand.

“Lu.” She nodded and Murphy scratched the back of his head. “What about her?” She pointed to the supplies. “Yeah, she said she was going to count rations. She probably had to write it down.”

Kylo shook her head. “I saw those papers, it was not numbers that occupied that space. I think it was words and they were accompanied by drawings.”

He saw the grave look haunting her face and he put his hands on her shoulders reassuringly. “It was probably just lyrics to some old Earth song, Moon girl. Why are you so worried?”

“They are still my people, no matter what they have done to me. Do I have no right to be worried for their lives?” She quickly set the pencil on the paper. After figuring a way to hold it she tried to recreate the one word that felt the most familiar-the one that frightened her the most-the one most repeated on Lu’s paper.

Murphy watched as the blonde wrote down a small word and gave him the paper. It was shaky and spread apart, but he recognized the letters. “B-O-M-” He trailed off, his eyes widening. “Bombs.”

It almost seemed as if his call had triggered them. A loud explosion sounded outside the dropship and before he could stop her, Kylo had sprinted out of the room and towards the outside. He threw the paper down and ran after her, screaming her name.

She stepped out, some of the teens were cheering as the majority were climbing into foxholes. Bellamy was barking orders and some of the kids pushed past the grounder to get into the ship. The camp became eerily quiet when another landmine went off.

Orion handed Jasper a gun and looked to the raven-haired man. “Guess your sadistic idea worked.”

“It’s them or us, Ry.”

“And how many of  _ them _ do you think you just killed?”

Kylo felt her heart stop. The blood drained from her face as the realization took over. They were blowing up her people. Her vision flashed red and she saw Carter walking her way. She quickly kicked him, stealing his knife and making her way over to the pair still yelling orders. 

Orion was the first to see the blonde approaching. “Kylo, you should get inside the dropsh-”

“Ry, move!” Bellamy quickly pushed her behind him as he recognized the anger in the grounder’s eyes. She twirled the knife in her hand and brought it down, slashing the man’s arm. He hissed and stepped back a bit. “Damn.”

Another explosion sounded and he watched the grounder flinch. He sighed, applying pressure to his arm as Orion stood in front of him. She held her hands up in a peaceful gesture, her eyes wide as they searched the panicking grounder.

“Kylo. I know how you must feel, but waving a knife around isn’t going to help you.” The blonde’s eyes glinted with fury as she swung the knife towards the brunette. Ry caught the grounder’s forearm, the blade a safe distance from the sky girl, and turned to look into the wild green eyes. “Ky-”

“Enough of your lies! You claim to want peace but you curse my people to death given by fire!” Kylo clenched her jaw, her green eyes burning into Ry’s blue ones.

“I’m sorry. I tried to stop it, but-”

“You have said that before.”

“I’ve meant it every time.” She stared at the blonde with sympathy. “I didn’t want war with your people, but I can’t let mine die.”

Kylo’s eyes flashed with rage and, breaking Orion’s hold on her arm, she swung the knife towards the blonde streak. Bellamy reached forward and pulled the brunette backwards into his chest as the knife sailed into the ground. Two delinquents scrambled over and quickly grabbed the grounder’s arms. Eyes wide with terror, Ry watched the blonde screamed something at her she couldn’t understand as they pulled her away. 

The brunette squirmed in Bellamy’s hold. “Let her go!”

Bellamy tightened his arms and looked down at her. “How many times does she have to try to kill you before you stop defending her?”

She looked up at him defiantly. “She’s scared! And we’re killing her people!” Her gaze was torn away as Kylo’s scream ripped through the air. She turned to see the grounder hunched over, one of the boys’ kneed in her ribs. Orion continued her struggle, letting out cries for her and Kylo’s release, as Bellamy dragged her towards the dropship and the boys endeavored to pull the blonde to another part of camp. 

Once the shouts of the blonde had died down, Bell released his hold on the brunette, who made to dart around him as she landed on her feet. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

“Ry, I know you thought she was your friend, but we’re at war and she’s the enemy.” She opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off. “I saw her face. She wanted to kill you.”

“She had every reason to.” The hard look in her eyes dimmed as she noticed the cut on his arm. With a sigh, she tore off part of her sleeve and carefully tied it around the wound.

Murphy exited the dropship and looked around in a panic. Bellamy spotted him over Ry’s shoulder. “Murphy.” He picked up a gun from the ground and tossed it to the boy. “Get in a foxhole.” He hesitated, still searching for Kylo but when it revealed no results he sighed and reluctantly complied.

She struggled against the two boys holding her hostage. One of them mumbling about how they knew they should have killed her when she came-the other agreeing. The sounds of the bombs had stopped and soon it was just gunfire accompanied by pained screams. The grounders had gotten through the wall and were making their way toward the dropship. Kylo saw Anya and their eyes met. The leader stabbed one of the kids and began to try and get to the healer. The boys raised a knife against her throat upon seeing Anya’s advances, but a shriek cut through the air stopping all four of them in their movements. The blade dropped to the ground followed by the boy holding it. The other took a step back, releasing Kylo. She looked down at the arrow that had struck the teen. It was red. She glanced back up at Anya whose eyes widened at the sight. 

Despite the noise that surrounded them, Kylo could hear the leader’s voice verify her thoughts. “Reapers.”

Anya threw her a sword and they began to trek back to the dropship. A hand grabbed Kylo’s shoulder and pulled her away, forcing a knife to her throat. The woman had a crazed look in her eye and white markings down her face. She started laughing when a blade went through her front, making her drop to the ground.

She could hear his smile in his words before she even saw his face. “I see the traitor lives.”

“I could say the same.” She laughed as Lincoln picked her up in a quick hug. He set her down and looked to a long haired sky boy. He was breathing heavy and he motioned to the other side of camp. Lincoln nodded and turned toward Kylo.

“After this is settled, I will come find you.” He kissed her forehead before following the boy through the reapers and grounders. 

She turned to Anya who was had just killed a rogue reaper. A sharp sound reverberated and one of the grounders near the leader fell to the ground. The two girls shared a single enraged look before turning to the delinquents dropship and running through the field. Kylo quickly interweaved herself with reapers, striking them down as she went. Her and Anya made it to the doors and stepped inside, only fury in their darkened eyes. Orion pushed people back and stepped out the front, reluctantly brandishing a blade. Kylo looked at the faces, some familiar, some not. Carter was holding his leg as blood spilled out. Jasper and Raven were in the corner furiously working with something. Lu was aiming her gun at them, careful to keep her finger off the trigger. Even Clarke had entered the small space. Kylo wasn’t sure when she had come back, but she didn’t care, just one more sky kid to kill. 

Orion took a shaky step forward. “Kylo, come on, don’t do this.” She searched for anything in the grounder. Sympathy. Empathy. Trust. Care. There was nothing except anger and betrayal. They had brought her in, showed her some kindness and then turned around and blew up her people. 

Clarke yelled something to those still outside the dropship, momentarily drawing the attention of the two grounders. They were quickly attacked and subdued, rope tied around their hands. Kylo growled as Clarke began to close the door to the ship. 

“Kylo!” Her head darted up and she stood from the spot she had been placed. Anya looked at her quizzically as the blonde took a step toward the closing door. All anger left her as it was replaced worry. She could just see him, spinning around, frantically screaming her name.

She lunged forward only to be caught by Orion. “Murphy!” 

The door shut with a loud thud and Clarke turned to Jasper, nodding solemnly. He pressed a button and everyone waited in anticipation. Nothing happened. The boy cursed as the sounds of spears and arrows began to bounce around the cabin from outside. He pressed it a couple more times until the engine sputtered and a roar of flames engulfed the surrounding area. 

The screams were enough to make Kylo wish she had died out there. The worse part was knowing one of those probably belonged to the Sky Boy. When it was found safe, the teens reopened the door and stepped out onto the burnt ground. Some of them pushed Anya and Kylo out too and the leader made sure to stay by the healer. Kylo fell to her knees as Anya looked around in disbelief. They barely had time to process it when canisters were thrown from the forest and a red gas started to spill from them. 

They all began to cough as the gas filled their lungs. Anya fell beside her friend and gave her a grave look. “MaunKru”

Kylo covered her mouth and nodded as the Sky people soon joined them on the ground. The blonde looked around at the burnt bones once more before her vision went hazy. She could just make out white forms coming toward them before everything went black. Maybe death would have been better.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Trapdoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 100 are dicks to crates  
> I skip so much time  
> I hate myself  
> #Selfie *takes picture of trashcan*  
> next chapter will be cute I swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up early today  
> Throws on a mask that will alter his face  
> Nobody knows his real name  
> But now he just uses one he saw on a grave  
> He pretends that he's okay  
> But you should see  
> Him in bed late at night, he's petrified  
> Take me out, and finish this waste of a life  
> Everyone gather around for a show  
> Watch as this man disappears as we know  
> Do me a favor and try to ignore  
> As you watch him fall through a bleeding trapdoor
> 
> yu laik hogeda gonakru
> 
> -Z

He knew he heard it over the roar of the war that was currently raging in front of him. One desperate cry. ‘Murphy’. He looked over to the dropship to see it closing. His feet began running toward the strained call, the sight of the panicked blonde causing his pace to quicken. His arms were suddenly forced back and he dug his heels into the earth in an attempt to stop the force, but to no avail as tracks marked his feet being dragged backwards. His head whipped from side to side in a wild attempt to identify his captors, and his eyes landed on Bellamy and Finn on either side of him, each holding one of his arms. He jerked forward, tugging his limbs, but the boys seemed unmoved.

“What the fuck? Let me go. I need-”

Bellamy shook his head. “Raven and Jasper are about to set everything on fire within a mile. We need to go.”

Murphy clenched his teeth and glared at him. “Kylo’s in there.”

“You’re not the only one leaving someone behind.”

Murphy held his stare for a moment before resuming his fight for freedom. Finn and Bellamy exchanged a glance before shaking their heads and dragging the boy away from the fray behind them. They quickly scattered into the dense forest before an explosion sounded behind them and the energy from the blast knocked them to the floor. 

The boys groaned, slowly rising and looking in the direction of the detonation. Finn was staring blankly at the way they had come as Bellamy monitored the trees that were still ablaze. He brought a hand up to the back of his head and looked to the other two. “Do you think that means it worked?”

Finn seemed to ignore him as Murphy leaned on a tree for support and scoffed. “If your plan was to blow up half of the tree huggers so the other half could get pissed and plant their revenge, then yes. It worked.” He sighed. “Let’s just hope it didn’t kill  _ everyone _ .”

“They were safe in the dropship.”

“You sure?” When Bell avoided his gaze, Murphy cast a worried glance back to the sight of the bomb. “She called my name.” His fist clenched and Bellamy sighed, crossing his arms.

“Murphy, listen, she was wild. She tried to kill Ry and her and that other grounder went into that dropship for revenge, not to play nice.” He put his hand on the boy's shoulder. “John. She never cared about any of us. She was using us, earning our trust so we would let down our defenses.” Murphy scowled and shoved his hand off his shoulder. “I tried to tell you.”

“You don’t know her, Blake. And, hell, maybe you and your whore deserved it.” He looked down at the bandage on Bellamy’s arm with a slight grin.

“Guys,” They both turned to look at Finn. “Just stop.”  He shook his head when his eyes went wide. “Behind you!”

Before Murphy had a chance to question him a jolt of pain exploded in the back of his head and his vision went black. 

_ “Extraction. Extraction…”  The unfamiliar voice continued down the line, the foreign word falling off her lips on repeat.  _

_ The girl coughed and weakly struggled against the bonds holding her hands behind her back. She looked for solace in the friend to her right. She was staring straight ahead, clenching her jaw. The girl finally looked around at the cavern they were in. Dark, cold, smelled of rotten flesh. She shied back as the woman speaking began to near them. Lowering her head, she sighed to the ground and squeezed her eyes shut wishing this to just be a nightmare.  _

_ The girl felt her friend nudge her and she slowly looked up, her green eyes trying desperately to stay open. The other woman was staring at her with a cocky smile, the Trigedasleng quietly sliding off her tongue. “A warrior never bows.” _

_ The girl returned the smile, lifting her head as the woman in white neared.  _

_ “Extraction.” She stopped in front of her friend. “Extraction.” The cold brown eyes landed on the girl. Despite the fear that was coursing through her body her head stayed high causing the woman to huff. “Give this one the serum.”  _

He could hear voices talking in hushed tones as his eyes fluttered open. He squinted to avoid the harsh light and his vision was met with a metal ceiling. He groaned and slowly sat up, a jolt of pain traveling to his head.

“Murphy?” Finn was sitting across from him resting his arm on his knee. 

Bellamy was standing, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression painted on his face. He was staring intently at the door, but he turned slightly to acknowledge Murphy’s awakened state. “Mornin’ sunshine. About time you woke up, we were beginning to think you would miss all the fun.”

Murphy lightly felt the back of his head earning a small hiss. He lowered his hand and finally looked around the room. It was entirely made of metal and the door Bell was monitoring reminded him of those on the Ark. “What happened?”

Finn sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “In short: some grounders took us-you can thank them for that bump on your head-then they tied us up and started walking through the woods, probably to fillet us for revenge, and then we were ‘saved’ and locked up...again.”

“Yeah, seems they haven’t changed much.” Bell’s teeth clenched and he kicked the door earning a thud.

Finn nodded. “Our mistake.”

Murphy looked between them before taking in the room once more. “Who’s ‘they’?”

Bell scoffed, slumping to sit on the floor. “Instead of us going home, home came to us.” All three boys shared a look of understanding before Bellamy cleared his throat. “Murphy, there’s more.” He watched Finn looked down at his shoes before he sighed and rested his head back against the cold metal. “They’re gone. Everyone in the dropship just...gone.”

Murphy shook his head. “No, no that’s not even possible.”

“We went back after the Ark showed up. There was no one, Murphy, just Raven and she doesn’t remember much. She said Carter shot her and then the dropship was flooded with light and when she woke up, she was the only one.”

“Well, they’ve got to be here somewhere. They can’t just vanish, we need to go out and look for them.”

“Kane won’t hear it and Jaha didn’t make it down. We’re just powerless criminals now.” The reality of his own words sunk in and he kicked a crate that was resting by him. 

The door slid open and Bellamy scrambled to his feet as Kane entered with two armed guards behind him. Murphy followed Bell’s example and stood beside him, crossing his arms. 

Kane sighed and nodded to the guards who backed away and retreated out of the room. “You’ve been busy. A whole camp-burnt to a crisp. It also seems like you’ve made some friends while you were down here.” 

“Save it. Are you letting us out?”

“You’re Blake, correct? Jaha told me he pardoned you, but don’t mistake his kindness for my weakness. As civilians in this camp you will all follow the rules we’ve created to keep you safe. You may have had power, but the real adults are here now and I will not stand for your disobedience.”

Murphy scoffed under his breath. “Well, you can’t really float us down here.”

Kane’s eyes shot over to the brunette. “You’re Alex Murphy’s son. John, I believe? That’s right, he stole medicine for you when his rations wouldn’t cover it. You were arrested two years ago with the following misdemeanors-”

“Alright already. I get it, you guys are still dicks. Point proven.”

“You know, there was quite the debate on the council’s part about whether to float you no matter your age. I was for it.”

A dry laugh came from the boy who met the man’s gaze. “Yeah? Well, there was quite the debate about leaving you all up in space to rot and run out of oxygen. I was for it.”

“Murphy. Calm down.” Bellamy gave him a warning look causing him to roll his eyes and turn his back on them, pacing slightly in the small room. “Sorry, he’s just worried about someone. She was in the dropship with everyone else. Look, we don’t want to cause trouble or challenge your authority, but we can’t just stay contained here while our friends could be in danger.”

Kane looked between the three boys. “Then it’s a good thing you’re not contained.” He nodded toward the open door. “Chancellor Griffin would like a word.”

Murphy turned back and Finn rushed to his feet. Bell looked at them and nodded slightly, exiting the room first. They followed and were soon walking through familiar halls until they reached the infirmary. Abby was helping a patient with a splint before she turned to them. 

“Boys.”

“Doctor Chancellor Griffin.” Murphy gave a mock smile and sat on one of the beds across from her.

She ignored him, brushing her bangs back. “I want to talk about the dropship.”

Bellamy nodded. “We do too. We know it’s dangerous, but they are our friends and-”

“I want you to go out and look for them.”

“What?”

“We sent you down here to die, but you survived because of each other. There’s no point in giving that up now.”

Finn finally spoke up. “You’re letting us go? Out there? By ourselves?”

Abby looked over to the door as three other kids were gestured in. Octavia ran to her brother and he wrapped her in a hug. Monroe and Sterling smiled at the group and looked back to the Chancellor. “There’s six of you. That should be small enough to not attract attention and big enough for you to have each other's backs. I’ll issue you all some guns, but you only get three days. If you're not back, we’ll send a small search party and from then on the adults will handle it, got it?”

They all nodded and quickly scrambled out of the door. After preparations were made and the weapons were handed out, the group of teens stood by the make shift gate. Murphy saw Raven sitting at a table far off from the group and only turned when he felt Bellamy nudge him.

“We can ask her what happened when we come back, but we’ll find them before that. I’m sure Jasper and Monty are dying to tell us about the bomb.” When Murphy only nodded, he sighed and raked back his hair. “I bet we could even talk your grounder into telling us about it. She seems to be really good at stories.”

Murphy shook his head. “Stop.” He brushed past Bell and walked through the gate, not waiting for the others. He turned around so he was walking backwards facing the group. He threw his hands out and yelled, “Are you guys coming? We only have three days.” The teens quickly caught up and began their search for their missing friends.

_ She wasn’t sure what was louder: the high pitched beep or her screams when small, painful jolts of electricity were sent throughout her body. She had realized by now they were correlated. Every beep came with a shock. Time had slipped away from her. A few minutes. An hour. Days. It all blended together. She tried to trick herself into believing she was used to it. That the pain was nothing, but when the treatment suddenly stopped her entire body ached and she felt herself almost giving into Death’s demands. The warrior in her faded until she felt like the vulnerable little girl that still had to hold her mother’s hand to venture out into the forest. The room was completely silent except for her ragged breathing. Terror filled her blood, it was too quiet.  _

_ Boots were the first thing to break the violent silence. They were coming towards her, resting beside the bed she was strapped down on. She looked up at the man, a new found fury burning in her eyes. He only smiled and leaned down to place his lips by her ear. “First dose is always the worst.” She flinched as a sharp pain entered her neck and a warm liquid seeped through her veins.  _

_ Her mind was washed clean of every other thought as her yearning for the serum increased. Anything to rid her of the pain. Anything to make her forget. She could barely hear the man exchange a few words with his colleague.  _

_ “Move her into one of the other rooms and keep with the dog training, she’s almost there.” _

_ “Mr. Wallace, Sir, you want us to move her?” _

_ “That’s what I said, isn’t it? It shouldn’t be hard, she’s 5”3’, barely 125 pounds, and-oh yeah-drugged out of her mind. And hurry, Doctor Tsing has another subject to start on. She found him trying to sneak in. Looks like they’re just coming to us now, soon enough we might have to clear more rooms.” She could just make out his sickening laugh and the guards awkward shuffle. _

_ “Yes, Sir.”  _

“Are you alright, man?” Murphy noticed Finn’s tense shoulders as they walked through the thick greens. “You haven’t said a thing since we split off.”

Finn kept his pace, not bothering to look back. “Fine. Just want to find the grounder camp.”

Murphy looked warily to the gun Finn was holding. “You really think they took our friends?”

“You don’t?”

“It just doesn’t make sense. We  _ blew _ up half of them, how did the other half get there so quickly? And how did they subdue everyone without any evidence of a fight?”

_ “ _ What are you trying to say? That they just left? That Clarke just gave up and moved camp?”

“No, I’m just saying there could be more to this and we need to think rationally.”

Finn scoffed. “You’re one to talk.”

Murphy rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He adjusted the rifle on his shoulder and looked to a butterfly that was passing them. He watched it land on his jacket sleeve, making the black a light blue. He sighed as it flew off and disappeared into the forest. 

A sudden movement from the boy in front of him shook Murphy from his trance. Finn was kneeling down out of sight and he quickly moved to mirror him. He followed his gaze, noticing the small village of grounders they had stumbled upon. 

Before Murphy could get the first word out, Finn had already stood up and moved to enter the town. He cursed under his breath and followed the boy. He got distracted by a small shed and barely noticed as Finn started to question one of the grounders. Approaching the small hut, Murphy reached up and touched the fabric of the all too familiar jackets. His eyes widened and he scanned the village for any evidence of the blonde as Finn rounded up the civilians. 

Murphy furrowed his brow at the teens actions, noticing he had the gun raised. “Finn-”

One of the grounders lept over the fence and the first shot rang out. It wasn’t long until the next round was fired, Finn’s stare blank as he pulled the trigger relentlessly. Murphy’s screams to stop were lost and he glanced down at his own weapon. He gritted his teeth and slowly raised it to level at Finn’s heart. He gave one last warning, ignored by the boy, before Clarke burst into the clearing, a horrified look plastered on her face. 

She slowly walked over to him causing him to lower his gun. Murphy and Bellamy shared an uneasy look before grabbing the boy and running back to camp. The journey back was quiet, no one bothering to make small talk or bring up the scene that had just unraveled. 

Once inside the safety of their camp, the group split up to wallow in thought. Murphy ran his hands through his hair before searching for Raven. He found her in the engineer room talking with an older man. He stood in the doorway awkwardly, unsure of how to introduce the topic running through his mind.

The mechanic looked over to him with a confused smile. “Murphy? Got a broken spaceship or just come to chat?” She watched as his eyes darted to the other man. “Wick, could you give us some space?”

The blonde laughed. “Well, we’re on Earth now, so, no.”

“Wick.”

“Raven.”

“Go break your arm again.”

“Maybe I will.” He stuck his tongue out and set down the machine he was working on, walking through the door before stopping and poking his head back in. “Hey real quick. Ask me what my favorite animal is.”

Raven sighed. “What’s your favorite animal?”

“A crow!” He laughed at her extremely annoyed face and finally left.

Murphy looked between where Raven was sitting and where Wick had exited. He raised his brow causing her to shake her head.

She tried to stand up, but groaned and flopped back down on her chair. “So, what do you want to talk about.”

He nodded down at her leg. “That.” She looked down at the materials in front of her, avoiding the leg that refused to move. “Bellamy said you don’t remember what happened after they reopened the dropship.”

“I don’t.”

“Then what happened before?” 

“Two grounders came into the ship. One of them was the one that was staying at our camp. Kalya?”

“Kylo.”

“Right. Her and some other chick. Murphy, they were there to kill us.” She watched his jaw clench and continued. “Obviously there were more of us so we tied them up and closed the door. Then the bomb went off and you know the rest.”

“And you got shot.”

“Yeah. Carter was trying to shoot the blonde one, but he had lost a lot of blood and his aim, apparently.” She looked down at her leg with a grimace. 

Murphy growled at the boy's name. “I’m going to kill him.”

“You mean if he isn’t already dead, right? Did Clarke tell you what they are doing to grounders in the mountain? And our friends have no idea.” She watched his brow furrow in confusion. “Maybe she didn’t tell you. They use the grounders blood as a cure. I guess they are prone to radiation poisoning, something us and the earthborns don’t have to worry about. Well, if you’re a grounder you might have to worry about it because the mountains problem becomes their problem.” Murphy’s gaze had drifted to the wall and he seemed to be lost in thought. “You really might want to talk to Clarke about this.” 

“Talk to me about what?” Neither of them had noticed her enter and Raven looked back down at her hands as Murphy turned to the leader. 

Clarke was looking between them before he spoke. “When you escaped, did you see this happening? The bloodsucking or whatever?”

She nodded sadly. “That’s not all.”

“It never is.” Raven gave her a sharp look before turning her attention elsewhere.

The blonde ignored her. “The reapers, the ones that Finn and Lincoln brought to the war with the grounders. The mountain makes them. Anya said they take dozens and turn them into dogs used to find things.” She saw the look Murphy was giving her and shook her head. “We didn’t see Kylo, Murphy, I’m sorry.”

The boy only nodded and silently left the room. He started to absentmindedly walk, raking his hands through his hair before tugging at it in frustration. He kicked a nearby crate, a scream emitting from his throat. He ignored the stares as he kicked it again, though weaker than the first. 

He felt a set of eyes on him, closer than the rest. He turned slightly to see Octavia staring at him. “What?” His tone came out pointed and she almost seemed to debate whether to bother him.

Finally lifting her head a little higher she met his eye. “When you were out there, did you see Lincoln?”

He sighed, his voice no longer sharp, but tired. “No, why?”

She shuffled a bit in her spot. “He promised Kylo that after the war he would come find her and when he couldn’t he rushed off into the woods. It’s been days.”

_ Their steps were a harsh contrast to the noiseless air around them. The usually light padding was replaced with loud, careless steps. The trio made their way down a steep hill, the leader shouting directions in their native tongue. _

_ The girl looked to her right to see a man staring up at the trees as the leader split off to find something. She followed his gaze and found nothing of interest. The whole forest was bare and they had scarcely seen any living thing in the days they spent scouting. The animals seemed scared of the rogue beings that walked their path, hardly running out to get food. She felt nothing as she scanned the area. The butterfly that flew by her went unnoticed and the flowers beneath her feet were shown no pity.  _

_ She hadn’t noticed the man staring at her until he cleared his throat. The girl traced the white stripes down his face with her eyes. They seemed out of place on him, his tanned face better left clean. He smiled at her, taking one of her braids between his fingers and feeling the twisted together strands. He nodded to the leader whom had found the entrance he was searching for. He dropped the strand and began to make his way over, the girl following suit. _

_ The trio continued down the path, dropping down into the earth where the hole would allow. An order for the girl to continue on in front echoed through the underground building. She complied, easily guiding the two men through the darkened mess. Their rounds went as they usually did, finding nothing except another group who had the same objective. They were about to leave when a loud thud resonated and caught their attention. _

_ The leader of the girl’s group smiled and motioned them all forward. As they neared the strange noise, more sounded making it clear they were no longer alone. It wasn’t until they heard the first voice they knew it wasn’t just an animal. It was English. Skaikru. _

“Think these still work?” Bellamy slammed the jeep door shut, no one bothering to answer him.

Clarke had wiped one of the windows of a nearby car, peering in. “I can’t believe people use to drive these.”

“I can’t believe they had  _ enough room _ to drive these.” Octavia was standing by her brother looking at the steering wheel in confusion. 

Murphy was leaning against a pillar surveying the area. “I can’t believe your mom let us go out after what happened with Finn. Maybe I was wrong,  _ you’re _ the mini chancellor.” 

Clarke chuckle slightly shaking her head. She suddenly stopped. “Anyone else hear that?”

“What?”

She spun around, looking into the darkness. Footsteps. “Everyone stop walking.” 

Bellamy complied though his brow was raised. “Clarke, what’s-”

“Shush. Be quiet.” She strained her ears as the footsteps became louder with more of them. A crazed shout reverberated in a language they couldn’t understand. “Reapers.”

The teens quickly began to retreat when a second group cut them off. They frantically looked around and found only a small group coming towards them. When the first one lunged for Bellamy the criminals dispersed into the car park in the hopes of losing the reapers. 

Murphy had stopped abruptly when one of the reapers blocked his path. When the reaper swung his blade the boy raised his gun, blocking the blow. The reaper knocked the gun from his grasp and Murphy dogged the second swing, getting behind him, grabbing a flat iron, and hitting him over the head. Murphy quickly scrambled behind a car as a set of footsteps approached. He could see the gun lying on the ground, just out of his reach. He quietly made his way around the car and began to reach for the weapon when his eyes drifted to the reaper just feet from him.

Three umber rips swirled down it’s arm and he could just make out the dirtied blonde in the dim light. Her name fell from his lips silently at first as he stood up, stepping out from the safety of the car. 

He felt his throat go dry and all reason left him as he finally spoke out. “Kylo?”

The reaper spun around. He felt his breath hitch at the girl who once used to smile every time she saw him. The smile was gone, as well as the light in her green eyes that were now surrounded by a messy white ribbon of chalk. Her clothes were different, hinted with red and white. Her once free light blonde hair was half braided to keep the hair from her face. 

He took a step toward her and noticed her grip tighten on the blade. There was no recognition in her eyes as he called her name again. He sighed. “That mountain deserves to burn in hell for what they did to you. Ky, It’s me. John-’two names are excessive’-Murphy?” He smiled despite himself but it faded when her stare remained the same.

_ This is was different. He was moving  _ **_toward_ ** _ her, not away. She gripped her blade and when he dared move closer she swung. He quickly dodged throwing up his hands. _

_ “Ky, please.” There was something in the way he said her name that was so familiar, but she couldn’t place it. She shook her head, memories trying to take back over her mind. She swung again, but he was faster. He got behind her and grabbed the handle, tearing it away from her grasp. She watched him throw it across the lot and turn back to her. _

_ He placed his hands on her shoulders, staring desperately in her eyes. “This isn’t you. Ky, c’mon. Come back to me.” He was almost shouting. The green hardened and she quickly tore him away, kicking him to the ground. _

He fell back with a grunt and looked up at the reaper. She showed no sign of remembering, like they had never met. She made a move to retrieve her knife, but he grabbed her leg causing her to look down at him. “Not so fast, sweetheart, I was hoping we could retry the scene from the waterfall.” She growled and tried to yank her leg away, but he pulled back causing her to fall. He quickly crawled ontop of her, pinning her arms to the ground. “This time with a happy ending, preferably?” He smiled, hoping anything could jog her memory, but she only squirmed.

_ She was trying to ignore the boy currently pinning her down. He was talking about things that had only seemed like dreams to her. That couldn’t possible have been real. She just made them up to forget about the pain, right? The way he looked at her was unlike that of anyone at the mountain or even the reapers she had come to know. It looked like he cared. She felt her resolve breaking when a shout rocked her attention. She brought her knee up causing him to groan and lessen his grip. She quickly rolled him over and placed her hands around his neck applying pressure. He tried to pry her hands off, but she was unrelenting as she tightened her hold. His hoarse voice came between gasps. “You can fight this, Moon Girl, I  _ **_know_ ** _ you can fight this.” The words seem to break down the wall, freeing her memories from the confinement the serum built. The reapers green eyes filled with recognition and horror upon noticing her actions. Her hold slowly lessened until she had completely removed her hands from the boy who was now coughing. _

_ “Mur- _

-phy?” She watched his face light up in a smile before a sharp pain exploded from the back of her head. She fell limp to the ground and Murphy quickly sat up and leaned over her.

He looked up to Bell who was staring down at her, his face unreadable. “What the hell, Bellamy?”

“She was trying to kill you!”

Murphy shook his head and picked up the grounder. He looked down at the weapon in Bell’s hand and scoffed. “Really? A steering wheel?”

“What else was I supposed to use?” 

“Bellamy! Can you help me carry him?” They both looked in the direction of Octavia’s voice. 

They turned the corner to see O holding a cloth over Lincoln's leg. Clarke looked from the unconscious grounder on the floor to the unconscious grounder in Murphy’s arms. 

Bellamy followed her gaze and sighed. He noticed their changed appearances and the similarities between them and the dead men on the floor. “They were reapers.”

“They  _ are _ reapers. We need to get them back to camp if we have any chance of  reversing whatever the hell the mountain did.” Clarke picked up a gun from the ground before looking for the way they had come. 

“Clarke, we don’t even know if this can be reversed.”

“I think it can.” Everyone turned to Murphy. “Well, before you knocked her over the head, she said my name. She  _ knew _ who I was and she stopped attacking. Now, I don’t know much about reapers-other than they seem to be relentless murderers with no guilt-but that sounds uncharastically passive.”

Bellamy looked between him and his sister before nodding slightly and helping Octavia carry Lincoln out of the garage. Murphy followed, holding the girl close to his chest as they made their way back to camp in hopes that Clarke’s mom could fix the two broken grounders. 


	8. Tear In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried cuteness  
> I'm like Murphy  
> "Shut up, I'm trying"  
> also shit's 'bout to hit the fan in the mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you've got to bleed to know,  
> That you're alive and have a soul,  
> But it takes someone to come around to show you how.  
> She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive,  
> She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire,  
> She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher,  
> Than I've ever been.  
> My heart is my armor,  
> She's the tear in my heart, she's a carver,  
> She's a butcher with a smile, cut me farther,  
> Than I've ever been.
> 
> yu laik hogeda gonakru
> 
> -Z

Even breathing came from the boy resting on the floor, leaning against the wall by her bed. Abby looked down at Murphy, shaking her head with a small smile. She turned to the patient feverously tossing in the small cot. The serum was taking longer to exit the girl’s system; her friend already sitting up and talking to Octavia on the other side of the room. Abby grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the water basin Jackson had filled when they arrived on the inhabited planet. 

“Let me do it.” Murphy rubbed one of his eyes and stood up from the floor. He took the rag from the doctor, letting her leave the room to find her daughter. Walking back over to Kylo’s bed he pulled up a chair and lightly brushed her forehead with the cool cloth. 

The grounder glanced in his direction, tensing up and and trying to move away. He furrowed his brow and lightly placed his hand on her arm. She pulled it away from him. “Do not touch me.” 

“Kylo, what’s wrong?” He placed the back of his hand on her forehead causing her to flinch away and fall from the cot.

Murphy quickly stood up as she scooted back. “Stop!” Her scream made his blood run cold and caught the attention of the other two in the room. 

Lincoln was suddenly kneeling beside her. Her hands were tangled in her hair and she was rocking slightly, mumbling something in her native tongue over and over again. He calmly rubbed her back and her pain filled eyes meeting his.

Murphy helplessly stood watching the two interact when Abby came rushing back in. “What happened?”

He raked his hand through his hair. “I’m not sure, I touched her arm and she freaked out.”

Abby nodded. “Murphy, I’m sorry, but you need to leave-”

“What? No way!”

“She’s detoxing and that could lead to foreign reactions. She may not even know where she is, but I can’t have a trigger around. Not if we want her to stay lucid. We can’t afford a relapse.” 

He looked to Kylo who was speaking quietly with Lincoln, avoiding Murphy’s eye. He looked back to the doctor, his jaw clenched, and nodded. He sighed and left the room, wandering out into the camp. He looked around, feeling the need to leave everything behind. 

Murphy walked to the gate, opening it so he could squeeze through. He quickly strolled into the forest so as not to be seen by any of the adults. He noticed instantly that the woods around him seemed to be in a craze. Animals scattered across his path, paying him no mind. He watched as two birds ran into each other, one spiraling to the ground before fixing its wing and flying off into a tree. The branches of the trees swayed in the wind and Murphy stopped to look around the forest. He tried to see it through Kylo’s eyes. It just looked like green and wild animals. He wasn’t sure how they were suppose to act, but this seemed wrong to him. Two deer were fighting off in a clearing and the butterflies were scattered, flying with no real destination. He stepped over a log and his eyes landed on something growing out of the ground. He smiled slightly and leaned down to examine them further.

It had been hours since her episode and Kylo was sitting on the bed, her head hanging low and her feet swinging slightly. Abby had pushed everyone out of the room, leaving her in solitude. She clutched at the bed as a wave of nausea passed and with it the thought of what she had done. Kylo took a braid in her hands, tearing at it in the hopes of unraveling it. She was repulsed by the warrior she had woken to be. The foreign braids, the unfamiliar clothes, the white ribbon painted across her face: all of it disgusted her. But nothing could compare to the haunted look in her eyes. 

Her head lifted upon hearing boots thud against the ground. Murphy was looking at her uncertainly and she sighed, placing her gaze on the floor. 

“The-uh-Chancellor said you were feeling better?” She could only manage a small nod. “You know who I am right?” Another nod. He felt uneasy with her silence and decided to sit beside her. She moved away from him slightly, giving him more room. He kept his distance and monitored her face. She was stared at the ground intently biting her lip slightly. She had put up another wall, an unreadable expression on her face. He sighed and leaned back slightly. “Hey,” His quiet voice earning her attention. “Tell me another story about the moon.”

A small smile made it’s way onto her face as she shook her head focusing on the wall. She felt something warm covering her hand and she looked down to see he was holding it. Her eyes darted to meet the soft blue and she could recognize the worry on his face. She quickly retracted her hand, cradling it to her chest and standing up. 

This time he followed her motions. “Kylo. You need to tell me what’s going on.” He placed a hand on her cheek, making sure her focus stayed on him. “It’s ok.”

She shook her head and he saw her eyes dart to his neck before resting on her hands. Understanding washed over him and his face softened. “Ky, I’m fine, it wasn’t your fault. I don’t blame you.”

She pushed him away. “How can you say that? Murphy, I tried to kill you! I  _ wanted _ to kill you!”

“That wasn’t you.” He took a step closer and she responded by taking one back. “The mountain drugged you.”

“That is no justification for what I did! I strangled you-I put my hands around your throat and…” She trailed off, tears spilling down her cheeks. “I hurt you.”

He shook his head. “Don’t compare yourself to the assholes I came down here with. You’re nothing like them.”

“I am not-”

“Yes you are. I can see it. They knew what they were doing when they tied that rope around my neck, hell they enjoyed it. That’s not you.”

“Does your ignorance span this far? Bellamy has always been right! I am a killer.  _ That  _ is me.  _ That _ is what my people do. And I will not see you a victim in this, not by my hands.”

He crossed his arms. “Kylo, you’re not going to kill me. You had your chance back at the garage and you stopped. I’m not scared of you!”

She looked at his neck warily before screaming, “You should be!”

Murphy’s eyes widened and he walked up to her silently. He took her hands in his own and placed them lightly on his neck. He could feel her shaking and she tried to pull back, but he kept his hands on hers, locking them in place. 

He searched her face, his voice becoming a whisper. “You’re not a reaper. You’re not a grounder. You’re not a Nightwalker. And you’re sure as hell not the enemy. You’re Kylo. And  _ I’m not scared of  _ **_you_ ** .” She was looking up at him, their breath mingling in the enclosed space. His eyes darted to her lips before capturing them in a soft kiss. He moved one hand down to her hip while the other tangled with her hair. She eventually loosened up, returning the kiss with more vigor as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They pulled apart and he rested his forehead against hers. He took a braid in his hand and met her gaze. “Ky?” She hummed in response and he took it as a sign to continue. “Can you,” He twisted the strand around his finger awkwardly. “say my name again?”

She tilted her head slightly. “Why?”

He let the small braid fall. “To make sure you’re really here. That I’m not making you up out of grief or anything.” He watched the edge of her lips tug upward and she reached up to move some of his bangs from his face. 

“Were you worried about me?”

He looked down to the floor, his voice becoming quieter. “People don’t always come back.”

Kylo quickly connected their lips again making him met her eye. “I did.”

He chuckled lightly. “Well, aren’t you special.”

She rolled her eyes, a playful smile making it’s way on her face. “Obviously.  _ John Murphy _ cares about me.”

Murphy scoffed though the grin on his face was evident. “I never said that.”

“You had no need to.” She delicately traced his jaw with her thumb. 

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. “One more time.” With no response he gave a small sigh. “Please?”

Kylo beamed at his peaceful face and tilted up, placing a kiss on his cheek and leaning by his ear. “Yu laik ai Suon, John Murphy.”

His eyes fluttered open as a smirk spread on his face. He cupped her chin and moved her lips to his, making sure to linger longer than the others.

When someone cleared their throat from the doorway, Murphy groaned and pulled back reluctantly, refusing to untangle himself from the girl. Lincoln was looking between them with an amused grin aimed toward Kylo. 

“John, your people want to talk to you. It sounded important.”

“It’s always something ‘important’ with those assholes, isn’t it? Fine.” He scowled and turned to the girl, giving her a small smile. “Guess we’ll have to continue the fun later, eh, Moon Girl?”

She shoved him lightly to the door with a cocky grin. “No promises, Sky Boy.”

He chuckled and placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt, exiting the room. Lincoln watched him go before turning back to his friend who, despite her tanned skin, was clearly a light pink. She sat down on the abandoned bed and he moved to accompany her. 

She suddenly had gone quiet and the air around her somber. Lincoln wrapped his arm around her causing her to rest her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, noticing her blank stare at the wall. “English or Trigedasleng?” 

“Trigedasleng.”

He nodded, the native language coming easy to him. “It still feels like it’s in your system, right?”

He could feel her head move up and down. “I am scared to go back, Lincoln, but there is an overwhelming need to.”

“I understand, but we have people that need us. We have each other.”

“Do not remind me.” She felt his chest rumble in a low chuckle. “You laugh, but I see the strain this has put on you. You came after me and in that action you too had to suffer the mountain’s torture.”

“Kylo, that was my choice and I don’t regret it. You bare too much guilt for things that you had no control over.”

“My guilt weighs as heavy as the blood on my hands and they are stained red.”

He cast a worried glance down at her. “Are you going to keep pretending?”

“What do you mean?”

“Around John. Are you going to keep pretending it doesn’t keep coming back in flashes? That you’re fine? That you don’t ache for the serum?”

She sat straighter and despite his almost cold tone a hint of a smile blossomed on her face. “I do not have to pretend. With him there are no flashes, no aches. He fools me into believing I am fine.”

Lincoln watched her in interest. “Of all the men in the village and you pick the sky boy.” Kylo rolled her eyes as the familiar words.

She laughed, her mood having brightened. “It seems we are both traitors.”

“Like First, like Second.” He ruffled her hair earning a light growl from her.

\----

“Murphy?”

The boy sitting on the crate held his head in his hands, tugging lightly at his hair. “I’ll tell her.”

Clarke shook her head. “No, I should tell her. You’re the only one she even trusts, we can’t ruin that.”

Murphy looked up at her, the extent of his exhaustion painted on his face. “Exactly. She trusts me. I won’t lie to her.”

Bellamy looked between the two. “We wouldn’t be lying, Murphy. She just doesn’t need to know everything.”

Murphy scoffed. “Take it from an expert. Excluding information  _ is _ lying.”

“Fine, we tell her everything. But either me or Clarke could tell her.”

“No. It has to be me. She  _ needs _ to hear it from me. She’s least likely to kill me, remember?”

“She tried to strangle you a couple of days ago.”

Murphy’s fists clenched and he took a threatening step forward. Clarke shook her head sympathetically. “Murphy no-”

He looked down at his hands and sighed, loosening up. “Yeah, yeah. Not worth it, anyway.” He looked over to the two grounder horsemen standing menacing outside the camp's gate and sighed. “I was there. I tell her what happened.” 

Bellamy crossed his arms. “I don’t think-”

Murphy snapped his attention to the brunette. “Fuck off, Blake. I don’t give a shit what you think.  **I’m telling her.”** A dry laugh came from his throat. “Damn, I just got her back too.” He shook his head and Clarke put a supportive hand on the boy's shoulder.

“Maybe she’ll understand. It wasn’t your fault, Murphy.”

He brushed her hand off, turning his back on them. “Yeah, it was Finn’s, but I should have stopped him and that’s on me.” He began to walk toward the ark, his feet slowed as he reached the entrance. He took a deep breath and marched in, passing Lincoln as he went. They each sent a small nod of acknowledgment toward each other.

Murphy finally reached the infirmary, his head lowered. Kylo was sitting with her back to him staring out of the sole window. He ran his hands through his hair and went to sit behind her. She hummed in response when he traced the umber lines on her arm, not bothering to turn her attention toward him. She leaned back against him with a content sigh and he focused on the braids throughout her hair. He furrowed his brow, disliking the idea of any part of her being contained, her hair included. He began to untwist the strands, letting the blonde locks fall freely along her back. When he received no resistance from the grounder, he continued to ignore his tightening chest and unraveled the braids carefully so as not to hurt her. 

He sighed, keeping his eyes on the light blonde. “Ky, there’s something I need to tell you.” 

“Was there no such thing as silence in space? Because you sky people are constantly talking.” He could hear her quiet laugh as he watched her shoulders shake slightly. 

He took a minute to twirl a piece of the freed hair before continuing. “Kylo, while you were a reaper, something happened.” He felt her tense up, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of his drop in tone or the fact he had mentioned her time as a reaper. “Me and Finn went out looking for our friends and we came across a grounder village. I was looking at jackets I had found in a shed that looked liked they had come from them and before I knew it, Finn was shooting the villagers.” He waited a moment, but the girl said nothing. “He killed 18 grounders before Clarke stopped him.”

He continued to undo the braids, noticing her change in demeanor and waiting for the string of questions. “Where was this village?”

He wasn’t even sure he had heard her, her voice barely above a whisper. “Just south of the canyon.”

“And you were present during this?”

“Yes.”

“Yet you did nothing to stop it? You let  _ my _ people die?”

He unraveled the last braid, glad he couldn’t see the loathing that was probably crossing her face. “Yes.” 

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head a top of them. She was quiet for a while and Murphy just watched her in waiting. “Anya will seek revenge.”

His words came out slow as he shook his head. “She’s dead. One of our guards shot her when her and Clarke tried to approach the camp.”

Murphy heard her laugh, but it was different from before. Dark and detached. “And so the Second becomes the First. Triss, will have to lead what is left.”

The boy clenched his jaw and lowered his head. “Kylo...Clarke said that before the dropship blew up, when she was gone, Anya had her healing a kid named Triss and that she didn’t make it.”

The grounder sat silently in thought. Murphy lightly touched her arm causing her to jerk away and stand up abruptly. She looked down at him and he felt his stomach drop. Her face was full of hatred and distrust. Her eyes were rimmed red and her fist clenched. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped, betrayal flashing in her eyes. She stormed out in a desperate attempt to find Lincoln and escape the sympathy in Murphy’s blue eyes. 

She ran out into the center of camp and began looking around the environment. Her name was being called from behind her and she growled, wishing he had just stayed behind in the room. 

She found Lincoln talking in hushed whispers with Octavia as they gazed over to the horsemen. She took a step toward them when an arm around her waist pulled her back and turned her around. 

She tried to push Murphy away, but he stood his ground and kept a tight grip on her. “Get off of me.”

“Ky-”

“You did nothing, you coward! That was my village and you let them die!”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“I should have killed you.” She watched his eyes widen and she looked down at the ground, faltering at her own words.

Murphy only pulled her closer, lowering his voice. “You don’t mean that.” 

She shook her head. “Let me go.”

He brushed the hair from her face, a cocky smile making it’s way onto his lips “No.” She scowled and he just brought his hand up to caress her cheek. “I understand it hurts, but we-I-am not the enemy. I don’t care if you beat the shit out of me, or hate me, but don’t push me away. You made me care about you, Ky, that’s a life long commitment.” He placed his forehead against hers which seemed to calm her.

Octavia nudged Lincoln, nodding him forward. They shared a look and he approached, trying to hide his smile. “Kylo, Abby requires your guidance.” She raised her brow, letting out a shaky breath. “The gapahef don’t speak English and Abby needs a translator.”

She nodded slowly and Murphy dropped his hold as she walked toward the gate. Murphy took the opportunity to sneak out the back of the camp through a hole in the fencing he had noticed. 

Kylo stared at the grounders in front of her in shock. One of them had called her name, disbelief etched in his features. Dark red lines ran down the man’s face in a tattoo though she could only see so much with the hood covering his head.

She blinked a couple of times, ignoring Abby’s questioning as the man in front of her took a step closer, surveying her. Trigedasleng filled the air in rapid sentence due to the excited air of the man. “Kylo, you’re alive? I had heard rumors of a Nightwalker living with the Wood Clan, but I believed them to be false.”

“Drexel, you really live too?”

“You have not been alone in your mourning, sister.” He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Abby watched in amusement before giving Kylo a set of translations to receive information. 

The orders had been given to hand over Finn or face extermination. Abby and Kylo retreated to report back to the camp and a discussion had begun to take place. The grounder hung by the fire, occasionally glancing back at the gate where the horsemen stood waiting for the boy.  Clarke escorted Finn down to the makeshift grounder camp as night began to set over the earth. She sighed, kicking the dirt beneath her when a hand on her back caught her attention. 

“Heya, Ky.”

She rolled her eyes with a chuckle. “Heya,  _ Johnny _ .”

He raised a brow. “‘Johnny’. Since when do you call me ‘Johnny’?”

“You call me ‘Ky’. I find it only fair as retaliation.”

He chuckled. “It’s a nickname. You know, Ky is short for Kylo. It’s suppose to be cute or something.”

“And you would know about cute?”

“Shut up, I’m trying.”

Kylo started to laugh, finally noticing his awkward stance and the hand hidden behind his back. She tilted her head, nodding toward it and moving around him to try and see. “What lays hidden behind your back?” He shuffled around so she couldn’t see the objects.

Using his free hand he raked it through his hair in aggravation at himself. “Shit, I suck at this, uh, about that, in your language, how do you say ‘I got you something?’”

She shook her head with a smile, trying not to laugh at the boy in front of her. “‘Ai gada in yu som.’”

He nodded, a faint grin growing on his face. “Ah, well, ai gada in yu som.” She once again tried to peek, but he only blocked the way. “But, you have to guess.”

She crossed her arms. “No.”

“Ky, don’t be a little shit, come on.” He smirked, playing with a blonde strand with his free hand. 

She groaned, clearly becoming impatient. “The knife that you stole from me?”

He chuckled. “I believe you stole it from me, but no. It’s not a knife. Keep going.”

“An apple?”

Murphy raised a brow. “What’s an apple?” Kylo titled her head at him. “Nevermind.”

“Is it something from the ark?”

“Like what?”

“A piano?”

Murphy started to laugh shaking his head. “How the hell would I fit a piano behind me?”

“I thought they were small.”

“Describe it to me.”

She points to her wrist. “You wear it here.”

The boy started to laugh harder. “That’s a bracelet, Ky. A piano is a large instrument use to create music.” He watched her cross her arms in a huff. “Give up?”

Kylo scrunched her nose and nodded slightly. Murphy took a step toward, closing the space between them. The grin on his face increased as he slowly pulled two flowers from behind his back. One was starting to glow a bright orange and the other, with blue petals, looked as though it was beginning to close. Kylo carefully brought her hand up and lightly traced her fingers over the petals. A smile broke across her face, her eyes alight, as she stared in awe at the mystical flowers. He held them out to her, and she accepted them carefully before raising the flowers to her face, her eyes fluttering shut as she inhaled the scents. Kylo raised her eyes from the glowing petals to see Murphy watching her intently, his cheeks a light pink. Her lips parted slightly as the realization of Murphy’s actions dawned on her. The story replayed in her mind and her face flushed as she understood Murphy’s message behind the gifts. 

“I’m sorry.” Kylo whispered as she turned her face to the flowers, lightly ruffling the petals.

Murphy laughed and tilted her chin up, forcing her eyes to meet his. “You’re supposed to say ‘ _ Thank you _ ’ when someone gives you a gift.” He gently took the blue-petalled flower from her hands and placed it in her hair.

She smirked and tucked the stem of the orange flower behind his ear, his glare softening at her elated expression. Her thumb brushed across his cheek and her expression sobered. “You were right,” His brows knit together. “I have no wish for your death, Murphy.”

A smile tugged at his mouth. “Well, good, because I’m planning on staying alive and bugging you for awhile.” She smirked and he tilted her chin up, placing his lips on hers. He tangled his hands in her hair earning a smirk from the girl.

She pulled away only slightly, enough for her words to be heard. “Promise me.”

“Cross my cold little heart.” He grinned and quickly connected their lips again. The couple remained like that until a horn sounded from outside the gate causing Kylo’s attention to rip away. Her eyes were widened and she glanced around camp for Lincoln, not being able to find him. “What is it?”

“Wamplei kom thauz kodon.” She began to move towards the camp’s front gates with Murphy at her heels.

“English.”

“What? Oh, sorry, the death of a thousand cuts. It was established as Finn’s punishment. It shall start soon.” 

They had reached the gate and Kylo motioned to the guard to open the door, which he reluctantly did. The grounder made her way out only to have a hand grab hers. Murphy was glancing at the camp barely lit down the path. “Do you have to go?”

She nodded. “Our people must watch the punishment and as the healer I must ensure it is inflicted correctly.” There was a horrified note in her voice that made him hesitant to let her go. He watched her look back at the lights and her hand fell from his grasp as she ran down the path. 

She met Drexel down the track and they walked together to meet Lexa. She regarded them both and turned to address Clarke. After the grounders had all circled to speak on matters about the mountain, leaving Clarke to say her last goodbye, Indra noticed Finn’s head hanging limp as the blonde sky girl stepped back. Calls for her head were made, but Lexa ceased all attacks and upon addressing the Nightwalker who had lived with them for weeks, agreed to aid the Sky people in their fight with the mountain. 


	9. Anathema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Captain! The ship is taking on water!"
> 
> "He's right, sir! There were too many shots fired!"
> 
> *Captain turns around dramatically* "This ship is not sinking!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start to part two halves of my heart in the dark and I  
> Don't know where I should go  
> And the tears and the fears begin to multiply  
> Taking time in a simple place  
> In my bed where my head rests on a pillowcase  
> And it's said that a war's lead but I forget  
> That I let another day go by  
> I want to be afraid but it seems that these days  
> I'm caught under water and I'm falling farther  
> My heart's getting harder, I'm calling my father  
> Am I screaming to an empty sky?  
> Empty sky, no way, that's me 'cause one half of my heart is free  
> Empty sky, no way, that's me 'cause the other half of my heart's asleep.
> 
> yu laik hogeda gonakru
> 
> -Z

Drexel and Kylo had been ordered to stand and wait with Indra for the troops that would arrive to train with the camp. The three stood quietly listening to the leaves rustle due to the harsh wind that had picked up. Yet despite the howling the air seemed stiff. The groups’ gaze lingered on where they knew the mountain to be, the imminent war flashing in front of their eyes like pictures yet to be taken.  A shiver crept up Kylo’s spine causing her to tear her attention away from the landscape. There was no avoiding it, going back, it was something she knew she had to do. 

The shouts of angry men and hard steps made the trio look toward the road as a horde of warriors trotted up it. They met the three just before the path that lead up to the entrance and stood waiting for the first grounder to move. They all casted wary looks toward the metal camp, hushed insults being spread through the warriors.

The blonde sighed and motioned to the gate, the native language quieting the remainder of the larger group. “The Sky Clan should meet you with respect as long as you return it. Right now we have a common enemy and if the Heda believes joining our focus is the only way to defeat them, then that is what we shall do.”

A cold voice rang out in the middle of the heard, one that made her blood still. “Don’t act like you have reservations, Nightwalker. We all know where your new loyalties lie.”

“My  _ loyalties _ , Raiko, have lain with my clan. That has never changed.” She crossed her arms over her chest, an air of authority circling her. “Though I have found it becomes quite hard to stay loyal when there is no one to be loyal to. Now, you shall all take heed with your weapons unless you join in combat. Any unnecessary fits of riot will result in punishment, that goes for both our people and theirs.” She scanned the group who had lowered their heads, but said nothing. Only Raiko dared look her in the eye with a sadistic smile etched on his mouth. She pushed back the feeling of dread and nodded to Indra who motioned the horde through the doors of the camp. Kylo stood back, finally joining the group near the end.

She felt someone nudge her and looked to see Drexel beaming at her. He was a boy with inky hair and extremely dark red lines running down his face. Despite his young age there was a hardened look about him that made him seem more of a man. He had never learned to speak the mountains language due to his position only being that of a hunter, not that he minded.

Kylo ruffled his hair in playfulness making him laugh. “You have not changed a bit, Drex.”

“Hey! I got taller and, if I must come out and say it, way more handsome.” He winked and looked around at the group. “But you-you’ve changed completely. You used to be shy and quiet, never bothering to take the lead. Now look at you. I don’t even want to spar you.”

“Because you will lose?” She grinned when he rolled his eyes. He huffed and shoved her shoulder before backing away with his hands raised as the blonde donned a mischievous glint in her eyes and readied for attack.

“Slow down there,  _ Healer _ , you really want to fight your best friend?”

Kylo scoffed and lowered her hands. “Mind your tongue,  _ Hunter _ .” She quickly knocked one of his feet out from under him using her own. When he landed on his back she leaned over him with a smirk. “It was  _ Warrior _ when we met.” She offered him her hand and he took it, being brought to his feet.

Drexel brushed off his shoulder and growled lightly at her before shaking his head with a smile and throwing his arm around her. “Glad to see you’re still as loving as you were when we were kids.” She ignored him, keeping his arm slung around her as they walked. He only chuckled at her and looked at the camp that was slowly becoming larger. He noticed the man from earlier, Raiko, and looked back down at Kylo. “So, it seems like you made a new friend while I was dead.” He felt her stiffen. “Do I have to spear someone?”

She shook her head, barely looking around as they passed through the metal defenses. “I have grown accustomed to his abuse. I mean, it does span three years.”

“I saw them take you.” She looked up at her friend to see his attention being occupied by the ground. “I didn’t do anything. I didn’t fight-for you or even my own family. I ran, Kylo, I saw the Wood Clan slaughtering our people and I just ran.”

“Drexel, you hunt, you do not fight.”

“That’s not the point. I should have done  _ something _ . Maybe then we could have at least spent the last three years together instead of thinking the other was dead.”

Kylo stopped walking causing him to halt and look at her in confusion. “Sadness does not become you, Drex. We both survived, we were always good at that.” He broke out into a small smile. “Remember the first time we all went out into the forest by ourselves?”

He nodded. “You were a warrior-in-training and I was a hunter-that-couldn’t-be-trained.”

“You were not that bad.”

“I speared my father in the foot.”

She chuckled. “He held a limp in his step after that.” Drexel laughed with her as the memories swirled around them. “But do you remember the fourth night? After we had all gotten lost?” 

“Yeah, Likho built the fire, Enu comforted the younger kids and, oh yeah, you saved all of our lives.” He watched her shake her head and open her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. “That lion was not there to make friends, Kylo.”

“It was not just I who saved us. After, when we were walking for hours, tired and hungry,  _ you _ hunted for us. If I recall it was a hog you caught? It fed us until Vamon found the camp. What I am trying to show you is that we survived.”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘we always have’, I got it.” He smiled at her and looked over at the grounders that were standing in small groups, ignoring the sky people. “Speaking of surviving. What happened after they took you? I expect a lot of stories.”

Kylo’s smile dropped. “I became their healer. Dealt with their ridiculing. Was chosen to be a Second by a warrior. Made a daily routine that worked...until the Sky people fell.”

“What happened then?” The girl clenched her jaw and he sighed. “Well, since you asked, I stayed in the woods for a year until I found the Heda and since then I’ve just been getting food for TonDC. They’re not that bad there, but I guess they shouldn’t bite the hand that feeds them. Isn’t that a cool saying? I made it up. I have a feeling it might become very popular one day.” He beamed at her, but she remained stoic as she kicked the dirt at her feet.

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, finally looking up and seeing a brunette boy scanning the area behind Drexel.

“Kylo!” Murphy’s eyes met hers and relief washed over his face as he began to run to her. “Kylo, I fucked up.”

“Murphy?”

He stopped when he was beside her and glanced behind him at the entrance of the Ark. “You know how I’m really good at pissing people off?”

“What did you do?”

“Well, you see, me and this big, built grounder had a little disagreement over whether or not I’m a murderer and naturally I said no and then-” He glanced to his left and paused upon seeing the boy with red lines down his face. “Who the fuck is this?”

Drexel crossed his arms and examined the sky kid in front of him. “Chon ste em?”

Kylo sighed and looked between them. “Drex, disha ste Murphy. Murphy, this is Drexel. Now, back to your problem. Who was it?”

Murphy tore his attention away from the unfamiliar grounder to look down at the soft green. “I don’t know, punches were thrown and I didn’t exactly stop to get his contact info, but it looked a lot like the guy that tortured me at Camp Treehugger.”

The girl looked to the ark door almost waiting for the man to exit at the call of his name. “Raiko.”

“Not sure, never got his name. Not that I would have been paying attention if he told me. I was kind of thinking of this chick I had met earlier. You might know her-blonde hair, green eyes?” He smiled down at her until Drex cleared his throat. “Oh please, you can’t even understand us.”

“ _ Johnny _ .” She grinned despite herself until the cry of an angered man reached her ears. The trio turned their attention to the warrior who was searching the camp, his lip bleeding slightly. “Did he hurt you?”

Murphy scoffed. “No.”

She noticed the knife Raiko was clutching. “Seems he desires to try again.” Kylo clenched her fists and took a step toward the man until Murphy grabbed her jacket and pulled her back.

“Whoa, that guy is a psychopath. I’m not letting you near him.”

“I have dealt with him for three years.”

“That's three years too many.”

Drexel watched as a silent argument raged on between the two before turning to the man. “Kylo, gyon au. Ai na ai em po.” 

She smiled at him and motioned Murphy to the other side of camp. As they walked, Kylo heard a small threat given by her friend causing her chuckle. Murphy nudged her in confusion making her grin widen. “Drex just told Raiko he would spear him if necessary.”

Murphy looked back for a second and shrugged. He stopped and looked around the area they had entered. When he saw no one he broke out into a mischievous smile and grabbed the blondes hand. “Come on, Moon Girl, I need a change of scenery.” Ignoring her questioning he pulled her through a small hole in the fencing that no electricity reached. He continued to drag her through the woods, no words exchanged, just a grin plastered on his face. After a while he had slowed his pace and jumped down from a small cliff. He looked up at the girl and held out his hand to help her down. 

As she took it he started to laugh. “Hey, Ky. What do you call a snobbish criminal that jumped down from a ledge?”

She followed his lead and hopped down. He caught her and she finally pondered the question. “John Murphy?”

He deadpanned. “A condescending con descending.” The girl tilted her head, not understanding the words, but a small smile playing on her lips when she saw his expression. “It’s a joke, it’s suppose to be funny? You know what-fuck it-yeah, it’s me.” Kylo only leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his lips causing him to beam. “Maybe I should tell bad jokes all the time.”

She rolled her eyes. “I believe you had a destination in mind? Or are you lost?”

“Yeah, lost in your eyes.”

“I see now why you do not try to be cute.”

“But we were having a moment.” He chuckled when she started to laugh. “Come on, smartass, I have a ‘destination in mind’.” He retook her hand in his and walked through the trees that were beginning to thin. As the made their way out of the forest, Kylo could see the reflection of the lowering sun in the water that stretched to the horizon. 

“How did you come across this.”

“I  found it when…” She looked over to Murphy to see him scratching the back of his neck and staring at her. “When I went out looking for you.”

“You looked for me?”

His cheeks turned a light pink. “Well, duh. Why you acting so surprised? Don’t make a big deal out of it I mean you just happened to be with my friends so...” He watch her nod slowly and look back at the lake. He awkwardly shuffled in his spot mentally scolding himself.  “No, I mean, I  _ was _ looking for you. You’re the only one I care about. I’m sorry I didn’t mean-god I suck at this-Ky.” He grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him and saw she was giggling at him. “Oh, shut up.”

She gave him an innocent look. “I said nothing.”

He hummed and rested his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and gave a content sigh as the sun cast a warm light upon them. “I’m starting to think that being thrown into a ship and forced down on an already inhabited planet that could potentially give us all slow terribly painful deaths by radiation with groups of people that want to either take our blood or see it splattered on the ground might actually be worth it.”

“‘might’?”

“Well, you haven’t stabbed me...yet.”

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his torso. “I believe you said you would stay around and bug me and who am I to break that promise?”

Murphy lightly tipped her chin up and locked eyes. “You know that promise extends to both parties, right? You’re not allowed to die.”

“Do not tell me what to do.” She smiled, but his stern face remained. “I shall try my best.” He said a quiet ‘good’ and connected their lips. 

After they had pulled away to take a breath he brushed some of her hair behind her ear and furrowed his brow. “Hey Ky?”

“Yeah?”

“What exactly does ‘Yu laik ai Suon’ mean?”

Ignoring the cocky smirk painted on his face, Kylo only sighed. “You can recite a sentence I said once perfectly, yet I tell you the name of my people three times and it still slurs on your tongue?”

“Yeah, yeah, Chaka Kahn or whatever, what does it mean?”

He watched in amusement as the blonde grew flustered and glanced at the ground as her foot played with a small rock. “‘You are my Sun.’”

Murphy’s face lit up in a smile as his already pink cheeks deepened in color. He looked over to the body of water so Kylo couldn’t see his flushed face, though his eyes quickly locked onto the colors sprouting around the lake and those reflecting on it’s surface. The sun had sunk halfway below the horizon, tossing up an orange hue to met with the night’s purple. The clash caused blues and reds to blossom out of the chaos with the waves adding action to the battle happening above. Murphy stood fixated, finally able to truly enjoy the array of colors mixing in the sky. 

Kylo watched him smile at the sight, completely entranced by something the grounders overlooked. She remembered something she had seen earlier and left to retrieve it, quietly telling the boy who barely seemed to notice. She walked up to the tree hovering above her and found her footing on a low branch. In a couple quick steps she had managed to climb the limbs and grab what she wished. Once down, she patted the bark in a gesture of gratitude and walked back to Murphy, a lullaby filling the air as she hummed. 

He was still standing there watching the colors slowly change when Kylo bounded up, her hand behind her back. “Ai gada in yu som.”

Murphy turned to her, the awe on his face never wavering as he watched the smile on her face grow. He chuckled as she bounced on the heels of her feet. “Do I have to guess?” She nodded and bit her lip as she tried to hold back the grin. “A flower?” She shook her head. “Oh, I know! A piano.” 

Kylo scoffed and shook her head. “Shut up.” She pulled her hand from behind her back and held the red fruit in front of him.

“Oh, It’s a-....what is it?” 

“This, Sky Boy, is an apple.”

“What do you do with it?”

He furrowed his brow in confusion when she started to laugh. “Murphy, you eat it. Here.” She handed him the fruit and watched as he examined it. After deeming it safe he took a bite out of it. 

After a minute he nodded and smiled at the girl. “This is definitely better than those shitty ration packets they used to give us.”

“Ration packets?”

“Yeah, it was just the bare necessities. They’d give it to use when farm station was running low or some blight hurt one of the crops. But they only grew simple stuff. Potatoes, legumes, before they even had bananas but someone left an air pocket open in the bio room and they died. But we didn’t have apples. Couldn’t grow anything too big.”

“How did you survive with so little food?”

“Well, you tend to forget about a food shortage when there’s an oxygen shortage. It’s the whole reason we came down here.”

Kylo nodded in understanding. “All 100 of you?”

“At first. Well, 99 of us. Bellamy came down for his sister. Then after the Ark saw we weren’t dying by the masses they followed us down to grace us with their presence.”

He watched the girl run a hand through her hair. “They are still in the mountain.”

Murphy put his arm around her. “Yeah, but we’ll get them out. And if I know those assholes they’ll be fine until we arrive.”

Rustling caught their attention and soon Drexel came stumbling into the clearing. He brushed off his jacket and looked up at the two, his eyes darting between Murphy and Kylo. He smirked, addressing the girl in their language. “Wow, Kylo, you really have changed.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively and motioned to Murphy. 

“Drex. What do you want?”

“It’s not me that wants something. That would be the Heda. And she doesn’t want something, she wants someone. You. Right now.”

Kylo looked from Drexel to Murphy and sighed. She grabbed his hand and followed her friend back to the camp. As they walked Murphy leaned down to the blonde. “Oh hey, you would not believe what Jaha-our old chancellor-asked me to do earlier.”

She looked over to him, easily making her way over a fallen log. “What?”

He stepped over the log and almost tripped on a root causing both grounders to chuckle at him. He glared, but continued by her side. “He wanted me to take him to the dropship, where we buried his son.”

“You refused?”

“Hell yeah. I’m hoping he tries to go on his own and gets lost along the way.” She rolled her eyes and waited for him to continue. “I mean, the nerve of that guy. He has no right to ask anything from any of us, not after what he put us through.”

“Was he not an adequate leader?”

He shook his head. “No. He killed half the Ark. Floating people here and there.”

“Your people?”

“My dad.” He looked down when he felt her hand entangle with his. She was watching him with soft green eyes causing him to smile. “Have I ever told you you’re beautiful?” She cocked her brow and shook her head. “You’re beautiful.” Murphy watched her laugh and shake it off, looking in front of her as she walked. 

Once at the camp, the three snuck back in through the hole both Murphy and Drexel had discovered. After ordering both of the boys to stay behind, Kylo made her way through the Ark to the room Abby had left Lexa in.

The blonde walked in and halted when she saw the brute standing behind the young commander.

“Bow, Nightwalker. You are in the presence of your Heda.” Raiko’s smug face was glaring at her as she stayed defiantly straight.  

Lexa scrutinized the blonde with an unreadable expression before dismissively waving her hand towards the man. “Behave, Raiko. I need her alive.” She turned her attention back to Kylo. “Please sit. We have much to discuss.” The Nightwalker looked about the barren room and raised an eyebrow at the Commander, who sighed. “As you wish.”

“Why have you called me here?” Her green eyes frantically switched between Raiko and Lexa in an attempt to find answers.

“I require your assistance. A task to aid us in the upcoming war with the Maunon.”

Kylo crossed her arms over her chest. “One that must be kept a secret I assume? For there is no other reason why it would just be us.”

“Skaikru cannot be trusted.”

“Yet you trust the man behind you?” The girl sighed and shook her head. “What is it you would have me do?”

“As you know, the mountain has kidnapped countless numbers of our people. I have recently been informed many still live and they are kept prisoner inside. The leader of the Maunon has made me an offer to free them without risk of bloodshed, and I need you to convey my assent.”

Kylo scoffed. “Afraid the mountain may harm you? I understand your position. It is a shame that they have been fooled into thinking you are leading both our people and the Skaikru when in fact it is Clarke that has become the true Heda.”

The brunette’s face darkened into a scowl. “I have no intention to lead the sky people. My priority is my people. As yours should be.”

“Fine. So I am to…” She cleared her throat uncomfortably. “...go to the mountain and speak with their leader of this affair. What exactly is this ‘offer’ they have given you?” 

Lexa stared cautiously at the blonde, seeming to weigh her options. “They will release our people. On the condition that we retreat from battle and make no moves to aid the Skaikru.”

Kylo’s arms fell to her side as her jaw dropped slightly. “They would perish.”

“It’s either us or them. And they are the enemy.”

“Not anymore. Lexa, they have done nothing to harm us that we have not earned. The  _ mountain _ is the enemy and you speak of joining forces with them. Our people have lasted in that place for months, they can last long enough for this coalition to free them  _ and _ the sky kids.”

Raiko now growled at the blonde. “Address your Heda as such.”

The commander shot Raiko a glare, and he lowered his head as he retreated to the corner of the room. “If I refuse, I have reason to believe they will kill everyone inside. Or turn them into Reapers. Do you wish your people to suffer the same fate as you?” Kylo’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Yes, I know of your transformation, and I also know that Trikru are not alone in the mountain. There has been word of Azgeda and Sheidgedakru among them.”

The blonde took a step forward. “What? There is more of them? They are still alive? I thought my people were wiped out. How did you come by this information? How reliable is it?”

“I am afraid that information is classified, but I can assure you it  _ is  _ reliable.” She studied the blonde, allowing the information to process. “Does this mean you will cooperate?”

Kylo clenched her fists, her gaze now trained on the floor. She closed her eyes as a deep breath escaped past her lips. Her shaking head even made Raiko stand in shock as he looked between the two women.

Lexa’s eyes widened slightly. “You do not wish to free your people?”

The leader was met with piercing green eyes. “I never said that. But I will not sacrifice the sky people. They do not deserve this and I will not allow you to make me dictate their fate. They are good people, Lexa, they had the chance to kill me and they never did. Those kids are no different from us. They want to survive.”

With a growl, Raiko stomped towards the Nightwalker, stopping a few inches from her face. His mouth twisted into a sneer as he stooped to look her in the eye. “You traitor. I should’ve killed you the first time you protected that stupid boy. You’re just like Lincoln, a filthy, little-” He staggered back as Kylo spat in his face. With a low, guttural growl, he lunged toward her and forced her to the ground in one swift motion. “I’ll kill that pathetic excuse of a boy, and after you watch the life drain from his body, I’ll kill you, you sky whore.” He lifted her by the hair and raised his balled fist. He swung his arm back, only to be stopped by his commander’s stern voice.

“Raiko, enough. She is only expendable to a point.” The man huffed and released his hold around the blonde strands. Kylo seemed to relax until her gaze wandered up to the steely eyes of the brunette. “Those are the conditions, Nightwalker. You journey to the mountain as my emissary and confirm the transaction, or the sky boy dies and you will suffer the death of a thousand cuts.”  

“He has nothing to do with this.”

“Maybe not. But I will have my orders obeyed. If that means I must threaten, then I will. Now go. He is expecting you by sunrise. Your eyes have adapted to the night so I see no need to provide you with any equipment.”

Kylo stepped forward resulting in Raiko brandishing his blade. She quickly looked to Lexa to see her motioning to the door. “I am glad Anya can not see the commander you have become, Lexa. She always had faith in you to do the right thing and watching you fall by the hands of arrogance would have only disappointed her.” She growled lightly and spun on her heel, walking out of the room in anger. Once outside she caught sight of both Murphy and Drexel standing awkwardly by each other trying to somehow make conversation. Her gaze danced between them as the decision she was about to make paralysed her feet. Sheidgedakru or Skaikru? Her hand absentmindedly came up to rest on her shoulder where the umber lines of a lion ripped down her arm. But there was never really any decision to make. She was their guardian. 

With a shaky sigh the blonde quietly made her way down the dirt path towards the gate. Her feet treading heavily as she thought of the betrayal that was to unfold. 

Half way down the trail and she could see the gate that would close behind her for possibly the last time. Just when she thought she could leave unseen she heard his voice call her name. He sounded happy. Finally happy. Kylo had to will her feet to stop and push back the urge to just wrap her arms around him and forget about the mission. 

Turning around so she could address him, Murphy’s smile felt like a knife straight in her heart. He looked back at the Ark and then to the gate. “Where ya headed?” He watched her bite her lip. “What’s wrong?”

She studied his face, trying to remember every detail. “Nonya.” 

“Is that a tree word?” He furrowed his brow when she said nothing, but he remained cheerful. “I really need to learn Trig-e-sledge hammer- or whatever.”

Kylo looked at the ground, no longer able to meet his eye. “Go away, John.” 

“Not this again. I really thought we were over this. We kissed, remember? I told you to not push-hey where are you going?” She had begun to walk toward the gate again while she ignored his words. He rolled his eyes and jogged to caught up, walking in pace with her steps. “Ky. Kyyy. Kylo!”

“Stop!” Her voice was raised as she turned to him. She tried not to falter when she saw his widened eyes. “Go piss someone else off, I must leave.”  _ Run.  _

Murphy quickly grabbed her arm. “If you think I don’t know you well enough to tell when something's bothering you, then you’re wrong. Why do you have to leave?”

“Why must you be so curious?” _ Why must you care? _

“It’s just one part of my charming personality. Now, tell me what’s going on.”

She looked toward the gate. “There is something I must do at the mountain. I cannot tell you my mission, but, John, they have my people. Nightwalkers. If I go to the mountain, I can finally free them. So I must go.”

“Ok, but why do you have to go alone?” She only looked down and her brow furrowed. “Ky, you’re acting like you aren’t coming back.” Her eyes darted up to meet his for the first time and he felt his chest tighten. “You’re not…”

She shook her head slowly. “Once I free my people we will head west toward the forest and away from the mountain. We may be able to start a new life without the interference from other clans.”  _ The Mountain will probably kill me at dawn. _

“You could start a new life here, with me. If we can get along with the tree huggers I’m sure we can get along with the moon hippies.” He chuckled slightly but her stoic face made him stop. “Ky, you don’t need to leave.”

“I know.” A hopeful smile spread on his face causing her to turn away. “I want to.” She looked back at him when her eyes drifted to Raiko watching them from the doorway of the Ark. He had on a smile as he twirled the knife in his hand. Kylo clenched her fist and let as much venom as she could seep into her words. “You believe our people could ever get along? Have you forgotten how many you slaughtered? 300 during the war, 18 during peace. You call them ‘grounders’, I call them people.”  _ We will never be allies, not with Lexa’s plan. One I am a part of. _

“You’re right. They’re people and so are we. Listen, it may take a little time, but if we keep trying, one day who knows, we could all be sitting around the fire making friendship bracelets.”

“Like the ones you were all so eager to tear off?”

“Ky, seriously, what the hell’s gotten into you?”

“Reality. Murphy, we can never be together. Our people will always be enemies. It is better to say goodbye here and avoid the hurt than go through another war that is not worth it.”  _ If you knew my part in this war...I told you once and I meant it: Bellamy was right about me. _

“Damn right it’s worth it.  _ You’re _ worth it.”

_ So are you  _ “You are not” She took a step back. “So, goodbye.”  _ And if keeping you safe means you hate me, stay safe. _

He started to chuckle. “You know, I never understood why they put the ‘good’ in front because this hurts like hell, which, Moon Girl, I thought you wanted to avoid.”

“Emotions make you weak”  _ Emotions make you human.  _

“Yeah, and you always thought I was weak, didn’t you?”

_ You proved me wrong, Sky Boy.  _ Kylo clenched her jaw and turned on her heel, beginning to walk the path once more. She stopped and turned back to see him just staring at her, his expression unreadable. “Murphy-”

“What? You want me to  _ physically _ rip my heart out and take it with you or is my internal suffering enough?” 

_ No, I only want you to be happy.  _ “Just…” She sighed and looked once more at Raiko before meeting Murphy’s glare. “Just remember your promise.”  _ You can be happy without me.  _ His angry facade passed at her words causing him to reach out and take a step forward. Kylo only continued her walk not daring to turn around again. She raised her face to the sky as a warm liquid ran down her cheek and a shaky sigh escaped past her lips. 

The sound of the gate opening hurt her ears, but the lack of footsteps behind her tore her heart in two, half staying with the sky boy as her feet continued to move away. As the metal sounded behind her telling her that it had closed she shoved her hands in her pockets and walked towards the mountain.

Murphy watched her go until she reached the lights limits and she was swallowed by the darkness. He ran his hand through his hair and started to look around for anyone who could explain what had just happened. He noticed Jaha leaning against a table not far from where he was. There was a small smirk on his face when they locked eyes. Murphy sighed and glanced once more at the path Kylo had walked. He turned back to Jaha and, with an annoyed sigh, motioned to the gate. “Well, what are you waiting for? If we hurry we can get to the dropship, talk to the dead, rest, and get back to Camp You before the sun comes up.” When Jaha only scanned him he rolled his eyes. “Do you wanna see your son's grave or what? By the way, I should mention I was not the one that killed him.”

Jaha nodded. “I’m aware, John. Clarke told me what happened.” He looked around the camp. “Yes, I’m ready. What made you change your mind?” He held a smile that told Murphy he had seen the exchange between him and Kylo.

“If I’m going to take you, we aren’t talking.” 

Jaha raised his hands in defense. “Lead the way.”

Kylo had become so desensitized to the world around her. Every step was just another robotic movement. It was like she had become a machine in order to cope. She stilled her thoughts and kept her attention on the path to the mountain. She was about to doom the sky kids in order to free her people. It would be hours before she reached her destination leaving her mind to slowly start up again. Yes, she was a grounder, but the sky people, Murphy and Orion especially, saw her as one of their own. Her steps became fewer until she stood centered on her path, one thought swirling around her head.

_ I am a traitor...but to who? _


	10. Blasphemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Captain, the ship has split in two!"
> 
> "Ready the canon's men. If it goes down, we go down with it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody thinks I'm just so free  
> Free? Did you hear the verse that came first  
> And how my own body's waging war on me?  
> I bet you didn't know something as absurd  
> There's a word that is said more than any other word  
> It's sorry, sorry  
> And I pray that the word was heard  
> Sing a song but don't believe  
> Blasphemy is just for me  
> Hypocrite, take your pick  
> Cause the poison's on my lips
> 
> yu laik hogeda gonakru
> 
> -Z

“The City of Light?” His blue eyes scanned the group that had emerged from the forest and now surrounded Jaha as he preached his new find. 

The ex-chancellor nodded at the criminal. “Yes, John. A city where we can all find peace. We won’t have to worry about fighting with the grounders. We will be free to live as we wish.”

Murphy scoffed. “You think there’s a place out there like that? Wake up, man. That’s just a fallacy, we should stay at camp and help with the war.”

Caspian mumbled something under his breath causing Jaha to raise a hand, silencing him. “There is nothing left for you back there, John. There is no one waiting for you. Come with us, help us find the city and maybe you can finally be happy.”

The words floated around the air in front of Murphy as he looked back in the direction of the camp. _ ‘There is no one waiting for you’. _ He gave a dark laugh and turned back to the group. They had begun to walk into the forest and he found himself following. Jaha was smiling at him as he passed making him roll his eyes. “I don’t believe in your stupid city, I just need to get away from here, got it?”

“Got it.” The boy nodded with satisfaction before glancing once more around the dropship and sighing. Jaha stood with him, examining the ground where wilted flowers lay over a mound. The two quietly stepped into the green and left their camp behind as they began their journey. 

_ She watched as the injured poured out of the door, some stopping to bask in the sunlight they hadn't felt in months. She tried to ignore the feeling of her gut twisting on itself as she watched their faces light up in laughs and smiles, finally free of the mountain. They were quick to group into their clans and disperse into the woods. Kylo felt a quick tapping on her shoulder causing her to spin on her heel and stare into the eyes of her childhood friend.  _

_ He donned a smile. “Hey Kylo.” _

_ She blinked a couple of times. “Drex...what…” Glancing back at the clans she lowered her voice. “What are you doing here?” _

_ He crossed his arms. “Lexa told me what she sent you to do and there was no way I was letting you do this alone. But I mean, I guess I did. The meeting over?” _

_ Kylo glanced around. “Obviously.”  Drexel’s  shoulders slumped in disappointment causing her to laugh. “It went fine. What about the camp? Do they have any suspicion?” _

_ He shook his head. “You can't be ok with this.” He noticed her jaw clench and he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.  _

_ A low and hardened voice tore the boy’s attention away from his friend. His eyes scanned the area, the voice echoing again. His brows furrowed and he looked to the blonde, she was too was searching for the source. What once was muffled by the excited chants of the freed came once more; clearer than before. It was the boys name being called on repeat. Both Drex and Ky turned around to find an older man staring at the boy in disbelief. He began to walk to the ink haired boy, a limp in his step. Drexel broke out into a run as he went to embrace his father.  _

_ Kylo smiled at the exchange, her eyes searching for two familiar faces despite her brains word that they were dead. A small group of Nightwalkers were standing, waiting for the clan to be fully pieced back together.  _

_ Drexel’s father smiled at Kylo and bowed slightly. She stood awkwardly as the rest of the Nightwalkers looked to her.  _

_ Drex only chuckled. “Well, Heda, where to?” _

_ “The woods.” She ignored the title and scanned the area. “We can rebuild, there is enough of us.”  _

_ The group nodded at her words but didn't move. She raised her brow until Drex snickered. “Heda, we only move when you do.” _

_ “I am not-” _

_ The boy's father looked at the clan. “You are more of a commander than Lexa will ever be. Your father was the leader, that title is passed to you.” _

_ “No, Kian, I am the youngest. I can not be-” _

_ “Kylo, your brother isn't here. We have faith in you, you can do this.” _

_ “Your faith is misplaced. I am no better than Lexa and she is no worse than me.” Kylo ran her hand through her hair and turned her back on the clan, her stomach churning at the thought of what she had done to earn their freedom.  _

_ Drex put his hand on her back and smiled sadly. “I know you miss them, but let's be honest your brother would not be the best leader.” She laughed slightly making his grin bigger. “Your sister on the other hand, I always liked her.” _

_ “I am well aware, Drex.”   _

_ He nudged her. “Come on, Heda, let's go home.” _

_ “And where is that?” _

_ “Where ever family is, I suppose.” _

_ “So, six feet under?” _

_ “They could be alive, Kylo.” _

_ “No they can not be. If the mountain had them they would just dispose of them, their blood is tainted.” She sighed and tried to calm herself. “Let's go.” Kylo looked to the Nightwalkers who were silently watching the two interact. She tried to smile though it just seemed broken and forced. Without a word the blonde began to make her path through the woods. She could hear soft steps behind her and quiet murmurs about the beauty that surrounded them. It was not long until Kian had begun to tell the story of the first Heda. His voice softened and a tranquility settled over the group as the flowers around them aided in telling the story, the colors bursting into life as they walked by.  _

The group had grown eerily quiet as the chatter filled with hope had been diminishing over the hours. The desert was scorching and their water was running low. Murphy had pulled his hood over his head and stuck his hands in his pockets, the conversation between him and Kylo still running circles in his mind. He shook his head in the hopes that it would vanish, but the more he thought about it the more he thought about her. 

For a while he was so involved in his own thoughts he didn’t hear Caspian’s complaints about the heat. When the man yelled something about the group needing to head back and try another route, Murphy groaned and turned to him. “Maybe you’d be a little cooler if you weren’t full of hot air.”

Caspian glared at the teen. “You remind me of your father: scum of the Ark.”

Murphy balled his hand into a fist, and, before he could think better of it, he launched it into Caspian’s jaw. The man fell to the ground, curling into the fetal position. Murphy snarled and drew his foot back, preparing for a kick, when a pair of arms locked around his torso and pulled him back. 

“Pity, John.” Murphy turned to Jaha, who was staring disapprovingly at him. He growled at the older man and spat at his feet. Jaha looked as if he would deliver another condescending speech when a girl jumped out from a nearby cart. She raised a knife and yelled something in Trigedasleng none of them understood.  

The group of sky people all raised their blades. The man restraining Murphy seemed to decide the girl was more dangerous and released his hold on the teen. 

Complete silence fell over the scene, the sand around them blowing through the tense air. Murphy glanced from the girl to the rest of the adults. He cleared his throat earning her attention and did a quick wave. “Heya.”

A smirked made it’s way onto her lips. “Congratulations, you know how to say ‘hi’ in my language. Is there anything else you’d like to share or do you want your prize now?”

Jaha stepped up. “How about our water? It doesn’t look like you have that much supplies.” He looked behind him to Murphy. “John, your canteen pease?” The boy glared at the ex-chancellor, determined to disobey the order out of defiance, but he looked to the girl and saw how her skin seemed to cry out for water. He sighed and walked toward her, his arm reaching out with the canteen in hand. She dropped the blade to her side and gratefully took the bottle. “We are looking for the City of Light. Have you heard of it?”

She nodded. “I even know the way. I could show you, but for a price.”

“What do you want.”

“Carry my cart.”

“That's it?”

“That’s what I said.” She crossed her arms causing Jaha to smile and motion for some of the group to go to the cart. She grinned and pointing in front of her. “That way.”

Jaha resumed the lead as the group followed, the grounder falling in step with Murphy. “Thanks for the water.”

“Just following orders.” He kept his attention forwards not bothering to look at her.

She sighed. “John, right?” The boy only continued to walk making her shake her head and chuckle. “I’m Emori.”

_ Every step was another dose of guilt. She was letting Lexa win, letting the mountain win, letting everything she stood against win. There were dozens of people behind her that believed her to be strong, to be worthy of their following. Her pace began to slow as the true weight of what she had done sunk in. They used to be friends-she left her friends behind to rot. Orion, Lu, Jasper and Monty, even Bellamy was now stationed in the mountain. If she had gone to such lengths to save her people why would she not do the same for the Skaikru? These thoughts raced in her mind until it all stopped along with her feet. _

_ Drexel was watching her the whole time. Her tanned face changing from horror to determination in a matter of seconds. “Kylo?” _

_ “I am not the Heda.”  She turned around to face the Nightwalkers. “There is no such name which taints my spirit more. Lexa deserves no praise or honorance. She left 48 people to perish in the mountain and I refuse to follow her lead.” _

_ “You're going back, then?” _

_ “I should have never left. I will not give up on them like so many have done.” Kylo looked around at them all. They were watching her in awe; some with mouths agape. She turned to the older man. “Kian, these forests have only changed slightly. Any path you take will lead you to safety as long as you do not go back. I will find you after, that is my promise.” _

_ The man shook his head. “We need you.” _

_ “Maybe, but they need me more.” She tried to walk through the clan but they stayed rooted. She huffed and puffed out her chest, authority shrouding her. “If I am to truly be your leader you must trust my judgment and listen to my word. And this will be my final one: let me through so I may assist the Skaikru.” _

_ The older Nightwalkers looked to each other warily, unsure if they should let the leader through. The teenagers were watching them with amused smiles until they looked to Kylo. She was standing with her arms crossed, patience a mask on her face hiding the annoyance that truly ran through her. One of the girls chuckled when the blonde huffed at the elders reluctance. The girl looked to her friends who all nodded in a silent agreement and stepped aside, clearing only half of the path. The older Nightwalkers stared wide-eyed at at the spectacul, their gaze switching from the kids to Kylo. A smile had formed on her lips as she gave the teens a small nod of respect. Kian was the first to move of the elders and soon, seeing that the leader's mind had been made up, they followed. The path had been cleared giving Kylo full access to the road. She grinned at her clan and began to make her way back to the mountain. _

_ Drexel had quickly run to catch up with her, tugging at her jacket sleeve. “Kylo, there is something you need to know.” _

_ “There is always something.” She rolled her eyes and turned to him with a cheeky smile. _

_ “Not long after you left, that boy, the one that punch Raiko, he left with….uh...Jaha? I think?  They haven't returned, at least not when I left. Abby found a note saying they went to the City of Light. I don't think he's coming back, Kylo.” _

_ The blonde took a deep breath, the information sinking in. Her breathing began to quicken and her eyes rimmed red at the thought that she had broken him beyond repair. She had caused him more pain than Raiko could have ever done. She could imagine him curled up in a ball on the forest floor, deserted and lost on a quest where he would never reach his destination. A pit formed in her stomach at the thought that she had caused him to leave, and it widened when she realized he would die hating her more than anyone. She raked her hair back and stared up at the trees. _

_ Kylo shook her head with a deep breath. “Thank you, Drexel.” He only nodded and she turned quickly and began her trek back. She focused on the task at hand, anything to forget what she had done. _

Emori had grown tired of the quiet the group had adapted. Murphy in particular had intrigued her, he spoke to no one, kept his eyes forward, but his mind was somewhere else. She bounded up to his side and nudged him earning only a grunt and a sideways glance. “Who was she?” The boy clenched his jaw and kept his mouth closed. She started to laugh which melted into her words. “I was just joking, but now I'm curious. She gotta name?”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

Emori rolled her eyes. “Well, what is it?”

Murphy cleared his throat and set his gaze on the sand below them. His voice grew quiet, “Kylo.”

She nodded, surprised at the emotion finally showing on his face: hurt. “The spirit of the forest.”

His eyes darted to the grounder. “What?”

“That’s what ‘Kylo’ means. Was she named after it? Only Nightwalkers do that.” He nodded slowly. “Wow, a Nightwalker. I thought they were wiped out. Though there's rumors of a healer the Trikru took and the hunter that lives in TonDC.”

Murphy raised his head to the sky and sighed. “Yeah, Kylo and Drexel.”

“Friends of yours?”

“No.” His voice was sharp but his eyes betrayed him. 

“Oh, I see, you and Kylo got in a lovers quarrel, right? Come on, that's totally what happened.”

Murphy looked down at her, his glare cutting through the words she was about to speak. “Leave me alone.”

“Can’t now, I’m too invested.”

Murphy shook his head. “She’s none of your business.”

A snort escaped past Emori and she quietly murmured. “You have no idea.” She quickly piped up her voice. “But it’s cute. The fact that you're still protective over her even though she broke your heart.”

The boy gritted his teeth. “I already regret giving you water.”

She smirked. “Come on, John. My name means love after all, maybe I can help.”

Murphy’s brow furrowed and he turned to look at her. He opened his mouth, but closed it and shook his head at his thought. He fixed his attention back on the ground in front of him. “It’s a long story.”

“It’s a long walk.” 

He sighed and the girl’s persistence won him over. He recounted his torture and how Kylo had healed him only to refuse giving him the virus and be locked up. He told her of how the blonde was sent to their camp and he helped her set up a certain amount of trust with the Skaikru. He mentioned the war and how it only took one bomb to blow up that same trust they had been building. Emori noticed his eyes darken when he talked of her change from the girl he knew to the reaper who thirsted for blood. Details had of course been left out, but it was clear something had happened. Emori noted his smile when he recollected the memories after Kylo had come back to herself. The grin slowly faded with his words after he trailed off. He had stopped at learning what an apple was and now a frown occupied his face. 

“I’m guess by this off putting silence, not long after you two got into a fight, thus why you're here and she's wherever?”

“A fight would imply both parties were mad.”

“Weren't you?”

“Maybe, but mostly confused. I mean, I was with her not 20 minutes before and she was all smiles and smart-ass comments. And then she went to talk to the Head A or whatever and…”

“It’s ‘heda’.”

Murphy furrowed his brow and ran a hand through his hair. “No…”

“I’m pretty sure it is. I know my own lan-”

“No, no Emori not that. It was right after she had her meeting with the heda or whatever, That’s when Kylo changed.” The boy was frantically searching his mind. “What if the heda said something to her?”

“Lexa has been known to manipulate people, sure.”

“Oh shit. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but I saw Raiko hanging by the Ark door before I left. The same door Kylo had walked through.” Murphy stopped walking, not noticing the shiver that ran up Emori. “She told me to keep my promise. She wouldn't do that if she didn't still care.”

The grounder dawned a smile. “Promise?”

“That I wouldn't die.”

“You're prone to that, are you?”

He shook his head laughing. “I tend to get into trouble.” 

Emori rolled her eyes. “Of course you do. She couldn't have picked a safe village warrior, no, gotta branch out and pick the idiot sky boy.” Murphy raised his brow at her, but she shook it off. 

She watched as he looked around them hoping to find the way they came. “I have to find her before she does something stupid.”

Emori ignored him as a sharp whistle cut through the air halting all of them. The grounder quickly pulled her knife out and held it to Murphy’s throat. “That might have to wait.” She glanced behind her to a man on a horse. “Otan.” He seemed to have heard her and moved the horse closer, connecting it and the cart. “We’ll be taking all of your things now.” She smiled as the group reluctantly dropped their supplies in the cart. “The City of Light, huh? You sky people are strange.” She dropped Murphy to his knees and leaned down to his ear, whispering something before knocking him over the head with the butt of her blade.

_ It was bigger than she remembered. Towering over her like a monster trying to scare a little kid. Her fists were shaking as she mustered up the courage to enter through the all too familiar cavern. Kylo took a step forward when her name rang through the air.  _

_ She sighed at the boy she knew would be standing there when she turned around. “Drexel…” She spun to see the black haired boy beaming at her while the rest of the Nightwalkers stood behind him with their heads held high. “What is this?” _

_ “Your following. If your wish is to assist the Skaikru, NatshanaHeda, then we shall accompany you.” He looked around at the group before kneeling and lowering his head. The men and women soon followed until all were kneeling before her. _

_ A smile found its way onto her face and she walked to stand in front of them. “Rise. Warriors never bow.”  _

_ The group looked at each other and slowly began to stand. They all glanced to the mountain,a shadow crossing over their faces at the memories. “Anyone else terrified of that place?” _

_ Kylo turned to see Drexel staring with wide eyes at the landscape. “It is worse inside.” A hushed agreement passed through the group. She sighed and motioned to the tunnel. “This will lead to the door of the mountain. Go and wait for my orders, but do not enter. Not yet.” They began to walk past her and into the dark cavern quietly as the blonde searched around the area. _

_ The inky haired boy approached her. “So what’s the plan, NatshanaHeda?” _

_ She sighed at the name. “I will not let them walk in there unprotected. There is a cart with blades in it somewhere around here.” _

_ “How would you kn-” Understanding passed over his features and his brow furrowed. “...Kylo...you never told me.”  _

_ “Now is not the time, Drexel.” The blonde turned from him, spotting the tin box by the tree line. She quickly ran over and began to push it toward the opening. Drex soon aided her, not a word exchanged between the two of them. After entering the tunnel and meeting no resistance from any roaming reapers, they brought the weapons to their clan. Once they were handed out, Kylo stood by the door and examined what she could of the inside. She turned to her people who were now looking at something approaching from the other end.  _

_ A blonde girl stopped in her tracks at the sight of the group with blades. Her blue eyes were wide until they locked onto the green staring back at her. “Kylo?” _

_ The grounder only laughed. “Took you long enough, Clarke.” The sky girl’s mouth morphed into a smile and the clan allowed her through.  _

_ “But, Lexa-” _

_ “Has no authority over me or my people. She only leads the 12 clans, we are the 13th.” A smug smile painted Kylo’s face as she looked back to the door. “Now, can we continue?” Clarke nodded and slowly opened the metal hatch.  _

_ She peered inside and entered, the grounder at her heels. The halls were quiet; the only sound being of their feet scuffing across the floor. The group stood in the middle of the hallway, their attention roaming the area. Clarke scratched her head and looked back at Kylo. She returned the confused stare until men rounded the corner and stopped in their tracks.  _

_ “Go warn Cage!” The words reverberated off of the walls as the men started to retreat. Kylo quickly motioned for the group to follow them and they ended up climbing a staircase to the next level. _

_ Kylo and Clarke got wide-eyed at the scene in front of them. There were dozens of guards standing in the hall. The Nightwalkers were quick to react and entered into combat. Clarke held back as Kylo swung her sword at one of the men. “Kylo, I’m going to find them.” _

_ “Go.” Was her only response as she dodged an attack. Once she had cut him down she looked around at her clan. “Make your way up if you can. Only attack those who attack first and do not harm the SkaiKru.” Shouts of agreement could be heard as another guard stepped up to her.  _

_ This one was bigger and held a gun in his hand. She quickly got behind him and cut his arm, making the weapon fall. He groaned and grabbed her neck, pushing her against the wall. She gasped as the air left her lungs and her feet dangled above the ground. The man tightened his hold only for it to lessen and him to stumble back. Kylo dropped to the ground, her vision having faded in and out of black. She saw Drexel standing by the man with a pole in hand. She quickly got to her feet and dismissed the boy. He nodded hesitantly and ran to meet his father. Kylo donned a mischievous smile, picking the blade up, and walking over to man. He growled and lunged at her. They shuffled around a bit until the girl gained leverage and shoved the blade through his heart. With a quick pull, the blade left him and the guard tumbled to the ground.  _

_ She stood over the body trying to regain her breath. The blood pooled at her feet and she watched a few drops from a previous injury fall from her cheek to join the dark liquid. The blade dropped from her hand and her defenses lowered, allowing the sudden force which threw her against the wall to take her by surprise. A knife was held to her neck and cold brown eyes bore into hers. Recognition flashed in them and they softened slightly. He glanced down at the dead mountain guard, keeping the blade pressed against her throat, before allowing his gaze to settle back on her. _

_ “Bellamy.” _

_ “Why shouldn’t I? You were pretty quick to try and slash Ry’s throat, maybe I should return the favor.” _

_ The grounder furrowed her brow at the name, her voice oddly quiet. “Is she ok?” _

_ Bell faltered at the worry laced in her words. “I...I don’t know. I haven’t seen her.” He watched her fists clench causing him to shake his head. “What are you doing here?” _

_ “Saving your people” _

_ “We don’t need saving. Not from you” _

_ “But, you have yet to see the Star?” His face darkened and he looked to the ground. Kylo sighed softly and lightly started to laugh. “Perhaps she is fine and has only found a better suitor. You do have a bit of a temper and your cute face can only make up for so much.” _

_ He chuckled slightly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “You think I’m cute? Man, Murphy’ll kill me.” He failed to notice her smile falter at the name mentioned. He dropped the knife back to his side and brought his free hand up to ruffle her hair. “Come on, Kylo, we have a stubborn skunk to save. Oh and the rest of our idiot friends as well.” He turned and glanced around the hall, the shouts of small battles going on just above them. Her smile had completely vanished and she moved to pick up the blade she had dropped before standing and following him through the hall. _

The world was spinning around him. Dehydration. Exhaustion. Famine. It was all catching up to the boy as he stumbled after Jaha. “We need to find a map.”

“I told you, John. When we find the city we’ll find someone who can point you back to the camp. You’ll be reunited with her soon.”

Murphy laughed darkly. “You’re a horrible liar.” His feet gave out from under him and he fell to his knees. Jaha said something but it was lost to the brunette who face planted into the sand unconscious.

When he awoke Jaha was gone and a buzzing noise was filling his ears. He sat up and rubbed his eye as it focused on a drone floating above him.  It hovered for a few seconds before starting off down a trail. Murphy quickly stood and used a tree as support so he didn't fall. He followed the machine through a small patch of wood until he reached a metal building with the door slightly open. He hesitantly stepped inside, inspecting the residence as he went. He helped himself to the food and drinks and made his way into what looked like a living room with a gigantic screen on the wall. There was a map hanging in a frame adjacent to the TV which Murphy quickly tore down and set on the table. He marked where the bunker was and where he knew he had come from. After a couple of minutes he circled where the camp was in correlation with the mountain. He grinned and leaned back on the chair when the TV burst to life. A video started to play of a couple and Murphy watched half disinterested as a story began to unravel. By the end his eyes were wide and the sound of a gunshot shook him. He glanced behind at the couch the man had shot himself on. It was then he heard the door slam shut and the locks latch. 

Murphy quickly stood up and ran up to the door that was now closed. He banged against the metal, “Let me out!” When nothing happened he screamed and ran back to get anything he could use as leverage. His attempts went unnoticed for 10 minutes until he gave up and slid down to the ground. “Please.” He brought his hands up to rest in his hair as the first tear fell. “I have to get back to her.”

_ “I never thought I’d ever be so happy to see a grounder covered in blood.” Kylo furrowed her brow as Monty sighed with relief and put his arms around her in a hug.  _

_ “Give her some room to breathe, Green. She’s just spent hours underground. She needs it.” Bellamy smirked and ruffled the blonde’s hair after the boy pulled away in embarrassment. _

_ Kylo shook her head so the locks fell back into place. She was grinning as the two began to bicker, but her gaze quickly fixed on Clarke. She was staring at the wall, a vacant expression on her face. They had pressed the button and now they had to deal with the consequences. The grounder could see it in the cold blue eyes: responsibility. Clarke solely placed the blame of their deaths on herself. There was something hardened about her now, distant even. Like she had already made a decision and she was trying to figure out a way to tell the group. _

_ Shouts rocked Kylo from her trance and she began to look around the mountain. She turned toward Monty and Bellamy. _

_ “Don’t act like you guys have always been best friends. Who’s the one that wanted to kill her and send her back to their camp?” _

_ “Shut up, Monty. It’s not like you ever tried to be nice to her and-” _

_ “Boys.” They both turned see Kylo with her arms crossed and an amused smiled. “I believe your companions are waiting for you outside.”  _

_ Monty grinned and nodded. “Then I think we should join them.” He walked up and held out his arm. “My lady.”  _

_ Kylo looked from him to Bellamy in confusion. After shrugging she took it and he led her through the door, giving Bellamy a smug smile on his way. Bell groaned and rolled his eyes, following them out. The halls were eerily quiet and blood stained the walls and floors. The hallway only mirrored the kids as they stepped over bodies. Kylo and Bellamy had the dark red liquid splattered on their clothes and all three had it on their hands. 300 people (not all of them bad) were dead now and they were the reason. They avoided each other's eyes until the door was in their reach. _

_ Bellamy looked behind him with a sigh. His brow furrowed, “Where’s Clarke?” _

_ “Leave her. If anyone needs to breathe, it is her.” He looked to Kylo and nodded slowly. She opened the door and sun entered the small space. They stepped out to see the remaining delinquents frolicing in the field. They were engaged in conversation; all laughing and smiling like the grounders had done when they were freed.  _

_ Monty had spotted someone a little ways away. “Jasper…” He glanced to Kylo. “I should…” She motioned to the broken boy and Monty responded with a sad smile. He moved toward him and Bellamy replaced his position. _

_ Kylo was searching the crowd absentmindedly, knowing the face she wished to see would not be among them. She ran her hands through her hair and turned to the boy beside her in search of a distraction from the thoughts in her mind, but she found his attention was elsewhere. He too was scanning the area, his brow furrowed and worry in his eyes. “Kylo.” _

_ “Freaking out will help no one. I am sure she is just with her other suitor.” She listened for a chuckle, but he seemed not to have heard her. “Bellamy, she is strong. I doubt she would succumb to the mountain.” _

_ “She may not have had a choice.” He gave her a grave look, but the grounder only rolled her eyes. _

_ “If I were her I would definitely be with a different man.”  _

_ He grinned. “Well, looks like I’ll have to find her. To kick his ass.” _

_ Kylo gave a light laugh. “Much better. I cannot see the Star liking a crybaby.” _

_ Bell shook his head and grabbed her elbow before dragging her through the crowd of people. They ducked under limbs and dodged bodies, ignoring the joyful cheers as they focused on finding the blonde-streaked girl. Several minutes of searching led to nothing except a few jabs from elbows. Bellamy dropped the blonde’s arm and kicked at the ground, grunting in frustration. _

_ “Bellamy-” _

_ “She isn’t here, Kylo! There’s less than 200 people here and we can’t find her!” He threaded his hands through his hair and pulled, pacing in a circle. “We must have missed her. She can’t be dead. She-” _

_ “Bellamy!” A brunette crashed into the man, knocking him back few steps. Bell blinked a couple of times unable to believe that her arms were truly around him. She quickly pulled back when he didn’t return her embrace. “Sorry, got carried away.” She tried to laugh it off, but the boy only stared at her in shock. The girl raised a brow. “Did I break you? Ark to Bellamy.” She waved her hand in front of his face. “I didn’t mean anything by it, I-” _

_ He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest. He cupped her chin with the other hand and connected their lips. The brunette tangled her fingers with the locks on the back of his head earning a chuckle from Bell.  _

_ Kylo cleared her throat awkwardly and avoided the couple, shifting her gaze to a group of Nightwalkers who were talking to the sky kids. She didn’t see the brunette run up to her until the arms were already around her neck.  _

_ The grounder could hear Bellamy behind them, a lightness back into his voice. “Don’t suffocate her, Ry. Jesus, what is with you guys and trying to steal her air?” _

_ “Shut up, Bell, I was worried about her.” Orion stayed put. “Kylo. If you do not hug me back right now I swear I will-” _

_ The blonde laughed and returned the hug earning a happy squeal from the girl. “I am glad you are well, Star.” _

_ The brunette pulled away, her bright smile fading as she took in the blonde’s vacant eyes. “But you aren’t.” Kylo looked down and Ry searched her surroundings, her brow furrowed in concern. She looked back to the grounder and her voice dropped to a whisper. “Kylo, where’s Murphy?” _

_ The blonde looked between Bellamy and Orion before glancing down at her hands. Ry watched her shake her head slightly, her shoulder began to shake. A tear fell to the ground and a small sniffle came from the grounder. Ry glanced around at the teens that were standing near them and pulled Kylo back into her arms, burying her face in her shoulder. The brunette looked over to Bellamy who was staring at Kylo with a strange expression. He looked back at the mountain, a mission instilled in his mind.  _

_ He walked past the girls and lightly placed his hand on Ry’s shoulder. “I’ll be right back.” His eyes darted to the crying grounder. “Just…” _

_ “I got it, Bell. Go.” He nodded and walked back through the metal door. She sighed and returned her attention back to the blonde. “Let me tell you a story this time.” Kylo nodded slightly. “On the Ark, we never saw the sun. It would’ve blinded us. But one day, these alarms start blaring everywhere, saying something about how a kid was trying to break open a blind so he could see it. The guard didn’t get there quick enough and the kid busted the blind, but luckily for him, he’s always been awful at knowing where things are in the sky. So, instead of losing his sight, he saw the moon, and all these adults were yelling at him, but he was just so captivated by the beauty of it. He just sat there, staring at it like it was the most precious thing in the world. That’s how he looked at you, Kylo. Murphy loved you. You know that, right?” _

_ The blonde shook her head. “No, not after what I did-what I said.”   _

_ “I’m not very good at stories, but I’m a much better listener if you want to talk about it.” _

_ Kylo looked to the ground. “I spared him the pain of knowing me any longer.” She took a deep breath. “Lexa, our leader, she wished for me strike a deal with the Mountain: give up your people to save mine. I had no intention of doing it, but she threatened to kill him. I could not-I would-...” The blonde trailed off, a hint of guilt in her voice. _

_ The brunette nodded. “You didn’t have a choice. I don’t blame you, Kylo, and I doubt Murphy would.” _

_ The grounder wiped one of her eyes and let out a shaky breath, ignoring the absolution. “He was so happy before I left. But I was scared. I let fear dictate my actions and now he has gone off on a search of a city no one believes exists. I told him he meant nothing to me. That we could not be together. I just thought...they could use him against me. Hurt him to get to me and I could not put him through that. So, no. He does not love me, he should not. I have given him no reason to.” _

_ “You cared about him. That’s everything for someone like Murphy.” Kylo’s gazed fixed on the woods, though her mind was lost somewhere else. “He does love you, Kylo. And he'll find a way back to you.” She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. The green eyes turned back to her and Kylo shared a small hopeful smile. _

_ Orion was about to say something else when Bellamy came running up with a proud grin. It faltered slightly at the lack of light shining in the usually bright green eyes. “Kylo?” _

_ She snapped her attention to him and ran her hand through her messy hair. “What?” _

_ Bell couldn’t contain his excitement as he pulled a black cloth out from behind his back. “I believe this belongs to you.” He ruffled the blonde strands to earn a small smile only for it to grow as she reached out and felt the familiar fabric. She took it from his hold and put it on, throwing the hood over her head to finally block out the sun. “It was a bitch to find, but…” He only grinned at the ground’s chuckle. “So...friends?” She tilted her head as if in thought. A mischievous smirk made it’s way onto her face and her eyes darted to Ry. “I know that look. Ky-” _

_ “Bellamy called you a skunk.” The blonde had to hold back a giggle as anger flashed across Ry’s face. _

_ The brunette turned to Bell who quickly raised his hands up in defense. “Only because of the blonde-streak. Not because you smell or you’re fat or anything.” Orion’s jaw dropped. “Whoa, I didn’t mean you’re fat, skunks are. Which you are not.” His eyes were wide and he looked desperately to Kylo for help. _

_ The grounder just snickered. “Run.”  _

_ He gave a quick wink to the blonde before sprinting the other direction. “Bellamy! Get your perfectly sculpted ass back here!” Orion smiled at Ky before deadpanning and running after him.   _

_ The grounder laughed at them as they weaved their way through groups, both giggling like nothing had changed in the last few weeks. She admired it: their happiness. They had done their part and tried to bring Kylo’s spirit back, but there was a void in the middle that couldn't quite be filled. She sighed looking around at everyone. Drex was talking to his father; Lu was laughing with Miller as he retold a story from their time on the Ark to some of the Nightwalkers; Monty and Jasper had on much graver faces. They sat in silence, just watching everybody in the crowd. Monty’s eye caught hers causing him to wave. She returned the small gesture until the colors around her caught her attention. The line of light seemed to pull her eyes up to the sky. _

_ The sun was setting, splitting the scene into light and dark. She just stared at the melting colors finding them dimmer than when she was a child. The glimmer of wonder in her eye had long vanished and she only regarded it as a sign to head back. Kylo glanced around the field; the two previously intertwined groups had now separated.  _

_ “Kylo!” She heard her name being called from two different directions across the field. Her gaze first landed on the Sky kids. A large smile rested on Orion’s face and she held her hand out to the grounder. Bellamy was standing next to her with an amused grin. He motioned in the direction of their camp as if it was natural for her to follow. Kylo then looked to the Nightwalkers who were staring at her expectantly. Drexel’s arms were crossed and his lips were curled up. Kian was beside him waving her toward her clan. _

_ The colors in the sky were fading to black as she stood bouncing her attention between the two invitations. She felt a pang in her chest every time she saw the sky people and soon she found herself walking toward her clan. Kylo was only a couple steps away from Drex when a hand grabbed onto her jacket and stopped her. She spun around to meet confused blue eyes and Bellamy running up to meet them.  _

_ “Star-” _

_ “You’re leaving? Already?” Kylo glanced over her shoulder towards her people, only to turn back and see the confusion melt into understanding. Suddenly, the girl’s arms were around her again. “Go. They’re your people. I understand. Just know there’s always a place for you back with us.” The brunette took a step back. “Ok?”  _

_ Kylo stared in shock at the girl, and with a nod, turned towards the Nightwalkers. Before she could take a step, a hand landed on her shoulder and spun her around.  _

_ “Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Bellamy looked down at her with a frown. _

_ “NatshanaHeda?” She turned to see Drex, his hand gripping his blade uncertainly. She raised her hand dismissively causing him to growl at the boy but reluctantly obey and lower the knife. _

_ Bellamy was staring at the inky-haired boy, his brow raised. “Nat-what?” _

_ “You’re their leader.” Both Bell’s and Ky’s attention fixed on Orion whose eyes were alight. “Heda means commander, right?” _

_ Kylo smirked. “I knew you were smart, Star. My father-” _

_ “Maxson.” The girls stared blankly at Bell making him scratch the back of his head. “See, I listened.” _

_ Kylo rolled her eyes as a grin played on her lips. “Yes, he was the leader of the SheidgedaKru before the attack. The title is passed down through family. My brother is the eldest and he should-” _

_ “You have a brother?” Ry’s face softened and she scanned the clan in search of a resemblance. _

_ Kylo followed her gaze and shook her head. “As well as a sister, but you will not find them here. They both disappeared after the initial battle. I believe my mother got them out to save the throne; I had already been detained at the time. But my mother died that day, and with her, the location of my kin.” _

_ The two nodded in understanding and Ry stepped back to let the girl return to her clan. Bellamy stayed rooted in his spot, crossing his arms. “Well, I ain't given up on you so easy.” He could hear Orion sigh behind him but he only kept his gaze on green eyes. _

_ “Yet you gave up on me when I first entered your camp. What has changed?” _

_ “Me. I was wrong, Kylo. And I can't believe I'm saying this but I should have listened to Murphy. I'm sorry I uh...blew up your people. And lashed you. And told Helix to lock you up.” Bellamy sighed, but straightened his back and dropped his arms. “But you can't leave. We've lost too many people and camp just wouldn't be right without our smartass grounder.” _

_ The trio chuckled until Kylo glanced back at the Nightwalkers. “A leader must lead.” _

_ “Then lead from our camp.” She furrowed her brow as Bell nodded his head at himself. “Yeah, this could work. Your clan can set up by the Ark that way you're close enough to deal with everything, but you can stay with us.” _

_ “You could even assign someone as vice-heda...if that's a thing.” Ry was smiling at the two of them but her face quickly sobered. “Only if you want to, of course.” _

_ “Come on, Kylo. We could protect each other, make a real alliance. Just, don't leave. Some of us might need you.” Bell looked down at Ry first and then to Lu, Jasper, and Monty. “Plus, Miller needs a friend who gets in as much trouble as he does.” _

_ Kylo laughed as the boy mentioned piped his head up at the call of his name. He looked to the blonde and smiled before returning his attention to Lu. Kylo looked back at Bellamy. He was as stubborn as she was, but a bit more patient. A smile blossomed across her face and she turned to speak to Drex. Bellamy and Orion just stared as a wave of emotions flashed over his face when she spoke: confusion, defiance, anger, understanding, shock, and finally a beam that melted into a laugh.  _

_ The rest of the Nightwalkers had listened in, but they only nodded in agreement at the leader's words. After seeing she had their cooperation, Kylo turned to the two sky kids with a grin. “Let's go home.”  _


	11. Goner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Captain! This battle has raged on for eons. When will it end?"
> 
> *Captain is watching the water with a smile on his face* "Do you feel that? The wind has swept up to carry our sails! This ship is coming back together soon. Men, to your places! For tonight (or whenever I upload next chapter) we sail!"
> 
>  
> 
> Also this is a lot of words, I'm ok with that fact. Also spoilers for third season. Also I made things up. Anche sto leggando questo parte in l'Italiano perche posso e mio fratello pensa non lo so abbastanza bene. Also:
> 
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/f9af4d011c21a484ed3b896e26bb46d4/tumblr_inline_nrifzaYDG51tur8ml_1280.png

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got two faces, blurry's the one I'm not,  
> I've got two faces, blurry's the one I'm not,  
> I need your help to take him out,  
> I need your help to take him out.  
> Though I'm weak and beaten down,  
> I'll slip away into this sound,  
> The ghost of you is close to me,  
> I'm inside-out, you're underneath.
> 
> yu laik hogeda gonakru
> 
> -Z

Month One

_“Hey, blondie.” Kylo opened one of her eyes and lazily looked up at Miller. He had on a mischievous smirk as he held out his hand. She took it and he pulled the grounder to her feet. “I’ve got a couple minutes before my break’s up. Wanna go bother Wick?”_

_Her smile mirrored his as she nodded. “Always.” The two began to laugh as they hatched their plan, making their way through the construction to get to the Ark. Before they could reach the door a stern voice called out to them. The two troublemakers slowly turned on their heel to see Kane with his arms crossed. He had an amused glint in his eye as he shook his head and walked to be in front of them._

_Kane had to suppress his laugh when he saw them trying to hold back their smiles. “And what are you two doing?”_

_“Nonya.” Kylo placed her hands behind her back innocently until Miller started to laugh. She hit him slightly making him sober and clear his throat._

_Kane just raised his brow. “Nothing?” Her smile dropped slightly at the recognition of her language. “So I can assume you two are up to something?”_

_“We were just going to speak with Wick, Sir.” Miller nodded toward the door. “He’ll go insane without any company.”_

_Kane chuckled. “Are you guys going to bother him?”_

_Kylo yawned and rested her arm on Miller’s shoulder. “Immensely.”_

_The older man shook his head, but a smile was playing on his lips. “Send him my regards, but don’t forget your duties, Miller. And you too, NatHeda.”_

_The teens nodded enthusiastically and ran through the door and down to the engineering room, ignoring the strange stares they received. They strolled through the metal doors immediately spotting the blonde man hunched over at a table. Kylo walked over to the man and placed her hands over his eyes. As she was doing so, Miller took the opportunity to steal the machine in front of him and hold it behind his back. The blonde giggle slightly and returned her attention back to Wick._

_Kyle chuckled. “There’s my monkey.” He took her hands in his own and wrapped them around his neck before standing up abruptly. The blonde laughed and clutched tightly on to his shirt as her feet left the floor. His own laughter mingled with hers and he ran around the room, the grounder’s legs flying to the side as he turned sharply._

_Kylo was beaming when he set her down. He turned to her and patted her head. “I’m glad my monkey’s finally smiling.”_

_She rolled her eyes and looked down at the papers scattered along the table. “What are these?”_

_“These are called ‘papers’.”_

_The girl deadpanned as Miller tried not to laugh from his spot. “I know that, moron. What is on them?”_

_“You know something? I love the way you talk. It’s adorable, honestly. Like would you keel over and die if you used a contraction?”_

_“No, I won’t.” Suddenly, Kylo clutched her chest and her breathing became labored. She fell to her knees and reached up dramatically at both boys before her eyes fluttered shut and she landed with a soft thud._

_Miller shook his head as Kyle picked up the girl. He looked to Nathan with a frown. “Here lies the great Commander of the night or moon or whatever. May we meet again.” He set her on the table and started to tickle her neck causing her stoic face to melt into laughter._

_Her eyes opened and she sat up. She stuck out her tongue and motioned to the papers. Kyle followed her gaze. “Oh yeah, I was trying to fix the-” His brow furrowed and the blonde had to hold in her laughter. He frantically spun around. “I had it right here.”_

_Kylo looked over to Miller and they shared a single smirk. Wick watched them interact and he turned to the boy. “Nathan. Did you-”_

_A shout could be heard from the outside and Miller quickly ran to the door. “Duty calls.” He rolled his eyes at Wick’s laugh and threw him the machine behind his back. “If it’s that important to you, don’t let a bunch of thieves in your workspace.”_

_“Ah, but who else would I talk to? Go, your dad is going to kill you.”_

_“That would be better than guard duty. See ya guys.” He saluted and strolled out of the door leaving the two blondes._

_Wick sighed and placed the strange contraption back on the table. Kylo swung her legs as she sat. She picked up a paper, turning it around before he snatched it back from her with a grin. “They’re blueprints for a radio. There are still some wires the mountain kept up. Maybe I can find a station with music.”_

_“Why don’t you just sing?”_

_“That’s MaCallan’s job. When I try, I sound like a dying seal.”_

_“Which one is MaCallan?”_

_Wick blinked a couple of times before brushing her off. He returned to adjusting the wires inside while the grounder laid across the table with a content sigh._

_The sounds of off step feet caught the attention of the two. Kyle nodded slightly at Raven who seemingly ignored him and began to scrounge around inside a small box. The grounder rolled her head to the side to monitor the brunette. She could hear the sound of a chair being scraped along the floor._

_“Hey, Reyes, have you met our resident Night Queen?” Raven seemed oblivious as she continued rifling through old parts. Kyle sighed and turned to the girl still laying on the table. “Kylo, meet Raven.” He laughed and the brunette moved towards the door. Wick grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. “Hey, wrench monkey, where do you think you’re going? At least say hi to my other monkey. She’s not very good with a wrench, and she can’t read, but I think you two would get along nicely.”_

_“What is a wrench?” Kylo had picked up a piece of paper and was lightly tearing it out of boredom._

_Raven chuckled slightly. “Hi.”_

_“Heya.”_

_The brunette turned to Wick and ripped her arm away from him. “There, I played nice. Can I leave?” He nodded slightly causing her to abruptly turn and limp out of the door._

_He scratched his head and glanced back to see green eyes staring at him in curiosity. He sighed and returned to his spot. “Maybe another time, monkey.” He picked up the radio and began to fumble with it, a frown on his lips._

_Kylo sighed dramatically and let her head fall back on the table. She scrunched her nose at the unnatural silence emitting from the man and she turned her attention to the room. There were little machines everywhere, none of which she knew. One in particular had caught her eye causing her to roll of the table and land with a soft thud on her feet. The grounder took the small object and went to sit beside her friend._

_She held it up to her eye. “What is this?”_

_Wick glanced at her, a small smile forming at her curiosity. “It’s a flashlight. We used it so we could see.”_

_“Why would you not use fire?”_

_The tilt of her head brought out a short laugh. “Space and fire really don't go together.” She gave a small ‘oh’ and turned the object in her hand. He watched her for a second before getting up and grabbing some objects from nearby crates. “You wanna see something cool?” The grin on his face made her nod her head and move closer. He took out a single cylindrical object. “Battery.” He then showed her a sliver of something silver. “Meet aluminium foil.” He put on end of the foil on one end of the battery and looked to Kylo. “Ready?” She nodded, her gaze fixed on the objects in his hand. He smirked and placed the other end of the foil on the free side. The grounder raised her brow when nothing happened. She was about to retort a smartass comment when the foil sparked into flames. Wick began to laugh at the awe on her face. He dropped the battery and brought his hand up to close her open mouth. “That one always impresses the ladies.”_

_Kylo rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away lightly. “I thought you said fire and space did not go together.”_

_He just smirked and and bopped her nose. “Your turn.” He grabbed a second battery and more tin foil before handing it to the girl. Kylo grinned and began to attach one end when a knock at the door made both of their heads turn._

_The grounder quickly reverted back to the experiment with a quick ‘Heya, Star.’_

_“Hey, Ky, Miller said you-” The brunette’s eyes widened and she lunged forward to pull the materials away from the blonde girl. Ry whipped her head around to glare at Kyle. “I knew you would corrupt her!”_

_“I'm just showing her fire.” He grumbled and smiled at her._

_“She’s not a caveman, Wick.” Laughter broke through her sentence and she shoved his arm playfully._

_The green eyed girl looked between them in confusion. “What is a caveman?”_

_The brunette sighed and grabbed the blonde’s arm. “I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get you away from him before he starts making you use contractions or swearing or something.” Kylo turned to Wick, a smirk plastered on her face. Orion’s eyes widened. “Which one?”_

_“I have no fucking idea what you’re talking about.” The man threw his arms around both of them. The brunette quickly looked to Kylo to see her tilting her head at the foreign word. She sighed with relief and flicked Kyle’s forehead before pulling the grounder toward the door. Wick grabbed ahold of the blonde’s free arm._

_“You can't take her away from me! She’s my other half!”_

_“I thought that was Raven?” The brunette paused as Kyle’s face darkened and he loosened his hold on the grounder. Kylo pulled away from the sky girl towards Wick and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled faintly and gave her arm a small squeeze. Ry’s face fell as understanding washed over her. “Wick-”_

_The green-eyed girl pulled on the brunette’s arm, leading her towards the door. “Come, Star, I believe you wanted to spare me from corruption?”_

_The man quickly donned a wide grin as he called after the girls. “But what about Ky Squared?!”_

_The grounder turned to the brunette, her brow raised. Ry ran her hand down her face and tried to glare at Wick before a smile broke through. “You love confusing her, don’t you.”_

_“I can’t help that she’s cute when she doesn’t know what’s going on. Maybe you should teach her math, then she’ll understand my jokes.”_

_“Your jokes are not worth understanding.” They both turned to Kylo. “Have you forgotten I am right here?” She looked to Wick with a grin. “And I am always cute.”_

_He chuckled. “My mistake.”_

_The girl rolled her eyes and pulled on Orion’s arm. The brunette nodded. “See ya, Wick.” He waved and the two strolled through the door. As they walked, the blonde absentmindedly following Ry’s lead, she noticed the brunette glancing at her._

_Kylo scrunched her nose. “Is there a reason you called on me?”_

_The sky girl grinned. “You’re maybe a hundred meters away but I think we spoke more in the hours before you hit me over the head with a pole.”_

_A soft laugh escaped the blonde’s throat. “I thought that was behind us. And I never said a word.”_

_“Exactly. Except, you had a fairly good reason then.” Her smiled faded as she stared at her friend. “But now…”_

_Kylo cleared her throat and averted her eyes. “I have been busy with my duties.”_

_“I’m sure you have, but I thought we were good enough friends to be honest with each other.”_

_The grounder furrowed her brow and sighed. “I am just tired.”_

_Orion tugged on her hair in frustration. “The whole truth, Kylo.”_

_The blonde’s pace slowed and she turned to look at her friend. “What…”_

_“I have seen you chained, covered in blood, and beaten, but you have never looked this miserable. So tell me because I can’t watch you do this to yourself for much longer.”_

_Kylo felt herself pale and her jaw clenched slightly. A happy voice sounded from behind them as Bellamy ran up to meet them._

_He smiled and kissed Orion’s forehead. “There’s my girlfriend and my girl-space-friend.”_

_Kylo raised her brow. “I am not from space.”_

_The two sky kids began to laugh making the grounder join in awkwardly. It faded until they stood in a small circle, the blonde avoiding their eyes._

_Bellamy furrowed his brow at his friend. “Hey, kid, what’s wrong?” He ruffled her hair earning a small smile. Orion noticed some of the blonde locks misplaced and went to fix them. Kylo saw her advances and moved so she couldn’t causing the brunette to falter and replace her hand by her side. Bell intertwined his hand with hers and looked between the two girls, the tension thick in the air. He cleared his throat and pulled Ry towards him in an attempt to distance the two. “So, Kylo, got any stories?”_

_The grounder was staring blankly at a team of workers repairing the wall._

_She shook her head at his words and looked for an escape. “You have never cared about my stories.”_

_“No, hey, c’mon. It’s been awhile since you told us about your last Nightwalker adventure. How about-”_

_“Your family.” Kylo’s head snapped to Orion. She was staring her down, questions filling her mind. “You had a brother and...a sister?” The grounder nodded. “Tell me about them.”_

_“What is there to tell?”_

_“You’re a great storyteller. I’m sure you can think of something.”_

_The blonde balled her fists as her eyes began to water. “Why? There is no point! Why dwell in the past when it only hurts? Why should I tell what happened in the past when we need to focus on the future?” She took a deep breath, seeming to calm down as the wind swept through the camp. She wiped her eye until her crying turned into a half hearted laugh.  “They were better people than I am. They cared more than I can.” She looked down at her hands, a small smile on her lips. “When we were little my brother and sister were keen on staying in the village, leading a normal life full of hunting and training, but I wanted more. When I grew up I wanted to explore, become one of the stories I was so attached to. I was only five when I told them I wanted to visit the stars. To talk to the legends, to be one with them, to be free and remembered. One night I ventured out in the middle of camp and looked to the Moon and her spirits. It was cold and some of the birds were singing a tune I only remember in my dreams, but I stood for hours. I asked her if she thought me worthy enough to meet her family and in turn I told her about mine. I believe it to be a child's imagination, but I could have sworn as I spoke a warm breeze danced around me. There was a point where I thought one the stars, Rima, waved to me. I reached up, trying to grab her hand when I heard my brother call behind me. His words are lost to me now, but I remember the look they shared when I told them what I was doing. I expected them to return to our mother and father, but they only grabbed my hands and snuck past the guards. We never went into the forest, but they lead me down a familiar path towards the lake. I wish I could describe to you the beauty that was in front of us, but my memory fades. When we had reached the high grass my sister let go of my hand and grabbed a stick. I looked to my brother for answers, but he just smiled as she ran around hitting the grass lightly. I know it sounds insane, but if you knew her…” The grounder chuckled. “After she swept the stick over the grass, small lights began to rise. Fireflies. I reached my hand out and one of them landed on it, it’s light pulsing like a star waving. I could not go to the stars, so they brought the stars to me.”_

_When Kylo had finished she lifted her head to see awe in Orion’s eyes and amusement in Bell’s. He chuckled lightly. “You’re too cute, Kylo.”_

_She stared blankly at him, Ry’s voice bringing her back to the present. “Hey, Kylo?” She turned to look at her. “If thinking about the past only hurts, why were you smiling?”_

_The grounder furrowed her brow, the words sinking in. “I…”_

_“Maybe we need to remember? So we can become legends and stories?” The brunette spoke softly earning a nod from her friend. “Would you like to tell another one?”_

_Kylo rubbed her hand over the three rips on her arm. “Can you tell one?”_

_Orion opened her mouth uncertainly, but Bellamy nudged her with a smile. “Yeah, this is the second time the poor girl has had to tell us tales. We might owe her one...or five.”_

_“Then you tell one.”_

_“No, see, I would but she was looking at you when she asked so…”_

_“But what do I talk about? I'm bad at stories. Right, Kylo?” The blonde simply smiled at the panicked brunette._

_“Oh! I know! Tell her about when we annoyed the hell outta Murphy.”_

_Ry looked uncertainly to Kylo, who had already turned her eyes to the ground. “Okay… So, the day after you told all those stories-you know, the ones about the moon and the sun and the-”_

_“She was there, Ry.”_

_“Right, well, Bell thought it would be a good idea to tease Murphy about his braids. But the idiot didn't stop to think about how Murphy was holding a hammer and likes to throw things when he gets mad. So Bell got pinned to a tree and then-”_

_Bellamy furrowed his brow. “Isn't that the end of the story?”_

_“Well, see, after I sent you to medical I went back and pissed Murphy off so much that he tried to throw a tree at me.”_

_“What did you do?”_

_“I…_

_\----_

_Orion couldn't fight her grin as she strolled up to where Murphy was trying to pick up a fallen tree trunk by himself._

_“Hey, John.”_

_“Asher.”_

_“I know why you're so defensive about those braids.”_

_“Oh yeah?”_

_“Because Kylo did it.”_

_He froze before standing to tower over her. “What are you talking about?”_

_“C’mon, Murph, we used to be friends on the Ark, and you are painfully obvious.” He furrowed his brow at her and she sighed. “If you don't tell her I will.”_

_“Did you get into the druggie nuts?”_

_“Ok, new deal: you tell me now and I won't climb on top of the dropship and scream it.”_

_“Ry-”_

_“Just admit you love her.”_

_“What?” He laughed nervously and began to pace. “I don't love her. She-”_

_“Genuinely cares about you and doesn't judge you for your past?”_

_“I-”_

_“Have never really formed a good relationship so you don't know how to handle your feelings?”_

_He stopped and turned to look at her. “Do I love her?” Orion nodded. He scoffed. “No. That's ridiculous.” The blonde-streaked girl raised an eyebrow. “Ok, maybe.” She sighed and crossed her arms. “Fine. Yes. I do.”_

_Orion nodded her head in the direction of the dropship and took a step towards the metal structure. “Gonna have to do better than that, John.”_

_“Are you always this annoying?”_

_“Yep.”_

_He sighed and grabbed her arm, halting her movement. “I love her, okay? I love Kylo.”_

_The girl whipped around, her hair smacking him in the face. “I knew it!”_

_He glared at her. “Are you happy now?”_

_“Awww. That's so cute, Murphy.”_

_“Shut up.” He growled and leaned over to pick up the fallen tree, but he struggled to pick it up, resulting in the girl’s laugh and his cheeks to redden. He tightened his grip on the bark and struggled to lift it, his face alight with triumph as it rose a foot from the ground before he fell over._

_She snickered and knelt next to his pinned form. “Okay, so I'm gonna go talk to Kylo now.”_

_His face paled and he turned to her. “But you said-”_

_“You didn't take me up on that deal.”_

_“I'm going to kill you, Asher.”_

_“Oh, totally, once you're able to move.” She laughed and stood, kicking the trunk so it rolled from his chest before sprinting back to camp._

_\----_

_As Ry finished her tale, she stared intently at the blonde, eyes searching for any reaction._

_Bell chuckled. “I knew he loved her.”_

_Orion nudged him into silence as Kylo raked her hair back with a sad sigh. “Why can you not let him go?”_

_“Because you can’t!” The brunette crossed her arms over her chest. “Kylo, you never talk about him, but I know he’s all you think about. You keep trying to convince yourself that it doesn’t bother you, but that’s just making it worse. You’re pushing all of us away instead of asking for help or talking about it. You think you always have to be the strong one, but you’re human. Just like everyone else. Humans are weak and emotional and even if you push everyone away so they can’t see it, it won’t change that you care so much it’s killing you.”_

_“My people come before my feelings.”_

_“Oh, right, the great NatHeda. But could you explain how making yourself miserable helps them? Being a leader doesn’t mean turning into a robot-this metallic, lifeless machine only focused on its duties. Your people care about you, and they don’t want to see you like this either. You think this is helping them but you’re just being selfish!”_

_“Ry. Enough.” Bellamy was looking between the girls, a quick glare being sent to Orion. “You’ve gone too far.”_

_“Too far? Bell, she’s my friend and I can’t just watch her destroy herself.”_

_They both quieted and turned to Kylo, her face stoic and her attention only on the girl. “Then do not watch.” Her jaw clenched when she heard a call and turned to look down the path. An inky-haired boy was waving her over, desperation written on his features. Her cold green eyes ghosted over Bellamy and Orion for any opposition, but the girl was avoiding her eye and the boy by her side was motioning to Monty. She said nothing and turned on her heel down the dirt road, sighing just before she met with the asian._

_He greeted her and turned to look around them. “Have you seen Jasper?” She shook her head making him groan. “I can’t find him. He’s been drinking and picking fights, I’m worried.”_

_“He lost the girl he loved.”_

_“I know, but...This can’t be good for him. Can you help me find him? Please? I mean even if I did find him, he won’t talk to me.”_

_The girl nodded and patted his shoulder. “You search the construction zone, I will scan the wall and forest.”_

_“Thanks, Kylo.” She turned to leave, but he caught her sleeve. “Really. You’ve kept us all together somehow.”_

_The blonde raised her brow, but Monty only smiled and walked off. She shook off his words and began her search of the perimeter. After awhile she had almost given up when she caught sight of him outside the gate. She looked around for Monty, but found him nowhere. Sighing, she walked past the defenses and made her way over the intoxicated boy. He barely noticed her as she lifted his long brown locks to look into his red rimmed eyes._

_“Jasper?”_

_He began to laugh as he leaned his head against the tree he was resting on. “How does a murderer have such a soft voice? I mean, you don’t look threatening and you don’t sound deadly, but you’ve killed people right? I guess you never know. A-A friend of yours, one you’ve known your whole life-or thought you knew, he could be a murderer and you would have never suspected it.” His laughing turned into angry sobs as he leaned into Kylo, wrapping his arms around her. “Why did he do it, Kylo?”_

_She sighed, resting her head against his. “Any answer I give will not satisfy your need for understanding.”_

_“Do you think there was another way? Do you think they had to pull the lever?”_

_“I think they thought they had to pull the lever.” She heard his sniffle. “Jasper, she would not wish you to be sad.”_

_“Well she’s not here to tell me that, is she?”_

_The girl sighed, shaking her head causing Jasper to shift slightly and rest his head on her shoulder. Kylo could hear light padding coming from the path in front of them. A hooded figure was leisurely strolling up to the gates. She could just make out dark red lines running down his face before she called out to him. Drexel stopped and looked around, finding the girl sitting in the shade of a tree with a sky kid._

_He made his way over and crossed his arms with a smile on his face. “NatshanaHeda.”_

_She slipped into Trigedasleng, not that the boy on her side cared. “Hello, Drex.”_

_“Why are you not in the camp?”_

_“Because I am out here instead.”_

_“Kylo.”_

_“Drexel.”_

_He sighed and ran a hand down his face. “It’s dangerous out here.”_

_“Welcome to Earth.” Her gaze shifted to the ground at the words she had once spoken to someone else. She shook her head in order to rid herself of the now tainted memories. “Why have you come? Is everything alright?”_

_He nodded. “Most of the huts have been built and food has been sorted. Will you be back soon?”_

_“Shortly. I will leave tomorrow.”_

_“Good.”_

_Kylo furrowed her brow at her childhood friend. “There is more. You have never said this little.”_

_The boy sighed. “Ice Nation has been causing some problems with some of the clans. Just little disturbances, but because of the recent war and alliance we may wish to monitor this.”_

_“And we shall. Keeps scouts out in the mornings, the watch should be enough at night. If anything becomes of this we will need to be ready. Make sure weapons are being built as well, huts will be of no use if there is no one there to live in them.” Drexel nodded at the leader's words. He then noticed the boy staring vacantly at a tree. He raised his brow looking for answers, but Kylo just looked back to the gate. “You go on ahead. I will be there soon.” Reluctantly he obeyed leaving the two to sit there quietly._

_Jasper was the first to break the silence.  “I don’t want to go back.”_

_“At some point you will have to.”_

_“But he’ll want to talk.”_

_“Only because he cares about you.” Ky got out of his hold and stood up. “Up.”_

_The boy sighed and got to his feet. He almost stumbled and she had to hold him up. His red eyes met hers. “I miss her.”_

_“I know, Jasper.” She put his arm around her shoulder for support and began the sluggish walk up the dirt path. She glanced over to the boy who had resumed his blank stare. Two broken hearts walking the same road to soon fake the same smiles and tell everyone they were ok._

Murphy sat staring at the map, throwing a ball against the wall. He groaned and leaned his head back against the seat. One fucking month. He had plenty of food and water, but not enough entertainment. The TV only played the same video over and over again and the previous residents apparently weren't a fan of board games. So everyday he sat doing the same thing: studying the map, throwing a ball, and thinking of how to get out. He had tried the door multiple times, but it was built to withstand a cataclysm. His feeble attempts to pry it open only ended with him sitting across from it being mocked by it’s unmoving state. The roof, floor, and walls were concrete and the only other door led to the pantry. He was trapped.

The ball bounced off the wall only to continue throughout the room until it's inevitable stop. The hand that had caught it so many times had dropped to its owner's side. Murphy listen to the final quiet sounds of the ball before it rested. He sighed and pushed back his unkempt hair before standing up and heading over to the rations he had kept out to count.

He went through the food first, then the electronics and batteries, and lastly the medicine. Some of it was everyday stuff: advil, ibuprofen, cough drops, and even stuff for the flu. He almost gave up out of boredom when a clear bottle with a sickly green substance inside caught his eye. He carefully reached out for it, slowly turning it around so he could read the label: Methadone.

\---

“What the hell are you doing to her?!” Murphy was trying desperately to break free of Kane’s hold as the grounder lay on the cot, her body pale and still. Abby was standing over her, pushing down on her chest repetitively in an attempt to bring life back into her. She was shouting orders to Jackson who was frantically running around in search of supplies. “Let go of me!”

“John, you need to calm down.”

“Calm down? She’s dying! You’re letting her die!”

Kane sighed and took him by the shoulders. The blue eyes blurred with tears fixed on Marcus and he took the opportunity to speak quietly. “Abby won’t let that happen. The girl’s going to be fine, ok?” Murphy gritted his teeth when they both heard coughing and a relieved sigh. They turned to see Kylo’s chest rising and falling at an even pace and Abby leaning against the wall with a small smile. Kane released his grip of the boy. “See?” He ignored the glare sent to him and watched as the brunette quickly made his way to the grounder’s side.

Murphy brushed back the blonde hair soaked with sweat from her face and finally examined the state she was in. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing and her skin was slowly going back to it’s original olive color.

Abby monitored them before giving quick instruction to Jackson, “Give her Methadone every couple of hours until she’s awake.” Receiving a nod she turned back to the boy. “John, you should get some rest, you look tired.”

He only shook his head and sat on the floor against the wall. “I’ll keep an eye on her.”

Abby sighed and went to check on Lincoln. When she returned she found the boy in the same spot with his eyes closed and a soft snore coming from his mouth.

\---

Murphy shook his head quickly and set down the bottle. He took a step away from the table, his back finding the wall and sliding down it. A shaky sigh escaped past his lips and he lowered his head. His gaze traveled down his arms resting on his knees to his hands. They were balled into fists and he had to take a deep breath before he relaxed.

\---

“If we want to take down the mountain, we’ll have to work together.” Murphy rolled his eyes at Kane’s words. It was complete bullshit. They didn’t get along with most of the grounders and after this was all over they would probably end up in another war. But right now-’the enemy of my enemy is my friend’, simple as that.

As the man continued on his spiel about world peace or whatever, the boy had noticed one of the Trikru talking in hushed whispers with some of the others. They were away from the larger group and Murphy had to move closer to be able to hear part of it.

“...can’t trust them. They have always been sneaky traitors. Isn't that the whole reason we destroyed their village? And for what? That girl Nightwalker believes she can tell us what to do. I say we take her and her friend and-”

“And what?” The large man turned around to see Murphy with his arms crossed. “If you’re going to talk shit, talk it to her face. She’s taken tougher men down.”

The man growled. “Your whore is nothing more than a mere pest.” A cocky smile spread on his lips when he saw the boy’s fists clench. “Kylo could never take me down. She is a weak nobody who has a few lessons to learn. Maybe I should be the one to teach her.”

Murphy took a threatening step forward. “Keep her name out of your fucking mouth.”

The grounder scoffed. “I’d rather have her blood on my blade.”

The boy quickly brought his fist back and let it fly into the man’s face. He watched him stumble back and heard a sharp reprimand from Kane. He ignored him and readied for another punch when the brute stood back up, towering above Murphy. The brunette laughed nervously before lowering his fist and running out of the door.

“Kylo!”

\---

His hands traveled to tangle with his hair as his eyes squeezed shut. Cursing under his breath, Murphy lightly hit his head trying to rid himself of the memories starting to surface. He groaned and stood, pacing around the small room. He was fooling himself into thinking of something else when a small object on the counter caught his attention. Green fabric woven into a bracelet. A gift to the girl in the video, he guessed. He picked it up, thumbing over the deep green threads with a lost look in his eye.

\---

The hope had died the second they found out the dropship was empty, though none of the remaining teens would voice it. Not that any of them believed they would find anything, but the mission was enough to get their minds off of what had really happened. Anything to trick them into being naive and optimistic. They would be leaving in 10 minutes to scour the area for clues. Sterling and Monroe were gathering supplies for their 3 day trip, Finn was staring off into the forest, and Murphy was sitting quietly playing with his knife.

He ran the edge along his finger, not pushing hard enough to draw blood when he heard the sounds of heavy boots that could only belong to one of the criminals. “What do you want, Blake?”

“Do you want my real answer or the one I would tell the Ark?” Murphy only gave him a quick glance before returning his attention to the small blade. Bell sighed and sat across from him at the table. “I want to find Orion. I want her to be safe and alive instead of burnt to a crisp or worse.”

“Oh that’s cheery.”

“What’s the point? We both know they’re probably dead. That’s why you keep playing with your knife, right?” Murphy’s hand stilled. “You’re afraid to admit it or you don’t want to.”

Murphy lightly ran his thumb over the green fabric. “She used to try and steal it from me. Like a game. That night she told all those stories, I fell asleep and she took it from me. Never said a word about it, but the next day we hugged and I found it on her side. So, of course, I stole it back. But that was before…”

Bellamy opened his mouth to retort about the grounder, but thought better of it. He stood up from his spot and motioned to the gate. “5 minutes.”

“Yeah, whatever.” With a deep sigh Bell left his side causing the brunette to sink lower in his chair. He rubbed his eyes and set the knife on the table before standing and following to meet the search party at the entrance.

\---

Murphy’s fist tightened around the fabric. “Stop it.” He shook his head again and began pacing around the room frantically. He put his hands on his head and sighed. A frustrated scream rang into the air as he punched the wall. He cradled his hand to his chest with a sharp hiss. “That was stupid.” He groaned when he saw the blood leaking from his knuckles. He went to get a bandage when a glint of metal shined from the shelf on the wall. Level to his eye there was a picture protected by a silver frame. With shaky hands, Murphy picked it up to see a silhouette of a couple surrounded by vibrant colors. The orange and purple hues familiar to him as the sun set over the horizon.

\---

He could feel her hand on his back as she whispered something about being right back. Murphy hummed in response, the shades of the sky keeping his attention. He waited until he heard her light footsteps retreat to look back up at the sky. The moon had just started to fade into the sky, the crescent glowing a bright blue. The boy glanced back to see if Kylo was in earshot. She was a ways away, swiftly climbing up a large tree. He smiled at his discovery and turned back to the moon.

Murphy sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “So, Moon. Not sure if you remember me, we used to be a lot closer. Literally.” He dropped his hand and shook his head at himself. “What the fuck am I doing?” A light chuckle escaped past him as he stretched. “That’s it, I’ve gone insane. I’m talking to the moon. If my dad could see me now.” He shared a sad smile with the body in the sky. “I know you can’t hear me and I don’t think you’re some magical spirit that made the constellations or whatever, but she does and that’s enough for me. You know, I used to count us lucky. I mean, we were surrounded by stars and you were never too far. In school we would study your impact craters and sometimes we would pass so close we could actually see the regolith move if a meteorite hit it. That’s what people on earth always wanted to see, right? They wanted to walk on the moon-you-and explore space. I guess we always take what we have for granted because the beauty they saw in the stars I see down here.” His gaze had come to rest on the girl at the top of the tree. He could just make out her blonde hair being struck by the fading sunlight.  A smile was on his lips as he once again addressed the satellite. “She really looks up to you, you know. And that’s not just literal. You should hear the stories she tells about you. I guess you can’t because you’re not real, but-for the lack of a better word-they’re magical. She gets this little glint in her eye, almost like a star’s shining in them and you can just imagine her as part of the tale. Don’t get me wrong, she’s not all bright eyes and innocent smiles. Kylo’s a little shit when you’re not looking. Or in my case, while you are.” He chuckled and kicked the dirt lightly. “But I love her. It’s weird admitting that, but I do. You know how people used to say ‘I love you to the moon and back’? It means way more down here.” He bit his lip with a small sigh. “I don't know if she feels the same, she's a hard one to read. But when it comes to you, I know she does. The way she talks about you, the stories she says, it's clear she cares about you - even if you're just a chunk of rock. If she loved me half as much as she loves you, I'd be happy.”

He heard light humming coming from behind him making the grin on his face spread. He watched the sun sink lower and purple start to overtake the orange. The crescent was now the most radiant object in the sky. Before the girl got too close, Murphy turned to the rock. “‘To the moon and back’, huh? Not far enough.”

He turned to Kylo, her smile as wide as it could get.

“Ai gada in yu som”

\---

The sound of shattering glass broke Murphy from his trance. He stepped back and looked down to find he had dropped the picture. His blue eyes were blown wide and a sense of isolation hit him. The once large living room was now a small cage he couldn’t get out of. In a fit of fury, he grabbed the heaviest thing he could and climbed the steps to the metal door. He began frantically hitting it, only causing small dents and scratches. “Let me out, God damnit!” After a few more feeble attempts the boy returned to the living space. His breathing was quick and his hands had found their way into his hair. He tugged lightly as he began to pace in the small area. With a scream he kicked the table near him over and ignored the sound of the wood breaking as it reached the floor. “Screw you, Jaha! This is your fault! I should have never gone with you!” His energy left him and he slid onto the floor, his gaze fixing on the ceiling. His voice was quieter than his previous yelling, knowing no one was there to hear it. “I should have never gone with you.”

Month Two

_The sun had set over the horizon hours ago, but the village had never been filled with more life. The Moon had hidden away, leaving the Nightwalkers to celebrate her bravery with drink and song. Some of the teens had started to dance around the fire and the adults soon joined them in joyous laughter. Little light was needed for the clan, their eyes used to the darkness surrounding them. Stories had begun to be told, such wonder in the voices repeating them that even those that had heard it before sat in awe. Kian had begun one about the Earth when his son slipped away to find their leader, previously missing from the activities._

_He kicked the dirt as he walked, glancing up to find Cassiopeia shining over him. It had always been Kylo’s favorite story and she was known to act it out for the children, sometimes dragging her sister and himself in to play the role of the lovers. He glanced at the tent not too far off, the shadows casted through the door were more than the one he was expecting. He approached slowly, not bothering to enter the hut and peered in. Kylo was surrounded by some of their warriors, a map spread out in front of her. Drex couldn't understand the words being spoken and he cursed the fact that he had only been taught Trigedasleng. He was about to turn back when he heard it. The voice she used to use when she was worried. He could only get two words from her next sentence, but with them he understood the context of their conversation: ‘Clarke’ and ‘WanHeda’. His blood chilled in his veins and the call of his name went unnoticed._

_The long-haired boy had cupped his hands around his mouth in the hopes that his second attempt would yield a result, but Drexel remained unmoving. Likho groaned and jogged over to his friend as he tried not to stumble on his blurry feet. He held his arms out for balance causing him to giggle as he imagined himself a bird. He approached the boy with the tattoo on his face with a small ‘caw’ finally earning his attention._

_Drex raised a brow at him, noticing his tottering stance. “Likho, what are you doing?”_

_“Flying.” He had on an idiotic grin that even made Drexel chuckle. “What are_ _you_ _doing?”_

_The inky-haired boy turned to his leader’s hut. “NatHeda has been under a lot of stress, I want to make sure she’s ok.”_

_“None of us are ok. I mean, my whole family’s dead and I’m not ok. Your mom was killed in the mountain and you’re not ok.” Despite his cold words he was laughing. “I think ‘not ok’ is the new ‘ok’, ya know? So, don’t worry about ol’ Lion Heart in there, she’s not ok, but she’s ok.” Drex blinked a couple of times at his intoxicated friend who’s cheeks were now puffed out and his gaze on a tree. “I’m not a bad guy, Drex, if a spirit came out of that tree and bumped into me, even if he deserved it, I wouldn’t punch him.”_

_Drexel groaned and ran his hand down his face. “Is there a reason you were calling me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Well?”_

_“Well what?”_

_“What is it?”_

_“What’s what?”_

_“The reason you were calling me.”_

_“I was?”_

_“Likho.”_

_“That’s my name. Your name is Drexel.”_

_“I know.”_

_Likho’s face lit up in a smile and he lightly punched his friend’s shoulder. “You’re so smart.”_

_“And you’re an idiot. Now, Li, focus.”_

_“On the tree spirit? Because I won’t punch him, Drex, I won’t do it.”_

_“No, what’s the reason you called me?”_

_“Oh, that. Some of the Skaikru are making their way down the road.”_

_Drex furrowed his brow and looked towards the gate. He gave one last glance at Kylo’s hut before sighing and patting Likho’s shoulder. “Thanks” The boy nodded and stumbled after the tree he was eyeing._

_Drexel jogged to the gate, picking up a blade before leaving the village and silently making his way down the dirt path. They weren’t hard to spot. The tallest was yelling at the brunette and the slowest was walking as Likho did. They held a large light to aid them in their travel and it swept over the grounder leaving him temporarily blind. When his vision had returned the three were in front of him, blades of their own pointed toward him. The sluggish one was the first to drop it back to his side, no longer caring if the Nightwalker attacked. The one holding the light shined it back on the boy causing him to growl and raise his arm to block out the beam._

_“Wick, lower the damn flashlight.”_

_The demand obeyed, Drex looked to the familiar voice in the middle. Bellamy had lowered the blade with a relieved sigh upon seeing the grounder was his friend. They group of four turned abruptly at hearing shuffling behind them._

_Likho was met with two blades and a strange light focused on him. He heard Drex groan causing him to smile and wave. Upon seeing the inky-haired boy relax, Bell followed and Wick focused the flashlight on the ground. Likho furrowed his brow at the sky people, trying to remember the brunette’s name. “Ballumi, no-Belle, no-Bombardo, no-Baya, no-”_

_“Bellamy, It’s Bellamy. You’re Likho, right?”_

_“Whoa, everyone knows my name.” The long-haired boy turned to Drex with an innocent smile. “Oh wait, you didn’t understand that. Sorry, Drexy can’t speak Mountain.”_

_“I remember.”_

_“Awwww, you guys have met?”_

_“Likho,_ _we’ve_ _met.”_

_The boy placed his hand on his chin. “I know the one that’s always yelling, but those two are foreign to my memory.” He was looking toward the blonde man and the boy that was no longer paying attention._

_Bellamy sighed, casting a wary glance to Drex who just stared at him blankly. “The idiot with the flashlight is Wick, that’s Jasper.”_

_“You should be thanking this ‘idiot’ because he’s the one that got this fucking flashlight to work. And the only reason I had to do that was because_ _somebody_ _was adamant on leaving in the middle of the fucking night.” Wick crossed his arms with a huff._

_“Who?”_

_Wick turned to Likho. “What?”_

_Drexel looked between them, sensing his friend was about to indulge in another hopeless conversation. He waved Bellamy down and motioned back to his village. The brunette seemed to understand and turned to the long-haired boy._

_“Li, we’re here to see Kylo. She around?”_

_“Yes. Wait. No. Yes? Define around.”_

_Bellamy groaned and pushed past the boy to approach Drex. “Kylo?” He searched his eyes for understanding and when he nodded and motioned the village, Bell turned back to his friends. “C’mon guys. Wick, make sure those two don’t fall behind...or just fall in general.”_

_“I can’t fall, I’m flying.” Likho was beaming at the two making Wick sigh._

_He grabbed Jasper’s collar and pushed Li in front of him. “Why am I on babysitting duty?”_

_“Because you’re the oldest. Now shut up.”_

_The blonde rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath. “If Kylo was here she wouldn’t make me babysit.”_

_Bellamy turned slightly with an amused smile. “If Kylo was here, she’d be the one babysitting you.”_

_“But I thought I was the oldest.”_

_“Not mentally.”_

_Drexel was just staring at them in confusion until Bell gestured him forward. It only took them a couple minutes to reach the gates. They all dropped their weapons by the wall and Likho quickly found another place to be. Drex lead them through the village until they came upon her hut. He nodded to it, earning a ‘Thanks’ from Bellamy. He watched them approach the door with a sigh before turning on his heel and leaving to join his father in the story telling._

_Bellamy took a big breath before knocking on the door frame. He had failed to notice the men and women surrounding the leader until all eyes were on him. “Uhh…”_

_“Bellamy.” Kylo’s brow was furrowed._

_Wick poked his head in. “Ha! Told you she wouldn’t sound excited to see you.”_

_The brunette elbowed him earning a grunt from the older man. The girl laughed lightly at them before turning to the warriors. “You may leave.” They nodded and filed out of the room leaving the three alone. “Heya Wick.”_

_“Oh she’s way more excited to see me. Did you hear that, Blake? She even said ‘hi’ in her cute little native tongue.”_

_“Oh, shut up.” Bellamy shook his head, noticing the vacancy by the man. “Wick. Where’s Jasper?”_

_“Huh? Oh shit. See? This is why I don’t babysit or have any children of my own.”_

_“I really don’t think that’s the reason for the last one.”_

_“What are you implying?”_

_“I have a feeling it wasn’t your choice to not have kids. It was the ladies’.”_

_“Oh you-”_

_Kylo cleared her throat and waited for their attention to fall on her. “What are you doing here?”_

_“Uh, isn’t it obvious? You haven’t come to see us in forever and I get mad when I don’t see your cute little face in my shop.” Wick leaned on the wall with a smirk. “What’s wrong? It doesn’t smell that bad anymore, I made Miller clean it up after he stole some of my food one time.”_

_The girl brushed him off, taking the map and folding it up. “I have been busy leading my people.”_

_The man sighed and pushed off the wall. He walked up to her and took the map out of her grasp leaving her nowhere to keep her eye. “So that means you forget us? C’mon, monkey, you used to visit us all the time. It’s too quiet without you.”_

_“He’s right.” Kylo turned to see Bellamy with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face. “We’re like a ghost town without you. There’s no life. No one really talks anymore, they just do their chores and keep to themselves. Plus, your big mouth isn’t there to remind us we’re teenagers.” He laughed slightly, but noticed her face remained stoic. “Ry doesn’t talk anymore. Or laugh. Not as much as she used to. She said you had a fight right before you left and never came back?”_

_“If you are searching for answers, then ask a question.”_

_“Fine. What the fuck happened to you?” Her eyes snapped to Wick. “You were my monkey-”_

_“Not the best inspiration, Kyle.”_

_“Shut up, Bellamy.” His eyes never left the grounder’s. “You were my monkey, Kylo. You climbed on shit you shouldn’t have. You made everyone laugh when you shouldn’t have, mostly because Abby was usually giving a serious speech. You and Miller were as thick as thieves-literally. You tried to help me with whatever I was working on even when you had no fucking clue what it was. You always slept in the same room as Monty because something about him made you feel safe. Lu was teaching you how to write, though you gave up on that real quick. And now what? How have you been sleeping? Have you been at all? You look just like Jasper except with him we can at least blame the alcohol. You’re burying yourself in your job when you don’t have to. You have that guy to help you, right? But you won’t use him. Anything to distract you from your feelings. Well have you stopped to consider ours? We miss you, monkey. I miss you.”_

_Kylo’s demeanor had no change as she pushed him away and headed for the exit. Bellamy stood in front of it causing her to sigh and look between them. “If you missed me so much, why is this the first time any of you have bothered to come here? You yell at me for ‘leaving’, but you have no farther to walk. Now, Bellamy, I implore you to move or I will make you.”_

_The brunette shook his head. “Kid, don’t do this.”_

_“It is done.” She took the blade at her side and raised it to his heart. “Orion will have one more to mourn over if you do not step aside.”_

_Wick’s eyes widened and he took a small step toward her. “Monkey-”_

_She scoffed. “Monkey was always a poor choice of a nickname.” She turned to him. “They have more compassion.” After seeing Bell refuse to move she sighed and placed the knife on his chest, light enough not to cut through, but he knew it wouldn’t take much. “Is it worth it?”_

_“You used to be.” Bellamy pushed the blade off of him and stepped to the side._

_She only replaced the weapon and moved to walk out of the door. Wick quickly grabbed her hand in attempt to stop her. “I won’t give up on you, monkey.” She yanked her hand away. “Kylo, c’mon.” With a quick growl her sword was against his throat and he was against the wall. Bellamy had screamed, but halted his movements when he saw how close she was. Wick only managed a small chuckle. “You know, you were always cute, but now you’re just plain sexy.”_

_“Stop.”_

_“Why? Because I’m reminding you of who you used to be? The girl who wouldn’t put a knife to my throat?-Probably?”_

_“I said stop.”_

_“Or is it Murphy I’m reminding you of? He was always a stubborn asshole.” The grounder pushed the blade further into his neck. “Oh, so, that is it. You know, I’m not sure how you grounders do it, but when one of us is heartbroken we just eat a lot and complain.”_

_“Wick, she might actually kill you.” Bellamy had slowly begun to approach them._

_“Would she? Because the girl I knew-the one I know is still in there-wouldn’t. Kylo, sweetheart, I already lost Raven to pride, not you too. I’m the guy who fixes everything, remember? I can fix you.”_

_Kylo shook her head, a tear escaping her eye. “Stop it Wick, I told you to stop.”_

_“Nah, never was a quitter.” He only smiled at her. “You are worth it, Ky. I know it’s going to take time and I know it’s not just because of John like everyone thinks. You’re just a kid that had to grow up too fast.”_

_The girl slowly retracted the knife and took a step back. “And you are the adult that never really grew up.” She turned on her heel, a small voice catching her just before she could leave._

_“Where are you going?”_

_“To find my mirror.” Without another word she walked out of the hut and into the brisk night. She could hear the jubilant shouts of her clan off in the distance, but sniffling nearby caught her attention._

_Jasper had his head in his hands and was sitting in a ball. She quietly walked over and joined him on the ground. She was staring blankly at the dirt in front of them before she leaned into his side letting him wrap his arms around her._

_“Why doesn’t it hurt any less, Kylo?”_

_“Because pain likes to destroy.”_

_“It’s done a good job of that to you and me.”_

_The girl only sighed and hugged her jacket closer so the wind didn’t make her any colder than she already felt. It was only a couple of minutes later until she heard his even breathing. She looked up to see his eyes closed and his body lax. Maneuvering under his arms, Kylo detached herself and stood up._

_She glanced up at the sky and closed her eyes as the wind swept through the village. With a deep breath she seemed to relax until quick steps caught her attention. Monty was jogging up to meet her, concern in his features._

_“Ky, hey! Lu said Jasper left to find you. Have you see-” The grounder stepped to the side allowing Monty to take in Jasper’s curled up form. “Oh, shit, Jas.” The boy knelt down by his friend and shook him slightly. “Jasper.”_

_“Huh?” Jasper’s eyes half opened and he wiped his mouth where he had been drooling. He furrowed his brow when he was met with his friend’s worried face. “Oh. Hey, it’s you. You fucker. Get off me.” The boy weakly pushed the asian away and stood up, almost tumbling over. “You’ve got some nerve, man. You here to kill me? You’re good at that.” He started to laugh and stumble to the fire. “Oh he’s a jolly good fellow, oh he’s a jolly good fellow.” The offtune song rippled through the air until he turned to Monty. “Well, maybe not.” He giggled some more and bounded over to the fire, quickly finding Likho and entering into a drunken conversation._

_Monty watched him with a shocked expression. He took a step toward his friend until a small hand grabbed his shirt. He turned to meet exhausted green eyes. “Monty, Likho will watch him. He will bother and be bothered by no one.”_

_The boy sighed and looked between the two. “But-”_

_“Monty.” She tugged on his shirt once more and he seemed to debate. “Wick and Bellamy are in that hut, there. You can join them if you wish.” Kylo ran her hands through her hair and sluggishly turned on her heel._

_He quickly caught her elbow. “Wait, Ky.” He spun her around cupped her face, examining her eyes. “Have you been sleeping at all?” The girl looked towards the ground, suddenly becoming timid. She shook her head slightly making him furrow his brow. “Why not?” She didn’t answer, just kicked the dirt. He noticed her wrap her arms around herself and shiver even with the lack of wind. He sighed and stepped behind her. He lightly placed his hands on her back, pushing forward._

_“Wha-”_

_“Let’s go, you’re cold.”_

_Kylo looked over to the fire, her brow raised. “You want to go over there?”_

_The pair glanced to the burning light. Jasper and Likho were talking while the others danced around. The two shared a similar look before Monty had to push her toward it. She groaned as they approached, her people noticing her with a smile. They all welcomed her with cheers making her wave awkwardly until Monty sat her down by the warm fire. She put her hood up as if it could hide her from her clan and the boy’s attention rested on his drunken friend across the area._

_With a heavy sigh, Monty sunk down and put his arm around her. “You should sleep.”_

_Kylo leaned into him and rested her head on his chest, her voice small compared to those around them. “No.”_

_“Ky. Really? C’mon.”_

_“I do not like it.”_

_“Sleeping? You love sleeping, are you kidding me?”_

_“No, I love dreaming. Which is something I no longer do. It is just bleak and dark.”_

_“When did this start?”_

_The girl looked down at her hands. “When I left your camp.”_

_Monty’s gripped tightened slightly. He looked down at the girl to see she was curled into a ball and frowning. A mischievous smile made its way onto his lips when he remembered something from their time in Arkadia. He brought his hand up to tickle her neck until he heard light giggling. Only fueling his idea more he moved down to her sides and her laughing only grew. She chuckled out a light ‘stop’, but the smile on her face was too rare these days for him to listen._

_Drexel turned his head at the sound of mingled laughter. The black haired boy and Kylo looked as cheerful as any of the other Nightwalkers. He smiled at them before getting everyone's attention for another story. As he talked he noticed the leader translating for the boy, her face alight and the shine somewhat back in her eye._

_“The Earth than stilled for life decided it had had enough of itself.” The girl yawned. “I think that is what you all call the ‘cataclysm’.” The girl drifted off from the story and sighed._

_After a while of a calm silence, Monty moved a rock that was in front of them with his feet. “I can’t sleep either.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“It’s weird. You not being there. Feels like something's missing, like the one person who could protect me from a monster under my bed is gone.”_

_The girl laughed lightly. “You are scared of monsters?”_

_“No. It was just an expression.” He flicked her forehead making her stick out her tongue. “You really do look tired, Kylo.”_

_“So do you.”_

_Monty just shrugged causing the girl to close her eyes and take a deep breath. He followed suit and soon the two were the quietest of the group. Drexel was watching them with a bright smile as he noticed their even breathing and the sounds of Monty’s light snore. The leader’s face held a small smile a child might have. The grin changed slightly, reminding him of they way she would smile when she talked to the sky boy, Murphy._

Two months. Sixty little tally marks in a deafening black against pure white. The pen was resting on the paper, some of its ink dripping from the tip. Murphy just watched in silence, his head laying on the table. The first time he had picked it up to use it, it had felt foreign to him. A distant memory resulting in weird scribbles and uneven writing. He used to write letters all the time before he was contained for a year and a half. They all did.

Shooting Stars only happened once a year and it was usually only for the kids. Paper on the Ark was limited, but on this day the market had an exception. Children would gather in the mess hall, take their piece of paper and any writing utensil, and go find some secluded part of the room to sit and write. It didn’t matter what they wanted to put down: wishes, fears, guilt, even a drawing. What they put would stay theirs and theirs alone. Then, with the help from one of the adults, the children would fold the paper into airplanes and put it into a box. At the end of the day one of the mechanics qualified to spacewalk would take the box and go into the abyss. The children would rush to the giant window in anticipation. Their jaws always fell open at the sight of the launch. Dozens of white planes floating through space, some even passing by the window. Most of the children got bored and would head home, but the ones who had written the most meaningful things, the things that truly mattered to them, they always stayed behind until the last plane was gone.

Murphy could remember that last time he had participated in the event; just three weeks before he got arrested. He was on his way home, ignoring the commotion of the excited kids. He was only 16, but colder than most. He saw no point in the activity and now that he had learned that a shooting star was just a meteorite burning up in earth’s atmosphere even the name sounded pretentious. He almost didn’t go in, he almost didn’t do it, but his idiot friend always had a way of persuading him.

\---

He focused on his feet hitting the grate below him. Almost home, just two more hallways. His hands were jammed into his pockets and he kept his gaze away from the guards stationed around him.

“Murphy!”

The call of his name caused his jaw to clench and his pace to slow. He felt a light pat on his back as his friend passed to be in his line of view. The know-it-all grin on the other’s boy face made Murphy’s glare break into a smile. “Hey, Mbege.”

“Where ya headed? Mess hall’s that way.” He pointed back to where he had come.

Murphy motioned down the hallway. “Yeah, but home is that way.”

Mbege’s shoulders dropped. “But it’s Shooting Stars, man. We have to go write a letter.”

“It’s for kids.”

“Uh, exactly. C’mon, Murph. Last one there is a stale ration packet!” Mbege pushed Murphy slightly to take the lead. With a laugh, the brunette followed him down the hall both weaving their way through adults and guards. When the short-haired boy reached the door first he threw his hands up into the air. “Victory!”

“John!” The two looked over to see Kane eyeing them making Murphy laugh through his heavy breathing.

“Good job, champion.” The brunette nudged his friend who only returned a playful glare. Mbege nodded toward the door making Murphy groan.

The other boy just smiled. “Let’s go, Murph. I’ll even help you with any words you don’t know how to spell.”

The boy rolled his eyes and watched as Mbege happily skipped into the room and picked up two pieces of paper. He looked back at his friend expectantly and took a seat at a nearby table. He pushed the chair beside him out and placed the paper and pencil in front of it. With an exaggerated sigh Murphy strolled over and sat beside him. When he only crossed his arms, Mbege pushed the paper in front of him. The brunette narrowed his eyes, but the other boy had gone back to his own writing.

The brunette looked back down at his paper, finally picking up the pencil. He glanced once around the room before dropping the lead to the white sheet:

“ ~~What the fuck am I supposed to write?~~ This is useless. How am I the only one that sees that? Mbege always writes the same thing on his paper anyway. ‘I wish Harper would love me back.’ I doubt I could ever like a girl as much as he likes her. They’re just so...uniform. All proper and clean. If I ever fell in love, I’m telling you right now she’d be wild and maybe even a little crazy. John’s looking at me now. Not sure why, maybe he thinks this is the year she’ll notice him. He has a stupid grin on his face; that’s definitely what he’s thinking. He just told me to ‘write down a wish and get it over with’. ~~I wish my dad didn’t get floated.~~ I fucking hate this place. The Ark sucks and don’t let Jaha tell you any different. Maybe this letter’s lucky. It will just get to burn up in earth’s atmosphere. Now he’s rushing me. Fine, do you know what I really want? I want to be free of adults telling me what to do. I want good food that doesn’t come out of a pack. ~~I want someone to care~~. I want to feel real air, running water and grass. I want to sit in a tree and watch the sun set. I want to know what a bird actually sounds like. I want to be on earth.”

Murphy set down the pencil and stared at the paper in his hands. With a nudge from Mbege he started to fold it into the plane shape. They quickly set them in the box and jogged down to the window. It was only a couple of minutes before the mechanic was in their view with the box. Murphy looked down at the kids surrounding the two teens. They had awe on their faces as their vision filled with white. The letters flew past the window earning excited chirps from the children.

As they passed the window so did the time. The kids eventually got bored of watching and returned to their parents. Mbege murmured something about having to go before patting his friend on the shoulder and sauntering out of the door. It was only Murphy and two other children left looking at the white slowly disappear. His brow was furrowed and he found himself waiting until he couldn’t see the planes anymore. The two kids giggled and ran from the window to their parents making Murphy sigh. He turned on his heel and stuffed his hands back in his pockets, slowly making his way back home.

\---

Murphy’s eyes were glossed over and a dry chuckle came from his throat. “Guess earth isn’t what it’s cracked up to be. Came down here to be free, got locked up.” He raised his head and rubbed his eyes. The clock on the TV still worked somehow and it had just turned 12:00 a.m. He picked up the pen and added one more cold dark line onto the tainted white paper. Sixty one days and counting.

Month Three

_The gates opened with a deep moan, the metal scraping against itself. The guards at the post paid no mind to the five grounders they had grown accustomed to seeing. What they couldn’t see was the urgency with which they jogged into the camp and the limp boy at the side of another. They pushed past the citizens of Arkadia until they stood in the center of the main bustle._

_Kylo screamed for Abby causing silence to fall over the scene. All eyes were now on the small group of out of breath grounders. There was no playfulness in the once bright green eyes which were now full of vengeance and fear of losing someone else. The doctor ran out of the door and stopped when she saw the condition they were in. The long-haired boy, Likho, was clutching Drexel, his hands soaked in his friend's blood. Drex had gone pale, his breathing shallow and his eyes closed._

_Abby’s attention flickered to the leader who was staring her down. “Fix him.” The woman looked taken aback, but nodded and ran up to examine the boy._

_The blonde watched them, her fists clenched. Abby said something quietly to Likho and turned to the leader. “Kylo, honey, tell me what happened.”_

_“Azgeda.”_

_“What?”_

_“I need to talk to Kane.” She tore her eyes away from her childhood friend as he was carried into the Ark. “Where is he?”_

_“He’s in the common room. Wait, Kylo, you are all hurt.” Abby tilted the blonde’s head to the side to see a cut on her cheek. She also noticed the girl clutching her forearm and sighed. “You need to tell me what happened right now.”_

_“No, I do not. I need to find Kane and you need to make sure they do not die.” She went to leave, but Abby gently grabbed her jacket. “I am fine. Save Drexel.” Her eyes softened. “Please.”_

_Reluctantly, the Chancellor nodded and motioned to Jackson to follow Likho. The blonde looked to the remaining two of her party and gestured for them to also make their way to the medical center. They hesitantly obeyed, glancing once at the forest as if their enemy were still watching them.  Kylo immediately made her way to the common room._

_Kane was looking at a board which marked each section. He heard her enter and upon seeing who it was smiled. “NatHeda.” Her labored breathing and blood running both down her face and arm quickly broke it and he moved forward to stand in front of her, his hands on her shoulders to stable her. “You’re hurt.”_

_“How could you tell?” She chuckled as he ignored her and helped her sit down. “We were traveling to Polis when we were attacked.”_

_“By who?”_

_“Azgeda.”_

_“Ice Nation? But I thought they were in the east?”_

_Kylo hissed as she pulled back the sleeve of her jacket to reveal a deep cut extending the length of her forearm. “It seems they have migrated.” The girl looked up at Marcus. “Kane, they are in search of Clarke. They wish to capture her, bring her to their Queen, and take her power.”_

_He took a cloth and applied pressure to her wound, questions filling his mind. He took a deep breath, “Ok, let's start with Clarke. Are you sure they want her?” A nod. “Why?”_

_“She is WanHeda, slayer of the mountain. Some clans believe that power is transferred after you kill someone. They believe her power to be equivalent to 300 and anyone they had ever killed.”_

_“And they want to take this power. How?”_

_Kylo sighed, “They only way to transfer power is to kill. The queen will take Clarke and slit her throat.”_

_Marcus nodded in understanding. “We have to tell Abby.” He looked down at the blonde’s arm when quick steps entered the room._

_“Jasper’s been-Kylo?” Green eyes drifted toward to the door to see wavy red hair. Lu was staring at her wide-eyed, her gaze coming to rest on the blood on the girl’s cheek. “What-”_

_“Lu, Jasper’s been…?”_

_She slowly looked over to Kane and cleared her throat. “Ice Nation had a tracker from Farm Station, Jasper got hurt.”_

_“Damn it.” The man stood and left the room without another word._

_Lu was quick to replace him by the girl’s side. “Abby told us some grounders were injured, but she didn't tell us it was you guys. Ry’s bringing supplies for these wounds.” She heard the blonde growl at the name causing her to sigh. “She told me you guys had stopped talking. I mean I know she can push too much, but Kylo, she's your friend right?” The girl only turned her gaze to the wall. “She feels awful, really. Talking about how she shouldn't have said anything. She was just worried about you, as is Wick and Bell.” Nothing. “You know what, I’m tired of this shit. You two are too stubborn for your own fucking good. I get it, it hurts to talk about and maybe she needs to understand that it'll take time, but that doesn't give you the right to evict her out of your life just because she_ **_cares.”_ ** _The ginger pushed the blonde hair back to get a better look at the cut. “We all care. But maybe not enough. None of us have done anything to help you, except for her. We all just pat you on the head and assume you're fine because you tell us you are. I know how much you're suffering, but it's easier to do nothing and that's my fault. But not anymore, maybe I can't be of any use other than bringing you fuckers back together, but if that's what will help you…”_

_“She reminds me of him. All of you do.”_

_“Is that such a bad thing? Remembering?”_

_“Memories turn to nightmares.” Kylo turned to Lu who just returned a sad smile and sat beside the girl._

_The redhead put her arm around her friend and leaned her head against the wall. “Memories are just old movies playing on a rusty projector, until it’s just you, alone, asleep in an empty theatre. But that’s the beauty if it: alone at the end, together at the beginning. Now, me, I think beginnings are the most important. Just like when we came down here. I was me again - not a number or a criminal- just a ginger with a bad attitude.” They both shared a small laugh before she continued. “I won’t lie to you, life sucks. And no matter what anyone says we all die alone, but in all those shitty poems we had to study on the Ark all of them talked about living, about how that is what humans strive for. So yes, we die alone, but we live together.”_

_Kylo stared at the wall in thought, not even noticing the brunette enter. “I brought  that stuff-oh.”_

_Lu motioned to Kylo. “Good, blood grosses me out and her arm is covered in it.” The ginger stood up and held out her hand. The blonde only stared at it until a smile washed over the redheads face. “Together.”_

_Kylo nodded and took her hand allowing Lu to pull her up. Orion was hanging back, looking between them. “Here.”_

_She held out the box of supplies making Kylo take it and rummage through the material. She hissed slightly as she examined the wound trying to figure out what she would need. Lu motioned to the door. “Well I’m going to go check up on the drunkard, I'm sure I'll find Wick and Monty somewhere along the way, I'll tell him you're here.” The blonde nodded letting the ginger leave as Orion stayed staring._

_The brunette cleared her throat uncomfortably as her eyes shifted around the room. “It’s nice to see you again. Just to know you’re ok and not lying dead in a ditch somewhere.” Kylo kept her attention trained on her wound and the medical supplies. The sky girl took in the blonde’s kohl-lined eyes and dark hood. “I see you look like the first time we met, and this whole one-sided conversation while you’re bleeding is bringing on some serious deja vu. Good thing there are no poles lying around.” Her awkward laugh faded when she was met with only silence. “So, Azgeda, right? Jeez, why can’t we ever have peace around here.” Orion sighed and raked a hand through her hair as Kylo remained stoic and silent. “So two months and nothing’s changed. I’ll leave you to treat your wound.” The blonde-streaked girl pivoted on her heel and walked towards the door._

_The grounder finally darted to her eyes to the retreating form, Lu’s words echoing in her head. She placed her hands on the table, lowering her head and taking a deep breath. “You were right.”_

_The steps stopped and the brunette turned slightly. “What?”_

_“My brother once told me ‘sorry’ was not about who was right or wrong. It was about putting the other before your pride and I have done a horrid job of that. So, you were right, Star, I have been pushing everyone away so I could hide, but that was a mistake. I am sorry.”_

_“Kylo-”_

_“It was never just about...him.”_

_“You don’t have to talk about it.”_

_“It is about time I do. You continuously spoke of him only reminding me of the loss, but not just his. The kindness you showed me, all of you, you cared about me and treated me like…”_

_Orion’s face dropped at the sudden realization. “Family.”_

_The blonde nodded. “Mine has been lost for years and even the prospect that I could obtain a new one just to lose them all over again...I could not bare it.”_

_“Like it or not, Goldilocks, you are family and I promised Murphy I’d take care of you.” Ry’s eyes softened as a smile spread on her face and she pulled the blonde into a hug. The grounder stood stiff causing the brunette to huff. “Kylo if you don’t hug me back I swear-”_

_The blonde scoffed. “My arm.”_

_“Oh shit.” Ry pulled back and looked down at the wound. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”_

_“Hush, Star. I have had worse.”_

_“Did you just ‘hush’ me?”_

_Kylo only smirked and pulled out a large wrapping. “Can you help me?”_

_Orion nodded quickly and took the material from her. As she was draping it around the injury, her eyes shined with a mischievous glint. “So, if I’m helping you with this does that make me your Second?”_

_The blonde shook her head with a laugh, flinching once when the cooled cloth touched the cut. Her green eyes darted up to examine the girl carefully trying to aid her. “You said he made you promise something?”_

_“Who? Murphy?” Kylo nodded. “Yeah, that if anything happened to him I’d watch out for you. Shitty job I did of that.” Ry motioned to the cuts. “It was after the fire broke out in the smoke house. I think you were asleep and Murphy and Octavia had barely gotten out-something about Del leaving them in there. Anyway, I was talking to O about what had happened when he stalks up and he just stands there unusually quiet. So, Octavia dismisses herself and I turn to Murphy and ask him if he’s ok and he just shrugs me off. You know that look in his eye when he’s about to do something stupid?” Kylo just smiled allowing the girl to continue. “Yeah, he had that look, but he wouldn’t tell me what he was about to do. After a minute of what I think was a self-debate he finally made me promise that if anything ever happened to him - containment, banishment, death - that I would make sure Carter stayed away from you, that everyone stayed away from you. He wanted you safe.” Kylo’s focus was on the floor, a reminiscent smile on her lips. Ry watched her for a second before softly adding, “You haven't said his name in awhile, a couple months in fact. Maybe you should? I know he always liked when you said it, thought you sounded cute.”_

_The blonde chuckled and lowered her head as her friend finished with the wrapping and put a hand on her shoulder. “I love him, Orion.” Her voice was barely above a whisper when she turned to finally meet Ry’s eye. “I love Murphy.”_

_“I know, Kylo.” She once again pulled the girl to her chest this time earning a hug in return. “And he knew too.”_

On the Ark, whenever the lights went out Murphy would have to sit, grumbling about the shitty electricians, until the power came back on. His sense of direction had always been awful and staring down unlit corridors where he couldn’t see the sign didn’t help. He could remember it, what if felt like to be lost. He never knew what lay beyond the darkness, what was on the other side. But he did this time.

A bullet.

It was just a quick pull of the trigger. He wouldn’t have to be locked up anymore. He was low on rations anyway, what could it hurt? Murphy held it up to his chin, a tear falling from his eye. He squeezed them shut, taking a deep breath before he heard her voice.

**“Promise me.”**

The boy opened his eyes, but saw no one. He shook his head and gritted his teeth. “Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!” He tangled his fingers in his hair, dropping the gun to the floor. He could still see her smile, hear her laugh, feel her touch. “I can’t do it. I can’t be in here any longer. I just want to see her!” He let out a frustrated scream and picked the gun back up.

He tried to raise it to his head, but her plea played over and over again. Two words. Murphy let out a sigh and stood up. His gaze lingered on the gun before he threw it against the TV earning a sharp crack. “Cross my cold little heart.” His shoulders dropped and he raked his dirtied hair back when he heard it. A small click and then metal rubbing against itself as it separated. He slowly turned to the staircase. The door? He scrambled up the steps to see light coming from a crack in the hatch. He pushed the metal until it swung open to reveal the sun shining over the lake and a drone hovering not 10 feet from the boy.

He watched it begin to fly off and without any thought he followed it. It brought him to a large mansion not too far from the bunker. He stumbled through the door and was immediately met with a bombardment of white. His eyes frantically searched the area when he heard the first real voice in months.

“John.” Jaha was walking toward him. “I’ve found the City of Light. It’s real.”

Murphy’s jaw clenched and he pulled his arm back. “Fuck you.” He aimed his fist at the man’s face, but he simply stepped to the side causing the boy to fall. He attempted to try again, but his adrenaline given to him by freedom was exhausted and his vision quickly gave out.

When he awoke, he was clean and laying on a soft sofa. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, finally taking in his surroundings. He was in the mansion, in a room, on a couch. There was a bowl of fruit near him and he picked up the first thing he saw. The red skin glistened and he found himself just staring at the apple with a sad smile on his face.

“You must be famished.” His head snapped to look at a woman in a red dress staring at him with a grin. “If apples aren’t your taste, there are also oranges.”

Murphy tilted his head and scoffed. He chucked the fruit at her and watched as it passed right through. “Well that’s not natural. Radiation really did a number on humans didn’t it?” Her grin faltered causing his to spread. He looked behind him to see Jaha sitting with his eyes closed. “Neat computer game, Jaha. We could only get tetris up on the Ark, but this one even talks.”

The ex-Chancellor sighed and stood. “John, this is A.L.I.E.”

“Whatever.” Murphy shook his head and threw his hands out. “So, this is the great City of Light? If I’m being honest I was expecting more lamps and flashlights. It’s a little dim, don’t you think? Although at first glance the extremely white walls are a little blinding.”

Jaha only chuckled at the boy’s teasing. “The City of Light is not a physical place, but a state of mind.”

The brunette raised his brow and looked back to the woman. “Did you introduce him to drugs?”

“No, just to peace.” He turned back to Jaha. “Come with me, John.” He pulled out a small pill and handed it to him.

“So, drugs.” Murphy was staring at the strange blue hexagon. “I just want to get back to camp, not some stupid acid trip of a City.” He turned abruptly without letting another retort take place and walked out of the room. He stopped when he heard A.L.I.E say something to Jaha. ‘He’ll come around.’ He scoffed, talking under his breath. “Like hell I will.” Without listening to another word he made his way down the stairs and out the door.

The view he was met with was unfamiliar and the aggravation fumed inside of him. He kicked a nearby boat and sat down trying to find his bearings. It wasn’t long until Jaha joined him by the river. The boy was silent as Jaha monitored the horizon with a content sigh. “The offer still stands, John.”

“So does my answer.” The man only nodded slightly, earning a growl from the brunette.

“Are you still in need of a map?”

Murphy scoffed. “I’ve had three months to study one.” He looked over to one of the mountains in the distance. “I know where I’m going.”

“I hope you find peace.” Jaha was smiling as a boat came up the stream and docked. Murphy’s brow raised as Emori, Otan, and an unfamiliar man stepped off.

The girl stopped when she saw the sky boy. “John?”

“I know, I’m not dead. Big surprise.” He sighed and looked around the forest. Turning to the ex-Chancellor, he saluted. “Good luck with your video game.”

Otan and Emori shared a look before she stepped up. “Where are you going?”

He began to walk away, not bothering to turn around to yell. “Home.”

“To your people?”

“To Kylo.”

“Can we come with you?”

His feet stopped. “What?” He turned slightly to see the two siblings behind them.

Emori faltered causing Otan to put his hand on her shoulder and look to the boy. “We’ve been roaming too long. Maybe we can find a clan to join after we get you back to Skai camp, but it’s a good starting point.”

Murphy furrowed his brow, but after a second relaxed and shrugged his shoulder. “Knock yourselves out.” The two siblings grinned at each other before following the boy into the woods. The questions about the last three months filling the air as they walked, every step getting them closer to their destination. 


	12. Johnny Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week on The 100: Criminals go Glee  
> For anyone who doesn't understand why I put a Shawn Mendes gif in, you need to watch the thrid season ASAP :) (Yes Mendes played Macallan in the show and yes Devon had to tackle him off a piano)  
> also, not dead  
> that goes for both me and Murphy  
> I've had a play for the past week and tomorrow is our last preformance (high school musical)  
> oh yeah, summary:  
> murlo  
> luan  
> minty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is falling in love  
> He knows it's enough  
> And the world looks down and frowns  
> Get up Johnny boy, get up Johnny boy,  
> Get up 'cause the world has left you lying on the ground.  
> You're my pride and joy, you're my pride and joy.  
> Get up Johnny boy because we all need you now.
> 
> yu laik hogeda gonakru
> 
> -Z

The soft melody contrasted with the hard steps of the sky girl beside her. It’s light, carefree, pitch flowing through the halls catching the attention of the citizens. Like children, the notes brought out reminiscent smiles as they ran through the ark. Their incorporeal forms swirling around people and softly coaxing them into movement. Their laughter reverberated off the walls as they tugged at the hands of the sky people, pulling them towards the source as they got louder. Kylo moved to the side as a couple jogged past them, both giggling as they neared the room the music originated from. She glanced over to Orion to see she too had been grabbed by the sound, grinning as she neared the doors. 

Upon their entrance the music slowed to a high, airy tune. The notes spun around the air and pulled people together in dance. Ry swayed slightly as they walked through the large room, her attention moving to her friend. Kylo was watching the couples swirl around, laughter filling the hall. As they passed the boy playing the piano she noticed him send a wink to the blonde who only rolled her eyes and smiled back. 

Orion hid her snort and continued on their path towards the bar. Gina and Raven were talking over the music and Jasper had his hands over his ears. Wick was watching him warily while Monty ignored them all, smiling as the two girls made their way over. 

Kylo jumped on the table, swinging her legs until Ry moved them in order to sit down. The grounder stuck out her tongue in a playful gesture causing the brunette to retaliate by pinching her. Ky laughed and brushed the other girl’s hand away, finally turning to address the asian. Monty had his head resting in his palm as he watched them in amusement. 

“You ok, Green? If Bell catches you staring at me like that, I can’t promise your safety.”

He chuckled at Ry and shook his head. “Not my type.” The girls both raised their brows and shared a look. “I just...missed this. You guys. Kylo. I’m glad you’re aren’t fighting anymore.”

The blonde raised her arms above her head to stretch. “Who said we stopped fighting? I am just waiting until night so I may sneak into her room and slit her throat. Maybe that way she will finally cease her incessant talking.”

Orion only smiled as she took the glass of water Gina had given her. “Yeah, and I’m waiting for a chance to get her alone so I can shoot her and make it look like an accident.” 

“Is that really how you would kill me?” Kylo was staring at her friend with her head slightly tilted.

“Honestly, I would probably wait up in a tree with a bow and arrow. That way your buddies couldn’t see me and an arrow could mean it was another clan. Nobody would suspect your best friend, right? I’d even get away with it.”

“Good.”

Monty’s eyes were wide as he glanced between them. “Good?!”

The blonde nodded. “If she was going to do it, I would rather her do it with some intelligence.” She looked back at Orion. “Though you should probably be wary of the time of day. Doing it at night would alert the guards and during the day would yield no results as I am barely out. I would wait for sunset.”

“Noted. And if you were to sneak in and kill me, try not to get blood on Bellamy. He  _ just _ took a bath.” The sky girl was smirking as they nodded at each other, both looking to Monty.

He scratched his head. “You guys are seriously messed up.”

He felt a pat on his back and turned to see Wick. “The hot ones always are.” He moved past him to lean on the counter by Kylo. He patted her head, glancing quickly at the cut on her cheek. “How’s my monkey?”

“Whoa, what makes her yours?”

Wick cleared his throat and looked to the teens. Orion had her arms crossed and Monty was shaking his head. The man only donned a mischievous smile. “Obviously because I’m her favorite. You can’t beat the power of Ky Squared.”

Orion laughed. “Try: a radical.”

The three looked to Kylo who was just staring back blankly. The blonde man smiled at her and placed his hands over her ears. “Shh, don’t confuse her. Math is her sore subject.”

“Really? And here I thought it would be writing.” They all turned to the sound of the voice. Lu was smiling at all of them, her gaze resting a little longer on Kylo and Orion. Her grin only spread and she moved to go around the counter, replacing Gina at the station. She leaned her elbows on the table, grabbing some of the grounder’s light golden hair and twisting it into a lazy braid. 

The light music soon faded out and a call for an encore sounded through the room. The boy at the piano only smiled sheepishly, his eyes darting to the girl sitting on the counter. 

The group watched Kylo wave, prompting the boy to chuckle and look back at the keys timidly. A melancholy melody began to reverberate through the room as he once again started to play, sometimes glancing at the blonde to see if she was listening.

Orion’s jaw was open slightly, Monty was scratching his head, Lu only raised her eyebrow, and Wick patted Kylo on the back with a laugh. “Holy shit. I think Macallan might have a thing for you, monkey.”

The grounder opened her mouth to retort but a quick yell and a strangled sound of notes coursed through the air, engaging the group's attention. Jasper had tackled Macallan and the two were currently wrestling on the floor.

The first to react, Kylo jumped from the counter and pulled Orion along. “Grab Jasper.”

With a quick nod, the brunette ran to the distraught boy and desperately yanked him back. The grounder knelt beside Macallan, shielding him from Jasper’s view. She ignored his drunken slurs and venomous blame as she concentrated on the injured boy in front of her. He was holding the back of his head, a grimace on his face.

Macallan brought his hand to his face, his eyes widening at the blood present. “Kylo, I’m bleeding. He actually made me bleed. I didn't mean to-...-do whatever it was I did.” He looked up at the blonde. “What  _ did _ I do, exactly?”

The girl sighed and glanced once at Jasper. Orion was trying to calm him down, but his arms were being widely thrown in the air as he pleaded his case to no one in particular. He pushed the brunette away and walked out of the room, glaring at everyone as he went. 

Kylo sighed, turning to her friend and carefully having him sit against the wall. “You were happy.”

“That’s a crime now?”

“More like a punishment.”

“For me?”

“For him.” She gently felt the back of his head earning a small groan. She heard footsteps behind her and, without turning, issued a string of orders. “Orion, get him some water. Wick, a cloth. Monty, stay here and keep me company.” She was smiling by the end, the reason being Macallan laughter at what she assumed was their faces.

Wick whined and lightly kicked the grounders leg. “But Kylo, I wanna stay with you. Make Green get the cloth.”

She turned slightly. “I said I wished for company, not to be annoyed.” He scoffed, knocking her on the head lightly and, with a pull from Orion, left to get the supplies.

Monty knelt beside her, nudging her slightly. “How do you always know it's us?” She only hummed at the question as she inspected the cut on Macallan’s lip. “You don't even have to turn around but you always know who's behind you.”

Macallan nodded. “Yeah, one time I tried to sneak up on you and I only got two feet before you called me out.” He furrowed his brow. “Also, you either have a twin or I'm seeing double.” 

The grounder frowned, turning his head to get a better look.

Monty was holding up fingers for the boy to count. “So? How do you know it's us?”

Kylo sighed, watching Macallan’s eyes dilate. “Your footsteps.” Both boys stopped and looked to her. She blinked a couple of times and shrunk back under their gaze. “Orion’s are hard, like a warrior and Wick’s bounce, like a child. Jasper’s used to be quick, long strides but now they are everywhere. Lu has the lightest, but she's clumsy. I usually hear Bellamy’s voice before his steps. Monty, you step more with your heel, it's a different sound. And Macallan, yours remind me of the music you play, there's a certain rhythm to it.”

“Sounds like you have it down to an art.” She only shrugged and noted Macallan’s lost gaze. He was staring between them, obviously trying to register where everything truly was. He sighed and looked desperately at Kylo, a pout on his face making both Kylo and Monty start to laugh.

Wick was staring at the trio, cloth in hand when he nudged Orion. She rolled her eyes and looked over to him. There was a grin plastered on his face, one she hadn’t seen in awhile. “Kyle?”

“Look how happy she is.” Ry followed his gaze to see her laughing as Macallan talked. Monty had chimed in causing a retort from Kylo that sent them all in fit of stupid giggles. “It’s like, I don’t know, like the past three months didn’t even happen. She’s back where she belongs and she’s the same idiot that would keep us all up to stargaze.”

“But they did happen and we can’t forget that. She’s trying. And she’s doing it for us.”

“It was like she was another person. I mean, she put a knife to my throat.”

“What?”

“Oooooh yeah, that’s the thing Bellamy told me not to tell you. Whoops. I guess I should also not tell you that she pointed the same knife at his chest. She didn’t do anything though and we were the ones that backed her into a corner. We’re fine.”

“I’m not mad, Wick.”

“I just don’t want you guys to fight anymore.”

“I won’t. We won’t. I’ll make sure of that. She was in a bad place, if I lost Bellamy...Well, I just get where she’s coming from.”

Lu cleared her throat to get their attention and held out the glass of water. She looked over to the grounder. “The blondie’s gonna be fine. Just treat her like we always do and hell maybe help her move on. I mean, Macallan has his own fan club so I guess that means he’s cute. Plus he’s an artist and they’re suppose to be deep. Girls like that.” Ry raised her brow. “Not me personally. I’m into the more mysterious type. Quiet. Dark. Doesn’t know they’re good looking...Just go give this to Little Miss Leader, please.” The now blushing ginger avoided her friends eyes and turned to talk to Raven.

Wick gave Orion a knowing look before bounding over the three on the ground. The brunette rolled her eyes and followed, careful not to spill the water. She could hear their laughter as she approached, but once Monty saw her he hit Kylo’s arm and Macallan’s leg forcing them to stifle their giggles. 

“Uh, here?” The brunette handed the glass to Kylo who frowned at the bottom of it. “What’s wrong?”

“Star, it is half empty.”

“Ky, it’s half full.”

Wick looked between them before his eyes widened and he put his hand on Monty’s shoulder dramatically. “We have a literal litmus test happening right before our eyes.”

Monty only smiled and motioned to the grounder. “Guess we know who the pessimist is.”

“Ah yes, my little ball of moonshine.”

Monty looked over at the man and shook his head. “No.”

Kyle lowered his head. “Yeah, I didn’t think before I-”

“Can I just have the water?” All heads turned to Macallan. He was watching everyone with amusement as he took the cup from the healer and tipped his head back. He quickly finished off the cup and set it down with a sigh. “Kylo’s right. Would have liked a little more in the cup.”

Orion laughed. “Hey, blame the bartender.” She looked towards Lu who had now laid her head on the counter in order to ignore some of the Ark citizens. “Lu!”

Red hair fanned out as her head snapped up. The girl looked around for the source of the call only to lock eyes with the group. Ry beckoned her over causing the ginger to groan. She glanced once at the bar before shrugging and jogging over. “S’up?”

“Apparently you suck at your job.”

“I suck at a lot of things.” She leaned on her blonde-streaked friend and shared a smile with Kylo.

The blonde turned her attention back to the injured boy. “How is your vision.”

Lu scoffed. “Filled with hot girls.” 

Wick ‘tsked’ and clicked his tongue. “You stole my line, Red.”

Kylo scrunched her nose earning a chuckle from Macallan. He addressed her quietly. “Ky, I don’t feel any better and I have a killer headache.”

The blonde man knelt down beside Monty and sighed. “Can’t get you to medical, kid. Abby’s still working on Braveheart and Jackson’s busy with the rest of them.”

Orion hit Wick’s shoulder lightly. “Hey, Drex isn’t Braveheart.”

“But the tattoos.”

“Wick stop.” Ry was looking at the grounder. Kylo was playing with the ends of her hair; she was biting her lip slightly causing the brunette to clear her throat. “So, since we are stuck here and I don’t want to hear Wick talk, I say Kylo tells a story.” The girl shook her head as she watched her friends sit down around her and Macallan. “Oh come on, might make Macallan feel better, right?”

He only smiled sheepishly and nodded. Kylo sighed and pulled her knee up to her chest, resting her injured arm on it. “What do you wish to hear?”

“The flowers you guys-”

Lu cut Monty off with a quick ‘hell no’ before she laid across the ground, using her arm as a pillow for her head. “Kylo, you had some siblings, right? What’s that like? None of us here have any brothers or sister, well, Bell and O, but they don’t talk about it.”

Orion’s eyes darted between the ginger and the blonde quickly. “Lu, I don’t think-”

“It is fine, Star.” Kylo moved the hair from her face and furrowed her brow in search of memories. “They were the ones I could always get into trouble with. Me and my brother mostly, my sister was always a little more behaved than we were. One time, we had all be told to stand quietly as our father spoke to the clan, but it was a hot day and one long speech. Well there was this basin filled with water and…”

\----

He could feel the grounder’s eyes on him as they made their way through the woods. With a groan, Murphy stopped and turned to face him. “You got a problem?” Otan narrowed his eyes, but shook his head. “Then stop staring at me and walk.”

“It’s been a day and you have yet to rest.”

“And?”

The grounder scoffed. “You don’t really seem that thrilled to see your people. So, what’s got you in a rush to get back?” He watched Murphy’s jaw clench. “Oh, that’s the wrong question, isn’t it? It’s not what. It’s who.”

Emori kicked off the tree she was leaning on and placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “Isn't it obvious? He’s in love, Otan.”

Murphy rolled his eyes and motioned them forward. “Let’s go.”

Emori chuckled and followed the sky boy’s path. Otan stared after them before jogging to catch up to his sister. “With Kylo?” A knowing nod. “But-” Emori ‘shushed’ him, pointing towards Murphy. He nodded and lowered his voice only to have a dry laugh interrupt him.

“I know who you two are. Contrary to popular belief I’m not an idiot.” Murphy turned slightly as he stepped over a tree root. “She never told me she had any siblings.”

“How did you know?” Emori had slowed her pace, Otan taking a stance in front of her.

The sky boy just smiled and gestured to the girl. “You.”

“What?”

“When we first met in the desert. You knew what her name meant, the Nightwalker’s customs, hell just the way you talked about her.” He pushed aside a branch. “Then there’s the way you two jumped at the chance to go back to my camp with me. Mind you, it was only after I said Kylo’s name.” 

Emori shrugged off the sky boy’s smirk before firing back with her own. “Well, we aren't the only eager ones, are we?” Murphy’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “You're racing to see Kylo.” Her voice lilted in teasing as she felt her brother stiffen next to her. She glanced to her side to see his arms folded across his chest and eyes trained on the sky boy, and she knew beneath the cloth his jaw was clenched.

Murphy glared and turned away from them. “So? That's none of your business.”

Otan pushed away from his sister and stalked to the sky boy. “My little sister deserves more than being  _ your  _ business.”

“Excuse you?”

“You aren't worth her time or affections.”

“Shouldn't she decide that?”

“The young need protecting from the likes of you.

“She’s taken care of herself long enough!” Murphy’s jaw slackened and he took a step back as bright green eyes and blonde hair flashed through his mind. “Too long.”

Otan’s eyes softened, respect glinting in the verdant hue, but his stance remained defensive. He nodded and returned to his sister’s side as the sky boy quickly pivoted on his heel and strode into the trees.

“We should keep going.” He mumbled and the siblings shared a glance before trailing behind him.

They walked in relative silence, only interrupted by the grounders’ bickering. The two slipped between their native language and English as they bantered over trivial matters. From what he could make out, Murphy determined the current argument was about who would hug Kylo first. 

Murphy chuckled at them before sighing and kicking up the leaves below his feet. “Hey, mind if I ask you a question?”

Otan glared at the boy, but Emori dismissed him with a smile. “Go ahead.”

“Why doesn’t she look like you? I mean…” He trailed off, his eyes darting to Otan’s face and Emori’s hand.

A chuckle came from her brother as he sat on a fallen log. “She always said she was the Moon’s favorite.”

Emori nodded, now kicking the dirt under her. “Yeah, she was always full of life. Never had a serious moment with her, she always joked around.” The girl’s eyes slowly raised to meet Murphy’s. “How was she?-When you met? Was she ok? Safe?”

The sky boy only smiled. “How about we get back and you ask her yourself?”

The sound of a soft humming broke their attention and Otan quickly stood and placed himself in front of his sister. The humming got louder until Murphy dropped his guard and just stared out into the green.

“Well? What is it?”

The boy turned to the grounder who still had his blade raised. “It sounds like an engine. Not one I've ever heard before, but I don't know what else it could be.”

The sharp snap of branches could be heard as it neared, soon bursting through the clearing. It was a black jeep that stopped upon seeing the three teens. Murphy was about to call out when the driver's door swung open and a boy frantically stumbled out. He was calling Murphy’s name over and over again as he ran to meet them.

John stilled, his blue eyes blown wide at the familiar face running toward him. “Would you look at that. Honestly, Miller, I didn't think you would last this long.”

Nathan only chuckled and put an arm around his friend, quickly pulling him into a hug. “I think that's what I'm suppose to say about you. We all thought you were dead, man.”

“Everyone?” Murphy only sighed, not bothering to hug back, but not pushing the boy off either.

Miller pulled back, the grin on his face faltering slightly. He heard leaves rustle and looked over to the two grounders. “Friends of yours?”

Murphy’s attention was on the Jeep in front of them. “Well they haven't killed me yet.” He moved to kick the tires and walk along the side of it. He noticed scratches and dents on the front, probably from crashing as they learned to drive it. He noticed something shiny hanging from of the mirrors; he tapped the hood as he watch it sway. “You guys have been busy.”

“You have no idea.” Miller walked alongside him, but soon opened the door with excitement. “C’mon, I'm dying to see her face.”

Murphy tried to hide hide his smile. “Kylo’s there?”

“Course. Well, she was when I left. She had to get stitches, but I think she said she would stay for a little while. But even if she isn't her camps not far, only a 30 minute walk.” He saw the blank look the three of them were giving him. “There’s a lot you need caught up on and I'd be happy to do that in the jeep, but daylight’s burning and I'm suppose to be back soon so let’s go. Haven't you kept her waiting long enough?”

Murphy scoffed and climbed in, motioning for the two quiet grounders to follow. Otan just shrugged and hopped in the back, coaxing his sister to follow. Once the doors were shut, Miller started the Jeep and began to tell them of the developments during the last three months, all the while driving back to camp.

\---

The entire group was laughing; some rubbing the tears from their eyes as Kylo finished her tale. She too was holding her sides, a reminiscent smile on her face that only widened when Wick retorted with a snappy comment. They were the loudest in the room, but it didn't seem to bother anyone. Laughter used to be rare and to hear it brought a calm over the camp.

Lu had been hiding her face in her hands to stifle the giggling when she raked her hair back and spoke through the small chuckles. “So, ok, your brother dumped the whole basin on your father? What a little shit!”

“Yeah, just your type, right Red?” Wick smiled and lightly pushed her shoulder earning the middle finger from the ginger. 

Monty and Orion were leaning on each other for support when he quickly pointed to the blonde. “But we can't forget that Ky let all the horses out. I can just imagine the whole village running after them screaming your name.”

“I bet your sister was so pissed.” Macallan was smiling though he groaned as a wave of the headache hit. 

Ry took a couple of breaths to calm her laughing before she sighed happily and looked to her friend who was just observing them all with a smile on her face. “Hey, Ky, you've never told us their names.”

“Oh yeah, you haven't.”

Wick lightly bopped the grounders nose. “Is it because they have cooler names than you?”

The blonde crinkled her nose at his touch and swatted his hand away with a laugh. “No.”

“Then what are they, monkey?”

“Emori and Otan.”

Lu smiled. “Cute.”

The blonde man scratched his head. “I'm trying to figure out which one is the sister and which one is the brother.” Kylo just deadpanned and rolled her eyes. “Guys, Kylo just bitch faced me.”

The ginger laughed. “Otan is her brother you idiot. Emori’s her sister.” She propped her head up in her hands. “Hey, speaking of which. Your name means something, right? It's like your people's custom? Drexel’s is like ‘arrow’, I think Likho said his was ‘as the river runs’, so what do their names mean?”

Kylo looked up at the ceiling, her eyes fluttering shut as a small smile marked her face. “Emori means ‘love’, Otan is the-”

“-pale light of Rainer.” The group jumped at the low voice, failing to notice the new arrival. They all stared at the man, a red cloth draped over his mouth and nose. Light green eyes staring back at them, resting on the hooded figure who had yet to turn and look at him.

Orion watched them both, noting his sandy blonde hair that was slightly darker than her friend’s. She tried to get Kylo’s attention, but her matching green eyes were wide with a theory she was too scared to turn around and confirm.

Another, lighter voice rang through the room. “Hey, did you find her yet?” A brunette with a black tribal tattoo on her face came jogging up beside the man. She brushed her hair back, dark brown eyes meeting Orion’s blue in confusion. She scanned the group until she saw long, golden hair and a smile blossomed across her face. “Kylo!”

Ry watched as Kylo slowly stood up, her gaze on the floor and her fists clenching and unclenching. She slowly pivoted on her heel, taking a step back when she saw the two ‘new’ faces. Wick put his hands on her shoulders as her back ran into his chest. 

He leaned down to her ear, whispering softly, “Now, I know you like to call me a moron, but I am at least 83% sure these people are your dead, or undead, siblings and ‘speak of the devil’ actually worked.”

Monty elbowed the man, lowering his voice. “Undead? Really, Wick? As far as I can tell the cataclysm didn’t start the apocalypse.”

“ _As far as you can tell_.”

“Wick.”

Kylo ignored their bickering, Wick pushing her forward softly before continuing his banter with the asian. Like a child learning to walk for the first time, her steps were slow and sloppy. When the brunette grounder opened her arms, the smile as big as it could get and tear falling from her eye, Kylo let out a choked laugh before running to her sister and letting the arms wrap around her. She quickly returned the embrace, burying her face in Emori’s shoulder and letting all the tears she had kept inside fall. The blonde could feel her grip tighten as her sister let out a large breath.

Kylo almost couldn’t hear Otan over her own sniffles. “Hey, don’t hog her, she’s my sister too.” With a shared chuckle from the girls they pulled back causing the boy to grab the healer and picked her up. He spun her around eliciting a laugh, one he had missed. He set her down and moved the hair from her face before ruffling it and pinching her cheek. She would have usually knocked his hand away, but now she just smiled and looked between them. He cleared his throat and even though she couldn’t see her brother’s mouth, she knew he donned a smug smirk. “So, we heard you are NatshanaHeda.”

“Do not tell me you are jealous, Otan.”

“Try relieved.”

He put his arm around her and looked to Emori. She was wiping her eyes, a snort coming from her. “I’m surprised the village is still standing with you in charge, little one.”

“Oh, she’s a great leader.” Otan and Emori looked to the girl the comment had come from. A tall, blonde-streaked, sky teen. She shrunk under their gaze, but upon seeing the blonde’s amused expression, straightened up. “They’re lucky to have her. We are too.”

Otan glanced down at Kylo. “Maybe you’re not our sister.” She only hit his stomach earning a small grunt. “There she is.”

Emori rolled her eyes at the two, once again turning to address the teen. “You’re her friend?”

Orion nodded. “We all are.” She gestured to the small group. “I’m Or-Ry. I’m Ry.”

Kylo growled lightly, crossing her arms over her chest. “Star, when we first met, remember what I told you?”

With a sigh the girl nodded. “Orion Asher. That’s my name-my full name.”

Emori nodded, a smile creeping onto her face. She looked over to the blonde man who was still in some sort of debate with a shorter boy. “And them?”

“Ah, yes. Meet our engineer and botanist. I swear, they’re smarter than they appear. The tall one is Kyle Wick, the other is Monty Green.” Orion lightly kicked the leg of the boy on the floor. “This is Macallan and the one leaning on the wall with an annoyed expression is Lu.” The ginger snapped to attention at the call of her name, sending a small wave to the arrivals. “Nathan Miller is another misfit in our group, but he left earlier. Should be back soon though.”

“We met Miller.”

“Really?”

“He found us all in the forest.”

Ry faltered slightly. “All?”

“Clear the way!” They all turned to see Miller pushing past people. “There you are.” He nodded to Ry before turning to the two grounders. “Did you-”

Otan nodded and pulled Kylo in front of him. Nathan smiled at her and she noticed he was bouncing on his feet. He stepped to the side allowing her sight of the boy he was walking with.

Murphy.

Steady beats turned into uneven thumps against her chest. She could feel her heart pounding and the color drained from her face. He was staring at her, his blue eyes soft. Bright.  _ Alive. _ She watched as they traveled down her body, stopping once at the bandage covering her forearm before darting back up to study her face. He opened his mouth to say her name, but nothing came out; his throat having gone dry. He took a step forward in an attempt to earn a reaction from her, but she stayed rooted. He slowly reached out, placing his hand on her arm to see if she was real. His touch seemed to knock her from her trance, the haze over her eyes gone as she pushed him away. 

He stepped back, quickly retracting his hand. He furrowed his brow, “Ky-”

“Three months. Three months. Three-” Her hands flew up to tangle in her hair, pulling it as she began to pace. “You died. You were dead. You-” She growled and turned to him, pushing him once more. He only watched in silence as she weakly began to hit his chest. “I lost you. It was my fault. I was scared; he was going to kill you. I let him just-and you never came back. They said you would come back and I worried, everyday, I worried about you and you never came back.” Her hits stopped and she gripped the front of his shirt tightly, leaning her forehead on his chest. “I missed you. It killed me, Murphy, I missed you so much.” Her nose crinkled and she gave one last punch to his arm, finally crossing her arms over her chest.

“Ow.” He chuckled slightly and placed his hand over the area she had punched. “Love you too, Moon Girl.” Murphy watched the girl’s face change, though he couldn’t read it. Her arms dropped to her side and her mouth was opened slightly. He took a cautious step forward, his face softening. “Ky…”

She quickly closed the distance between them, cupping his face and connection their lips. It only took him a second to wrap his arms around her waist, lifting her slightly and earning a laugh from her which broke their kiss. Murphy only beamed at her and brushed some of the hair from her face before softly pecking her lips and burying his head in her neck. “I missed you too, Kylo.” He felt her grip on him tighten and he gently swayed them to calm her shaking figure. After a while of holding her he pulled back and ran his thumb across her jaw, trying to familiarize himself with her image again. Her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned into his touch which prompted him to rest his forehead against hers.

A cough reverberated through the room and the blonde jerked her head towards the sound, simultaneously attempting a step back only to be stopped by Murphy’s firm hands on her waist. Kylo saw Otan staring at them with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes alight with a smile hidden beneath the mask. She remembered her and Murphy were in fact  _ not  _ the only people on Earth, and not the only people in the room, and a blush crept up her neck as she glanced about the surrounding crowd. Kyle beamed at her and shouted about the simultaneous return and loss of his monkey and for the two to “get a room”. Monty wore a similar smile but it was tainted by the sad look in his eyes. Miller carelessly threw his arm around the boy’s shoulder and smirked as he mumbled, “Don’t worry, Green, I’ll sleep with you,” which caused the Asian to turn his reddening face to the ground. Kylo heard a light groan and turned to see Macallan looking dazedly about the room for his healer. His eyes met hers and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth until it fell at the sight of the blonde wrapped protectively in John Murphy’s embrace. Kylo turned her face away, catching sight of her sister. Emori hid her face in her covered hands as her shoulders shook slightly from silent sobs mixed with laughter. Kylo shook her head with a wry grin as her eyes drifted to another brunette and her eyebrows rose in shock. Orion smiled wide and blinked furiously in resistance to her watering eyes. Lu elbowed the blonde-streaked girl with a smirk, rolling her eyes until they focused on the boy with a cloth over his face. She tilted her head slightly as she analyzed him, an intrigued glint in her eye. Kylo followed the ginger’s gaze back to Otan and noticed he caught her stare, his brow furrowed in confusion. He quickly looked to Emori only to find her attention elsewhere. Turning to his younger sister for guidance, Kylo only motioned to Lu with a smile on her face. With a sudden surge of courage, he looked back at the redhead to find her bright eyes still on him. He watched as the blonde man next to her hit her arm softly with a quiet, ‘Pick your jaw up off the floor, Red.’ which only made her freckled face turn a light shade of pink and her gaze to rip away from him.

Lu did a quick scope of the room before sighing and clearing her throat. “So...anyone hungry?”

A wave of confirmation and cheers washed over the group and she motioned for Orion and Wick to push together a few nearby tables. Murphy and Monty helped with setting the chairs in place as Kylo pulled her sister aside. 

She lowered her voice. “Can you tell them I will join them soon? I have to go check on Drex and the others. We were attacked yesterday on our way to Polis.”

Emori’s eyes widened at the name and she quickly grabbed Kylo’s arm. “Hey, I'll check on him. You sit down and eat. Be with Murphy.” The blonde looked down the hallway to the medical room before sighing and nodding her head.

“Thank you.”

“What are sisters for?” Kylo laughed and opened her mouth, but Emori lightly smacked her head. “Don't answer that.” She smiled and nodded toward the table. “Go.”

After watching Emori walk down the hall, the blonde turned and saw the majority of her friends sitting down laughing. She looked for Murphy and immediately saw the brunette boy shaking his head at Wick, a smirk on his lips. He looked up from their conversation, catching the green eyes which only made his smile grow. He motioned to the free seat next to him prompting her to jog over so she was standing behind him and place a quick kiss to his cheek.

Murphy watched her sit down. “Is that all I get?”

Kylo rolled her eyes with a chuckle. “For now.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively earning a punch on the arm. He stuck out his tongue and moved her chair closer.

Wick groaned. “Do I have to separate you two?”

Murphy threw his arm around her and placed his feet on the table. “Dare you to try.”

Lu watched as the table entered into discussion, an argument on what was better: space or the earth. Kylo, Orion, and Murphy had sided with the dirt as the rest pleaded for the stars. Otan had remained silent, sitting away from them all, his head lowered and his eyes trained on the metallic table in front of him. She watched him for a second before sighing and trying to grab everyone's attention. When that failed she groaned and grabbed the chair next to the boy with the cloth and used it to step onto the table. Standing in the center, everyone's eyes darted to Lu and their mouths closed.

With a satisfied laugh, she looked down at them. “Welcome to the Eleven Madison Ark, what can I start you off with today?”

Wick sent her a wink. “I don't know, are you on the menu?” She feigned kicking him, making the man jump back slightly. 

Upon seeing his response she only laughed and knelt down to mess up his hair. “Maybe, if the right customer asked.” Rolling her eyes at his agape jaw, Lu stood back up and walked to the other end of the the table. “Thanks to farmer Monty we have an assortment of fruits and vegetables.” The ginger pointed to the asian, a string of applause sounding from the rest.  “Chicken, if you're feeling daring. Also, though Kylo wouldn't recommend it, there's soup that taste like ‘we burnt a skunk and boiled it down’.” She chuckled at her blonde friend and pivoted on her heel, pacing down the table. “I believe our boys just brought in panther and, if you want to travel 97 years to the past, they found spaghetti in the mountain and before you say it Wick, yes, I know it's not Tuesday.”

The group all laughed at the redhead’s show before Miller called her to attention. “I think Green and I are going to be daring today.”

“Aw, isn’t that sweet. Anyone else?”

“I’m always in when it comes to spaghetti.” Wick smiled at the girl.

Orion nodded. “Seconded.”

Lu turned to the grounder and the boy by her side. “Lemme guess. Panther for the growing boy and soup for the gal?”

She chuckled at Kylo’s disgusted face. “Panther sounds better.”

Lu nodded and turned to the two boys at the end of the table. “You got that?”

Monty furrowed his brow. “What?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you guys think I was going to get the food? Bullshit, haven’t been nice a day in my life, ain’t changing now.”

“Why do I have to go?”

“Not just you.” Her gaze came to rest on Miller. “I volunteer Minty as our servers today. Better hurry along now, don’t want an angry mob.” She did a quick bow before hopping off the table. She ignored the strange looks they gave her before plopping down in an open seat by Kylo.

Monty groaned and headed towards the kitchen as Miller called out. “What the hell do you want?”

She leaned her chair back and looked over to him. “Surprise me.”

“Got it. Soup with extra spit coming right up.” He chuckled and jogged to catch up with the asian.

Lu sighed and turned back to her friends. “Well, now it won’t be a surprise.” With a light laugh from all the tenants of the table, they soon started smaller conversation while they waited for the food to return. Her gaze came to rest on the lone boy at the end of the table. Otan had been watching her as she stood on the table, but now his attention had dropped to his hands.

“Lu, what the hell is Minty?” 

Her head snapped to Murphy. “Did you somehow get dumber in the past three months? It’s Miller and Monty’s names mixed together, loser. Like you and Kylo here, are Murlo.”

“Why?”

“I get bored.” She sighed, her eyes fixing on Otan. “Hey, Ky, what’s the deal with your brother?”

The blonde followed her gaze, a frown forming. “He has always kept to himself.” 

“Well, does he always wear the uh…” Lu pointed to her mouth earning a nod from Kylo. “Why?”

The grounder sighed, looking once to Murphy and then to her brother. Scrutinizing the girl, she bit her lip and lowered her voice. “The radiation you all feared, you had your reasons to. Once in awhile a child is born, a stain; they look different. Sometimes they are lucky, like Emori, it is only her hand. She can cover it up easily and no one is the wiser, but Otan…”

“It’s his face?” Kylo nodded. “Oh.”

The blonde watched Lu shrink in her chair as her gaze rested on the ground. “It is rare for him to trust anybody enough to take it off. When we were younger, the village knew him, grew up with him, but as we grew older we ventured to other clans. They treated him horribly, the boys threatened to kill him, the girls were scared of him.” Kylo shook her head and leaned back in the chair. “They treated him like he was a freak; the dirt under their feet.”

Lu furrowed her brow. “Why tell me? I mean, I let you sleep in my tent once and now I get to know everything about your family?

“Well, it  _ was _ a comfortable tent.” Kylo nudged her with a small laugh. “You are different than them, than the other clans. When we came to build our camp and those of yours who had yet to trust us tried to begin another war, you were the one to stop them. We were all on edge, your people had guns, mine blades. We were ready to tear each other apart until you ran in the middle of us all and told me to tell them a story.” The girl started to laugh. “I do not know how it worked, but it did. You could have died, it looked like some of your people wanted to kill you, but you went out there and you saved us.”

Lu braided the ends of her hair. “Anyone would have done that.”

“Then why were you the only one?” The ginger turned to her friend. “You care about people, whether you admit it or not. My brother has not been shown the kindness you so openly give to everyone. I know you like to be alone, and you fear speaking of your past, but it may be time to let someone in.”

Murphy cleared his throat and leaned across the table. “Plus, Luan is an adorable couple name.”

The ginger laughed and shook her head. “Don’t.” Her gaze came to rest on Otan and she tapped the table a couple of times before standing up. “I’m gonna…”

“Good luck, and hey, try not be a dick.”

She rolled her eyes. “That’s your job.” Lu gave him a quick wink before strolling to the end of the table and pulling out the chair beside Otan.

Kylo watched with a smile as the redhead spoke softly, introducing herself once more. Otan remained quiet, but that didn’t stop her. The blonde couldn’t hear their conversation, but after a while she saw a spark in his eye and he said something to the girl that made her face light up and her laughter to echo through the hall. Kylo giggled when she recognized the pride in his eyes and he was soon laughing with her.

With a satisfied sigh, the blonde leaned her head on Murphy’s shoulder, taking his hand in her own. She held them up, comparing the size. She heard him chuckle. “You know what they saw about a guy with big hands?” She looked up at him, her brow furrowed as she shook her head. He only smiled and brushed some hair from her face. “Damn, I really missed you.”

“Prove it.”

With a grin he tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. She tangled her fingers in his hair making him scoff. “You aren’t braiding my hair again.”

Kylo pouted, but ran her hands through it. “I could not anyway. It is too short.”

“You can thank Jaha for that.”

She tilted her head. “The ex-chancellor? You went with him?”

Murphy sighed, dropping his gaze to her hands that were now in her lap. He nodded slowly, “We went to find the City of Bullshit.”

“Did you?”

“Nah, it doesn’t exist. Kylo, I-”

“Hey, Ky!” The blonde’s attention snapped to the two across the table. Wick and Orion had been in a heated conversation, the brunette’s eyes locked onto the blonde’s. “Do you think radiation could make zombies?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Murphy threw his hands up and looked to the grounder. “Why do you stay here?”

She stared at him for moment, her eyes tinted with sadness before she turned back to the two. “Zom-?”

Wick leaned across the table. “Zombies. The undead. Brain eaters.”

Kylo’s eyes widened at the three. “Is that a problem you had to face up there?”

Murphy laughed. “No, Ky, they’re not real. When we were little Lu, Monty, and Jasper used to host zombie movie parties in the mechanic's room. Wick here was obsessed.”

“Yeah, and John was just scared.” Wick had on a smug smile as the girls just sighed.

Kylo placed her head in her hands. “What about you, Star?”

“She laughed.” Both boys spoke in unison, growling at each other. 

Orion nodded, her brow furrowed as she tried to remember. “I knew they were fake and I couldn’t understand how people found joy in stuff like that. Plus, it’s not like the movies we had were any good.”

“I guess you could say, they rotted our brains.” Monty was standing behind them, plates in hand. Miller groaned when he heard the joke and placed some of them down. 

He sat back down and motioned for Monty to do the same. “Can we not talk about that while we eat?” While Monty gave the others their plates, Nathan looked down the table. “Lu.” She glanced over to him. “They were out of soup.” With a smirk he threw her an orange, watching as she caught it.

She looked at it a second before shrugging and peeling it with ease. She looked to the boy across from her and offered half. He looked at it warily, but upon seeing her soft smile, took it with a quiet ‘thank you’.

Miller’s brow was raised. “Have any bets been placed yet?”

Murphy nodded. “I’ve got one with Emori.”

“What?” Kylo lightly hit his stomach. “No fair, I want in.” 

Wick scooted his chair closer. “What was the bet?”

Murphy quietly leaned in, causing the rest of the group to. “When Miller and I told Emori about you guys, we mentioned Lu.”

Miller nodded. “About the kind of person she was and how we thought Otan might do good to talk to her.”

“Well, then we came to thinking: what if they really did get together? Who would make the first move?” 

“Murphy and I think Lu would.”

“And Emori: Otan.”

Kylo played with some of her hair in thought. “Emori is right.”

Orion yawned. “Agreed.”

“No way, have you met Lu? She’d be the first.” Monty nodded at Wick’s statement. 

“Have  _ you _ met her? She can barely flirt when she means it.” The blonde-streaked girl looked over to the two at the other end, lost in conversation. “Guys usually make the first move anyway. Murphy, didn't you?”

He furrowed his brow with scoff. “Yeah, but that's because I knew Ky wasn't going to.” Kylo rolled her eyes, but a smile was playing on her lips as he looked at her. “Like, if it came down to you and Bellamy, I bet you would be the one to make the first move.”

Kylo watched her friends face redden and tried to suppress her laugh. “Then you would be wrong, Sky Boy.” 

He looked between them, his eyes widening. “No way.” The blonde nodded as Orion hid her face in her hands. “I'll be damned, Blake finally grew some balls.”

Ry’s head snapped up; she was laughing. “Don't judge him. It took you long enough with Kylo.”

“Doesn't mean I didn't want to do it before.” His gaze came to rest on the grounder and he twirled a strand of golden hair. “Anyway, where is the King? Figured I would have run into his inflated head by now.”

Wick looked up from his food. “He and Kane went out to look for Clarke with - get this - Pike.”

Murphy dropped his arm from around Kylo and leaned on the table. “He’s alive?”

The man nodded. “Along with some of Farm Station.”

“Well, shit.” Falling back against his chair, Murphy ran his hands through his hair.

Kylo looked between them all. “Who is Pike?”

Orion sighed. “Right, sorry Kylo, he’s uh, he was our teacher on the Ark. He taught us everything we knew about Earth.”

“Then he is not a very good teacher.” The group chuckled slightly, though the merriment was gone.

“No, he's not.” Their heads turned to see Lu looking at them, her fists clenched. 

Monty stood up quickly. “Lu…”

“I'm fine.” She pushed her chair back and stood up, avoiding her friend’s eyes. “I've just got something…” The ginger trailed off with a sigh and walked away without another word.

Otan watched her leave, standing up and walking to the remaining group quietly. Kylo shared a confused look with him and turned to the table. 

Miller met her gaze and looked back at where the redhead had left. “You know, Lu had the longest sentence out of all of us. Six years.” He paused, glancing around the group to see if anyone would help him explain. “Pike was the one that turned her in.”

Kylo gave a quiet ‘oh’ and glanced up at her brother. Otan was staring intently at where she had exited, his brow furrowed. Within a couple seconds he had groaned and started jogging after her, not bothering to excuse himself. Orion and Kylo shared a knowing smile before the brunette yawned once more and stood up.

She looked up at the sky. “I’m going to go lay down. Murphy, I can show you to your room, if you want.”

The boy looked to Kylo, but she only smiled. “I have to check on Drex and the others. I will be there shortly.” He sighed, pulling her in for one more kiss before slowly following Ry out. 

Kylo quickly made her way down to medical, stopping in the doorway when she saw Emori and Drex laughing. She leaned her head on the frame and watched them for a bit before hearing her title being called.

“NatshanaHeda, you're ok.” Likho ran up, motioning to her arm.

She nodded. “It is nothing, Li. How are the others? And you?”

“We're ok, just shaken up. Those Ice Idiots came out of nowhere.” He scratched the back of his head. “Enu said she spotted Roan in the forest, he was getting close to our camp before he just disappeared.”

Kylo frowned, but shook it off. “Think nothing of it for now. If I hear word of anything I will send you and Vamon as scouts.” He nodded and she dismissed him quietly before casually walking up to the couple sitting on the bed.

“Ky! Your sister-” Drex was practically bouncing when he saw his leader. He stopped when he saw her. She was calm, a light smile permanently etched on her face and her eyes alight with something he hadn’t seen in months. Her hair was falling out of a braid, one he assumed the redhead had made and an air of being carefree surrounded her. She tilted her head at him, a small laugh coming from her throat. His eyes had widened at the sight of her and without a word he got up and threw his arms around her. Ignoring the pain in his side, he squeezed her slightly. “You’re back.”

Emori looked between them, crossing her arms in confusion. “Kylo, you left?”

The blonde sighed, slowly returning his embrace and closing her eyes. She lifted her voice barely above a whisper so that only Drex could hear. “For three months.” 

He gave her one last squeeze before pulling back and sitting on the bed with a grunt. “Speaking of being away, where have you been Emori?”

The brunette was staring at some of the sky kids trying to understand their language when she turned back. “Oh you know, here and there.”

Kylo leaned against the wall, her voice quiet. “Were you with Murphy?”

Emori shook her head. “Not the whole time. Has he mentioned anything?”

“Just that he went to look for the City of Light with Jaha.”

Her sister scoffed. “Leave it to him to sugar coat it.” She sighed and began to recount what the boy had told her on their way back to the camp.

Murphy quietly walked behind Orion as she summarized the last three months. He had jammed his hands in his pockets at the thought of Kylo’s silent suffering, his attention trained on the ground. He almost bumped into her when he failed to notice she had stopped.

Ry chuckled as he fumbled with an apology. “It’s fine. Here’s Ky’s room, she didn’t want anything big, just a bed and a window.”

“Thanks.” He took a step in and smiled when he noticed the small reminders of her thrown about the room. “Hey Ry?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think she’ll be ok?”

Ry leaned on the door frame and and crossed her arms. “If we keep her away from Wick.” The boy gave a half hearted laugh before looking down. “John, she’ll get better. Now that everyone she loves is safe and here, I know she’ll be fine.”

He nodded slightly until his head snapped up. “What do you mean ‘love’?”

The girl stilled and her eyes widened slightly. She cleared her throat and feigned innocence. “I have no idea what you are talking about. And even if I did, your warrior scares me. She could kill me, she has a plan to.” Murphy cocked his brow making her laugh. “Don’t worry, I have one for her too, so we’re even.” She bit her lip in thought. “Though I guess that would make you worry, wouldn’t it?”

“Ry.” She looked back at him. “Leave.” He was smiling despite the one word answer making her flip him off but push off the frame.

“I’m glad you’re back, John. For her sake.”

He sat on the bed. “So am I. For mine.”

She grinned and turned to leave before stopping and dropping her head. “I tried. I really did.”

“What?”

“You asked me to keep her safe, I promised, but,” She turned back. “She was different after you left. She pushed me away, she pushed everyone away and even left the camp. I sent Bell and Wick to look after her, but, like I said, she can be scary. I didn’t talk to her for two months and I have no idea what happened or where she was or-”

“Orion.” She quieted at her name and Murphy smiled. “Thank you, really. You kept your promise, she’s safe, right?”

“Yeah, but-”

“She’s happy?”

“I guess-”

“Then you’ve done more than I have.”

Ry scoffed. “Bullshit, John. You got her to talk, saved her life, brought her back, made her stay.” She sighed. “But, anyway, I’m going to go back and lay down, Bell might be back soon. Night.”

“Yeah, night.” He watched her leave before taking a deep breath and extending his body on the bed. He closed his eyes and waited to hear the grounders light steps. 

Her pace had slowed as she thought of what her sister had told her. Three months of solitude. She shuddered at the thought and pulled her jacket around her as she neared her room. She saw Carter down the hall and pulled the hood over her head. He was eyeing her before she turned into the room to find Murphy quietly laying down. 

Kylo smiled at him and silently walked over to the side of the bed. Without a word, she climbed in next to him making him open his eyes. She sat up, crossing her legs indian style and played with the end of his shirt.

Murphy yawned and propped himself up on his elbows. “Hey, whoa, are we sharing a bed? We might be moving too fast, I think I need some space.”

He smirked as the blonde rolled her eyes. “You gave up your right to space when you invaded earth.” She leaned over and placed a small kiss on his lips. 

“Space is overrated anyway.” Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her so she was straddling him. He cupped her cheek and kept his other hand on her hip as he connected their lips again. Murphy felt something warm trailed down his hand and he pulled back to see Kylo crying. She wiped her eye and tried to move away prompting him to tighten his grip. With his free hand, he brushed her hair away from her face. “Hey, Moon Girl, don’t cry. Please.”

She nodded, though it only seemed to make it worse. She began playing with her hands, her voice broken by small sobs. “Why do you not hate me?”

“What? Kylo, I could never hate you.”

“You should. I hate me.”

He tilted her chin up so their eyes met. “Stop.”

She shook her head, pushing his hand away. “It was my fault. I said awful things to you before you left. If I had just told you. If I had been stronger.” She let out a shaky breath and her eyes widened. Grabbing his shirt lightly, she searched his face for understanding. “I did not mean it. Anything I said. I care about you, I wanted to live with you-to start a new life with you, I had no desire to leave.”

“I know, Ky, I know.” He placed both of his hands on her cheeks, using his thumb to wipe the tears. “Is there something about your family and thinking I’m stupid?” She chuckled slightly making him smile. “Raiko threatened you, didn’t he?”

“He threatened you. Lexa said they would kill you if I did not comply.”

“Then you did it to protect me and there’s nothing more to say about it, ok?” Kylo hesitated. “Ok?”

With a huff she nodded and he kissed her softly before moving them both so they were laying down. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart go up and down in a rhythmic beat. It had almost lulled her to sleep, the events of the day flashing in her mind.

Despite her closed eyes, she furrowed her brow. “Murphy?”

She felt his chest rumble as he answered. “Yeah?”

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“You said you loved me.” She could feel him tense up and incoherent words started to spill from his mouth. She tightened her grip on his shirt with a quick ‘sorry, forget it’ and ignored his sigh.

“Yeah.” His gaze came to rest on the darken ceiling. “I meant it.”

Murphy felt her shuffle beside him until her face was just inches away from his. “Say it. Please.”

He twirled a strand of her hair. “Only if you say my name.” He could barely make out her face anymore, the light having vanished, but he heard her chuckle. “I love you.”

He felt her lips on his before she pulled back and rested her forehead against his. “I love you too, John Murphy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what ya'll thinking: 'there's no way she has more to write'. Well, I do. I love writing and I know that this story has sort of drifted off from the love part being the main thing, but I don't just want to write something that makes people happy because of love; I want something that envokes different reactions: sadness, relating, anxiety even. So yeah, that's all I really had to say. Just that, expect more plot (of course love mixed in, but ya know). Thanks for all the support, I do read your comments and they make me so happy! love you guys!
> 
> -Z


	13. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh pike  
> boom goes mountain  
> meet the assassin  
> beauty and the beast jokes  
> luan/fire jokes  
> more pike  
> tyrant pike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A star it falls,  
> A silhouette.  
> The sound it flies,  
> Without a breath.  
> Just give me one more reason to hold on.  
> Just a night-  
> While a second stop before our eyes-  
> A second chance could save us.  
> 'Cause I believe that something  
> Will take the place of love.  
> After everything we've lost-  
> From a flame that burned-  
> All that's left for us  
> Are the ashes.
> 
> yu laik hogeda gonakru
> 
> -Z

Three months of an empty void and cold sheets. Sleep was nothing more than an escape from past mistakes and current responsibilities, a temporary mental shut down, a seemingly seconds-long block of nothing. Dreams were tainted, a black abyss that seemed to swallow her whole. The warmth radiating from beside her erased all these past misconceptions, replacing them with a strong feeling of comfort. She could just make out a muffled whisper, incoherent words spilling from a worried voice. The grounder slowly brought her hand up to rub her unopened eye. The call got sharper and lower, urgency embedded in the tone. Kylo’s senses began to awaken, the heat on her cheek recognized as Murphy’s chest. She let out a small moan, finally making out the mantra of her name being called from the door. A girl’s voice. The blonde slowly opened her eyes half way to see dark gray fabric and her gaze traveled up to the boy it belonged to. Murphy’s arm was wrapped around her side and a tiny smile graced his lips as his eyes remained closed. A desperate bark came from the door and the groggy grounder turned her face toward the blonde-streaked sky teen. 

Upon seeing she held Kylo’s attention, Orion leaned further into the room. “Ky, they need your help down in medical. Something-uh-Sinclair is with Abby and Raven...Can you come now?”

The blonde sighed and closed her eyes, snuggling closer to the boy. “No.”

“Kylo.”

The girl raised a brow at the poisonous tone, lifting her head and pushing back her golden hair. She glanced up at the window to see the stars still shining over the landscape. “It is still night?” She turned back to her friend whose arms were now crossed and her eyes glossed over. With a yawn the grounder nodded in acceptance and clumsily climbed over Murphy.

He groaned and dropped his arm from around her side. Kylo fumbled to the floor and sat with her back against the frame, dropping her head back so it rested on the bed. She could hear Ry clear her throat and, with another yawn, began to pick herself up when a hand on her arm stopped her.

Kylo looked back at Murphy to see his hair half sticking up and a lost expression plastered on his face. “Where are you going?”

Accompanied by a small laugh, she reached up to smooth down the wild brown locks. “Heya, Sky Boy. Go back to sleep, it is fine. They just need my assistance for a bit.”

He smiled at her touch, but when she ceased and tried once more to stand up, he pulled on her arm slightly, panic imbued in the deep blue staring at her. “Wait, Kylo, don’t go.”

“I shall return shortly.” She leaned over and placed a light kiss on his nose, giggling when she realized he had yet to leave his tired state. “I swear.”

Murphy grinned, falling back onto the pillow while closing his eyes. “You shouldn’t swear, hot stuff, crude language is only for shit talking criminals.” He mumbled something else before rolling on his side and grabbing for her pillow, pulling it to his chest and smiling into the fabric.

Kylo rolled her eyes at him and stumbled to meet with the girl leaning on the frame. Orion said nothing as she turned on her heel and walked down the hall. The blonde followed, her head lowered in exhaustion, repeatedly inquiring as to why she had been called upon, but receiving only silence. She noted the other girl’s steps were harsher, louder, and quicker than usual. It wouldn’t have bothered Kylo if not for the fact that they were the only steps. 

Arkadia had gone silent. 

Memories flashed of screams lost in a blaze of fire and the haunting quiet that followed. 49 careful feet walked onto a field of ash and loss, the ground now tainted with death. A refusal to speak washed over the group, a fear that with one word the ghosts of 300 grounders may awaken. 

She could remember how silent it was, how it paralleled the camp now. There was a pit in her stomach as they approached the infirmary doors: dread. Orion stepped to the side and allowed the healer passage into the room. 

Abby was feveriously working over Sinclair while Raven sat, vacantly staring at the wall. Both were covered in soot and the clean streaks down the brunette’s cheek were telling of tears. Kylo rubbed the tired from her eyes and quickly grabbed a damp towel and jogged over to her. 

Raven barely noticed as the grounder softly applied the cloth to her forehead and wiped the dirt from her face. The blonde glanced at Sinclair quickly before dropping her voice. “Raven? What happened to you guys?”

The girl was unresponsive as she wiped one of her eyes and let out a shaky breath. Kylo sighed and looked to Abby for answers who just shook her head solemnly and returned to her patient. With a growl, her sharp green eyes leveled to Orion to see her half out the door and her back turned. 

“Stop.” The Heda’s pointed tone stilled the sky girl mid-step. “One of you will tell me what has happened.” Authority shrouded her and her voice raised. “Now.”

The blonde-streaked girl shrugged and looked to the ground. “They got hurt.”

“Really? I had yet to notice.” The blonde rolled her eyes. “Tell me.”

“Well…” Blue eyes darted to the doctor before returning to the hard green ones boring into her. 

“Orion.” Kylo’s voice dipped into a growl as she spoke through clenched teeth.

Ry tugged at her hair and sighed. “Do you remember how the Council was thinking about going back into the mountain?”

“And how I told all of you not to?”

“They didn’t listen. When do they ever.” She avoided Abby’s warning head shake and focused on the fuming blonde. “They sent some from farm station to colonize after helping Nyko.”

“You should have never gone back there! That place was forbidden for a reason!” The Nightwalker’s hands curled into fists at her sides as she struggled to maintain a semblance of composure. “So what happened to them? Did Lexa retaliate? Like I warned you she would? Like you deserved?” 

“Not exactly…” She trailed off as her eyes drifted towards a curtain in the corner. “See, there was this guy, and we really don’t know how he did it, but uhm he-”

“I blew up the mountain.” A deep voice sounded through the room causing Kylo to spin around in search of it. She raised her brow at the still unconscious Sinclair and the remaining three women in the room. Narrowing her eyes, she glanced back at the curtain and sent a glare toward Ry. Pushing past the brunette despite her warnings, she threw the curtain back to find a young, blonde man smirking at her. White painted his face where the blood didn’t cover and the smug smile only grew with the recognition of the girl. “Kylo!”

The blonde clenched her jaw. “Izzy.” She glanced down at his tied hands with a sigh. “You blew up the mountain?”

He nodded, jumping up from his seat so he towered over the girl. Orion stepped forward until the healer held out a dismissive hand. Earning a grin from the man, he looked down at the leader. “On orders from my Queen.”

“You will explain to me what happened in full detail seeing as I can not elicit a response from those I trusted.” 

Izzy feigned hurt. “You don’t trust me? After everything we went through?” Chuckling at her frown he rolled his neck with a content sigh. “You are aware of the treaty; the mountain is off limits to all. Well, my Queen despises the Skaikru, an attitude I’m sure you are beginning to adopt, and she learned of the apostates plan so she forged her own. From a reliable source, we learned the codes to the mountain and I was sent to dispense them. The codes, of course, were for detonation with the full intention of killing as many of the Skaikru as we could.”

“And it’s just too bad you didn’t get caught in the flames.” The room turned to see a blurry eyed redhead standing in the doorway. “40 people were stationed in that mountain.”

He nodded, straightening his back. “40 people that shouldn’t have been.”

“Is that why you did it? Because of a stupid rule that rendered the mountain forbidden? Is that what she wants everyone to believe?” With each word Lu took a step forward until she was standing in front of the grounder. “Why’d your Queen really do it?”

Izzy scoffed, glancing to Kylo. “The Queen was wrong about them.” He looked down at the ginger. “She said you were all moronic.”

“Answer the question.”

“Ah, but that would ruin my fun, now wouldn’t it?” He chuckled and rolled his shoulders back. “She wants you dead, all of you and she wouldn’t mind adding the Heda to that list.”

Kylo was watching, her arms crossed and her brow furrowed. “I infer she plans for war.”

“You would infer correctly, Nightwalker. You see, us Ice Nation, we have a problem with playing fair. In fact, we have a problem with playing in general. Your coalition is false and weak. My Queen seeks to break it and rule all. You think 40 Skaikru is bad? What about all of them?”

Lu growled and grabbed the collar of his shirt, forcing his back into the wall. “You motherfucker. How can you not care about the lives you took? They had families, friends, hell even enemies. And you erased them. All because a bitch with a crown told you to? Well she needs to get a fucking grip because newsflash we’re apart of this world and this coalition now so grow some balls and stop acting like a child.”

The assassin had donned a grin as the redhead’s cheeks burned to match her hair. As she paused to catch her breath, he quickly leaned forward to place a light kiss on her lips. He guffawed as she went white. “You’re cute when you’re angry, Little Red.” 

She set her jaw and released his shirt to ball her hand in a fist and raise it above her head. Before she could throw a punch, a hand pulled her arm behind her back and tugged backwards. 

“Cool it, Lu.” Orion warned as she planted her feet in the ground and pulled back. 

“Ry, let me kill him!” The redhead struggled against the brunette’s grip as one hand still held on to the grounder.

“The last time Red Riding Hood went off on the wolf she got eaten. Let’s go.”

“I’m the axe guy, dammit! I’ll cut this dog open!”

“With a punch?”

“He kissed me and I’m angry, okay!”

“What?” The scuffle had rendered those inside oblivious to the footsteps coming down the hall, and now the three girls and Izzy turned to see a masked man standing in the doorway.

Ry tried to stifle her laugh. “Oh, Otan, glad you’re here. Could you please help me extinguish this little ball of fire?”

The man stood frozen in the door, shock covering what little of his face that could be seen. Lu went slack at the mention of the name and turned towards him, a blush painting her face as their eyes met.

“Aww, now you’re really red.” Izzy grinned as he backed into the safety of the corner, finally free from the ginger’s grip.

“I’ll end you.” She growled as she lunged against the brunette’s hold. Her fury only intensified as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and she was pulled into a sturdy chest. She flailed around wildly and tried to pry the arms off of her. “Ry, let me down. I’m not finished with this fucklet yet.”

The voice the redhead expected to hear by her ear was farther off. “I have boobs, dumbass. Try again.” 

Lu stilled and craned her neck to look above her. “Hi,” she squeaked as she saw Otan’s face staring down at her.

“Heya.” His chest rumbled against her back as he chuckled at her.

“Are you gonna let me down anytime soon?”

“No.”

“Dammit.” She turned her face down to his arms and pulled as her legs kicked frantically.

“What are you doing?”

“Hoping you’ll drop me so I can kill him.”

“Try again.” 

“But he killed people! 40 people! 40 of  _ my  _ people!” She turned her attention towards the grinning assassin. “You’re going to die. If I can’t, they will, so wipe that fucking smile off your face before I punch it off.”

Izzy scoffed, “From all the way over there?” He stuck out his bottom lip in a mock pout earning an enraged groan from the girl as she fought against Otan’s grip.

“That’s enough!” All eyes turned towards the doctor, who had been silently examining her patient in the chaos. “I can’t concentrate on Sinclair with all this noise. Someone get Lu out of here and take him,” Abby nodded towards Izzy, “to the...the thingy.” She waved her hands dismissively and returned to her work.

“The garbage? Is that the word you’re looking for?” Lu donned a smug smile of her own at the small growl that came from the assassin’s throat.

The man behind her chuckled into her ear, dropping his voice to catch her attention. “That’s enough, Fireball. Let’s get you to bed.”

The redhead opened her mouth to argue and he clamped his hand across her face. Her eyes darted upwards, indicating the muffled shouts had switched targets. He shook his head in exasperation as he backed out of the room with little trouble and nodded to his sister once before disappearing from sight. 

Kylo and Orion shared a small look before each taking one of Izzy’s arms and leading him down the metallic halls to the prison bay.

“You know this doesn’t mean anything good for us, right?” The brunette mumbled to her friend.

The leader nodded. “There will be a ripple effect, I am certain.”

“We can’t use the mountain to help, now.” She noticed the blonde scrunch her nose. “That’s why they went, Kylo, to heal. Or at least that’s what they said.”

“I understand that, but in no way does that mean I must agree. That place never healed, it only destroyed.” Kylo shuddered slightly and sighed. “When word reaches the Skaikru, some trust will be lost. I have found your people are quick to make the actions of one the actions of all. We will need to push that this was an act of Ice Nation, not the other 12 clans.” 

“We’ll be at war soon no matter what. I know my people enough to say peace is out of the equation. The least we can do is make sure we fight the right people.”  

The blonde glanced to the girl, scrutinizing her with a small laugh. “Do not be so quick to draw your blade, Star.” She saw the furrowed brow causing her to glance warily at the man they were escorting. “The reason we were going to Polis was to watch the match between Lexa and Roan, the Ice Queen’s son-the Prince. They are to fight to the death, the victor coming out and taking the thrown. For Roan that would mean his mother becomes Heda, but I have known Lexa for years and she is a great warrior. Her target is not the Prince, but the Queen.” The brunette staring back at her held a lost look in her eye, causing Kylo to sigh. “There is no need to kill Roan, he understands the coalition, better yet he respects it. Killing him means the Queen still lives which benefits no one. So, I believe, in battle she will find a way to strike down the Queen and name Roan the King, thus protecting the alliance and your people.”

They could hear dark laughing coming from in front of them. “You think Lexa could kill my Queen?”

“I know she could. Nia is weak, Izzy. Her thirst for power leaves her blind to the traitors standing beside her.”

“And who would betray her?”

“Her son.”

“I knew we should have killed him.” He looked back at the blonde. “I don’t remember you being this stupid. What if I escape and tell Nia of Lexa’s plan?”

She returned a sad smile. “Izzy, your fate ends in these hallowed halls.”

The man looked between Kylo and Orion with a shrug. “Kinda figured. This or the mountain, right?”

Ry cocked a brow. “What?” 

The leader nodded to the door they had approached prompting Ry to open it. “He was never supposed to survive the blast and if he did, another assassin would have come to be rid of him. Ice Nation believes in exerting someone until they are of no use.”

“And my use spans until I knew too much.”

Orion gave a small ‘oh’ and plugged in the code which opened the cell door. Kylo pushed him in and the two girls waited until they heard the small click that signaled the door had locked. The grounder pushed her hair back and yawned before turning and exiting the room. 

Her friend followed and nudged her. “Hey, Ky. Go to bed, Murphy’s probably waiting.”

“Murphy has been asleep for the last hour… A luxury we were not afforded.”

Orion rolled her eyes. “If you pass out from exhaustion I’m not dragging you back to bed.”

“Send for my brother then.”

“He’s a little busy at the moment.” The girls shared a small laugh. “Come on, NatHeda, what could possibly keep you from a warm bed and a semi-dangerous criminal?”

“I have words I must exchange with Abby.”

“And they can’t wait? She’s busy with Sinclair. Go back to your room or I will knock you out and bring you there myself.”

“I thought you said you would leave me until my brother could get me.”

Orion shook her head with a chuckle. “Kylo.”

“Yeah, yeah, a warm bed and a semi-dangerous criminal, I am going.” With a small smile, the blonde broke off from her friend to turn down the hall.

Walking the hall to her room, she stumbled  in to see Murphy sitting up with a book in hand. She smiled at him and crawled onto his lap so his arms holding the novel were around her. He rested his head on her shoulder and nodded toward his hands. “You read?”

Kylo snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes with a tired sigh. She shook her head, “Star reads to me.”

“ _ The _ ... _ Book Thief _ ? Do you even know what the Holocaust is?” He felt her shrug and he chuckled slightly. 

“Murphy.”

“Hm?”

“Read.”

“I would hate to intrude on you and Ry’s storytime.”

“Please? I like your voice.”

“Well that’s a new one.” He grinned and kissed her neck quickly before clearing his throat and looking at the novel. “ _ In her final visions, she saw her three children, her grandchildren, her husband, and the long list of lives that merged with hers. Among them, lit like lanterns, were Hans and Rosa Hubermann, her brother, and the boy whose hair remained the color of lemons forever.”  _ He slowed by the last line, glancing toward the girl wrapped in his arms. Murphy brushed the hair from her face, noting the color with a sad smile. “The girl whose hair reminds him of lemons.” 

“And the boy who stole the sky.” His furrowed brow only eliciting a laugh and a kiss on the cheek. The girl cuddled back up to him and listened as he continued to read, a world unraveling with each word spoken. 

Kylo wasn’t sure when his voice had left her to drift off into a warm sleep, but she did know it was only hours later when the sound of running feet and a loud voice woke her from it. She growled slightly and buried her face deeper into the pillow she had stolen back from Murphy. The call only continued, the two teenagers in bed doing their best to ignore it. 

It wasn’t until something hit the blonde’s back did she she turn over and meet the boy’s blue eyes. “I will kill her, Murphy.”

When the other shoe landed between them, he yawned. “I’ll help.”

They both sighed when Orion jumped on the bed to retrieve her boots. “Wake the hell up.”

“We  _ are _ awake, Ry.”

“Then get the hell up. And don’t you sass me, John.”

“What are you gonna do? Throw a shoe at me? I will never understand what the King sees in you.”

Ry just laughed, grabbing her shoe and plopping down at the end of the bed to put it back on. “And I will never understand what Kylo sees in you.” She giggled at his eye roll and looked to her friend. “Speaking of,” She began to shake the grounder. “C’mon NatHeda, can’t stay in bed all day.”

The girl furrowed her brow, squinting as the sun shone through the window. “Why not?”

“Because.”

“That is not a sufficient answer.”

Ry just sighed, grabbing Kylo’s arm to pull her up in a sitting position. “Something’s going down in the mess hall. Kane asked for you to attend and he seemed quite adamant on that.”

The blonde ran her hand down her face, nodding her head and climbing out of the bed. She ignored Orion and Murphy as they began to bicker about whatever they could. She threw on her boots and quickly placed her hair in a ponytail. She turned to them, groaning when she saw they were throwing banter. Without a word she pulled Ry to her feet and shoved a jacket into Murphy’s arms. Nodding once to the door, the two ceased their argument and followed her out.

The trio approached the mess hall only to hear loud voices coming from within. Kylo could recognize Kane’s but the other was foreign and held more hostility. They entered to find Marcus in a heated conversation with a dark skinned man. 

“Pike.” Orion was staring at him with her brow furrowed until she spotted a guard quietly standing to the side. “Bell!” She left Kylo’s side and jogged to met him. 

The blonde watched as she wrapped her arms around him, but the boy seemed haunted and only returned it half-heartedly. Ry must have noticed because Kylo saw her pull back and begin to question him, their hushed tones mingling with the rest of the room. 

She found Lu leaning in the corner accompanied by Otan. She was watching Pike with venom in her eyes, noting every movement he made. Her arms were crossed and a small frown was on her face, though it was starting to break as the boy beside her talked.

Kylo tilted her head slightly, glancing to her side to see Murphy engaged in conversation with Monty. The asian had been avoiding her gaze while Murphy’s attention kept falling on her. She couldn’t hear everything they said, but she learned of the 300 grounders stationed to protect them from the Ice Nation. When they had finished, Monty brushed past her without a word.

She cocked her brow and looked to Murphy to find him scanning the room. He quickly sighed and met her gaze. “Pull your hood up.”

“What?”

He glanced once to Pike before reaching behind her head to do it himself. “Kylo, listen to me. Go stand by Lu and don’t say a word. Don’t let Pike know you’re here, got it?”

“Murphy, what did Monty tell you?”

He raked his hair back, “Pike doesn’t trust grounders. At all. He wants to kill them, guilty or not. He doesn’t approve of how close your camp is to ours or that fact that we let you and Lincoln live here and he sure as hell isn’t happy there are 300 of you guys here to protect us.” Murphy brushed some of her hair back into her hood and caressed her cheek before leaning down and kissing her quickly. “For once, Kylo, please, stay out of trouble.”

She saw the worry in his eyes and found herself nodding. He smiled slightly before making his way through the room until he was talking to Miller, Kane and Pike only feet from them. Pulling her hood further down, the grounder began to walk towards the corner. She had to stifle her laugh as she watched Otan shuffle closer to the redhead, his arm just above her shoulders before he chickened out and faked scratching the back of his head. 

When he noticed his sister approaching, a small blush could be seen where the cloth did not cover. Kylo nudged him with a knowing smile and nodded toward the girl. “Heya, Lu.”

“Yeah.” Her gaze was fixed on Pike and they could each see her jaw was clenched.

Kylo followed her gaze, her nose scrunching at the sight of him. “Miller said he was the one that told them of your crime on the Ark.”

The ginger scoffed, a cold dry laugh that ended in a snarl. “Not just told.” She turned to look at the siblings beside her, both going silent at her tone. “Go ahead, ask it.”

“What was your crime?”

Lu’s darkened blue eyes switched to Otan quickly before she dropped her head. “The Ark would tell you murder, but I would say trusting the wrong person was my only folly.” Glancing toward Pike, her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. It only took a second for her to let out a small growl and take a step towards him.

Otan quickly blocked her path, grabbing her jacket sleeve to stop her. “Whatever you are thinking of doing, don’t.”

“I was just going to exchange some words…and maybe a knife in his side.”

“Lu, if you kill him you’ll just be locked up again.”

“At least this time I’ll be worthy of the crime.”

He shook her slightly, finally earning her eyes on him. “They would kill you. His life is not worth yours.” She opened her mouth to speak, but his pleading tone and worried green eyes stopped her. 

She had calmed slightly, enough for Otan to let go of her arm and excuse himself for a bit. Kylo watched him leave with a smile. “He cares about you.”

The ginger had to suppress her smile and blush. “Well, he’s a caring person.”

“That is not what I meant. He likes you, Lu. More, I think, than he likes Emori or I. He has grown quite close to you in a short amount of time.” The blonde deadpanned. “But heed my warning. Do not make the first move, let him do that.”

Lu raised her brow until she sighed and rolled her eyes. “There’s a bet isn’t there?” Kylo began to laugh with a nod. “You fucking dicks. And what if I feel like making the first move?”

“Then, as NatshanaHeda, I will decree you a traitor and Likho will be prohibited from talking to you.”

“Aw, but he’s my favorite.” The redhead had joined her friend in laughter. “Save your bets, nothing’s going to happen.”

“And If the Sun and Moon will it?”

“Then I guess it’s up to those assholes, isn’t it?”

Kylo watched as Otan made his way across the room. “I believe they have already made their decision.” 

The boy walked up to them, tilting his head at the now pink ginger and the know it all smile plastered on his sister. He shook it off, holding his hands out to Lu. She looked down at the cup that he held and furrowed her brow. “Otan, why are you-”

“To extinguish the flame.” The smile under his mask lit up his eyes earning a similar reaction from the redhead. 

She shared a look with Kylo before taking the cup. “Thank you, maybe now I can get the taste of that guy’s tongue out of my mouth.” She noticed Otan glance away awkwardly causing his sister to hide her giggle.

Kylo rolled her eyes at the two and trained them on the boy across the way. Murphy and Miller seemed to be almost yelling at Bellamy while Orion stood, her face engulfed in hurt and worry. It was then she heard Carter, walking to join their small group.

He held his hands out as he neared. “Ah, there’s the savage. You know, it was just yesterday I was thinking what a waste it is that you’re Murphy’s whore. I bet you would sound so much better screaming my name.”

She stepped in front of her brother to prevent him from lunging forward and only returned a smile to the dark-haired boy. “And I bet you would look so much better covered in your own blood.”

Carter locked his jaw at the comment, but quickly countered it with an unsettling grin. “My vow still stands. I’ll kill you and then I’ll carve up your coward after he watches everything I do to you.”

“Well, Carter, it seems your vow may be closer to completion than you think.”

He scoffed. “Oh, really?”

Kylo nodded, her arms crossing. “This conversation has about bored me to death.”

With one quick motion, his hand was around her neck. “Let’s see how easy it is to mock me without oxygen.” Otan stepped between them, pushing the boy back and prompting Lu to rush to Kylo. Carter just laughed darkly. “And the freak show brother steps up. We’re all dying to see under that mask, maybe I should cut it off.”

“Leave him alone, Jace. Leave both of them alone.” Lu pulled Kylo back behind her as she regained her breath.

He brushed her off. “Stay out of this, Red.” He looked back at Otan, his dark eyes swirling with malice. “You poor creature, never to be loved except by those bound to you. I mean, who could care you? You’re a monster as far as I can tell.” He noticed the grounder’s eyes switch to the redhead only once before they trained back on him. “You think Lu could ever love you? I mean look at her, she’s normal, hot even, and you? You probably scare her. Who could love a beast?”

Lu scoffed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. “Have you ever seen that movie? Of course you have, you’re too much like Gaston to have never seen it. Someone does love the beast because she knows his secret: he’s not a beast at all. And do you remember what happens to him? He gets the girl. And Gaston? He plummets to his-hopefully-painful death. So, do me a favor, Carter. Live like Gaston _.  _ No wait,  _ die _ like Gaston. _ ” _

A low growl escaped from his clenched teeth and he reached into his back pocket. “You want to say that again?” The metal edge of a knife gleamed in the artificial light and a wide-eyed Lu backed up a step. 

“Carter. Put it down.” Her voice remained even and she soon felt a strong presence beside her.

The sky boy chuckled and advanced towards her. “Still trying to play the hero.” He snarled and lunged toward the girl, swinging the blade down in a smooth arc. 

The redhead jumped back and the sharp edge flew in front of her face, the quick burst of air blowing her hair. She balled her fists at her sides and took a step towards her attacker but a wall of muscle came between them.

Otan snatched at Carter’s shirt and slammed the boy into the wall of the Ark. The knife clanked against the floor as Carter gaped fearfully at the furious man in front of him. 

“Look, I didn't mean it. Things got out of hand. I-”

“Bullshit. Say what you like about me but my sister is not a whore and  _ she _ ,” he jerked his head back to the redhead behind him, “is not a target. You're lucky I don't kill you now.” He tightened his grip on the material and slammed him back into the wall. 

Kane’s voice echoed across the room, a hint of amusement caught in his tone. “Put him down, Otan.” 

With hesitation and a small shove, Otan let go of Carter’s collar and backed to stand away from the group. Carter growled at the small crowd before straightening out his jacket and passing the blonde, a glare on his face, to join by Pike’s side. Kylo watched him go, her eyes catching on the older man’s.

Pike was staring intently at her, his brow furrowed and a disdainful frown on his lips. The dark-haired boy whispered something into his ear causing his jaw to clench and his eyes to narrow at the girl. He scanned her once before turning to address the boy face to face, his grip tightening around the gun he held.

Murphy crossed into her view and she looked up to see him standing in front of her, his arms over his chest. “What did I tell you?”

She bit her lip and lowered her head. “But-I-It was Otan!”

The brunette glanced once to her brother and sighed. “Can’t take you anywhere, can I?” The small grin he donned dissipated and he raked his hand through his hair. He turned to the redhead, “Lu, get Otan.” Finding the blonde-streaked girl standing near them he nodded towards her. “Hey, Ry, find Emori and the rest of the moon hippies. Oh, and if you see Lincoln tell him to come with you.”

Lu and Kylo shared a look while Murphy and Ry exchanged one of their own. As Orion ran out the room to gather the other grounders, Lu and the boy dragged the siblings out of the door, through the halls, until they had reached an abandoned part of the Ark. The brunette motioned the three past the plastic hanging to keep unwanted visitors out and then proceeded to lean against the wall without another word. 

Kylo looked around the cordoned off room. The walls were rusted, the red-orange metal slowly engulfing the silver. A large part of the side wall was protruding out; the shape alone enough to catch one’s eye. The rest of the area was barren save for the few pieces that had fallen from the ceiling or had been discarded by a guard as they passed. She wrapped her arms around herself as she paced the small area. The Ark had always haunted her and this room seemed to be a sole reminder of the ghosts that once looked down at the earth in hopes of a new life.

The blonde looked over at Murphy to see him lightly kicking at the ground. Otan was beside him, but his attention seemed to be on the girl opposite of him. Lu had extended her hand to feel the wall as she walked beside it and her mind drifted. 

Steps and low talking made them all jump and Murphy quickly moved to be in front of Kylo. When Orion pushed back the plastic, he let out a sigh and relaxed while ignoring her smirk at catching them off guard. She cleared her throat and held the sheet to the side while Lincoln, Emori, Drex and the others followed her in. 

Coming to rest in a circle, the group glanced around at each other. The silence almost deafening, Kylo took a large breath and looked to Murphy and Orion. “Care to explain?”

The boy scratched his head and motioned to the brunette. “You or me?”

Ry’s eyes caught on Kylo quickly and she took a step forward. “Pike….has a history of aggression,”

“Yeah, coulda told ya that.” All eyes turned to Lu and the girl looked to the floor only to have Likho nudge her with a questioning look. She brushed off the boy beside her and straightened at Ry’s continuation. 

“...and because we care about you, we think it would be in your best interest to-” The blonde-streaked girl stopped, searching for the words.

Murphy rolled his eyes. “Run or die” 

“John” 

He scoffed, throwing his hands out. “What, Ry? There’s no point sugar coating it, it’s the truth. If they don’t leave then,” His gaze came to rest on the blonde. “He’ll kill them.”

Lincoln furrowed his brow. “And how can you know this? How can you know what he intends to do?”

“Uhm,” Orion kicked at the dirt. “Bellamy told me.”

With an aggravated groan, Murphy took a step forward. “Look, who gives a shit how we know, the point is that Pike is on his way to kill those 300 grounders here to protect us. We are trying to save you guys so we need to get you out.”

“No.” Lincoln and Kylo spoke in unison, sharing a small smirk.

“What? Ky-”

She shook her head. “We stay. I will not let him slaughter those people.”

“Kylo, he could kill you.”

“Then I die. But I would rather die knowing I had tried to save 300 than live with their blood on my hands.”

Murphy lowered his voice, training his eyes on hers. “And what about me? Call me selfish, but I'd have to live knowing I lost you and that’s something I’m not prepared to do. Not again.”

“Murphy,” She reached up and brushed his hair out of his face. With a sigh and a small nod, she looked around the room. “Fine. If you believe we must leave then we shall.”

Orion and Murphy shared a look before the girl cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “That was...”

“Too easy.” With a nod, Lu looked to Likho and rolled her eyes at his smug smile. 

Murphy furrowed his brow as he glanced between the redhead and brunette before returning his gaze to the blonde and scrutinized her wide eyes. 

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “You do not trust me?”

Murphy swallowed and took a breath, opening his mouth to speak before shaking the thought from his head and gritting his teeth.

“It’s too convenient, John. She’s got to be up to something.” He heard Orion’s voice across the room but kept his eyes trained on the blonde.

He sighed and spoke to the blonde-streaked teen. “Knowing her, probably, but we’ll have to take a shot while we still can.” He looked back down at Kylo. “Alright, here’s the plan. The King’s on guard duty by the wall, I want you guys to stay here while I distract him, then, Orion, you bring them over.”

“You’re sure this is a good idea?”

“We’re running out of time, Ry.”

“Fine.” Ry raised her brow. “Want any tips?”

The boy groaned and shook his head. “Ky, just be there, ok?”

The blonde laughed. “Yes, Sky Boy, whatever you wish.”

He quickly grabbed her hand, his eyes never leaving her. “No, Kylo, promise me.”

She smiled, though he noticed it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Cross my cold little heart.”

“If you two kiss, I’m puking.” Lu scrunched her face at the two earning an annoyed sigh from Murphy and a laugh from Kylo. 

The boy took one last look around the room and ran out. Once his steps were faint, the grounders glanced at one another before Kylo nodded towards the brunette sky girl. Orion took a step back as the group took a step toward her. She let out a small groan and cursed John Murphy’s name before glancing behind her for an escape.

It had been 20 minutes since Murphy had told Bellamy the food had been made and the boy was gripping at his hair in frustration. He heard someone coming and spun around to find Ry running towards him, her breath heavy. He furrowed his brow when he found she was accompanied by no one. “Orion.”

“I told you so.” She bent over to catch her breath. “Nightwalkers are scary, John.” His eyes widened and he glanced toward the front gate, sprinting off without a word. The girl sighed and before jogging after him, muttered a small ‘Damnit’. 

When they arrived, they could hear Lincoln and Pike’s voices echoing through the night air. The grounders all had their blades raised while Lu and Octavia stood by, small knives in hand. Pike had a small following, all with guns and Orion felt her breath hitch when she saw Bell was one of them. 

Pike waved the gun around. “If you don’t move, I’ll have no choice.”

WIth a growl Kylo stepped forward. “You should not even have a choice. You have no reason to slaughter our people, not when they are here to help you.”

“Help us? Because of  _ your people _ 40 of my men were killed in the mountain. Before that, we lost 100 on the mountain top.”

“That was Ice Nation.”

“You’re all the same.”

“How can you say that? Are you so blinded by revenge you can not see the peace we have made?”

“Peace? We’re at war.”

“This is not war. This is creation. A time where we can live together; to truly become one people.” Pike huffed and looked toward Bellamy. He nodded to Kylo and the brunette slowly took a step forward, raising his gun. Orion and Murphy went to scream out, but the blonde quickly knocked the gun from his grasp and held her blade to his neck. He growled and she nudged him into silence. “We are friends, Bellamy.”

He moved awkwardly to accommodate for height difference. “You’re the one with the knife to my throat.”

“And you are the one with your finger on the trigger.” She pressed the knife further down and looked back at Pike. “I implore you to turn around.”

He gave a sickening laugh until he was cut off by Kane’s roar of a yell. The man came running up escorted by some of the guards and halted when he saw the scene in front of him. “Pike what are you doing?” He scanned the man’s following before his eyes fixed on Kylo and widened. He took a cautious step toward the grounder, putting his hands up to show the lack of weapons. “Kylo, think about what you are doing.”

“I will when they do.” She growled, but loosened her grip on Bellamy. He hauled back to Pike’s side and the blonde walked to meet Kane where he was standing. “Kane, he will kill those people. We cannot let him go.”

Marcus nodded. “We won’t. Men,” he looked to the guards behind him. “Take Pike and his group to holding.”

One group swarmed another and Pike and his men were forced to put their weapons down. Lu let out a small chuckle when she saw the defeated look on his face which earned his attention. “Lu Hayes. I see you’ve grown.”

The redhead took a step back, bumping into Otan. “I-uh-sorry-uhm.” She shoved her hands in her pockets and forced herself to meet his eye. “Yeah, I’ve grown. It  _ has _ been 6 years.”

He whistled. “Wow, really? 6 years, huh? You know, 100 years ago you would have been sentenced for life because of what you did.”

“What I did!? You fucking bastard-”

“Watch it, Lu. Got something to say?”

Her eyes widened and she shook her head violently, throwing her arms around herself. He smirked once before the guards pushed him back toward the Ark. Kylo watched as they were dragged away and she felt her breath slow to a normal pace, replacing the blade to her hilt. She raked her hair back and began to talk to Lincoln in their language while Murphy and Orion made their way over. 

The blonde avoided John’s intense stare, murmuring orders for her warriors to go to bed. They bid their good night's and calmly left the gate, Emori patting her sister’s head before leaving with Drex. Likho tried to move Lu forward, but she brushed him off and glanced toward the gate. Kylo shook her head at the ginger and motioned for her brother to coax her into compliance. Otan hesitantly reached for her hand, grabbing it lightly and expecting her to yank it back, but she only rubbed her eye with her free hand and sank into the grounder’s shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed, resting her head back and becoming oblivious to the smirk Kylo had adopted. 

Lu groaned and pushed off the boy, her hand still attached to his thus pulling him along with her. His gaze lingered on the ground as she walked, waving to the blonde and engaging in a conversation with her brother.

Kylo laughed and turned to Murphy with a smile on her face. It dropped suddenly when she found his arms crossed and small frown on his lips. “You promised.”

“Maybe, but I also swore to protect my people with my life and though they may not be Nightwalkers, I have that same feeling towards them. I will not run like a coward, Murphy.”

“Then what? You’ll die brave? Who cares, you’ll still be dead!”

She quickly deadpanned. “Then both of my promises will be broken.” Brushing past him, Kylo locked eyes with Ry, sending a glare and walking away from the two sky teens. 

With a small shout, Murphy turned and connected his fist with the cool metal of the gate. He groaned at the pain and cradled his hand to his chest before looking back to where the grounder had left. Orion noticed the blood and moved to examine it, but he only pushed her off and jogged after the blonde. With a sigh to the stars, Ry tilted her head up and found the brightest in a line of three. She shared a sad smile with the warrior above her and turned to stroll up the hill to the Ark alone.

Murphy found Kylo sitting on her bed, her back to the entrance and her eyes on the window. She didn’t turn with his steps, or acknowledge him with any words-in her language or his-and when the bed dented letting her know he had sat she kept her attention locked on the memories shining in the sky.

“Kylo.” With no response he brought his hand up rub his eyes. “Kylo, I spent 3 months not talking to you, I’m not doing this.”

She surrendered and pivoted her body so it faced him. His hopeful eyes searched her face for the words she seemed hesitant to say. The last wall tumbled down and Kylo shuffled so she was closer to him, close enough to play with the end of his jacket. Any anger present just minutes ago dissipated and her voice fill the room with a soft lament. “The last time my tribe was under attack, I lost everything. Nobody fought for us, they left us to die-to watch each other die. I refuse to let anybody go through that again. I will aid in anyway I can, I will protect anyone who needs it. I can not run, John. Not when I can fight instead.”

He nodded, tilting her head up so their eyes met. “Then you won’t fight alone.” A smile spread on Kylo’s lips and she leaned up before red caught her eye. She brought his hand up and looked between him and the injury. With a smirk, Murphy motioned to the broken skin. “What do ya say, Doc? Just like old times?” With a roll of the eyes and huff while she gathered her kit, she began to bandage the wound as he watched her. The moonlight shone through the small window, lighting up her golden hair with a blue hue that draped across her face and cascaded down her shoulders. The girl stuck out her tongue in concentration causing Murphy to laugh slightly and watch as her illuminated eyes flickered up to him. She raised a brow which he just dismissed and admired the smile which graced her lips. “You’re beautiful.”

“And you are an idiot.” Kylo held up the bandaged hand. “Can you stop injuring yourself? I am tired of wasting supplies.” Her teasing grin only enhanced his trance and he burst into a snort. 

Murphy leaned back onto the pillow and motioned for the girl to follow suit. She rested her head on his chest and returned her gaze to the window. The Moon used her light to outline the stars, the stories playing in the Nightwalker’s head. Rainer seemed to wave, welcoming her home while Orion fluctuated with such viver she thought it a warning: war is coming. 

 


	14. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrant Pike  
> I hate Pike  
> Kylo hates Pike  
> Everyone with a brain hates Pike  
> Idk about The Walking Dead, but Glenn dies in the 100  
> The black guy is racist  
> Segregation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are clouds on the horizon,  
> So take a breath here in the calm before the storm.  
> If only for a moment-  
> Close your eyes and feel the thunder,  
> We can't hide or run for cover anymore.  
> It's time to take a stand together, oh.  
> Hold on, 'cause the tide is strong-  
> It can't erase the fire in our eyes.  
> Let the walls break-  
> What we have they cannot take.  
> And if all that's left is you and me tonight-  
> No, they won't take us alive.  
> We dream about tomorrow,  
> Know that hope will always come to those in need.  
> The best of us is left  
> After the storm has shown his anger,
> 
> yu laik hogeda gonakru
> 
> -Z

It was cold, uncomfortable, and not the soft bed he was originally laying on. With a groan, Murphy sat up on the hardened floor and scratched his head. He turned to see Kylo stretched across the mattress, her hood half covering her face and tangled golden hair fanning across her back. A light smile was spread across her face and she shuffled slightly, pulling the pillow closer to her. 

The boy stared blankly at her before rolling his eyes and shaking the grounder slightly. Her eyes didn’t open, her body didn’t move, but she groaned and furrowed her brow. “I will kill you.”

“Sorry, sweetheart, but you’ve had your chance and I’m still here.” He stood up and moved the hood from her face. “So, excuse me if I don’t take your word as gold.”

Kylo growled and blindly swatted at his hand. “Words can not be gold, they are not physical things, you moron.”

Murphy scoffed, “Don’t wake a Nightwalker when they’re sleeping, got it.” He looked down at her, a smirk spreading on his face. “Well, since you won’t get out of bed…” He crawled on the mattress, lying on top of the girl and resting his head on her back. “I’ll get back in it.”

The blonde’s eyes fluttered open and she shifted uncomfortable. “Johnathan Murphy.”

“Kylo.” She shuffled some more, rolling to get him off. She stood up and glanced down at him, a playful glare on her face. “What’s wrong? Don’t like it when  _ someone takes up the whole bed? _ ”

She snickered and went to retort when a desperate call came from the doorway. The grounder turned with a smile which dropped immediately upon seeing her redheaded friend covered in blood, tears streaming down her face, and her mouth agape. Lu tried to calm her ragged breathing enough to form a coherent string of words. “Izzy’s dead, Pike shot him. He just raised the gun and shot him-I couldn’t do anything. He just-”

“Lu.” Kylo quickly wrapped the girl in a hug, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her. “I thought they were locked up with no access to weapons.”

“There was a recall on chancellor, Pike won the vote. Kane let him out he just took Carter’s gun and-there was so much blood and Pike wouldn’t let me help him. He died in my arms-Kylo-I didn’t actually want to kill him-he didn’t deserve-Pike didn’t even hesitate. I-”

The blonde squeezed her friend and looked to Murphy as the girl sobbed into her shoulder. “Find Otan. Now.”

The boy nodded and ran out of the room in search of her brother. Kylo hummed to the girl, her grip slowly loosening and her cries quieting. It wasn’t long until Murphy returned with Otan and the grounder stopped in the doorway when he saw the disheveled ginger. 

Lu turned her head slightly when she heard the footsteps and upon seeing him, left Kylo’s arms to wrap her own around his torso. He returned the embrace, bringing her closer to his chest and looking around the room. Murphy raked his hair back and nodded at Kylo. “I told him what Red said.”

Otan shook his head. “I heard the shot, but I never thought… I didn’t imagine him to be a cold blooded murderer.”

Lu’s grip on his shirt tightened and her quiet voice hit the group, making the room fall into silence. “That’s what I said 6 years ago.”

Kylo and Murphy shared a confused look while Otan just monitored the redhead as she pulled back. The blonde girl crossed her arms over her chest. “You said once that trust was your only crime.”

The brunette nodded. “Hayes, what really happened on the Ark?”

Lu jammed her hands in her pockets and took a step back. “What does it matter now? Pike was free for 6 years, I wasn’t. He killed that guard, I didn’t. He can do whatever he wants, I can’t.”

“Pike killed Glenn?” The redhead nodded solemnly, lowering her head towards the ground. “Then why did you-”

“Wrong place, wrong time.” She leaned against the wall and scanned the three intently staring back at her. “They were having a fight over something, it was heated, they were shoving each other. My dad had asked me to get a book for his research and I was on my way home when I saw them. Pike took a knife and shoved it in Glenn’s side. That’s when he saw me and instead of killing the witness he made me the villain; some bullshit story about how I hated authority and ‘it was just the beginning of my murderous ascent into power’ which I can’t believe anyone bought.”

“You had blood on you.”

She chuckled, shaking her head. “I was trying to save him. The only one with any real blood on their hands is Pike: Glenn, Izzy and-” Her blue eyes widened and she pushed off the wall. “You need to stop him. I can’t believe I didn’t-damnit-Kylo, he’s going to kill those grounders!”

The blonde’s arms dropped and her body stiffened. “What?”

“He gathered Carter, Bellamy, Shawn-anybody stupid enough to listen to him-threw them guns, and marched out of camp. He’s enacting a slaughter.”

Kylo stepped back, her breath catching in her throat and a wave of panic washing over her. She frantically searched the room until she saw the glint of metal leaning on the wall. Making a move to retrieve her blade, Murphy saw her advance and stepped between her and the object. Her eyes pleaded with him, a silent need to save the grounders circling the air in the room. He sighed, reaching for the knife and holding it out to her.

The blonde stared at him, slowly taking the sharpened metal and looking around the room. Otan had brandished his own blade and Lu’s hand was placed on her hilt. Murphy motioned to the door, “Let’s float him.”

With a small laugh from the ginger and a smile from Kylo, the group ran out of the room and toward the gate. On their way, Ky had recruited Orion, eager to help her friend and those in danger. They hadn’t even made it past the stables when the loud, haunting creak of the metal door sounded through the otherwise quiet camp. 

Two dozen men came sauntering through the entrance, blood trailing down their faces and staining their shirts with no wounds to accompany it. Bellamy was among them: head lowered, hand off gun, and eyes locked on his feet. The deep red evident on his dirtied white shirt and a haunted look plastered on his face. Pike glanced at him before his gaze caught that of the fuming grounder standing with her reserves. He snickered as he approached, taunting the girl by waving the gun as he walked. 

He stopped in front of her, “You’re the leader of the small village by Arkadia.”

Kylo growled, locking her jaw. “Is that a question or are you proving your brain can at least process words.”

“You would be mindful of  _ your _ next words, girl.”

“And you would be mindful of  _ your _ next actions.” She met his eye with venom and tightened the hold on her blade.

Bellamy cleared his throat, wide brown eyes dancing between the two. “Pike, we’ve done enough for today. Just let her-”

“Let her what, Blake?” Carter pushed some of the men aside to assent to the front. “We should just do her in now. 300 grounders taken care of, what’s one more?”

Kylo balled her fist and swung her blade around her hand in a small circle. “Tell me something.”

“Whatcha wanna know, sweetheart?”

“Not. You.” Her glare came to rest on Bellamy and he only held her stare to avoid Orion’s. “Did they fight back? Did you even give them a chance?”

He shifted on his feet. “Kylo,”

“ _ Friends _ , remember?” The blonde took a step toward him when he remained silent. “But I see no friend here. Bellamy Blake, I declare you a traitor and worse: a murderer. You have killed the innocent, but hear me now, their blood will not be the only ones to drench the ground today.”

The boy only clenched his jaw and looked off toward the Ark. Pike put his hand on her shoulder, pushing her back a step. “Threaten my men and we’ll have an even bigger problem.”

Kylo glanced down at his hand still holding her back before meeting his eye. “I was not threatening your man. I was threatening you.” In one swift motion, she threw off his hand and jammed her blade into his side. She looked disdainfully down at the man as he bent over to cover his wound. “Jus drein jus daun.”

She raised the blade above her head, but before she could thrust it down on the crippled man, Otan grabbed her arms and pulled her back. “Stop.”

“Let go of me!” She struggled against his hold and tried to lunge at Pike. “He deserves to die!”

Her brother lowered his voice, setting her aside. “I know, Kylo, but not here.” He heard a series of metallic clicks and glanced up to see their guns trained on the struggling blonde in front of him. He quickly pushed her behind him and hunched protectively over his sister. 

“No!” Lu’s voice rang out as she sprinted to stand in front of the siblings, Ry and Murphy on her heels. The three stood shoulder to shoulder, forming a wall in front of their friends.

None of the men lowered their weapons. They exchanged a look and Carter spoke up. “Get out of our way.”

“Over our dead bodies.” Murphy set his jaw and stared the other boy down.

“If you say so.” He shrugged and nodded to the others. “Ready. Aim. Fi-”

“Stop!” Bellamy shouted, his eye catching on the blonde-streaked girl as he moved to stand between the two groups with his arms outstretched. He turned to face Pike’s men. “Put the guns down. There’s no need for them.”

“You saw what she did! She’s a-”

“Put. Them. Down.” The men lowered their weapons with a mumble of discontent. “Carter, take Pike to medical. Abby can fix him up. The rest of you, lock them up.”

“Who the hell do you think you are, Blake? First you spare that  _ grounder _ now you want to lock up the ones that tried to kill our chancellor?”

Pike groaned and shook off those holding him up. “It’s alright, Jace. He’s right, take them to holding for now.”

Carter lowered his head and nodded. “Yes, Sir. Just the grounders or them as well?” He motioned to the three sky kids still standing in front of the siblings.

The man glanced their way, scrutinizing them as a small smile made its way onto his face. “The grounders and Hayes.”

The redhead furrowed her brow. “On what grounds?”

“It seems you still have a hatred for authority. Running to protect the enemy and fooling your friends into joining you. It’s safer to keep you confined.”

She only scoffed, kicking the ground. “You really like arresting me for shit I didn’t do, don’t you. I mean, I didn’t run to protect the enemy, as I recall, I had a smile on my face when Ky stabbed you.”

The man growled, motioning to his men to seize them. Carter approached the redhead and she threw her knife down into the ground. “Don’t touch me, Jace. I’ll go willingly.”

Bellamy walked past her, glancing beside her at Orion before slowly coming to stand in front of the siblings. Kylo pushed her brother off and shoved her blade into Bell’s open hands. Her brother followed suit and went to meet up with Lu, the blonde right behind them.

Murphy watched, horrified as Kylo gave him one last small smile before having to be escorted to the jail cell. Once Pike’s men had dispersed and he was sent to medical, the boy turned to the blonde-streaked girl in desperation. “Asher, who’s on guard duty? Carter’s first, right? He’s all talk, we could definitely knock him out and get the key and-”

“John.”

“and we can-we can get them out. And then after that-”

“John.”

“After that, well, you can probably drive one of those jeeps, right? I figure we can go to Camp Moon Hippie and -”

“Murphy!” The boy silenced making Ry sigh. “It’s not going to work. We can’t help them, we’re outnumbered and the guards have guns and we have, what?”

“Shut up, you can’t just give up on them. I won’t. I need to get her out.”

“I know, and I want her out too, but we need to be realistic.”

“Realistic? How the fuck are you so calm right now? Oh, how could I forget, your boyfriend is safe and sound to go around killing people so why should you care? I mean, the girl I love is surrounded by racists with guns while she’s locked in a cell, but it’s no big deal, right?”

Orion watched the boy kick the ground in a huff and turn away from her. “My  _ boyfriend _ is one of those racists with guns and this isn’t about him. This is about not getting Kylo killed and barging in there, causing chaos, will result in the opposite.”

He shook his head, rubbing his temple and looking towards the Ark. “I can’t just sit here, Orion.”

“Who the hell said anything about just sitting here? I said  _ we _ couldn’t help them, not that we couldn’t get them help. Now, you’re going to go and talk to Kane, explain what happened, and then act like it didn’t. I am going to talk to Emori, figured she should know that her idiot siblings are once again getting in trouble. Got it?”

Murphy nodded slowly, “What if Bell wants couples therapy?” 

“Can’t have therapy if there’s no couple, John.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Thank God.”

She rolled her eyes, but the corner of her mouth tugged up in a small smile. “Go talk to Kane.”

“Aye, Aye,  _ Star _ .” He gave a mock salute and began to jog toward the Ark. Orion looked around the premises and scratched her head, unaware of the other grounders locations. She sighed and followed the boys steps back toward the metal structure in search of Emori and the others.

It had been hours in the cold, small cell and Kylo’s eyes had yet to leave the red stain forever marked on the cement floor. Lu had curled into a ball and placed herself in the corner, her eyes closed but she couldn’t sleep. Otan was sitting by his sister, his head resting against the wall. He looked at the redhead and stood up, walking over to her. She opened her eyes upon hearing his steps and lifted her head, glancing at him once before turning her gaze back to the wall. With a sigh, Otan bent down, wrapping his arms under her knees and around her back, and lifted her up. She let a out a small yelp and she clung to his shirt as he replaced her spot on the ground and set her on his lap. He moved her so she was more comfortable and began to attempt to braid the red strands.

Emori nudged her sister with a smile, motioning to the pair, but the blonde didn’t respond. Drex had said Kane was forming a plan to get her, Otan, and Lu out, but now the ‘criminal’ count had grown; Pike having thrown the rest of the grounders into holding as well. Lincoln lay motionless as he watched the ceiling. Likho had moved closer to Lu, absently kicking her foot. Drexel continuously hit his head against the wall, groaning in boredom and ignoring Emori’s warning that his ‘brain couldn’t take much more abuse as it is’.

The guard change was the first thing to catch the blonde’s attention. Bellamy. He replaced Carter by the cell door, glancing in to find the leader with her hood up. 

Once the other boy had left the room, the brunette turned toward the group. “Do you guys,” He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “need anything?”

Lu chuckled. “The key?” 

“Lu, you know I can’t-”

“Oh, but you could. You’re just a fucking dick who follows an even bigger dick.” She rolled her eyes when he remained silent and shrunk back to watch Otan twist her hair. 

Bellamy moved so he was closer to the blonde girl. “Kylo.” She kept her eye on the stain and brought her knees up to her chest. “If you hadn’t attacked him, you may not be here right now.”

Kylo spoke through clenched teeth, not bothering to turn her face to him.  “If I had killed him, I believe I could say the same.”

“You know, this is why he doesn’t trust you guys. You can’t say things like that, it could get you in trouble.”

Likho snickered. “Too late.”

Ignoring her friend’s jab, she addressed the guard once again. “I see where your loyalties lie, Bellamy. Do not speak to me of what I should do-do not bother to concern yourself with me even if it is just for the sake of Orion.” A dark laugh came from her throat. “I hope she condemns you, ripa.”

Bellamy watched Drex’s head poke up at their native tongue. His wide eyes and look of disgust told the sky boy that the title was harsh. “We did what we had to do.”

“Continue to tell yourself that while their families wait for them to return home, each hour placing doubt in their heads until a scout has to tell them the news that the people they went to protect were the ones they needed protection from.” She shook her head. “Anya was right: you should have stayed in the sky.”

“What about Murphy? Ry? Lu?”

The ginger raised her hand. “If staying up in  _ that _ prison meant sparing these guys from everything we’ve done and ending up in  _ this _ prison, then I’d rather be with the stars.”

Kylo just shook her head, pulling the hood further down. “I never understood how people could have hated each other so much they would destroy the world around them just to see the other burn.”

Bellamy sighed, “I don’t hate you, Kylo.”

“I was not talking about you.” She finally turned to look at him, hardened green eyes boring into his. “You are dead to me.”

“And here Ry always said you were kind.”

She scoffed and returned to her original position with her back to him. “This world lost it’s heart and with it, I lost mine.”

“You don’t-” Bellamy was interrupted by Pike walking into the room, guards escorting Kane and Sinclair behind him. 

They shoved the men into the cage and the leader gave a call for more guards to enter, each holding rope in their hands. Pike motioned to the grounders in the cage. “Take them and tie them up. Leave our people alone.”

Marcus furrowed his brow, standing in the center of the cell. “What are you doing with them?”

“Separating them.” He turned to look at Kylo who had been forced to her feet while her hands got bound. “You and your people are to return to your camp and stay there. I want no more contact with any of you and none of you better even approach our gate or I give orders to shoot on site.”

The grounder only glared at him and waited for her siblings to join her in confinement. One of the guards pushed her out; the head of the cattle. She glanced back to see Drexel checking on Emori’s wrists and Otan looking at Lu. With another push she was forced to walk down the hall and watch as the citizens of Arkadia stood on the sides and whispered. 

They had almost reached the gate and with each step her heart sped up. It wasn’t until she heard Murphy’s voice did her breathing begin to regulate. He ran up with Orion in tow and threw his arms around her, ignoring the shouts from the escorts. 

He pulled back, quickly checking her body for any injuries. “Word spread through the Ark like wild fire. He can’t do this.”

She smiled despite the situation. “Heya to you too Murphy.”

He shook his head with a small laugh. “Heya Kylo.” They both turned when the metal creak of the gate could be heard. One of the guards was going down the line, cutting the ties and the boy groaned. “I thought we’d have more time.”

“And why would Pike give us any satisfaction?” The guard had finally come to her. She held out her hands and Murphy watched with narrowed eyes as he cut the bounds and stepped back. The blonde quickly grabbed Murphy’s shirt and stood on her tippy-toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her close to his chest. A yell from the guard made the girl pull back. “I love you.”

He just watched, almost paralyzed as Orion gave the grounder a quick hug before the small group was escorted past the gate and it finally closed. Blonde hair and green eyes searching for his blue the last thing he saw before the mocking silver of the door.

 


	15. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ark: "Pike no"  
> Pike: "Pike yes"  
> Bellamy: "Pike nO."  
> redeeming  
> couples  
> survivers  
> a legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So brave the dark  
> 'Cause the day is ours  
> And there's nothing left to stop us  
> `Cause we are believers  
> The guards of the skyline  
> This is our right, this is our song  
> This is our moment in history  
> Ten million roads turn into one  
> This is our fight, where we belong  
> No one can take away destiny  
> So let the night cover us all  
> Stars will never fall
> 
> yu laik hogeda gonakru
> 
> -Z

‘Kylo watched her tribe with an amused smile. Despite the current threat of war looming over their heads they had adopted an air of tranquility and laughter. It had been days since the eviction of the eight grounders from Arkadia and the leader had sent word to Ice Nation. Her prediction had held true and with Roan now the king, he offered the Nightwalkers protection in his camps. They were to leave in the morning, not giving Pike the satisfaction of catching them off guard and asleep. But for now, in the cool breeze of the night, they would ready their things and exchange jovial chatter. 

Likho saw the girl and waved her over. Picking up one end of the large chest in front of him, Kylo was quick to aid him with the other and he directed her toward the stables. They heard the clang of metal mixed with various taunts too late and the silver glint of a blade flew past the long-haired boy’s face. Likho jumped back, throwing both Kylo and the chest to the ground. With a growl the blonde looked up to see Drexel and Emori staring at the two with guilty smiles. Drex went to retrieve his sword now planted in the ground while Emori held out her hand to her sister.

Once Kylo grabbed on, she pulled her up with a chuckle. “Sorry, little one, we didn’t see you there.” The leader brushed the dust off her jacket returning a playful glare at her words.

The sisters glanced to the two boys to find Likho scolding Drex while he just scratched the back of his head with a bored expression. The long-haired boy kicked some of the wood of the fallen crate and motioned to its spilled contents. When the other just shrugged, anger flashed in Likho’s eyes and he drew his own blade. 

He held it out in the air, waiting for his challenge to be accepted. Drexel donned a mischievous smile and pulled his sword from the ground, bringing it up to meet the other forming an ‘X’. 

Emori quickly added her own blade into the mix and the trio looked towards Kylo. Likho motioned her over with a cocky smile. “Come on, Ky, you’re not going to let me kick their asses alone, are you?”

Her gaze danced between the large crate which still needed to be cleaned up and taken to the stable and her friends about to engage in sportive battle. She sighed, her hand on her hilt but her mind on getting everything ready. 

She saw Otan making his way over and raised her brow when he bent to throw the contents back into the crate and proceed to pick it up with ease. He looked down at her and nodded toward the trio still awaiting her blade. She watched her brother take it back and place it in a cart, opting to stay and pet one of the horses instead of returning to join them. 

Kylo rolled her shoulders back and pulled the sword from her sheath. She stood beside Likho and placed it atop his. A light laugh shared throughout the group, they pulled their blades back earning a sharp metalic chime that signaled the inception of the fight. 

They chased each other through the camp, chants coming from the villagers siding with one team or the other. Once Drexel and Emori had run them into a corner, Kylo climbed one of the structures nearby while Likho hid behind it. When the two had come forward to initiate their victory they found no trace of the opponents. Drex slowly split to search to the right when the long-haired boy leaped out from behind his haven and disarmed his friend, knocking him to the ground with a thud. Likho snorted at Drex’s glare which then turned into a smug smile upon noticing Emori creeping up on them. Kylo jumped down behind her sister and raised her blade. The brunette swore under her breath when she felt the tip of the sharpened metal on her back and defeatedly raised her sword so the blonde could confiscate it. 

Likho and Kylo shared a look of triumph before a shout from the guard front reached their ears. The four quickly grabbed their blades upon hearing the venomous tone with which they spoke of the approaching figure and jogged to the entrance.

Upon seeing their leader, one of the guards rushed forward to stop her advancing any farther. “NatshanaHeda, it's one of Skaikru. For your safety, please, stay back here.”

Kylo looked past him into the night. “And what of your safety?” The guard chuckled at her as if it was merely a joke causing her to sigh and motion him back. He shook his head defiantly and the leader ran her hand down her face. “I can handle one sky kid.”

“And what if it's not just one sky kid? What if it is Pike and his following?”

“Then you know where Otan is.” She patted the guard’s shoulder. “Just do not let him do anything rash. In fact, maybe Emori should-”

“NatHeda, I find no humor in your words.”

“Then you are not searching hard enough.” She smiled and tried to take a step forward, but he blocked her. “If you are correct and it is Pike I will not send one of you out there to die. His quarrel, for now, is with me. Now, I order you to step aside.”

His teeth clenching at the word which bid him to move, the guard obeyed reluctantly and avoided the warning stares from her entourage. Kylo looked back at them, holding her hand and silently telling them her order extended to them as well. 

She took a couple steps into the night, rolling her eyes at the nagging her sister flooded her with about being careful. She could see the torch slowly drawing nearer, but the one holding it was still too far away to make out.

Venturing further down the path, the girl used the cover of trees and her knowledge of the terrain to gain an advantage over the approaching form. She had gotten close enough to distinguish only one person: a boy. She watched him clumsily make his way down the dirt road, tripping over an unseen rock.

He rolled over and sat up, glaring at the object which seemed to taunt him in the fallen light. He let out an angry grunt and tried to kick it loose from the dirt. “Stupid fucking piece of shit rock. I fucking hate nature.” He sighed, jumping when he heard a twig snap. Scanning the surrounding area he stood up cautiously, wiping the dirt from his pants. “ _ No, don't worry John, I've walked that path a thousand times. Her camp’s only a 100 feet away, it's totally safe.  _ Orion’s trying to kill me. Kylo’s camp doesn't exists, this path leads to death, I'm never going to see her again.” He groaned, walking to pick up the torch. “Figures, never trust a criminal.”

“Really? Because some of my most trusted friends just happen to be criminals.” He spun around, recognizing the voice and spotting the golden hair illuminated by the fire to affirm his suspicion. 

She was watching him with a smile, causing one of his own to spread across his face. “Yeah, well, birds of a feather.” Kylo’s cocked brow was enough to make him laugh and open his arms. The girl ran to embrace him and he spun her around, their shadows dancing along the trees. Murphy set her down and pulled her in for a kiss. 

The girl smiled, quickly pecking his lips again before grabbing his hand and pulling him along the path. He noticed she kept looking over her shoulder as if Pike would be right behind them. He squeezed her hand which seemed to rock her from her thoughts and she redirected her gaze to the stars above them. 

They heard a shout and Murphy could just make out a fire in the middle of a mess of huts. Kylo called back in her native tongue and motioned him inside. 

Likho waved to the sky boy as they entered and Emori shared a smug smile with Drex. Murphy nodded a greeting and looked around the camp. It seemed almost barren, haunted by those who still lived in it. The people themselves were around the fire, laughing at Vamon’s impression of Lexa’s upbringing as Heda. He noticed an absence of the one grounder he had been asked to look after and strained his eyes to find him. Not around the fire or in the welcoming party, he found Otan sitting in what looked like a stable quietly petting a horse. 

He tuned back into what was happening around him just as Emori, Drex, and Likho excused themselves. Kylo looked up at Murphy, noticing his attention on her brother and nudged him. “You may speak with him if you must.” He looked between Otan and Kylo, obviously fighting an inner battle. The blonde laughed, “I will be in my hut, find me when you are done.”

“But-”

“It was Lu, yes?”

“Yeah. She's worried about him.”

“And he about her.” Kylo leaned up and connected their lips before pushing him toward the stables and turning around to walk to her hut.

Murphy smirked, his eyes traveling down her body and calling out, “I hate seeing you go, but I love watching you leave.” He heard a small snort as she continued on her way, glancing at him over her shoulder and winking. He laughed and shook his head before shoving his hands in his pockets and jogging over to meet with her brother. 

He noticed the grounder whispering to the beast calmly as it nudged him for a sugar cube. Otan rolled his eyes at the horse and pulled one from his pocket, extending it out to him. One of the horses had noticed the sky boy and nipped at his jacket. Murphy jumped back with a small yelp, scaring the masked man. 

The blonde relaxed when he saw the familiar face and returned his attention back to the animal. “You’re alone?”

“She’s still in lock up.” Murphy looked around the barn, dodging the horses as he went to stand by Otan. He noticed the grounder’s hand still on the mane. “Last time I saw her, she was singing  Swing Low and successfully pissing off the guards.” The boy remained silent, placing his forehead against the beast. “She was asking about you.”

Otan glanced at the brunette quickly before reverting his attention to feeding the horse another cube. “Is she ok?”

“A little lovesick is all. And bored.” He leaned back on the wall. “She was reciting the 88 constellations and every fact she knew about space to Kane and Sinclair-which is a lot.”

The grounder broke out into a short laugh. “Was this before or after her singing?”

Murphy chuckled with him. “After.”

A smile lighting up his eyes, he nodded. “Thank you, Murphy.”

The brunette patted his shoulder. “She threatened to-uh-melt butter, pour it on my floor, and steal all my socks if I didn’t check up on you.” Otan raised his brow and Murphy just shook it off. “Anyway, she’s tough-like your sister-who I came here to see-I’m going to go now.”

The grounder laughed and motioned to the door. The brunette smiled back, saluting and jogging out of the door.

He saw the hut she had walked to and silently jogged through the village to reach it. Kylo was inside, fiddling with something in her hands when she heard him enter. Her eyes shot up and a smile spread across her face upon seeing him. Murphy took a few steps forward when he noticed the green handle. 

He scoffed and pulled her towards him, motioning down to the knife. “Thief.”

The blonde’s smug smile remained as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hovered close to his mouth. “I dare you to try and take it back.” His attention rested on her lips which made her roll her eyes and turn abruptly. 

She yelped when he caught her arm and spun her so she was back in his arms. “No one likes a tease.”

The grounder cocked a brow as if accepting his silent challenge. With a mischievous grin she placed light pecks on his neck. “I believe you do.” Moving up to trail down his jaw she could hear a sharp intake of breath from the boy only fueling her taunting. She bit her lip and allowed their noses to touch. “So, do you still not like me?”

Murphy narrowed his eyes, but a fire was lit in them. “Less and less each second.” Kylo giggled and shook her head resulting in his own laugh and finally catching her in a kiss. 

The blonde lightly traced his cheekbone with a smile. “Do you remember the first time we met?”

“Course. You couldn’t keep your eyes off me.”

She scoffed and playfully hit his arm. “Excuse me, I was trying to save your life. Beside, your wandering gaze did not go unnoticed either.”

“Huh?”

“Well, there was the waterfall. I saw how you looked at me: lust.” His cheeks were dusted a light pink which made Kylo suppress a laugh. “But to what I am specifically referring to is after. When we were walking through the forest doused in darkness. You were watching me.”

Murphy scratched the back of his head. “Was I that obvious?” When she nodded he only shrugged. “Well, I just couldn’t stop imagining you without a shirt.” She deadpanned and the boy broke out into a chuckle. He looked down at her arm and saw her tattoo, bring his hand up to trace it like he had once done. “You were only Moon Girl then.  _ My _ Moon Girl.”

“And what am I now?”

“I heard you upgraded to Moon Queen.”

Kylo saw an almost lost look etched in his face and she leaned up to kiss him. “ _ Your _ Moon Queen.”

He cupped her face in his hands and stared into the lively green so eager to stare back. A smile graced her lips and her hands snaked up to tangle with the hair at the base of his neck as they repeatedly connected their lips. Kylo let her hands trail down his chest and clutch at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up. Murphy quickly got the message and took it off, grabbing her hips and bringer closer. As she drew light patterns on his skin a smirk grew on his mouth. “Well, this doesn’t seem entirely fair.” He tugged at her shirt. “Let’s level the playing field.” With a cocky grin, he helped her pull her shirt off and caught her lips in his. Wrapping his arms around her waist he picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down without ever breaking their kiss. 

Kylo could feel the cold wind pick up, and with it, words made incoherent by sleep. She groaned, inwardly cursing the fact that the early morning rays could never be the ones to say their hello and awake her. The blonde brought her hand up to rub her eyes, the intensity of the voices slowly starting to register. She could feel Murphy’s arm around her and for a moment it was peaceful-happy even. It was then a loud shout in Trigedasleng forced her eyes to flutter open and her body to jolt, waking the boy beside her. 

The grounder sat up quickly, her golden locks wildly flying as her eyes searched the small hut still shrouded in darkness. Murphy grumbled, rolling over until she started to shake him. “What’s wrong Ky?”

Something had to be bothering her. Her body was stiff, her breathing ragged, and her hands still shook slightly. He looked up at her and saw wide, scared green eyes locked on the door. He sat up and grabbed her chin lightly, forcing her to look at him. Another yell made her jump and she frantically looked about the room before finally addressing his question with one, hate filled answer. “Pike.” 

Kylo jumped out of bed, throwing on her clothes as the sky boy followed her lead. She had adjusted her jacket and tried for the exit when she spun around and stopped him from coming with her. “No, no way Kylo I’m not letting you face him alone.”

“Murphy, if he sees you here, if he knows you defied him he will kill you.” She pecked him one last time on the lips and pushed him toward the back exit. “I will be fine. Just do not let him know you are here. I implore you to go back to Arkadia, find Star, stay safe. I have a feeling I will be seeing you shortly anyhow.” Murphy seemed to debate until her pleading eyes won him over and he departed with a nod. 

Taking a deep breath, the blonde stepped out from her hut to see Pike’s men, Bellamy and Carter included, with their guns raised; opposing them were her tribe, Drexel leading the pack. A light fog had settled over the camp, one striking in her a sense of foreboding. She called out, grabbing everyone's attention and driving Drex to retreat from the charge. She replaced him and stared down the man in front of her. “What do you want?”

Pike cleared his throat. “I told you if you ever interfered with our people I’d come back for your head and I intend to keep that promise.”

The grounder stiffened, choosing her words carefully. “And how have I interfered?”

He scoffed, making a showing of her ‘ignorance’. “We found Shawn’s body during a sweep. He had been stabbed in the middle of his watch.”

“I had no connection to this.”

“Really?” The man lowered his gun only to hold out a long blade with jagged edges. “Because this isn’t mine.” The blonde clenched her jaw at the familiar weapon. “This was found by Shawn, covered in his blood. I was told by that friend of your’s, Orion, that it belonged to you.”

“I kept it at the Ark. Anyone of  _ you _ could have taken it and used it.”

“I’m not buying it. You despise us, you stabbed me, you threatened to kill my people.”

“You killed mine first!” Kylo stilled at her own outburst and ignored his sickening grin. “It was you. You killed Shawn. What was he? Another pawn? He was loyal to you, he looked up to you and you spilled his blood to convict me.” She growled and took a step forward. “It would not be the first time, though, would it?”

A warning resided in Pike’s eye and he nodded toward his guards. “Cuff her. You are to be executed in a matter of hours for what you did.” She held up her hand to the rest of the Nightwalker’s, ordering them to stand back. Carter caught her eye, a horrid realization on his face. He looked broken and utterly lost. He tore his gaze away quickly, instead focusing on the irate chancellor. When two guards went for Otan and Emori too, she screamed out in protest causing Pike to shrug. “We can’t have a line of succession. That would just mean there would be more of you to rise up and endanger my people.”

When one of his men approached her she raised her blade. “So, it is either I die with my people, here, now, or I go with you to die separately and then, despite the promise you are so sure to give me, you will come back and slaughter them anyway?”

Pike sighed and cocked his gun. “Your choice.”

The girl looked defeatedly up at the sky before dropping the sword to the ground. The man placed cold, metal cuffs on her wrist and motioned her forward. She passed Drex, who had stood off to the side ready to fight, and quietly whispered orders to return to Roan’s camp before she was yanked away. Otan and Emori were behind her, both watching her carefully. When the guard has positioned her in front of his leader the girl spit at his boots and raised her head. “Well?”

Pike gave a mock smile and looked around at her tribe. “I promise we will not harm your people.” Kylo nodded in acknowledgment of his lie and allowed the man to push her forward, past the entrance and down the path back to the Ark.

Kylo’s eyes drifted from the loose dirt being kicked up by her shuffling feet to the tree line for any semblance of sympathy from the woodland. She twisted her wrist a certain way resulting in a sharp hiss and an instinct to stop. There was blood slowly seeping from the cool metal binding her hands, small drops falling to mingle with the earth. The knot in her stomach grew, each minute which passed only adding fear into her veins. 

Pike turned to see the obstruction of his group, his vision channeling on the girl. He clenched his jaw, “Keep moving.”

Bellamy shifted his gun behind his back and looked down at the blonde, red catching his attention. “Pike, those cuffs are too tight.”

“Good.”

“Sir, She’s bleeding. I don’t think-”

“She would see any of us bleed. Leave her and keep moving.” He saw the look of uncertainty painted in Bellamy’s features. “That’s an order.”

Pike glanced back at Kylo, her piercing eyes still cutting through him even in the light fog. The teen nudged her into moving and they had soon resumed their hike to Arkadia. She could hear Emori poke fun at the guards surrounding her while Otan remained quiet, keeping his head lowered. The large metal gate came into view, the shadows tinting the silver a dark gray. They opened to reveal an even darker camp, vacant and scarce of life. The artificial presence sent a shiver down Kylo’s spine and she slowly felt her resolve rot away. The group led the three siblings down the cold path bereft of the usual laughter and light. The Ark loomed above the blonde in an attempt to scare her, but she found only pity in her heart. 97 years of oppression, finally free on the ground with lock and chain. 

They led them inside, passing no one along their way. Monty had been waiting at a checkpoint,  engaging in a few words with Pike and leaving Kylo to raise her meek voice and grab Bell’s attention. “The Earth can surely no longer be blind to such hate.” She seemed to be talking to no one in particular, maybe her sister, maybe her brother, maybe the Ark.

He stepped closer, lowering his voice to match hers. “I think he just gets a kick out of it.”

“Maybe.” Her vacant eyes sparked a haunted memory in his mind. “Maybe his thirst for blood overpowers any sacrifice the Moon or Sun could make.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He would have mine.” 

Bellamy quickly looked away at her callous words until a small, reminiscent smile stole his frown. “Remember that time I broke Wick’s radio and blamed it on you?”

Kylo sighed, uninterested. “What good are memories?”

“Aren’t memories your whole culture?” He ignored her look of disgust and continued. “Anyway, I  _ specifically  _ remember you saying how you hadn’t done it and no one would believe you because they all thought-knew-you were nothing but trouble. The only one to even take your word that it was me was Ry and after she wouldn’t talk to me for a day.” His chuckle faded into the hallway and the boy returned his attention to the floor. “It’s going to be more than a day this time.” He rubbed the back of his head and forced himself to meet her gaze. “The worst part isn’t even knowing what I did to Ry-which tears me apart-it’s knowing what I did to you. I really thought I was doing the right thing, protecting those I care about most, but here I’ve put one of them in danger. I don’t know what to do Kylo. What do I do?”

He watched as her green eyes softened. “Apart they struggle,” She reached down and lightly gripped one of his hands in her own. “Together they are stronger than even a mountain.”

Pike had called for Carter to bring the siblings to the holding cell and he pried the girl away from Bellamy. Her steps became faint, but her words were engraved on his mind.

Pulled down the eerie hall, they had reached the prison bay and were thrusted through the opened door. One of the guards undid their cuffs, Kylo wincing and rubbing her wrists at the freedom. She furrowed her brow at the lack of welcome and found only Emori sitting on the bench and Otan frantically searching around the room.

Once the door had closed with a harsh thud, he called out to Pike. “Where are the others?”

The chancellor nonchalantly turned toward the prisoner. “Detained in another room until further notice, but they will be released before your execution.”

Kylo narrowed her eyes at the man. “And what of us?”

He chuckled darkly, putting his hands behind his back and stepping closer to the door. “We’re just spreading word around Arkadia, wouldn’t want anyone to miss it. It should only be an hour or so.” He turned as if to exit before pivoting back on his heel. “And don’t worry, you’ll be first.”

With a sickening grin, he turned to Carter and motioned him to stand guard before walking out of the room. The boy complied, though nothing on his face showed joy in the action. He had become oddly quiet and decreasingly hostile. Kylo had always remembered his eyes as an abyss, devoid of anything that could make him human, but now there was a glint of sadness-though a light nonetheless. When the chancellor had left, he set his gun on the bench opposite the gate and paced around the area. 

After a few minutes in the small space, the group had grown increasingly hot, Kylo shedding her jacket and Emori taking off the shirt over her tank top. The blonde glanced at the guard to see him taking the Ark jacket off and her eyes widened. With his movements, he had accidently lifted his shift slightly above his lower ribs revealing vicious scars trailing down his hip; some in the shape of circles. 

Her gasp caught his attention and he followed her gaze down his body. He quickly shoved the shirt back down and turned his back on the prisoners. Kylo silently got up from her position on the floor and placed her hands on the grate, looking through the door at the boy. “Carter, those injuries… Are you ok?”

“We’ve all been through shit, ok? I’m no exception.” She watched his head lower until he sighed, throwing down the jacket and turning back to her. “You know, you’re about to die and you’re worried about someone that hates you. That’s not going to give you any brownie points in my book so stop the bullshit.”

The blonde placed her head against the door and let her quiet words fill the room. “Was it the mountain?”

Carter clenched his jaw, but scoffed and moved closer to the gate. “You think draining your blood was bad? How about bone marrow?” He leaned back near the door, the two only a foot away. “I thought I was going to die. Then there’s this flooding of light and I hear Lu’s voice ‘Jace, get the fuck up. We’re getting out of here.’ She always was one of the only people to give a shit if I lived or died.” He chanced a glance at the grounder to find her listening intently. “You know the girl I ‘raped’-the reason I was locked up-that was my  _ girlfriend _ . She got pissed at me because I didn’t want to see her anymore and she thought the only way to get back at me was to ruin my life. Of course, it was her word against mine and who the fuck would believe me, right? Look, right and wrong have always seemed to blend together for me. But this, I know this is wrong.”

Kylo let out a small laugh. “I thought you hated me?”

“I do. You have strange customs and your nature bullshit is weird. But I hate everyone,  _ you’re no exception _ .” He smiled when her own lips tugged upward. “We’re worse than the mountain. We didn’t even have a reason, we just killed them all. I never wanted to be like them, to put people through what they did me. Pike’s has no moral compass and I know I’m one to talk, but he’s on a rampage. Kylo, you’re going to die and this camp is going to fall apart.”

“I think it may already have.”

“Right, well, I can guarantee half of us die with you.” Her brow raised and he clicked his tongue. “Some of us would rather give up our lives than live with the man that murdered the only girl that brought any real entertainment to this desolate fucking planet.” 

“And you would be apart of this ‘us’, would you?”

Carter only chuckled with a small nod. “I’m sorry.” When the girl returned a soft smile and stepped back from the gate to sit by her sister, he sighed and sat against the opposite wall.

The minutes ticked by at an agonizing crawl and Bellamy had eventually come to join the group, sitting by the guard on the floor. Otan had been laying on one of the benches, his attention on the ceiling when he turned his head to Kylo and Emori. “Tomorrow’s an idiot.”

The blonde let out a snort, almost blocking out her sister’s groan. Bell raised his brow and looked to Carter who just shrugged and returned his eyes to the wall. “What?”

Through her laughing, Kylo managed to address the guard. “ _ Yesterday yearns to be Tomorrow; Tomorrow yearns to be Today.” _

Emori pulled one of her knees up and rested her arm on it. “ _ You will not see me tomorrow for Time tells a different story:” _

_ “Tomorrow is but our imagination.”  _ The blonde’s laugh had died and her face had gone stoic. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes with a deep, shaky sigh. A tear left her eye when her sister’s arm snaked around her shoulder and she buried her face in Emori’s neck. 

She ignored the steps that started to flood the room and concentrated on the sound of her own heart. A sad lament beating in her chest to rise in her head and emanating in a hum. 

Pike looked in at the siblings, the male sprawled out on a bench and the two girls sitting in the corner. Bellamy and Carter had stood up when he entered, their eyes dropping to the ground. “Grab them.”

Bell tensed up at the order. “Right now? But-”

“It’s time.” The man unlocked the door and motioned the guards in. They pulled up the grounders and threw their cuffs on. Bell saw the silver touch the blonde’s skin and jumped in, moving the other man aside. 

“I got it.” He carefully positioned the metal above the wound and loosely fastened it around her wrists. “This wasn’t how it was supposed to end.”

“I would only change one thing.”

“And what’s that?”

“I would get kicked out of Trikru’s camp sooner.” She smiled at him, lighting squeezing his hand still holding her’s. “Will you look after her?”

Bellamy let out a choked laugh as a tear slid down his cheek. “I think I’m the one supposed to be asking you that.”

She shrugged. “Well, it seems nothing is happening that should.” He quickly wrapped his arms around her, ignoring Pike's yell. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

She pulled back and shook her head. “Showing me where home was.” He opened his mouth to retort when the chancellor cleared his throat and held the door open.

Carter escorted Otan and Emori out first, Bell slowly pulling Kylo out after. She passed Pike with a growl and returned her attention back to the ground. The panels moving under her feet in a blur and the sounds of metal hitting each other as the grounder’s hands collided reaching her ears. 

She could hear murmurs coming from outside, distant like a nightmare. The blonde began to take deep breaths, shutting her eyes and trusting Bell to ensure her path was clear. Everything was so violent; guns adjusting as their owners did, orders handed out in harsh tongue, the forest silenced by the artificial walls. Kylo chose to focus on the things she knew: footsteps. Bellamy was beside her, never once straying from her side.  _ Thud-thud-thud _ . Like he held the whole world on his shoulders and the sound carried through his steps. Emori’s promoted more of a kick, like she was bored and couldn’t wait until it was over. There was another prominent sound, as if someone was walking through a forest in the attempt to catch the attention of a deer, but not to scare it away. Otan. A calm settled over her and she tuned out everything but their footsteps.

Kylo had barely noticed when they ventured outside the Ark and into the brisk night air. Only an hour or so away from dawn, the girl smiled up at the stars who met her gaze. A gasp caught her attention and she darted her eyes to see Abby watching the scene in horror. It was then the blonde noticed the entirety of Arkadia had crept from their homes to satiate their curiosity. She heard scuffling from in front of them and raised her head to find Murphy, Orion, and Lu fighting their way through some of Pike’s men. 

The grounder took a step forward expecting resistance, but finding none. Bellamy motioned to the sky boy and Kylo fell into a jog as she made her way down the path. When he saw her coming, Murphy pushed the man aside and ran to meet her halfway, picking her up and spinning her around before setting her down and connecting their lips. He buried his head in her hair, desperately gripping at her jacket. 

He sniffled and held her closer. “I won’t let them do this.”

Kylo chuckled softly. “ _ The only thing worse than a boy that hates you: one that loves you” _

Murphy pulled back, brushing the hair from her face. “Is that from your stupid Holocaust book?”

She ignored his words and brought her cuffed hands up to lightly caress his cheek. “There is nothing you can do, Murphy. And I will not see you a victim in this.”

“You’ve said that once to me before.” Murphy placed his hands on her shoulders. “I can’t see you a victim in this either. I love you, Kylo. God damn it! You can’t die! I need you!”

“John,” She leaned up and kissed him in an attempt to calm him down. She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. “Please, just, be here. Just stay with me, at least until...”

“Ky-” His words were cut off by his own voice breaking.

Lu had pushed through her own guard and her scream of Otan’s name made Murphy tighten his grip on Kylo before relaxing slightly. The blonde could see her brother’s head shoot up at the redhead’s voice and he had quickly rid himself of his escort.

With his bound hands, Otan shouldered his way through the crowd, catching sight of the screaming ginger. She stumbled into a small circular opening that had formed in the mass of people and her red hair whipped around her face as her eyes frantically searched for the masked prisoner. Otan forced his way past the last row of people carelessly, his focus on the redhead causing him to knock against a guard. He stared slack-jawed at Lu and ignored the angered shouts of the man next to him that drew the eyes of the spectators. 

“Don’t ignore me, scum! Show some respect!” The man moved to shout in Otan’s face, but the grounder’s eyes stayed trained on the girl whose jaw clenched shut in fury.

“Who the hell do you think you are? A stereotypical guard? No you’re worse than that. You’re a fucking Stormtrooper!” Lu shouted as she stomped over to the two men. “You don’t even know him. How dare you fucking say-” Her shoe caught on the uneven ground and she stumbled to the dirt. Swears passed her lips as she turned her anger to her now injured knee. Before she could push back to her feet and return her aggression to the guard, Otan staggered over to her, a smile hidden behind the mask.

He knelt down in front of her, ignoring the continued insults thrown in his direction, but Lu could not. She stared past the grounder to scream at the guard.

“Just fuck off, you piece of-”

“Lu.” Her eyes flitted to the slight grin in Otan’s. “He’s not worth it.”

“The fucker said-”

“His words can do no more harm.” He whispered and raised his cuffed hands.

Her face fell and her eyes began to water. “Otan.” She choked out and buried her face in his chest, her hands fisting into his jacket. He leaned back, stunned from the sudden burst of affection, and stared at the red hair in wonder-wonder for how someone as deformed as him could deserve the tears of the beautiful girl in front of him. He moved his arm to wrap around her back but the bite of the metal around his wrist reminded him of his current situation. “You don’t deserve this.” 

“Lu-”

“Don’t leave me.” A sob broke through the whisper. “I’ve already lost so much. I can’t-not you-” She shook her head as her cries consumed her voice. Otan maneuvered his shackled hands to cup her face and gently pull her back from his chest.

He brushed a tear from her cheek. “Lu, smile.” The redhead lowered her head and shook it. “Not even for me?”

“I can’t.”

Otan chuckled and pulled her closer. “We both know that’s a lie. Who’s the one always cracking jokes?”

She bit her lip in attempt to make the tears stop. “Well, I’m sorry if your death isn’t funny to me.”

“You’re forgiven.” Her blue eyes snapped up to meet his and the defining look of loss already etched in the deep ocean made his blood chill. Otan pulled the cloth down and waited for horror to pass over her face, but she only reached up to caress his cheek and let out a small sob. He cupped her chin and leaned down to softly place his lips on hers. He slowly pulled back, reluctant to part and noticed her cheeks glowing in the dim torch light and a smile spread across her face. “Really? That’s all it took?”

Lu chuckled despite herself. “Maybe you should have done it earlier.”

Otan nodded, a smirk plastered on his lips. “Well, I’ll make up for lost time then.” 

When he connected their lips again, Kylo hit Murphy’s arm. “I won the bet.” 

The sky boy furrowed his brow. “Kylo.”

She turned to him and saw his frown. “Oh, John, please tell me you are not a sore loser.”

“Now is  _ not _ the time.”

“And please inform me when the right time is. Probably not tomorrow. I am thinking next year’s out, too. So, yes, now  _ is _ the time.” She ‘tsk’ed at his frown and played with the zipper on his jacket. “Murphy-”

“How can you be so damn happy?-so fucking ok with this?”

Kylo sighed, resting her head on his chest. “What else there is to do, but be happy? Let Pike win?” She gripped at his shirt. “Emori believes if you read the stars, it spells out our destiny.”

He tightened his hold on her waist. “Wouldn’t everyone have the same destiny?”

“Everyone reads the stars different, Murphy.”

“So what does your destiny say?” The blonde looked up at the sky, the boy following her gaze. He saw her furrowed brow and brushed her hair from her face. “What?”

“I am to be stuck with an annoying, semi-dangerous criminal the rest of my life.” He smiled and the girl took the chance to lean up and kiss him. When she went to pull away, he shook his head and reconnected their lips. His hands traveled to tangle in her hair and softly thumb over her jaw. 

She heard him coming closer: the unmistakable tread of the enemy. Kylo stepped back before the guard could tear her away. “I love you, Murphy.”

Pike had grabbed her arms, pulling her away from the sky boy. John lunged forward only to be caught by Carter. “No! Don’t fucking touch her!” He tried to pry himself away. “Please! She didn’t do it! Please, Pike! No!” The man ignored his pleas, pushing her forward. “You can’t do this, you piece of shit! I’ll kill you!”

The dark-haired boy reluctantly held Murphy back as the grounder smiled sadly. “John, it is ok.  _ You _ will be ok.”

He shook his head violently, his eyes beginning to water. “Please.” Pike began to yank her away, Kylo trying desperately to stay with the brunette. Murphy fell to his knees, Carter’s hold loosening. “I love you.” 

He watched a tear shine down her cheek with one last feeble attempt at a smile before she turned and lowered her head to the ground.

_ Hard steps like a warrior _ .

“Wait!” Orion bounded over, a desperate expression on her face. Pike ordered her back, but she stayed rooted to the spot. He reached for the gun at his hip and a cry broke from her throat. “Please! I was willing to give up my life for her. Can I at least get to say goodbye? Or are you that heartless?”

The man narrowed his eyes at her before casting a wary glance over to Bellamy, who stood on alert in the shadows. Pike clenched his jaw and roughly pushed the blonde forward. “Five minutes.”

The brunette pulled the grounder into a hug before the words left his lips. The girls were quiet for a moment, battling their tears so they could speak, until Ry choked out. “I can get a pole.”

Kylo shook her head, grinning at the over-used joke. “Then you would just end up like me.”

“At least I’d actually deserve it.” The sky girl grumbled before another sob overtook her. “It’s not fair.”

The blonde scrunched her nose. “Who ever told you anything was?”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re talking like a glass-half-empty person.”

“Well it certainly is not half-full.” Their smiles fell at the implication. “Someone should just drink it.”

“We’d still find a way to argue over it.”

Kylo chuckled and nodded her assent. “I think a slit throat would end that very quickly.”

A grin tugged at the corners of the other girl’s mouth but her eyes remained grim. “A bow and arrow from the trees could end  _ this.  _ It’d be a much better end than what he has planned for you.”

“You would do that for me?” She placed her hand over her heart, the metal clanking, and feigned gratitude. 

“What are best friends for?” 

“Running in front of bullets like an idiot.” Pike announced their quickly waning time. “Stop sniffling, Star.” Kylo sniffed and raised her bound hands to wipe at her eyes.

“I’ll be calling you that soon.” 

“Then it seems Orion will have a new companion.”

“Because he’s stealing her from the one on the ground.” Orion croaked and tried to calm herself as a fierce light burned in her eyes. “Kylo? Don’t you dare bow to him. A warrior never bows. Don’t give him the satisfaction of watching the greatest one fall.”

“But you have yet to fall, Orion. Stars never will.” Pike returned and jerked Kylo backwards. The grounder shook her head lightly in a silent warning to the girl who had opened her mouth to voice her disapproval. “Take care of my tribe,  _ NatshanaHeda.” _

She watched as the blonde-streaked girl reached out to catch nothing but air and growled when another pull at her jacket caused her to fall back. Pike turned her around, yelling for her siblings to join them, and pushed her toward the gate. Kylo muddled her way down the worn path, Wick, Jasper, even Monty standing to the side to watch her fall from grace. Avoiding their eyes so desperate for her smile, the blonde looked up at the metallic force now in front of her. With a loud creak, it parted for the leader; a divider between the dead and the undead. Those in the camp cursing at their own breath as one of their own was about to lose hers. 

Having already been pushed past the boundary, Kylo looked over her shoulder just as they began to shut. Murphy had run up, the only thing keeping him from intervening-Wick holding his jacket. His eyes were desperately searching for hers; for the light he was so used to seeing. Orion was beside him, her hands covering her face and her messy hair blowing in the breeze. Monty’s jaw was clenched at Pike while Jasper’s hand had flown up to his head and his breath quickened. Lu quickly buried her face in his shirt and he wrapped his arm around her sobbing form. They were all there for her, together at the beginning-together at the end.

Kylo’s smile resonated in the moonlight; the last image granted to her friends by the unsympathetic divider. Granted to her family.

It slammed shut and the grounder jumped slightly at the curt sound. She looked over to her brother and sister. Emori’s gaze had come to rest down the path to their camp; Otan’s was locked on the gate. Bellamy and Carter had joined the group along with many of Pike’s men, their still forms off to the side. It was then the chancellor puffed out his chest and addressed the heda. “Your crimes are punishable by execution. You are an enemy to Arkadia.”

Kylo’s jaw locked. “My only crime was not killing you.” 

Pike deadpanned and pulled the gun out of his holster. Her siblings tried to step forward, but his guards placed their guns against the grounders’ backs halting their action. The blonde just shook her head at them and leveled her gaze to meet the man’s. He chuckled, as if amused, and raised the gun to her head.“On your knees.”

A smug smile crept on her face. “No.”

“Excuse me?” He took a step forward, taunting the gun in her face. 

The grounder glanced quickly at the gate before raising her head in pride. “The Earth may have my blood, my last breath may linger with the wind, the stars can take my soul, and that boy can steal my heart, but my dignity remains with me.”

A growl escaped Pike’s throat, but he shook it off. “Suit yourself, any last words?” The click sounded through the still air as he cocked the weapon.

Kylo stared at him for a moment before her smiled returned. “How about a story? About a girl you will never know. A girl who fell in love with Trouble and yearns to feel his touch. A girl who has friended Loyalty and known only her kindness. A girl who has watched the flame of Happiness fight against those who would extinguish her. A girl who has greeted Death more times than he would wish. She greets him now and only sees pity in his eyes while the puppet he uses stands stiff and unremorseful. You believe this to be an end, to shut the book and never reopen it. That is the thing with you sky people, you love endings: they are satisfying to you. But time, though you may wish it to, never stops and stories march in step with time.”

She missed the glint of life which had slowly blossomed back in Bellamy’s eyes. Though there was no such change in Pike.  As his finger moved to ready on the trigger, the heda raised her eyes to the stars above her. 

Fireflies. Hundreds of fireflies too far to reach out and touch. She knew it wasn't her sister’s doing that they shined above her, but the Moon’s. Each soul ready to welcome the grounder home: Orion, Rainer, her parents, even Anya. The stars’ light blocked out the abyss until they blurred together as a family holding hands. It was then Kylo realized she was crying and she let out a choked laugh. The smaller lights danced with her still bright green eyes as they flickered through the sky in search of her favorite story. Memories appeared throughout the group to witness another legend take its place with the stars. The smaller stars becoming children, too young to earn the brightness of a warrior, which laughed innocently and chased each other through the small crowd so focused on the execution. Like movies on a projector playing only for the blonde, Kylo watched Orion defend his village, Rainer help those find a home, and Cassiopeia fall in love with the first nova. They had come not to say goodbye to the girl so acquainted with death, but hello.

Murphy had pushed Wick off, sprinting to the gate when a deafening crack ripped through the air. His feet stilled with his heart and he fell to his knees. She was dead. His senses seemed to shut down, Orion’s scream lost somewhere in the wind. A horrid silence fell over the camp as they awaited two more shots. 

They never came.

The sky boy barely registered the creaking gate: opening now for life. “Murphy!” His head shot up to find Kylo sprinting past the opened metal doors and tackling him on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her out of instinct, but his blown blue eyes were enough to tell her he couldn’t believe it. He cupped her face in his hands, examining her eyes for the familiar green lit up in laughter. “John.” He wiped the already drying tears from her cheeks and took in her soft voice.

“You’re alive-you’re ok-you’re here and breathing.” His own breath had become quick and the girl brushed his messy bangs from his face. “You kept your promise.”

She let out a laugh at his innocent words which held so much depth. “I did cross my heart.”

Murphy beamed before leaning in to kiss her. He pulled her to her feet and chuckled as Ry had immediately caught the grounder in hug. Kylo patted her back upon noticing the brunette’s crying had only worsened. “Star, heya, I am  _ your _ companion, remember? Orion has no need of me.”

“Well, good because I’m selfish and I hate sharing.” Her laugh had returned and she used her sleeve to rid herself of the tears.

“Orion.” The girl turned toward the gate. Bellamy was standing at the entrance, gun hanging loosely in his grasp. He stepped to the side, the moonlight shining on a crimson puddle slowly pooling in the dirt. She noticed he was shaking and moved to to comfort him when clicks sounded from across the threshold. Pike’s men had their guns raised on the boy and he jumped in front of Ry. One of the men gritted his teeth, “He killed Pike.”

“I had to. He stabbed Shawn, not Kylo. She didn’t do anything. Pike took advantage of you-of all of us. Can’t you see that?”

“Murderers get floated.”

A separate click rang through the air. “Put your fucking gun down. Now.” The man quickly raised his hands above his head upon feeling the cool metal on the back of his neck. He turned slightly to see Carter with a cocky smile. “That’s up, not down.” He motioned to the ground and the man complied, placing the weapon in the dirt. The dark-haired boy looked around at the rest of the men, each following the first’s lead. He nodded in satisfaction and shared a smug smile with Bellamy. “Well,  _ King _ , Lock up’s free. Thoughts?”

“Sounds good to me,  _ Sir.” _

“Hear that ladies? I’ve been knighted.” He scoffed at himself and pushed the remainder of Pike’s following toward the Ark. Bellamy made a move to follow, but he stopped himself, his gaze training on the gun in his hand. 

He glanced back at the body lying motionless on the ground and the weapon fell to the floor. He leaned back on the gate, his hands flying up to tug at his hair. Kylo pulled apart from Murphy and slowly made her way toward him. He had crouched down and closed his eyes in order to calm his rapid breathing. The blonde put a hand on his shoulder and knelt beside him. “Think not of the life lost, but of the ones saved.”

Bell wouldn’t risk lifting his head, but she could see the small stains in the dirt telling of tears. “I’ve killed so many people, Kylo. I’ve made so many mistakes. I’ve lost so much.”

“Yeah, well, none of us is innocent.” The two looked up to find Jasper holding his hand out to the man. Bellamy slowly took it and was pulled to his feet. He met Jasper’s gaze, “I can’t tell you you did the right thing, but I can tell you any of us here would have done the same.”

Bell nodded and took a deep breath as Murphy and Orion hesitantly joined the small group. The boy put his arm around Kylo and chuckled slightly. “What’s with you and shooting our chancellors, Blake?” He watched as the man looked down. “Thank you.” Bellamy’s head shot up and they shared a single smile.

The blonde turned to look down the path when red hair caught her attention. Lu was standing over Pike’s body, a vacant look in her eye. The grounder watched as she wiped her eye with her sleeve and turned to look instead upon the moon. Kylo ignored the current conversation and brushed past her friends to join the ginger. “Lu, it is over.”

The girl nodded as if trying to fool herself into thinking so. “Yeah.”

Looking down at Pike’s limp form, she sighed and moved to stand beside her. “Where are your thoughts?”

“Everywhere.” Lu sniffled with a choked laugh. “It could have been you or Emori or -oh god- Otan. But it was him. It was finally him.” She turned to look at the blonde. “I should be happy. I  _ am  _ happy, but…”

Kylo grabbed her hand reassuringly. “But it does not solve anything for you.”

A sob ripped from Lu’s throat and she turned her face down. “It doesn’t bring my mom back or change the look on my dad’s face when they took me. It doesn’t give me those 6 years back or take away the nightmares. He ruined my life and now he gets to sit in oblivion while I stand in pain.” She glanced at the body and a growl escaped past her lips. She kicked him weakly. “You ruined my life you piece of shit! You deserve far worse than a bullet in your sorry skull!” The redhead huffed and took a few steps back to catch her breath. 

Kylo watched her carefully, though a small smile was on her lips. “Lu, he may have taken 6 years from you, but now you have your whole life.”

“To do what?”

“Live.”

Lu began to laugh and rub her eyes. “Forever the philosopher, huh?” She shared a small smile and looked back at the Ark. “Right. So, where the fuck do I start?”

The blonde laughed and grabbed her friend’s shoulders to direct her toward the gate. “I have an idea.” Despite Lu’s obvious agitation, Kylo continued to push her past the metal doors with a smug smile on her face. When she saw her brother silently watching the crowd, she stopped and motioned to him. “There.”

The redhead broke out into a smile and looked to the blonde with an eyebrow raised. “Didn’t you already win the bet?”

Kylo snorted catching the attention of the boy with a mask. “Life is more than a bet.”

Lu nodded. “You’re right, it’s a gamble.”

“Now who is the philosopher?” 

The girl was about to retort when she was swept up in an embrace. Her small yelp melted into laughter upon recognizing the boy holding her. “Otan!” She buried her face in his neck as he tightened his hold on the redhead, drawing her closer to his chest. She sniffled at the feeling of his strong arms around her torso and clenched her fists around the material of his shirt. A small sob escaped her throat and Otan reached up to gently run his hands through the tangled red strands. 

“Lu, I’m alright.” He felt her nod as tears wet his neck. “So why are you crying?”

She wiped her eyes on his collar and sniffed. “I don’t know, hormones and shit.” She murmured and her voice cracked as another cry choked her.

Otan set her back down on the ground and carefully pried her from his clothes before his hands moved to her cheeks where he wiped at the water droplets. “Right, hormones.” He chuckled and lightly ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “Well, I’m not dead so I think that’s worth at least a small smile.”

The redhead rolled her eyes, the corners of her mouth tugging upward. “Maybe a small one.” 

He laughed, his eyes flitting to her lips, and leaned forward before he halted, remembering the fabric across his mouth. Lu giggle and reached up to untie the mask. Her hands froze over the knot and she tentatively looked up, searching the light green eyes for permission. He nodded his head slightly and she removed the cloth, tossing it over her shoulder.

His mouth was on hers before the mask hit the ground and she wrapped her arms around his neck to tangle in his hair and pull him closer. A few wolf whistles split the air and Lu released one hand to flip off the spectating group.

A small laugh separated them as they heard Orion shout, “Oh my god! Did we win?!” followed by the disgruntled groans of the boys. Lu rolled her eyes and pulled Otan back into a kiss, earning more shouts from their friends.

The two ignored their audience until a pink-cheeked Otan pulled back and let his head fall to Lu’s shoulder to hide his face. She laughed and turned to kiss his cheek. 

“I need my mask, Lu.”

She shook her head. “Pike’s dead.”

“They’re not all like you.”

“Who gives a fuck about them? You shouldn’t have to hide.” She coaxed him from off her shoulder so their eyes locked. “Besides, now I can kiss you whenever I want.” She rose up on her tiptoes to peck his lips.

He breathed out a chuckle but shook his head. “I need it.”

A mischievous glint flashed in her eyes and she broke from his hold to race toward the discarded material. Otan lumbered after her, but the redhead was too quick and she held the cloth in taunting triumph.

“Lu, give it back.”

She grinned and shook her head. “The reign of the anti-kiss mask has come to its end and now it shall burn in hell.” She turned on her heel and sprinted towards a torch.

“Lu!”

“Try extinguishing this, nomonjoka!” She crowed as she threw the fabric into the flames. She raised her arms above her head in a cheer and stuck her tongue out at Otan, who turned away from her with a sigh and mumbling something about raising a child.

“Hey, Freak Show.” The grounder clenched his hands at his sides, mentally telling Lu he told her so when the voice came again, though softer than before. “I-uh shit-I mean Otan.” He turned slightly, still trying to hide his face in the safety of the night. Carter stopped walking when he saw he held his attention and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “Never thought I would do this much redeeming, kinda thought I’d be dead before that, ya know?” He watched the man’s jaw lock. “You almost killed me. I saw it in your eyes when I-” He cleared his throat and rubbed his face.

“Do you have a point?”

“Maybe? I don’t-look, I was wrong then, ok? I-shit-I’m so fucked up. You’re not a… Freak. Honestly, you’re a better man than most of us here and I’m just glad Lu loves someone that loves her back.”

Otan looked down, “You were right about one thing.” He took the boy’s furrowed brow as a sign to continue. “She may  _ think _ she cares about me, but she’ll never love me.”

Carter snorted and glanced the ginger’s way. “Then you’re stupider than I thought, which is saying something.” He gave a sly smile and paced around the grounder. “Dude, she just set your little mask on fire so you can feel  _ normal _ . She’s made out with you on a ‘get a room’ intensity. She threw herself in front of 20 live guns because they were aimed at  _ you _ . She’s in love with you. Wick said he could tell the minute she saw you.” A smile had crept onto Otan’s face which only fueled the sky boy more. “As for you, you’re obvious. Threw me against a wall to protect her, braided her hair in a cell, ran to find her before and after supposed execution.” They both turned upon hearing her footsteps coming closer and Carter ‘tsk’ed. “Well, that’ll be my leave. And hey, don’t worry about covering up your face. If anybody even tries saying anything, Lu’ll kick their ass and nobody really wants to mess with a feisty redhead.”

The blonde nodded slightly. “Do you really think-”

“That she loves you or that you love her?” Smirking when he saw Lu was standing quietly behind Otan with wide eyes and a shaking head, Carter chuckled. “Both.” When the grounder looked down in thought, the boy sent a wink to his friend before finding Wick by the gate. 

Remembering the girl hadn’t been far, Otan spun around causing her to jump with a nervous laugh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No, It’s fine. Uhm,” She glanced back at the torch. 

Otan opened his mouth, but a quick call from a blonde-streaked teen cut him off. “Jesus, can you two just get married already?”

“Can I ordain it?” Murphy scrambled into view pulling Kylo behind him. “Ky can be the bridesmaid.”

The leader looked up at the boy in confusion. “Huh?”

Orion shook her head. “Hell no, I’m the bridesmaid, she can be the flower girl.”

Kylo rolled her eyes at the foreign words, her gaze catching on Monty and a grin spreading on her face. “I believe Monty would be the flower girl.”

Miller giggled by the boys side. “He’d look cute in a dress.”

The asian went a light pink and jumped slightly when Wick clamped his hand down on his shoulder. “I will supply all the lights and celebratory events. Oo and music.”

“How?” The man’s gaze landed on Kylo. She held a smug smirk and her eyes met Bellamy’s for a second. “You have no radio.”

He glared at the two now hiding their laughs in their sleeves. “I know it was you Blake.”

“Maybe, but I _ was not _ the one who broke the CD player.” Bell looked over to the blonde who had turned into Murphy’s side with an innocent smile.

“I hate you two.”

Carter chuckled, glancing around the group. “Join the club.”

“The ‘I hate everyone’ club. Population: Jace.” Ry shook her head with a smile.

“And Wick.”

“Right.”

Lu stared blankly at the group until a warm hand wrapped around her own. She looked up at Otan with a smile as their friends continued to bicker. “I’m not sorry about your mask.”

“Me either.” He cupped her chin and leaned down to capture her lips in his. 

Murphy groaned when he saw them. “I didn’t even say ‘you may now kiss the bride’.” He grunted when Kylo elbowed him until a smirk stole away the grimace. “May  _ I _ kiss the bride?”

The blonde scoffed. “Not after that joke.”

“Why? You don’t want my last name? Would it be  _ too excessive.” _

Wick raised his brow. “Maybe she just doesn’t want to marry you John.”

The brunette glanced between the man and the girl beside him causing her sigh. She gripped his shirt and pulled him down for a quick kiss which resulting in a smug smile from the boy. “I think Mrs. Murphy just did.”

Kylo raised her brow at the name, shaking it off as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Carter looked around at the group, “I’m going to throw up.”

“Sounds like Abby’s problem, not ours.” Lu stuck her tongue out at him earning the middle finger back which sent her into a fit of laughter. She looked around at her friends, smiles lighting up their faces even more than the moon’s glow. She bit her lip and looked back at the ark, clearing her throat. “Who’s hungry?” 

Miller set his jaw, narrowing his eyes at the ginger. “As long as you get the food this time.”

The dark-haired boy clicked his tongue. “Don’t get the soup. Tastes gross.” Lu and Kylo shared a look until they burst into fits of giggling, Orion shaking her head at the two. Carter just raised his brow before shaking it off and nodding toward Pike’s body. “We have to do something about that first.”

Lu crossed her arms. “Wick could build a catapult.”

Ry chuckled and shook her head. “That would take too much time and nobody wants a rotten-”

“Too late.”

“-corpse around. I say we throw him off a cliff.”

Bellamy scoffed, lightly placing his hand on her back. “That’s a little inhumane, Ry. We need it to be very inhumane. Let’s leave him out for the wolves to eat.”

Murphy raised his brow at the group. “Damn you guys are dark. But not dark enough. Wolves want good meat and there isn’t a single good thing in Pike. We should get a vat of acid and dump his body in it.”

“We don’t have enough acid.” Wick scratched the back of his head. “Well, his name  _ was _ Pike so maybe we should take his head and stick it on a-”

“Or,” The group turned at the abrupt voice and shrunk back when they saw Kane. “We can burn him.”

“That’s no fun.” Murphy shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled back at the man. “But if that’s how it’s going to be, you can count us out. We’re getting food.”

“And what if I order you to?”

“You and what authority?”

Abby put her hand on Kane’s shoulder with a chuckle. “He’s the chancellor now. He always should have been.”

Murphy scoffed, grabbing Kylo’s hand and beginning the group trek to the kitchen. “Right, well, stay away from Bellamy then.” The teens burst into laughter, Orion nudging the boy by her side into a smile. She pulled Bell along as Lu wrapped her arms around Otan’s neck and jumped on his back. He rolled his eyes, but grabbed her legs so she wouldn’t fall and followed the small crowd. The blonde laughed at the pair, her eye catching on her sister. 

Emori was looking down the path unaware of Kylo’s knowing smile. “Heya,” When the brunette tore her gaze away she continued. “Go back to camp. I have no doubt Drexel is awaiting our return...or preparing for battle.”

The grounder laughed and shook her head. “You told him to go to Roan’s camps.”

“He listens as well as I do.” Emori rolled her eyes and started down the path with a small ‘yeah, yeah’ causing Kylo to spin around to find Murphy waiting for her. 

He held out his hand. “Mrs. Murphy.”

“Stop.” Her light tone betrayed her and she took his hand in hers. 

As they made their way back into the light of the Ark, Murphy looked up to find the Moon and give her a silent thanks when something caught his eye and his feet stopped. A lonely light trailing through the sky. It passed quickly over the stars and left a streak of fire in it’s wake. He hadn’t been the sole person to notice it, the entire group now straining to trace it’s origin. 

Orion hummed quietly until she spoke up. “I think it’s Hubble. The Ark’s not up there to keep it from sinking into Earth’s atmosphere anymore.”

“No,” Everyone turned to Murphy, the fire of the satellite still burning in his eyes. He watched until the small light shriveled out into nothing leaving only the archaic fireflies to shine above. “That’s Pike’s star.”

Silence fell over the small group as they watched the lights blink rapidly. The wind rattled around them, whispers of the past crawling up their spines. Arkadia seemed to still then, as though everyone felt the chill and understood what it meant. It was finally over.  

Murphy’s hand tightened around Kylo’s, the warmth a contrast to the memories flashing in his head. When he had first stepped from the dropship he was met with a vast green that had seemed, to him, as if it had always been waiting for the teens. Like it yearned for the evanescent life with which they brought. He had walked the paths with Mbege, listened as he named all of the plants, even watched as a chipmunk nestled into a tree. 

He thought the earth was just showing off for ghosts. That it had missed the comfort of humanity and it would do anything to keep it safe this time. But he was wrong. Rain cascaded down, pelting their skin, and had soon called upon the wind to aid in it’s obvious mock. The criminals had so willingly played the fool; saw beauty in a trick. The biting cold and unforgiving darkness wove a web of distrust in the sky boy. No, earth had no need for the plagues of man: war, noise, hate. Looking back it was as if the celestial body knew of what to come, as if it was protecting those it had already vowed itself to: the grounders. It had taken it upon itself to rid the dirt of the teens’ prints and prevent the fallen blood of it’s brothers and sisters. Not that Murphy was aware of the earth-borns as he stood, grumbling curses at the sky. He didn’t miss the stars, but seeing them loom overhead brought a sense of isolation. He didn’t think the earth would ever give him anything; the joke? It would give him everything before yanking it away.

The same stars, in the same position, but somehow even more distant. He had grown to look at them in awe, as stories strung about the sky for kids to pluck and explore. Rainer looked down at him, begging him to turn around and go home. The desert was cooler at night and his head pounded where Emroi had hit him. A slight wind came to sweep up the sand and  _ her _ green eyes flashed in memory. Murphy growled at himself, he had never needed anyone before, he had never depended on anyone. He kicked at the ground in frustration, ignoring Jaha’s ‘words of wisdom’. Mbege was dead-Kylo was gone. It seemed as though the earth’s sister was as cold as it, but he knew the truth. Glancing up at Rainer with a smile, a silent promise to find her was exchanged.

“Murphy?” He jumped at the voice beside him, curious green eyes alight with a smile staring back at him. 

He leaned down to kiss her softly before glancing around at the group. Orion and Otan had engaged in a hushed conversation as the girl on his back drifted into a calming sleep. Bellamy stood quietly by the blonde-streaked girl, a grin on his face as the two talked. Monty and Jasper had begun to speak again while Miller, Carter and Wick bickered over a lost battery. The sky boy rolled his eyes at his friends before they came to rest on the blonde. Kylo was admiring him silently, a glint in her eye. He pulled her hand weakly and cleared his throat for the group to follow him back. 

It wasn’t long before the kitchen had come under fire. The adults shooed out, Miller and a now groggy Lu pillaged the pantry and brought it out to the combined tables. The ginger sat beside Otan as Miller took his seat by Monty and the games started. Jasper, with help from Bellamy, had quickly set up moon-pong and two teams were distinguished.

They welcomed the burn of moonshine down their throats as the small ball went into the cups. The last round had approached and so had Kylo’s turn. When she went to throw it (her vision already blurred), Wick bumped her arm slightly and the ball bounced off the table and onto the floor, a shout of victory from the opposing side echoing through the room when Monty landed the last ball into the cup. 

With a chuckle and an intoxicated smile, Kylo pushed Wick’s arm softly. “You are a dick, Kyle.” 

The blond man winked, but failed to notice the wide blue eyes staring at the grounder. Murphy choked on some of the liquid and began to cough earning the majority of everyone’s attention. “Kylo, did you just-” He hit his chest a couple of times while she watched him, amusement engulfing her face. “Where the fuck did you learn that word?”

Lu rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath, “I wonder…”

His head snapped to her and she only returned an innocent smile. Addressing the group again, they couldn’t miss an almost proud smile tugging at his mouth. “I was gone for 3 months and you assholes taught her to cuss?” He caught Orion scratching the back of her head and moving behind Bellamy. “Ry, really? You? Of all people? I expected Lu-”

“Wow.”

“-but you?  _ I _ wanted to teach her.” The scared look in the sky girl’s eye - placed there by moonshine and it’s love of paranoia - vanished and she burst into laughter, the group following suit. Murphy donned a cocky grin and snaked his arm around Kylo’s waist. “Know any others?”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. “You all say them, but that is the only one I know the meaning to.”

The brunette’s smile dropped and his mouth was left agape. “...know the meaning..to…” He turned to look the duo across from him. Bellamy was desperately trying to hide the smirk begging to be released and Orion was covering her face with her hand. “Why does she know the meaning!? Blake, what did-”

He felt a hand land on his shoulder and turned to see Carter holding a large container of grapes. “Casualties could have been a lot worse, Murph. Could have taught her ‘fuck’, though I have a feeling you might have already beat them to it.” The two boys shared a knowing look and a small, awkward laugh while the grounder by Murphy’s side rolled her eyes. “But I digress. I found these and I’m throwing down my gauntlet.” Carter walked over to Wick, taunting him with the container. “I bet you I can catch more of these  in my mouth than you.”

A mischievous glint flashed in the engineer’s eye and he readily accepted. “You’re on, Jace.”

“Good. Savage, you seem to be the most sturdy one.” He glanced around at the group, all tottering slightly and Monty downing a second batch of the acidic liquid. “You’re with me.”

“Whoa, hold up, you can’t take my monkey.”

“I called her first.” Carter looked at Kylo, an understanding smile on her lips. “Find your own tosser.”

“But-” Wick groaned when he saw his options.

Kylo heard her uneven steps before her voice. A content sigh escaped past her lips and she leaned back against Murphy. She had been awaiting the girl’s arrival, fearing she may not show.  _ Thud-scrape-thud.  _ The group was now complete. “I’ll-uh-I’ll do it.”

The man spun around, stiffening when he saw the inky-haired girl. “Raven…”

“I have steady hands. I’m your best bet, Wick.”

A smile spread across his face. “I’d place all my money on you, Reyes.”

Otan was made judge and Orion ensured Kylo and Raven were in position. Carter and Kyle exchanged jovial banter while the others cheered them on. Laughter reverberated through the room; some of the adults stood just outside the door listening, smiles evident on their faces. A lead was set early by Carter until Wick had bounced back, winning 14-11. 

The engineer threw his hands up in victory before picking up his accomplice and spinning her around. He set her down carefully and their eyes caught on each other's lips. 

Lu coughed, squeezing a small ‘kiss’ between the next fit. Carter began to sang an old earth song which detailed the small action and Jasper, Monty and Miller only made it worse by hitting the side of their plastic cups with knives. 

Murphy and Kylo noticed the flustered pair and split to stand by them. The brunette cleared his throat and, in a low voice, addressed Kyle. “ ‘ _ Guess we make a great team, eh Reyes?’ “ _

Wick laughed at his friend behind him, but repeated the words to the girl in front of him. When Raven bit her lip and said nothing, Kylo mirrored John and nudged her lightly. “ ‘ _ Teams have to stick together, Wick.’ “ _

Raven rolled her eyes, but complied, the words flowing from her mouth. Murphy leaned into Wick’s side slightly. “This is where you kiss her.”

Kylo did the same to the inky-haired girl. “And this is where you let him.”

The sky girl laughed. “Yeah, I got it, thanks Kylo.” The blonde took a step back with her hands raised. Raven rolled her eyes and glanced up at the man who still held her captive in his arms. He leaned down and stole her lips, a triumphant cheer coming from the remainder of the group. 

Carter had glanced outside to see a fire reaching up to the sky. He called softly to Lu, the ginger silently coming to accompany him. The flames burned in her eyes; the truth of an ending. “It’s kinda cold, huh, Jace?”

He nodded, stretching his arm over her shoulder. “Maybe it’s time the Fire won.” He glanced back at the group. “C’mon.”

Shrugged shoulders and small questions filled the air, but they joined the two making their way to the pyre. There was a crowd around the burning. It was silent. The wind dared to chill Arkadia, but the fire fought back. The ginger pushed past the adults until she stood just feet from the funeral. She could feel Kylo take her place by her side and the two watched as embers danced around them. 

The green and blue of their eyes were consumed by a vibrant orange and their shadows taunted the light. Their friends were soon behind them, staring vacantly at the battle of heat.  Murphy’s whisper cut through the now still air. “It could have been you.” Kylo felt him hug her from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head. His body was shaking ever so slightly and she could feel the uneven rise and fall of his chest. He was hiding his tears, his thoughts, his fears. And so, for him, she would conceal her own.  _ One day, it will. _ The blonde placed her hand over his in comfort and they stood, watching the night fade into day.

The pyre had shrunk; ashes remained. Kane had added some wood to keep the teens warm before excusing himself and returning to the Ark. Slowly everyone returned to their beds-everyone but the 12 survivors. At least, that’s how Carter saw them. They’d done it. _They’d lived_ _through everything_. That’s more than he could say for half of the 100 or grounders for that matter. He looked around at the sizable group and rolled his eyes: couples. Murphy and Kylo, Orion and Bellamy, Otan and Lu, Wick and Raven, Jasper and alcohol, even Monty and Miller, and then there was him. But a smile graced his lips nonetheless. He had friends. Which, to a boy bereft of such a paradox of pleasure and agony, was everything. He looked to Lu, the girl he hated the first time he met her. But he hated everyone. 

She was leaning against the wall of her cell, singing something he’d never heard of. The guards shoved him into the small, metal room and closed the door behind him. Reacting immediately, he slammed himself against the gate screaming that he ‘didn’t do it’. ‘Join the club’ was the only response to his outburst. Over the next few weeks they would exchange names and then stories and then friendship. And when they reached the earth, he vowed to protect the girl from any threat they may face: that included other people.

Carter wouldn’t have to protect her anymore. Her new guardian was also watching her as she wrote something into the dirt with a stick. The dark-haired boy scrutinized Otan quietly, approving of the man he found. With a content breath, he leaned back against a log he was using and brought his hands to rest behind his head. “Hayes, what the fuck are you writing?”

“Whatever the fuck I want, Jace.” He just smiled earning an annoyed groan from the redhead. She glanced over to the grounder sitting silently beside her. His brow was furrowed at the four letters and he moved closer as if it would become clear. She giggled and rested her eyes on Kylo, the challenge on the tip of her tongue.

The blonde’s smirk was telling of acceptance. “What are they?”

“H-O-M-E.”

Kylo racked her brain for the sounds and what they came together to make. The realization happened after she remembered the hum ‘m’ produces. A smile spread across her face. “Home.”

“Looks like you did learn something.” The ginger chuckled lightly and lowered her head onto Otan’s shoulder. 

Murphy shuffled to accommodate the blonde leaning on his chest and glanced around the group. “You taught her how to write too? Damn I missed everything.”

Lu scoffed, shaking her head. “Barely. She quit after two weeks.”

“I have no need to know how to spell. Your language does not require it when all we do is speak.” Kylo yawned at the sunrise.

“Or you’re just mad because you weren’t very good at it.”

The blonde met the redhead’s eye with a smirk. “Or you are mad because you know it is useless.”

Lu hummed in agreeance.. “Yeah, sure. How do you spell ‘cat’?”

“K-A-T”

Bellamy roared with laughter as the rest joined him. “Sorry kid, that’s wrong.”

With a nonchalant wave of the hand she dismissed their laughter. “Is it? She asked how  _ I _ spell it.”

The boy sobered and furrowed his brow at the grounder while the others snickered into their sleeves. Murphy squeezed her lightly, the beam on his face prominent. “Not saying you’re wrong, hot stuff, but just curious. Why ‘k’?”

The blonde shrugged. “My name starts with a ‘k’, cat and Kylo begin with the same sound. So, ‘k’.” When he failed to reply she looked up at him to find a hopeless smile on his face and a glint in his eye. 

The fire began to die, replaced with the light of the sun. The teens had traded stories through the remainder of the night, the Moon listening in as she faded into the sky. She occasionally caught Kylo’s eye and a warmth traveled between their smiles. She had watched the girl grow up into a leader; a certain pride in knowing she was not yet a legend as such was her place. Beside the queen was the boy. The Moon had listened to his lament with viger, chuckling at the irony in front of her. He had wished the girl to love him as much as the moon when she had already loved him more. He held her now, his arm draped around her sounder and her head resting on his chest. They were smiling, quiet words exchanged as the rest of the group had fallen asleep. 

Something about the way their eyes fell on each other was so familiar to the Moon, as though she herself had known the warmth she could identify as love. She glanced around her, her stories having hidden away. The Sun was rising, the light radiating around the group on the ground. He chuckled at the blonde’s closed eyes and steady breath. She had been his for a couple days, but now the Moon stole her away. 

The Moon. 

He turned his bright eyes onto the girl staring back at him. Her crescent smile made him reach out for her, but the farther up he climbed, the more she backed into the safety of the sky. The Sun stopped, if only for a moment, to glance down at the creatures of Earth and he saw it. Love. The boy was petting the leader’s golden hair, whispers - promises - of a happy life, of safety, of a story worth listening to. The Sun tilted his head at the pair: one from the sky, the other born on the ground.  _ How could two people so different fall in love? _ He was unaware the question had been asked before by the girl he was watching. A memory flashed in his wide, illuminated eyes and he desperately searched for the Moon.

A cool smile danced on her lips when he found her. The same thought made up their minds.  _ Hello, my love. I’ve missed you. _ They had unknowingly waited centuries for this moment. For their turn to steal back some love; Arkadia had enough to spare. Before she joined her family behind the curtain of light blue, the Moon vowed to be back by the end of the day to see him as long as he stayed. Crossing his warm little heart, she left him with a smile and a promise.

Back on the ground, Abby knelt to examine the strange two flowers. One glowed in the sunlight, an orange hue lighting up the blue companion beginning to open. She had never known them to interact and she thought about plucking them before shaking her head. They were better left to be watched instead of taken. She heard a small call from Kane and stood to find him. 

He was standing by the fire, his arms crossed and a satisfied smile on his face. He glanced back when he heard her footsteps only to fix his gaze back on the group in front of him. Abby stopped beside him, a grin of her own lighting up her face. They were all asleep, calm breathing and peaceful faces. Better yet: they were all alive. She placed her hand on his shoulder and motioned to the Ark, edging him toward the kitchen. 

For once, they would wake up on their own accord. No meetings, no death, just the Moon shining above them. Kylo would notice that she seemed brighter than usual and a large smile and small laugh would escape past her tired facade. Murphy would ask what made her so happy and she would reply with ‘nothing’, but it wasn’t nothing. The Moon had found her lover, and so had Kylo.


	16. Nitesky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-credit scene
> 
> Stories march in step with time, and time is never ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one knows what it's like  
> You and me, you and I  
> Underneath the night sky  
> You and me, you and I  
> I get lost all the time  
> In my thoughts, in my mind  
> You come through like a light  
> In the dark, give me sight  
> If you let my soul out  
> You let my soul out  
> You let my soul out  
> It will come right back to you
> 
> yu laik hogeda gonakru
> 
> -Z

Light, radiant wings allow the breeze to maneuver it through the sky. It dips slightly, as though the past whispers have a destination in mind for the evanescent butterfly. Fluttering slightly only to straighten the illuminated blue wings, it glided down to the open hand. 

The sun had crept from behind the clouds - now too scared to break the bright beams - to warm the air. The bleak black and white of shelter had blossomed into color, the plants breathing with the life of the celestial being’s glow. Birdsong discharged from the forest; the leaves aiding in the jovial melody as they brushed together. Animals scattered down the worn paths, some stopping to brave the children staring back with equally wide eyes. They had come to know these little humans well: their protectors. Opposite the taller ones’ plans of their death, the kids always seemed curious about their lives. 

One in particular, a fox, had ventured into their village upon hearing the squeaky laughter so common for the tiny. He was met with spears and a click so foreign it still haunted him. They stood before him, one large shadow, before a break of light split the men. A girl now knelt before him, offering her hand. The fox watched the smile on her face and noticed two more peeking out from behind her. She had glanced back at them, a couple words he couldn’t understand exchanged and then proceeded to carefully pick him up. An instinct to bite, to protect himself overwhelmed him, but the safety and warmth of the girl cradling him ceased this. He glanced around at the other, taller humans, who had joined, certain blue and brown orbs saddening at the sight of him. Three in particular seemed to be lost, two blue, one brown. A small whisper caught on the air, something he’d recognized, but didn’t comprehend. ‘ _ Fox…’  _ Though he wouldn’t know it, her story would be told: the girl who died in the mountain. The creature glanced back at his savior, her eyes a mixture of colors he could never differentiate and hair as golden as the sun. Two hands reached out for him, a smaller version of her eyes (yet somehow more vivid) staring up at the fox. Traded between larger and smaller human, a promise was whispered into his ear by the latter. No, of course he didn’t know what was said, but he knew what was meant. He was safe.

But that was three years ago and he was just kit, now he looked for the boy who had vowed his protection. The fox tilted his head at the butterfly heading toward the old tree and bounded after it in carefree joy. The breeze that swept through his fur carried with it bickering words and the scent of three familiar boys.

The eldest, currently lying with eyes closed and hands behind his head in comfort, had been ignoring the pitiful quarrel of the twins sitting (and standing) beside him. He could feel the light quake of the earth as one paced around in the shade. With an annoyed sigh, he opened one eye and tilted his head to the side. He was only a few feet from the break in darkness and he gingerly took one hand from behind his head to stretch it into the light. He opened his palm and felt the warmth crawl through his body. 

The twin leaning on the tree had turned their argument over to the oldest in search of his opinion, but he remained in silence and watched as an illuminated butterfly perched in his hand. It was quickly replaced with a black and orange muzzle and a chuckle escaped past the boy’s lips. “Hey, Bullet.” The fox perked up at the ring of his name, earning a pet behind the ears.

The boy felt a quick pain in his leg and glanced up to see the twins now looming over him. Their pitch different only slightly, but he had known them both long enough to figure it out. The lower voice kicked him once again and nodded back toward the town. “C’mon, Murphy’s Law, who do you think Thea likes more? Me or Sam?”

The eldest slid a hand down his face before whistling and standing up. Bullet was eagerly by his side as he shoved his hands in his pockets and pulled the hood over his head to avoid the last burning rays of the sun as it set. “I think,” He turned to his friend. “I don’t care.” Brushing past the other, he made his way into town. He could hear the pair of their feet happily following him only meters behind while Bullet trotted loyally by his side. The twins’ squabble continued and the eldest growled lightly, shaking his head. When they had reached the crowded part of Arkadia, bustling with life, he brushed the long, light brown hair over his eyes and pulled the hood further over his head.

The light voice, Sam, reached his ears. “What’s up, Prince, scared people might recognize you?”

His brother slung his arm over his shoulder and chuckled. “Well, if I had to see his face, I’d run like hell too.”

“Shut up, Erik.” The oldest’s call came quick and silenced the boy. He rolled his eyes and continued toward the fire starting to grow. The flames had begun to steal away the light green of his eyes when two small arms wrapped around his leg causing his attention to rip away and his feet to stop.

He glanced down at the small figure, Bullet wagging his tail at the familiar smell of the little boy. He could feel him shaking and sobs ripped from his small throat. “Gunner!” His frail grip tightened on the fabric. “Mommy told me a scary story!” 

The brunette’s mouth tugged upwards and he knelt to accommodate for his brother. “Niron, why are you crying?”

“A lion’s gonna eat me!”

A silent laugh left his throat and he picked up the younger boy. “What makes you say that?” Gunner followed the now extended arm to see it pointed toward the forest. A small bush moved and the tiny boy jumped further into his brother’s embrace. The eldest’s hood had fallen down on account of the arms around his neck, his hair brushing back with the wind. The wind. He chuckled lightly and addressed the shaking boy. “Has mom ever told you the power of the air? How it likes to trick people?” When he felt a shaking head he continued, “Think nothing of a lion, Niron, and everything of the Earth and his elements.”

Niron pulled back slightly so the shiny, blue eyes which seemed to melt with silver were staring into his big brother’s. “It’s not a lion?” Gunner’s mouth twisted into a smirk that told the child his inference was right. “Is it the wind?” A nod made his face glow in pride and his sniffling began to lessen. His pride slowly vanished until it was replaced with shame. ”I’m never going to be a NatGona, not like you. You’re not scared of anything.” 

The brunette furrowed his brow and cleared his throat before glancing once again at the bush. The sun had sunk almost entirely over the horizon and his eyes had easily adjusted to the lack of light, both in the town and in the forest. A shadow. An outline. Gunner put his brother down and turned to Sam and Erik. The former raised his brow at his friend’s eyes; narrowed and darkened. “Sam, take Niron to my mom.” Without a word of opposition the twin obeyed, taking the small boy’s hand and asking about his time in school.

Erik had crossed his arms, intrigue on his face. “What’s wrong, Prince?” He watched the teen pull the blade from his sheath and his jaw clenched. “Gunner.”

“It’s not a lion.” He swung the blade around his hand once and quietly walked toward the edge of the forest. He heard the other boy groan and the metalic chime sing in the air. Erik was by his side in seconds, the two swords reflecting the last bit of light. When they had reached the divide, a twig snapped and leaves broke under the foot of the outline. Gunner stared after the retreating shadow, the thought on his lips, but never coming out in words. A person.

“Erik, honey, what I have I told you about your sword?” The curly-haired boy growled at the voice, reluctantly replacing the blade in its sheath. 

The twin turned to address the blonde-streaked woman. “ ‘Only use it when you’re kicking ass’ ?”

Orion sighed, running her hand down her face. “Those would be your father’s words.”

“Oh, that’s why I listened.” His grin grew with the look of exhaustion on her face. “Nice talk, Orion.”

“It’s mom.”

“Maybe to Sam.” Erik glanced sideways to Gunner and nodded toward the town. “Let’s go, Prince. This was a bust.” Ignoring the call of his name, the twin walked on, quietly accompanied by his friend. The boys took in the calm silence, Erik thankful for the lack of words given off by the brunette. He glanced over to the boy to find his hands shoved in his pockets and his footsteps followed by the fox. He chuckled at Gunner and glanced up to the sky. 

It had caught both of their attentions. A split sky: half red, half purple. The stars were hardly visible yet, but they knew even when darkness won, it would be a fooled victory. The lights of Arkadia would ward them off. 

Bullet yipped by his side, stealing the brunette’s thoughts. He trained his eye back on the ground and saw a smiling redhead running up to him. “ Lu  are you-”

“It!” She laughed and patted his shoulder. “But not anymore.”

“Wha-” He looked around to find a group of children watching the exchange. When his eyes caught theirs, giggles rang through the air and they quickly scattered; one of them being Niron. “Lu, what did you do?”

He saw Sam stop quickly, a smile lighting up his face. “Hey, your dad started it!” When the brunette took a step forward in confusion, the twin sprinted away.

“Started?”

Lu laughed as a smaller redhead had clung to her leg. “Tag, Gun, we’re playing tag.”

When the word had left her lips, Erik took a step back from his friend, his hands raised. Gunner just scratched his head before shaking it. “I’m not playing.”

The ginger was undeterred as she motioned for her daughter to run. “Really? Is it because a pregnant lady could beat you? Are your feelings hurt?” She glanced over to Erik. “Some warrior, huh?”

The teen’s mouth lifted in a smirk and a playful glint shone in his eye. Lu saw and had quickly moved from his path; his target one of the curly-haired boys. Erik’s small swear mingled with laughter as he began to sprint from his friend. Gunner had cut through part of the town, tricking the other boy into a feeling of safety. 

The twin was leaning on the wall of one of the houses, catching his breath when a second body occupied the space next to him. With a gulp of air, he looked up to see the signature smirk and light brown hair. “Hey, Erik.”

“No.”

“You’re it.” Gunner ruffled the long, dark locks of his friend before bounding off with a chuckle.

Bullet froliced in the center of the chaos, excited by all the movement. The plague had traveled to Sam, then the smaller redhead, and finally onto one of her friends. Ryker Jace glanced around at all the bodies, laughter emitting from all of them. One caught his attention, though he wasn't apart of the game. He smiled at the familiar guard and let his little legs run after the man. When his hand landed on Bell’s, and a small ‘you’re it’ was coaxed from his throat, Bell’s smile only widened. He looked over to Orion who just shook her head and retreated back into a conversation with Carter, who grinned at his son before shooing him back into the game. 

Bell watched one of his old friends stumble into view and a cocky grin was plastered onto his face. He edged his way toward Murphy, monitoring carefully as the man raked his hair back and let out a breath. He had turned from Bell to speak to someone else and their words reached his ears.

“Hey, beautiful.”

“Murphy, why are you out of breath?” A pause. “Why is  _ everyone _ out of breath?” One of the children ran by with a quick ‘Heya, NatHeda’ before seeing the man sneaking up and sprinting away. He could see the leader now, her green eyes alive with curiosity. “Bellamy?”

Murphy spun around at the call of the man’s name and grabbed his wife’s shoulders, pushing her in front of him. Bellamy ruffled her hair with a beam on his face. “You’re it, Kylo.”

It seemed to register instantly and she scoffed. “Not for long.”

Murphy and Bell shared a look before following the children through the town. She stared after them, shaking her head with a smile. Bullet ran up to her, small barks coming from his throat until he spotted his boy and left to accompany him. Kylo rolled her shoulders back and nonchalantly strolled to the pair Bellamy had originally been apart of. 

Ry smiled when she saw her friend. “Hey, Ky, who’s it?” 

“Murphy.”

“He’s such a child.”

The blonde only hummed, glancing once at Carter. He saw the look in her eye and backed up slowly. Kylo cleared her throat and laid her attention onto the blonde-streaked woman. “You have no desire to play?” Orion shrugged and glanced at the two twins now talking in hushed whispers by the fire. “It is a shame, Star.” She grabbed the infamous white streak in between her fingers.

Ry raised her brow. “Why?”

A smile stole away the stoic facade on Kylo’s face. “Because you are it.” With a giggle the blonde had run to join the group and warn them of the change in attacker. 

The sky girl glanced at Carter, her mouth hanging open slightly. “Did that little shit just lie to me?” He didn’t respond, instead he distanced himself and, along the way, picked up Ryker to speed the little boy’s get away. 

Quickly enveloped into the game, Ry had tagged Niron and, as a challenge, the silvery blue eyed boy put it in his mind to go after his brother the warrior. He found Gunner knelt over, petting Bullet and unaware of his presence. The little boy snickered into his sleeve and crept on him until the low voice cut him off. “Tag me, Ni, and I’ll find a lion.” His feet stopped as the brunette rose and brushed his hair from his face. “But if you don’t, I’ll help you tag mom.”

His eyes shone at the prospect of victory over the leader. “Fine. How?”

Kylo slowly walked the worn paths, her eyes thankful for the darkness. That’s when she heard it. Nothing. With a light chuckle, she turned around and found Gunner standing a few feet behind her. “Heya, mom.”

“Heya, ai skaifaya.” Her son smiled slightly at the nickname and took a step forward. “So, you are a traitor now?” When he only took another step, she laughed. “Just like your father.” Small steps were coming like a whisper down the road and a proud grin spread on her face. 

She let the small hand clutch at her jacket. “You’re it, mommy! I got you!”

Kylo feigned surprise and picked the boy up to kiss his cheek. “Yes you did, ai strikon.” He giggled into her neck and she turned to her eldest. “Now, I wonder who I should tag.” 

Gunner laughed nervously. “Dad? I mean, he turned on you first and I only did it for-”

“Let’s get Gun!” Niron pipped up.

The teen deadpanned. “Now who’s the traitor?”

Kylo walked up to him, boy still curled in her grasp, and patted his cheek. “This whole family is full of them.” She continued toward the fire, calling once over her shoulder. “Come, Gunner,  it is time for a story .”

He followed close behind until they had reached the fire. Everyone had gathered around it, laughter coming from the majority. Bullet was asleep by the flames, his tired body curled into a small ball. The brunette glanced back at the forest, his eyes scanning the edge. He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and turned to see Murphy smiling at him. “Heard you took after me.”

“The hair or?”

“The good looks I’d say.”

Kylo scoffed. “Then you would be the only one to do so.”

Murphy moved to wrap his arm around her and pull her lips to his. “You’ve had no complaints, Moon Queen.”

“Give me a minute, Sky Boy, I will think of something.” She kissed him again before Gunner cleared his throat.

Murphy playfully knocked the boy’s head. “If I had known having kids would mean ruining all my fun…” He trailed off with a laugh and sat down, pulling Kylo with him. Niron quickly squeezed between them and began to recount how he had caught the great NatHeda by surprise. 

Gunner watched the fire dance with the wind in a slow waltz. Embers flew around him before reaching up into the sky. His attention trailed the transient lights to the immortal ones above. Blurred by the flames wont to the attention, they seemed to call out to him. His mother had begun a story; lost in the cracking of the fire. He pulled his hood up out of comfort and walked past the small group circled around the heat. Kylo watched him for a second before continuing the tale with a smile. 

He passed Lu and the tiny girl wrapped in her arms with a small nod. With hands shoved in his pockets, he trod the worn path down into the forest. Gunner had accidently bumped into a figure walking the opposite direction and glanced up to see his uncle. Otan smiled when he recognized the boy. “Heya, Gunner. Where you off to?”

“Lu and Soncha are by the fire.” Turning on his heel, his feet lead him down the road. The man quirked his brow but shrugged it off and went to find his family. Soft padding had joined the teen a short time later as Bullet dragged himself after the boy. He had almost vanished behind the thick greens when a shout rocked him.

“Yo, Prince, you leaving without your knights?” He looked back to see the twins standing expectedly. Erik sighed and scratched his eye. “Where you go, we go, Gun.”

Sam nodded. “We’re like your shadow.”

“Shadows don’t make noise.” The brunette rolled his eyes and stepped through divide. The brothers looked between each other with furrowed brows. “Keep up.” A shared grin and they were fast behind the leader. 

The forest breathed with life, lit only by the butterflies so generous as to follow the boys on their walk. Bullet had tried to nip at one that landed on his nose before it flew off and fluttered by Gunner’s face. The boy’s eyes were a forest in themselves. Now wide with curiosity and awe, the vivid green held the soul of the woods. The quiet melody of the birds daring enough to hide in darkness broke the thin line of his lips into a tranquil smile. He noticed two flowers his mother once told him grew apart, but were now never found without the other. Light orange illuminating the opening of blue. He thought of how the sky had looked earlier and he reached down to thumb over the soft petals. His friends were behind him trying to identify the bird currently sharing it’s voice. Gunner stood, their voices faded out by the wind, and closed his eyes. He could feel it: the earth’s pulse. It beat through him and answered the simplest of questions.  _ You’re alive.  _ Some would say he felt his own beating heart; others would plead that he could feel the earth breathe. The  _ outline _ would say they were one and the same. 

It was a simple growl from the orange beast, but it brought the twins’ voices back. Gunner let his eyes flutter open and directed his attention to the large wall of trees Bullet was preying on. The boy could see the shadow, darker than the forest around it. His hand slowly raised to the hilt of his blade when one of the butterflies flew past the silent shape. Pale, broken, blue eyes. They were locked on the teen only for a second before disappearing in a rush. Gunner would have followed if not for two arms draped on each of his shoulders. The twins smiled, unaware of the visitor, until he pushed them off. 

He motioned them forward, now too occupied to notice the woodland. He tried shaking the thought from his head, but a shattered sky now engraved itself on his memory. Stepping out from the last line of trees, the smile had somewhat returned when he saw the stars above him. 

“We came out here for this?” Sam yawned and sat down on a lone rock.

His brother was glancing over the edge of the cliff. “Hey, if I pushed you off, how long do you think it would take you to fall to your death?”

“Depends.” He shrugged. “How far does it look?”

“Far enough to hurt.” 

Gunner sighed at the two and stood on the ledge, his eyes focusing on the lights above him. The Moon waved, her cresent smile inviting him to pick a story. The sky had blushed a dark purple and blazed with the stars eager to find the boy on the ground. Ribbon cut clouds interrupted their glow temporarily until they peaked their faces out once again. The lights seemed to rip the timeworn sky and tear at the edges to ask the question.  _ What lays beyond? _ Golden green eyes caught on one particular star and latched on with mind and soul. It was a shy brilliance that seemed to be asking  _ why me? _ Gunner knew this little gleam well, he had often sought it out in comfort knowing it never moved. It was there for him, and one day it would tell  _ his _ story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gunner Murphy will return


End file.
